


一个狗血的故事

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Polygamy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 120,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 这是一个不配有名字的狗血文，大意就是🦁娶了🐺，又娶了🐻，又娶了詹，但他心中始终为幼年夭折的冬保留了一个角落一攻多受，叉冬警告，乱炖警告
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 27
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
史蒂夫 罗杰斯策马行过国王大道，一路北上，道路比他记忆中好走得多，他极少乘马车，兴致很高，沿途狩猎观光，一行人花了将近一个月，才从最南端的鹿溪湾行到北方重镇骷髅泉。这是史蒂夫登基近二十年来第一次巡视北方，也许是在宫殿中待了太久的缘故，这位自少年起就以老成稳重著称的国王此刻显出了一丝与年龄不相称的兴奋，胯下的桃花马迈着轻快的步子，一步一步踏入北国的寒风之中。史蒂夫心情确实颇为愉快，他身侧紧随着罗曼诺夫女爵和威尔逊参谋，都已追随他多年、忠诚不容质疑，是他的左右手。此刻三人正策马并行，讨论着路边田地里的收成。

“这些麦子长得不太好，看来今年冬天北方的粮食又要涨价。”罗曼诺夫女爵评论道，裹在深色皮手套中的纤细手指梳理着肩头火红的狐狸毛披风，艳丽的红发散在披风之上，在一片肃杀的军队中显得十分耀眼。

“北方的地太贫瘠了，向来是这样的。”威尔逊参谋不屑地说，他是道地的南方贵族，就连鹿溪湾都嫌冷，这会儿骑在马上，裹着厚重的皮毛，鼻子兀自冻得发青，看起来不免有点儿可笑。史蒂夫同意女爵的话，道路两旁的庄稼确实棵棵无精打采。史蒂夫执政多年，北方种植向来不算发达，但矿产颇丰，自来便以金铁和宝石向富饶的鹿溪湾换取食物，但鹿溪湾一带的领民比北方多上许多，长此以往，北方民不聊生，鹿溪湾也无法年年救济，看来他得和北方领主们讨论些法子，也许学士们会知道除了麦子之外，北方还有什么植物能长得好些。史蒂夫今年三十出头，身材高大结实，一头金发，留着浓密的金棕色胡须，与他的家徽——一匹金色的雄狮——的模样十分相似。他坐在马上，不戴冠冕，也没有穿铠甲，只在猎装外罩了一件鹿皮软甲，加一条用灰貂毛精制而成的披风，看起来也还派头十足。他是南方罗杰斯家的后裔，除了家族标志般的金棕色头发外，也继承了家族世代相传的浅蓝色双眼。在他还更年轻些的时候，南方的贵族欧米茄们个个都以能嫁给这位骑士为荣，每次有他出场的演武都会被那些尊贵又漂亮的欧米茄们击破门头，大家都争着要把自己的丝带或手绢绑上罗杰斯爵爷的长矛，就算不能与他结婚，做个情人也是好的。但这位年轻的爵爷似乎一反先例，生活异常简朴，除了埋头习武之外就是跟着学士们读书，鲜少参加宴会，更从未在妓馆酒馆之类的地方都溜。鹿溪湾的贵人们都笑这位罗杰斯不解风情，大约是要投身学府、从此做一位不娶妻、不生子的学士，可没想到史蒂夫刚举行了成年礼，就娶了巴恩斯家的欧米茄，且后来继承王位后又接连娶了另外两位欧米茄。尽管多婚在鹿溪湾不算罕见，但史蒂夫却坚持自己所有的妻子们都拥有相同的地位，这就很不寻常了。史蒂夫的第一位王后来自鹿溪湾最古老的巴恩斯家，这个家族向来没什么野心，与其他家族关系都不错，第二位王后来自布加林岛，第三位王后则来自与巴恩斯家沾亲带故的一个小公国，巧合的是三位王后的官名都一模一样，嫁入罗杰斯家族后就只能用乳名区分彼此，想当然耳，国王与三位妻子之间的韵事也就成了街头巷尾吟游诗人们的谈资。数年下来，史蒂夫的王位越来越稳当，与王后们的关系似乎也十分和谐。

一阵寒风吹过，马上的史蒂夫拉了拉披风，看了看阴沉的天色，知道等会儿怕是要下雪了。他放缓了缰绳，对女爵和参谋使了个眼色，掉转马头，小跑到身后几丈远的马车边。这辆马车不算太过奢华，但非常宽大，由八匹骏马驾驭，通体是深色新乔木制成，打磨得光滑水亮，两道门上刻着一只金色雄狮，一头银色的奔狼，一头棕熊，以及一匹雄鹿，分别是国王与王后们的家徽。除了将马车窗门围得密不透风的红色帷幕之外，车上没有任何装饰，若不是车外跟着好几位侍从和卫兵，没人会猜到南方尊贵的王后陛下们就在这马车中。史蒂夫轻轻敲了敲车门：“巴基，你冷吗？”

帷幕掀开，一张脸露出来，史蒂夫看到一双含笑的鹿眼，他最年轻的那位王后笑嘻嘻地看着他，短发在寒风中轻轻飘动：“你叫的是哪个巴基？”

史蒂夫也笑了，詹姆斯是三位王后中最年轻、也最孩子气的那个，今年还不到二十岁，和他结婚没多久，头发都还没留长呢。史蒂夫令马车停下，从马上跳下来，利落地钻进了马车。一上车他就被车内馨香浓郁的欧米茄气味弄得一阵晕眩，也许是怕冷，车里密不透风，有些昏暗，史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，好一会儿才适应过来。他的第一位王后，也是最先与他成婚的那位，少年时有个绰号叫做“白狼”，他是巴恩斯家唯一的欧米茄，巴恩斯家族的欧米茄女孩儿大多美貌娇贵，男孩儿则英俊勇武，代代都出王后。王后的乳名是巴基，此刻正靠着角落坐着，长长的头发没有梳理，散乱地堆在肩膀上，一条黑色的貂皮披风牢牢裹着他的身体，他的脸很红，眼神中带着一丝疲惫。这位王后十四岁就嫁给了史蒂夫，为他生育了三位阿尔法子女，此刻又怀了第四个继承人，本来不想随军北上，但史蒂夫认为他独自留在王宫更让自己担心，于是在询问过医师后，仍是带上了他。第二位来自远方布加林岛的王后比史蒂夫和白狼都年轻些，但也比詹姆斯稳重。史蒂夫娶他是为了巩固外海势力，布加林岛远在海峡彼岸，地域宽广，岛民勇武好战，驻岛的贵族只有一家，百年前有过王侯封号，这个家族以灰熊作为家徽，因此南方大陆又把布加林岛叫做熊岛。此刻这位吹惯海风的王后看起来却很怕冷，层层罩衫外又裹着一件棕色的熊皮袄，他刚生下一位欧米茄公主，还在哺乳，身型显得比生育了三个子女的白狼还要圆润，脸颊柔软，坐在白狼对面，安安静静地用小刀削着一个木头人。詹姆斯就没这么老实了，他最年轻，不怕冷，没有穿大衣，就连罩衫领子都懒得系好，比起其他两位王后的安静沉稳，这个衬衫上绣着鹿头的年轻人显得十分欢脱，一会儿掀开帘子看看外面的天色，一会儿缠着史蒂夫问东问西，惹得白狼轻轻翻了个白眼，第二位王后，史蒂夫喜欢叫他巴克，忽然轻声问：“什么时候能停车休息？”

“你累了？”史蒂夫没明白，詹姆斯笑出了声，白狼撑起身体，在史蒂夫耳边悄悄说了几句什么，这位已经有了四个孩子的阿尔法立刻红了脸：“喔……我、我叫人带贝姬过来。”他打开车门，对外面的士兵小声吩咐了几句，很快乳娘就在士兵的守卫下送来了一个襁褓中的婴儿。詹姆斯好奇地接过小公主，用手指头戳了戳她柔嫩的脸颊，她继承了欧米茄母亲的相貌，有一双鹿目般的圆眼睛和棕色的头发，正好奇地打量着对面的阿尔法父亲。史蒂夫把贝姬公主接过来，递给了她的母亲，王后涨红了脸，有点儿不知所措，没想到国王竟然不肯回避。但贝姬已经在他怀里了，他的胸口鼓胀，不喂饱婴儿是不行的，只能红着脸解开身上那件熊皮袄，把小公主抱到胸前，拉下罩衫，一边柔软的乳房露出来，已经膨胀到像是欧米茄女孩儿初潮时的乳房一般大小，乳头是深色的，也比平时胀大了不少。王后低下头，不敢看自己的丈夫，把乳头凑到小公主嘴边，贝姬公主已经很饿了，张开嘴毫不客气地吸吮起来。史蒂夫目不转睛地望着这场景，他似乎听到詹姆斯在白狼耳边说了什么，听到了两个人的嬉笑声和白狼无可奈何的叹息声，但他只顾着盯着第二位王后那雪白无暇的胸口，简直好像个初出茅庐的好色少年般转不开眼睛。贝姬公主大口吞咽乳汁，吸了好一会儿才饱足地闭上眼睛，王后忍耻轻轻拍打她的背，直到小公主在自己肩头打出了饱嗝，才将她包裹到自己的熊皮袄里，把她抱在胸前不放。史蒂夫心猿意马地看着他，今晚他本来想与詹姆斯共度，让另外两位王后好好休息的，但看着他羞耻的模样，阿尔法心中不由得清潮涌动，恨不能就这样在车里占有他。

就在这个当口儿，马车停了下来，女爵走向前，车内浓郁的欧米茄气味弄得她有些烦躁，她隔着窗向史蒂夫通报他们已经抵达今晚的目的地，前哨已经清理了这栋城堡，国王与王后们可以入驻休息了。史蒂夫先下了马车，侍从们正忙着搬运行李，三位年长些的王子和公主在乳母们的带领下来向父亲问好，白狼走到马车边，史蒂夫忙回身把他抱下来。他似乎对大庭广众之下与丈夫亲密有点不好意思，但很快就端正了神色，先是摸了摸最年长的王子约瑟夫的金发，又亲吻了另外两位王子与公主的额头，这才带着他们在子民的欢声中率先进了城堡。詹姆斯紧接着跳下了马车，对史蒂夫悄悄做了个鬼脸，就跟上了白狼，一路和王子约瑟夫打闹，惹得白狼笑着摇头，一行人很快就消失在视野中了。女爵对史蒂夫露出一个戏谑的笑容，也进了城。史蒂夫厚着脸皮站到马车边，小声说：“巴克，下来吧，没事的。”

王后探出半边脸，发现车外围着的随从和士兵们都跟着白狼进了城，这才勉强下了马车。史蒂夫把他怀里的婴儿抱过来，与他并肩走进了城堡。城堡里很暖和，前哨们将这里打扫得十分干净，一层的会厅里燃着熊熊篝火，厨娘们端来一盆又一盆食物，等着史蒂夫的兵马入座。史蒂夫侧头亲了一下王后的侧脸，把贝姬公主重又放进他怀里，这位王后与白狼和詹姆斯不同，很不喜欢人多的场合，低着头随侍从们匆匆离开，留下史蒂夫与城主交谈。阿尔法们的宴会往往要持续到深夜，车马劳累了一天，三位王后都很想洗个热水澡、好好休息。三人的居室安排在顶楼，詹姆斯一刻也闲不住，跑到白狼的屋子里帮他照顾子女。熊岛家的王后听到房中的交谈声，想了想，走进了自己的屋子，脱下那件厚重的熊皮大衣，这才算松了口气。侍从们都很了解这位王后的脾性，知道他少言寡语，就连在国王面前都不太讲话，替他端来食物和热水后就忙不迭地离开各忙各的。王后把小公主放进床边的摇篮里，贝姬吃饱了，睡得正香，无需乳母照顾。王后洗了手脸，这屋子里因为地热的关系很暖和，他额头已经有了汗水，因为想着今晚史蒂夫大概要去詹姆斯的房间，就放肆地脱掉了罩衫和长裤，只剩下一件薄薄的寝袍。他的头发没有留到白狼那么长，勉强垂到肩头，也没有梳理，他也无心去管，用一条湿巾擦了擦胸口干涸发粘的奶水，忍不住对着镜子打量自己薄睡裙下的身形。他与其他两位王后差不多高，也许是因为在海外长大，比他们都结实许多，又因为刚生育过，还在哺乳，胸腹都很柔软，与詹姆斯苗条的形貌完全不同。他漫不经心地看了两眼，又无所谓地抓起一串葡萄，一颗一颗塞进嘴巴。贝姬公主胃口很大，他早就饿了，在自己的寝室里也无需顾及礼节，索性一面吃葡萄，一面给自己盛肉汤，想要吃个饱，再睡个好觉，谁知事与愿违，他才喝了几口汤，就听到一阵熟悉的脚步声直接来到自己房门外，毫不客气地闯了进来。能这样闯进他居室的就只有他们的阿尔法丈夫。王后目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫走向自己，嘴里还含着一大块切肉，差点噎住了。史蒂夫给他倒了一杯茶，轻轻拍打他的背：“巴克，还好吗？”

王后狼狈地喝下一大口热茶，想要抓一件披风挡住自己衣衫不整的身体，可史蒂夫却把他搂进怀里，下身紧贴着他，脸埋进他颈边嗅闻：“你真香……巴克，我想你了。”

王后不知所措，伸手环住了丈夫宽阔的肩膀，“我、我不知道你要来……”他小声说，委屈地咬着嘴唇，史蒂夫笑着亲了亲他颈边的咬痕：“我怎么能不来？”他把怀里这具丰满柔软的躯体抱起来走向床边，“我简直一刻都等不下去了，巴克，你不知道我有多想抱抱你。”

“……甜言蜜语……”王后低声谴责，脸颊涨红了，嘴角却挂着笑容，要是白狼，一定会对史蒂夫笨拙的情话不屑一顾，詹姆斯则会好好取笑史蒂夫一番，似乎只有他才是那个只会顺从的、不管史蒂夫说出什么蠢话都照单全收的傻瓜。

“并不是，”史蒂夫似乎很喜欢逗弄这位容易害羞的王后，他拉住他的手往自己胯下按，“你摸摸，从看到你抱着贝姬开始，我就忍到现在了。”

王后想缩回手，仿佛那东西会烫到他，可阿尔法却不允许，他按着心爱的王后柔软温热的手掌，让它贴着自己胯下的大家伙，另一只手则按住了王后丰满的屁股，手指挤压揉弄，把他往床褥里压，王后脸红得惊人，咬着柔软的嘴唇，紧闭双眼，身上的香气却越发浓郁了。他生产后还没有与丈夫共度夜晚，确实也忍了很久，有些安耐不住，虽然羞耻，仍是握住了阿尔法的家伙，轻轻抚摸，想着这根东西给自己带来的快乐和痛苦，心中发痒，竟然主动张开腿，好让阿尔法置身其间。史蒂夫享受着欧米茄的抚弄，低头亲吻他光洁的额头和柔软的脸颊，“巴克，睁开眼睛看看我，你真美，你不知道你有多迷人……”他说着笨拙的情话，一只手支撑着自己，一只手解开王后的睡裙，将它从领口拉开，那对诱惑了他一整晚的乳房跳出来，雪白耀眼，乳头肿胀潮湿。史蒂夫低头含住一边的乳头，奶香和欧米茄情潮的气味让他欲火蒸腾，另一只手则抓住另一边乳房揉捏，白皙的乳肉上很快就留下了淡淡的指痕。王后有些受不了，乳房胀痛，下身湿热，只想被阿尔法好好操弄一番，他听话地张开眼睛，看着丈夫的大手玩弄自己的胸口，乳肉在指缝间溢出，被弄得又涨又痛。史蒂夫的唇舌在他胸口点燃了一把火焰，他想念那些与史蒂夫共度的夜晚，尽管他要与另外两位王后分享，可他们的阿尔法强健过人，总能让他满足。

“史蒂夫……”王后小声说，史蒂夫轻轻咬了一下被自己逗弄得红肿涨奶的乳头，“嗯？”他问，含住妻子的乳头吸吮，直到奶水溢出才罢休，“怎么了？”

“别逗弄我……”王后的脸颊一片滚烫，鹿眼中含着欲潮，轻轻推开阿尔法，坐起来脱掉了睡袍。生育过的丰满肉体在阿尔法面前一览无余，史蒂夫用钟爱的眼神目不转睛地看着他的王后，他的妻子们各有各的美丽，白狼是相伴多年的爱侣，温柔从容，熊家的王后温顺多情，而詹姆斯则活泼撩人。这瞬间史蒂夫觉得自己一定是罗杰斯家族中最为幸运的一位君主，没有哪个罗杰斯有过这样美满的婚姻。王后轻轻跨到他身上，当阿尔法的手再次揉上他鼓起的胸口时，王后低下头索求一个吻。史蒂夫当然乐于满足他，他咬着爱人柔软的嘴唇，一只手反复揉捏他圆润的臀部和大腿，另一只手抚摸他的脸颊，指尖卷着几丝长发，感觉到对方的呼吸变得越发急促，于是史蒂夫把他抱起来，一只手快速解开亵衣下的带子，阴茎对准欧米茄流水的后穴，轻轻地顶了进去。他进入得很顺畅，几乎毫无阻隔就顶到了欧米茄体内最深、最湿、也最为敏感的地方。王后小声啜泣，他在床上是不肯发出太多声音的，只有被顶弄得受不了时的气声，但那点儿声音却足够让阿尔法达到顶峰。史蒂夫咬住了他的乳头吸吮，一面用力向上顶弄，他想念这具温暖柔软的肉体，想念恋人发出的柔软声音，他反复揉捏欧米茄肉感十足的屁股，不停咬吻，直到嘴里溢满温热的奶汁。王后低头咬住了他的肩膀，身体忽然剧烈地颤抖起来，史蒂夫搂紧他顶个不停，他感觉到阴茎被温暖的肉穴绞紧、于是知道王后已经被他操弄得高潮了，欧米茄们总是很容易在情潮中迷失的，史蒂夫缓缓顶着、抚摸着王后的肩膀、腰臀，将他胸口的奶水舔得干干净净，他自己不急着高潮，只想好好照顾他的爱人，他捧着王后的脸颊亲吻，一遍又一遍抚摸他满足后软绵绵的身体，把他抱在怀里又顶了一会儿，才不紧不慢地把阴茎拔出来，在他股间成结。两个人靠在床边，史蒂夫低头亲王后的额角，小公主贝姬折腾了几下，哇地一声哭了出来。史蒂夫叹了口气，放开怀里那具温暖的身体：“你躺着，巴克，我把她带去给乳母。”

王后舟马劳顿了一整天，再加上刚才的亲密，确实很累了，他看着金发的阿尔法把他们的小女儿从婴儿床里抱出来轻轻拍打，迷迷糊糊就睡着了。史蒂夫一边哄着哭泣的女儿，一边把一条毯子给他披上，把他潮湿的发脚整理好，这才抱着啜泣的女儿走出了房间。两位乳母抱走了眼角含泪的公主，史蒂夫打了个哈欠，发现詹姆斯的房间已经熄了灯，白狼的灯却还亮着。他走到白狼的卧室前敲了敲门，门内悄无声息，他推开厚重的房门，王后坐在书桌边专注地看着几封信件。几位王后中詹姆斯年纪太轻，不能理事，另外一位熊岛的王后南方官话则不太流利，只有在鹿溪湾长大的白狼对宫廷中的日常事务最为娴熟，能帮史蒂夫分担一些政务。他已经换了寝衣，头发重新梳理过，半挽在脑后，一只手拿着信，另一只手搭在隆起的肚腹上。还有三个月就要生产，他的肚子高高鼓起，周身散发着甜蜜温馨的气息。史蒂夫安静地看着这位自幼结发的伴侣，轻手轻脚走到到他身后，两只手拢住他的肚子，低头亲吻他的发心：“巴基，还不睡吗？”

巴基有点儿意外，转头摸了摸史蒂夫蓬松浓密的金褐色胡须，“你不在那儿过夜吗？”他这样说，又觉得这句话有点儿嫉妒的意味，不好意思地笑笑，“我还要看会儿信，你在这儿睡不好，去你自己的屋子吧。”

“没关系。”史蒂夫轻声说，却把王后手里的信随手丢开，把他搂进怀里，“别看了，巴基，你怀孕了，该多休息。”

巴基对他翻了个白眼，显然是在质问国王陛下为何明知道自己该多休息、却还要深夜来访。史蒂夫回给他一个微笑，用白狼王后的话来说，就是个傻气十足的笑。巴基无可奈何地笑了，搂着阿尔法高大的身体：“好吧，那就早点儿睡。”他推开史蒂夫先上了床，史蒂夫从他身后紧紧贴上，两只手占有意味十足地搂着他的肚子，轻轻抚摸着：“动得厉害吗？”

巴基叹了口气：“你的崽子，你说呢？简直没有一刻消停。”他半闭着眼睛，枕着阿尔法的肩膀，过了片刻，声音里带了一丝笑意，“史蒂夫，顶着我的那玩意最好是你的手杖或者佩剑。”

“我上床不带手杖，也不带佩剑。”史蒂夫厚着脸皮说，他精力过人，刚才与巴克的那点亲热还不够满足，可又舍不得累到巴基，也只能觍颜搂着自己气息怡人的妻子磨蹭了。巴基在他怀里笨拙地转了个身，“是谁说我该多休息的？”话虽如此，但他也很有些情动了，这次怀孕比之前三次都要辛苦，两个人已经很久没有同床了，他们俩自幼一起长大、少年时就结了婚，彼此情投意合，身体也十分合拍，巴基被史蒂夫撩拨得情欲难耐，却又眨着眼睛取笑他的阿尔法。史蒂夫看破了他的这点儿小心思，他的手指头不老实地钻进王后的睡裙，摸着他滚圆的腰肢，向下探入他双腿间潮湿的穴口：“你躺着就好，巴基，我来照顾你。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“你躺着就好，巴基，我来照顾你。”话音刚落，史蒂夫就撩开了巴基的睡袍，从下摆处钻进去，巴基嗤笑出声，想要按住史蒂夫的肩膀，可阿尔法已经钻到了他睡袍下，两只温暖有力的大手轻轻分开他的腿，巴基倒回床里，身体陷入柔软的羽毛被中，不知为何想起了与史蒂夫新婚燕尔时的场景。那时候他们都还是小孩子呢，什么也不懂，只会笨拙地依从本能让彼此快乐，直到婚后半年他才迎来了第一次情热，并经由老嬷嬷教导，才算是正式懂得该如何取悦阿尔法、从而让自己也得到快乐。他做了十余年王后，生下了三位健康的阿尔法继承人，马上又要生下第四个，说他是史蒂夫最宠爱的王后似乎也不算夸张。在他分神的间隙，史蒂夫按着他因怀孕而变得丰腴的大腿，牙齿轻轻磨蹭着欧米茄腿间细软的皮肤，舌尖探入巴基双腿间那个源源不绝地散发着美妙气息的地方。巴基咬住了手指，史蒂夫的舌头舔着他的后穴，他总是很喜欢这样照顾巴基，吸吮欧米茄穴口的粘液，让欧米茄情动的气味包裹他。他的舌头在欧米茄柔软的后穴内打转儿，舌尖熟练地定弄着柔滑的内部，让他心爱的欧米茄流出更多粘液。

“史蒂夫……”巴基的两条腿盘住史蒂夫的肩膀，不自觉地挺起腰，想得到更多的关爱。沉重的肚腹让他无法像以往那样随意，只能委屈地抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，小声叫阿尔法的名字。史蒂夫埋在巴基睡袍下，一片黑暗中什么都看不到，只顾着将舌头不停插进欧米茄湿漉漉的穴口中，直到巴基发出一声短促的尖叫，他才掀开睡裙，一面抚摸他的肚子，一面对巴基露出一个得意的笑。巴基被史蒂夫的舌头弄得兴奋不已，一只手握住了阿尔法挺立的阴茎，只想让他插进来，畅快淋漓地享受阿尔法的结。但平躺的姿势让他的腰很是酸痛，史蒂夫了然地拿来一个枕头，替他垫住肚子，让他舒服地侧躺着，自己则躺到他身后，把那条被体液打湿的睡裙撩开，露出王后丰腴的屁股抚摸，轻轻地拍打它们，看着雪白的臀肉在自己指尖下颤动，让阿尔法的阴茎硬得更厉害了。

“别玩了，史蒂夫。”巴基喘息着向后靠，摸上了史蒂夫湿得滴水的阴茎，引导它插进自己饥渴不已的穴口。史蒂夫十分配合，动作轻柔地进入了爱人的身体，他小心地戳进去，浅浅地抽动了几次，见巴基一脸沉醉，没有半点儿难受的表情，这才抓紧了爱人的腰，深而有力地抽动起来。巴基靠着史蒂夫温暖结实的胸口，转头拌住史蒂夫的脸与他亲吻，含着史蒂夫的舌头，喉间发出欧米茄极度快乐时才会发出的那种柔软的呻吟。史蒂夫把他紧紧罩在自己怀里，深深浅浅地在他湿热的穴口中律动，反复抽插了好几次，见巴基身下的床单都被高潮的体液打湿了，这才缓和了节奏。巴基也很久没和史蒂夫做爱了，由于两位王后身体不适，一路他大都住在詹姆斯的寝室里，有时候欲望难填，又因怀孕的关系无法自己消解，巴基也难以排遣欲望，没几下就在史蒂夫怀里高潮了。他恍惚地靠着史蒂夫的肩膀，感觉到他仍粗硬的阴茎在自己湿漉漉的穴道里耸动，便收紧穴口，好让阿尔法得到更多快感。他们结婚多年，早就熟悉了彼此的身体，巴基生育了三个子女，自然不是容易害羞的处子，果然没几下阿尔法的呼吸便粗重起来，杂乱无章，按着巴基的腰仿佛野兽般全力没入他的身体、再快速抽出来。这突如其来的粗暴让巴基有点儿不适，他想念新婚时与史蒂夫之间的亲密，更想念自己第一次热潮后与史蒂夫分享的那些夜晚，他明白一个王国的稳定与安荣需要多方势力的平衡，而史蒂夫的婚姻不幸就是达到这种平衡的最好的办法。鹿溪湾一年比一年富庶，他们的子女个个得享丰饶的封地，就算得与其他王后分享史蒂夫，巴基也没想到要抱怨什么。但被阿尔法涌入怀中、被他占有索取，不由得让巴基想起了那些只属于他们两个的夜晚。他轻轻叹了口气，在史蒂夫成结时又一次无声地达到了顶峰。史蒂夫低头咬住了巴基的肩膀，抚摸他汗湿的腹部，肚子里的胎儿安静无比，没有折腾他的母亲：“怎么了？”史蒂夫安抚着妻子，拉过一条毛毯将两个人团团裹住，结顶着巴基体内深处的腺体，从欧米茄身体里逼出一波又一波黏糊糊的体液。

“没什么。”巴基小声说，枕上史蒂夫的肩膀，他被史蒂夫折腾了好一阵子，现在有点儿累了，很想就这样睡上一觉。史蒂夫把他搂紧，两个人紧紧依偎，等着结消退的间隙，史蒂夫又去抚摸巴基的长发，把它们拢起来，让那些光滑柔软的发丝穿过自己的手指：“巴基，怎么了？”

巴基被史蒂夫照顾得很舒服，半梦半醒之间，他听到自己低沉的声音：“我只是有点儿想念还只有我们俩的时候……”说完这句话，他咬住了自己的嘴唇，史蒂夫的结消下去了，感觉到那根阴茎离开自己被操开的穴口，巴基忍不住低声呻吟。史蒂夫帮他翻了个身，用一只羽毛枕头垫上他的腰，好让他能舒服地靠着，他捧着巴基的脸颊亲吻，他知道巴基在想什么，他的婚姻在某种程度上让巴基不快乐，这是明摆着的事情，可他们的国家日渐昌盛，鹿溪湾的子民再也不用担心会饿肚子，这与另外两位王后家族的支持是分不开的。史蒂夫沉默地搂着巴基，想起了他第二次婚礼当夜的往事。那是多少年前了？那时候他的长子王子约瑟夫才五岁，二王子乔治则刚刚满月，那个晚上，在前往熊岛王后的寝室前，他在巴基的房间里陪他照顾刚满月的乔治，替婴儿换上干净的寝衣，把他交给巴基，巴基坐在一盏幽暗的灯下，轻轻拍着次子的背心，一面拉开寝袍，好让他吃饱喝足、睡个好觉。柔和的灯光照着年轻的王后和稚嫩的婴儿，长长的、未编结的头发垂在他圆润的肩头，那画面让史蒂夫移不开眼光。如果他不是一位国王就好了，如果他只是一个普通的骑士，或是个普通的自由民，他一定不会让巴基伤心，他会照顾好他的家，他的子女，可他身兼数千万人的福祉安乐，鹿溪湾需要熊岛的势力，他不能冷落熊岛家的欧米茄。他的王后与他心意相通，一面哺育着他们的宝贝，一面抬头对他微笑：“去吧，史蒂夫。”他笑着说，好像对这件事情一点儿也不在意。

史蒂夫把巴基搂紧了一些，亲吻着他颈后的咬痕，听着爱人浅浅的呼吸声，过了很久，他才回答：“我也很想念那时候……”巴基没有出声，他在史蒂夫怀里睡着了，睡得很是安稳。史蒂夫搂着他躺了一会儿，等到房间中情欲的气味散去，他才轻手轻脚下了床，到盥洗室去擦干净下身，又拿了一条毛巾来替巴基擦洗身体。做完这一切后他坐在床头看着巴基的睡脸，巴基侧躺着，睡得很熟，鼓胀的胸口微微起伏，毛毯下的肚子鼓起来，他的一只手保护性地搭在肚子上，眉毛微微皱着，似乎在睡梦中也在担心着什么。史蒂夫低头亲吻王后的睡脸，重又躺到床上，把巴基搂到怀里，闭上了眼睛。

再醒来时已经是清晨了，巴基还睡着，史蒂夫不想吵醒他，披了一件睡袍下了床，摇铃召唤巴基的近侍，他自己则离开了巴基的寝室，经过第二位王后寝室时史蒂夫轻轻打开门，熊岛的欧米茄搂着小公主贝姬也睡得很沉，屋子里满是奶香味。史蒂夫微笑着关上房门，今天他们不需要早起，可以在城堡里休息一天，他走到詹姆斯的寝室外，还没敲门，门就开了，一只手抓住他的睡袍把他拉进了屋子，门被碰地一声关上，年轻的欧米茄紧贴着史蒂夫，把他压到门边，史蒂夫深吸了一口气——詹姆斯赤身裸体，身上连一件寝袍都没穿。晨光下这具年轻的胴体全无遮挡，从脸颊到腰腹，再到腿间的密地都一览无余。詹姆斯来自南国，那里民风与鹿溪湾和熊岛大不相同，鹿溪湾的欧米茄们尚有些寻欢作乐的自由，熊岛恪守旧礼，不守贞的欧米茄会被丢到海里去，边境南国的欧米茄们则更为狂野大胆，不但不遵守所谓的礼法，一位欧米茄与多位阿尔法结合也是很常见的事情，以至于当提起与鹿溪湾的婚约时，整个南境有些身份的贵族世家中竟然找不出几位还没有与阿尔法结合过的欧米茄。史蒂夫与巴基结婚时也还年轻，在性事上一知半解，两个人一起摸索，直到巴基迎来第一次热潮后才算是慢慢尝到了这诗歌中盛赞的人间至乐。与巴克结合时，史蒂夫已经是两个孩子的父亲了，来自熊岛的王后与他年纪相仿，却经验全无，据说他在熊岛时被教养嬷嬷和宦官看得很紧，几乎不许出城堡大门一步，直到离开熊岛来了鹿溪湾，才算是知道外面的天空是什么模样。王后虽然性格温顺，但在性事方面却十分被动，只是很听史蒂夫的话，不管阿尔法做什么他都会顺从。詹姆斯比他们都年轻许多，长在风俗放荡的南境，并不把性看成是什么了不起的事情。虽然他在史蒂夫之前没有与阿尔法结合过，新婚夜时却没有露出半点怯色，反而在看到史蒂夫胯下时露出一个如释重负的笑容。当时史蒂夫默然不解，他还以为所有世家中的欧米茄都像熊岛王后那样羞涩呢，倒不是说史蒂夫在意这些，不过詹姆斯对他来说确实是个惊喜。他似乎在这方面比史蒂夫懂得还多，更别提其他两位王后了，新婚夜晚非但毫无扭捏，更用那两片柔软的嘴唇和一根狡猾的舌头让史蒂夫在占有他之前就缴械投降。史蒂夫半调笑地问他怎么在这方面这样熟练，詹姆斯嘻嘻笑着舔干净阿尔法阴茎上的精液，站起来亲吻他的脸颊：“我一个人熬了好几个热潮，怎么会不熟练？”这在阿尔法耳中听来无疑是挑衅，于是史蒂夫当然毫不客气地狠狠操干了他的小妻子，从此以后他算是彻底明白为什么所有的阿尔法都爱“南境的婊子”，史蒂夫当然不会用那种猥亵的言语形容自己的妻子（虽然他很怀疑詹姆斯会否介意），但不得不说这位在床上花样百出的小王后确实让他颇为快乐。

史蒂夫走神的间隙，詹姆斯已经在他身前跪下、把他的亵衣解开，迫不及待地将那根半勃起的阴茎纳入口中吸吮。史蒂夫闭上眼睛享受小王后湿热的嘴唇，然后低头看着他赤裸的身体，抚摸他浓密的短发。詹姆斯嫁来不久，习惯穿南境的衣服、照南境的方式打扮，还没有留长头发，史蒂夫也不是很介意。他把手指插进詹姆斯发间，然后抚摸他含着自己阴茎的脸颊，詹姆斯股间一片闪亮，似乎光是嗅着阿尔法的气味、含着阿尔法的阴茎就让他湿润了。史蒂夫嗅着詹姆斯的气味，感觉到自己的阴茎挺进那张湿热的小嘴，忍不住又硬了一些，差点在小王后嘴里成结。詹姆斯抬头给了他一个微笑，吐出口中长大的肉块，修长的手指包裹住它轻轻爱抚，转头又去舔吻阿尔法沉甸甸的睾丸。

“老天啊……詹姆斯……”史蒂夫低吼了一声，一把将小王后拉起来就抱上了床。詹姆斯笑着与他接吻，把他的睡衣剥掉、随手扔到床下，推着史蒂夫的胸口让他在床上躺平，随即翻身骑上去，背对着史蒂夫，圆润挺翘的屁股贴着阿尔法勃起的阴茎磨蹭了一会儿，就在史蒂夫呼吸变得粗重、想把他抓住操干时，他不再戏弄阿尔法了，转身抓住史蒂夫的阴茎坐下去，十分顺畅地将那根粗大的阴茎全部吃下。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，想抓住詹姆斯的大腿，詹姆斯毫不害羞地呻吟着，弯下身体抓住阿尔法两条强壮的手臂、把它们举到史蒂夫头顶，他才十六岁，就力气上来说自然不是史蒂夫的对手，但又有哪一位阿尔法会在床上反抗含着自己家伙的欧米茄呢？史蒂夫笑着举高双手，詹姆斯满意地亲亲他浓密的胡子，按着史蒂夫结实的腹部，大腿发力，骑着那根他想了一整晚的阴茎，又快又狂野，好像史蒂夫是匹烈马，而他急切想要驯服史蒂夫。

“嗯……真舒服……”詹姆斯一面在史蒂夫身上颠簸，一面玩着自己的乳头，他嫁来不久，没有生育过，胸口不像其他两位王后那样柔软丰满，腰身也很纤细，他舔着嘴唇玩弄着自己的乳头，脸颊通红，显然是舒服到了极点，屁股里淌出来的粘液把史蒂夫下腹暗金色的毛发都打湿了，肉穴还裹着阿尔法的阴茎不放。史蒂夫不自觉地向上挺胯，配合地深深操进这具年轻柔韧的身体里，他想看詹姆斯为自己受孕、生下一位又一位小罗杰斯的模样。小欧米茄平时就热情不已，情热期一定更为销魂。詹姆斯骑了一会儿，感觉到史蒂夫的阴茎越来越深入，就要顶入他的内腔了，他不想这样快就让阿尔法成结，史蒂夫对巴基的宠爱有目共睹，大多数夜晚他都在巴基床上度过，詹姆斯还年轻呢，欲求强烈，不免常常觉得寂寞。詹姆斯弯腰咬了一下史蒂夫的嘴唇，“别成结……”他边亲阿尔法边说，打算要多享受一会儿丈夫的大家伙。史蒂夫了然搂住詹姆斯翻了个身，让他在自己面前跪下去，从背后再一次进入了他。阿尔法总是更爱掌控局面的，他像野兽一样操干自己的小妻子，一手揉捏着他的屁股，一手把玩他的乳头，和詹姆斯做爱史蒂夫无须顾及什么，发泄不完的精力都用在了小王后身上。詹姆斯的屁股很快被他捏的都是通红的手印，他又把詹姆斯翻过来，拉开他两条修长细瘦的腿，从正面挺入。詹姆斯的脸红红的，眼角都是舒爽的泪水，嘴唇湿漉漉的，一双大眼睛像是一汪泉眼，一眨一眨地看着史蒂夫，诱惑史蒂夫去吻他。史蒂夫吻他的嘴唇，又咬又舔，又去咬他的乳头，把小王后的胸口弄得一片红肿，乳头高高挺立，詹姆斯忍不住高声尖叫，搂紧了史蒂夫，肉穴把他夹得紧紧的，他高潮了，前后都射出了不少东西，史蒂夫吞下他的尖叫，含住他通红的耳朵：“整栋城堡都能听到你。”

“你喜欢，”詹姆斯吃吃笑，搂住史蒂夫，让他深深操进自己高潮后分外柔软的身体，感觉到阿尔法的结逼进自己的内腔，便夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，“你喜欢南国的小婊子。”

平时端庄的小王后在床上却连鹿溪湾最老道的妓女都自叹不如，史蒂夫红着脸吻他，不得不承认他确实很吃詹姆斯这一套。他操进了小王后舒服敞开的内腔，结牢牢地嵌进去，在小王后身边躺下，“你什么时候热潮？”

“怎么，你想让我也……”詹姆斯轻笑，玩着史蒂夫浓密的胡子，“可你都有那么多孩子了。”

“但你没有。”史蒂夫说，亲了亲詹姆斯光滑的脸颊，“我们需要孩子，你知道的——”

“是啦是啦，为了巩固姻亲契约，老天啊，你在床上只会说这些吗？巴基和巴克是怎么忍你的？”詹姆斯翻了个白眼，“这时候你该夸我有多湿、多软。”仿佛为了证明自己的话，他的内腔中涌出一波液体，弄得史蒂夫的结再也撑不住缴械投降，射了小王后一肚子。史蒂夫好笑地摇摇头，舒爽过后他从詹姆斯身上翻下来，自己也觉得自己大概是老了，是从什么时候开始性爱再不是为了快乐，而是为了繁育？他躺在那儿心不在焉地抚摸着詹姆斯的肩膀，想着他与巴基年轻时的好时光。詹姆斯仿佛是另一个巴基，来提醒史蒂夫他曾经拥有过的美好。詹姆斯可没有史蒂夫那么多伤感的念头，他枕着史蒂夫的胸口，亲吻阿尔法宽阔的胸膛，一只手滑下去，就着自己的体液握住阿尔法的阴茎撸动。史蒂夫笑了，这几位王后可能要榨干他，尤其是詹姆斯，詹姆斯锲而不舍地抚弄了一会儿，开心地看着阿尔法的家伙在自己手心又硬了起来，史蒂夫搂住他翻了个身，把他抱下床，抱到窗边，按在栏杆上狠狠操干了一顿，这次成结的时间更久，直到佣人来敲门请他们吃早饭，史蒂夫才在罗曼诺夫女爵不耐的咒骂声中下了床。

一行人在城堡中整顿了一天，第二天早上再次上路，白狼与熊岛的王后乘坐马车，詹姆斯却坚持与史蒂夫一起骑马。史蒂夫对此无可不可，但既然王后要骑马，其他的阿尔法就不得不退让几步，跟在史蒂夫与詹姆斯身后。天气越来越冷，一行人都换上了大氅，路边渐渐有了积雪的影子，此时尚是骷髅泉的夏日呢，却已比鹿溪湾的隆冬还要寒冷了。史蒂夫很担心他的孩子们，还好约瑟夫王子，乔治王子，萨拉公主都十分结实，就连小公主贝姬都十分健壮，他也就渐渐不怎么担心了。夕阳下山前，史蒂夫已经看到了骷髅泉城堡的影子，那是一栋黑色的建筑，由本地的温泉石筑成，建城数百年，久经风霜，在地平线尽头显得格外醒目。史蒂夫勒住马，平静地望了一会儿那座城堡，詹姆斯不安分地待在他身边，左顾右盼，不明白史蒂夫为何显得格外踌躇。这时候巴基的近侍策马奔来，在史蒂夫身畔小声说：“王后请您过去。”

史蒂夫点点头，踱到巴基的马车边，巴基掀开窗口的帘幕，望着史蒂夫的双眼：“你还好吗？史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫勉强笑了一笑，“别担心，巴基，我很好。”他向马车里看了一眼，熊岛来的王后茫然地望着他们，似乎不知道发生了什么，远处的詹姆斯则策马缓行，并没把史蒂夫这点儿失态放在心上。巴基咬了一下嘴唇，没再说什么。车队继续前行，史蒂夫纵马向前，远远看到一队黑衣黑甲的骑士向前，为首的人穿着全副铠甲，胸口画着一个可怖的白色骷髅头骨，詹姆斯皱起了眉毛：“那是谁？”

“骷髅泉的城主，北境守护，朗姆洛家的布洛克爵士。”史蒂夫轻声说，时隔多年，看到那位年长的阿尔法并没有让他胸口深埋的憎恨稍有消解。北境守护迎上国王的车队，朗姆洛摘下了头盔，多年不见，岁月并未对他显示出任何仁慈，他的鬓边有了几丝白发，深色的双眼却仍如秃鹰般犀利，从他挺拔的身形来看，即使战争已经平息多年，这位北境重臣并未放下手里的剑。史蒂夫对他点了点头：“爵士，许久不见。”

“陛下，”朗姆洛微微一笑，扫了一眼史蒂夫身畔的小王后詹姆斯，近乎挑衅地问，“您的巴基呢，不来看看他孪生弟弟的坟墓吗？”

史蒂夫握紧了腰间的剑，气氛一下子紧张起来，詹姆斯意识到两个阿尔法之间剑拔弩张的气氛，他还年轻呢，没见过这阵仗，不由得慌张地向身后的马车望去。白狼巴基已经从容走下马车，在侍从的搀扶下上了马，侧坐在加了软垫的鞍子上，纵马上前与史蒂夫并立：“爵士，”巴基轻声说，他的到来似乎缓解了史蒂夫与朗姆洛之间冰冷的空气，“请您带路吧。”

朗姆洛冷哼了一声，望了巴基一眼，却没有再说什么，对身后的黑甲骑士们挥了挥手。这时候史蒂夫忽然注意到距离他最近的那位骑士身形有些熟悉，那个骑士戴着头罩，紧紧蒙着面庞，连一点皮肤都没有露出来，与朗姆洛并肩骑行，他的腰腿都很纤细，与其他粗壮的北国骑士完全不同。史蒂夫是位强壮的阿尔法，他能分辨出空气中微妙的气味，那骑士是个欧米茄，这是毋庸置疑的。他想也许多年过去，朗姆洛终于也移情别恋，这倒是很正常的。巴基握住了史蒂夫的手，轻轻说：“走吧。”

史蒂夫握紧了巴基温暖的手，沉重地点了点头。车队随着黑甲骑士们向骷髅泉主城进发，入城后史蒂夫请威尔逊爵士和罗曼诺夫女爵带着两位王后和王子、公主们去休息，自己则带着巴基走向了朗姆洛。朗姆洛已经换掉了铠甲，穿上了日常的软甲和披风，那位欧米茄骑士也换了装，他穿的是北境欧米茄们长穿的黑袍，袍子上绣着不显眼的灰色花纹，低调又不失端庄，袍子外穿了一件束甲，反而显出了一种别样的风情。欧米茄的脸颊和头发仍罩在面纱下，史蒂夫毫不意外，熊岛守旧的习俗就来自北境，这里的欧米茄轻易决不向外人坦露面目，也许这骑士是朗姆洛的妻子吧，尽管他从未听说朗姆洛结了婚，但他对此其实也不太关心。欧米茄身上气味寡淡，想来也是北境习俗，用了特别的熏香。朗姆洛看了看史蒂夫，又看了看巴基和他长袍下隆起的肚子，冷笑了一声，从随从手中接过一支火把，转头便走向北境城墙下的地堡。北境有身份的先民都葬在地堡中，一代又一代，地堡中堆满了石棺，潮湿阴暗，霉味和铁锈气味交织，散发着一种诡异的死亡气味。史蒂夫一手搀着巴基，一手拿着火把，跟着朗姆洛走了好一段路，才在一条长廊尽头看到了他要找的，一座石墓。

这是史蒂夫第一次看到这座石墓，石墓不大，按照未婚欧米茄的规模建造，墓碑上空无一字，碑顶雕着一头奔狼，这是巴恩斯家的家徽。巴基怔怔地望着那座石墓，拉住了史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫伸手抚摸碑顶的狼头，他对这匹奔狼十分熟悉，它不该出现在北境幽暗的地穴：“他不属于这儿，”史蒂夫听到自己轻声说，“他来自夏天，该葬回鹿溪湾去。”

朗姆洛冷笑，阿尔法气息毫不退让：“他许婚给我，就是北境的人，自然该葬在这里。”

巴基擦掉眼角涌出的泪水，拉住了史蒂夫的手：“史蒂夫，出去吧。”他轻声说，史蒂夫侧头吻巴基的长发，两人并肩离开了墓穴，朗姆洛看着他们的背影，又看了一眼那座墓穴，脸上露出一个满意的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

史蒂夫做了一个梦，在梦中他回到了与巴基分享的少年时代，梦到了鹿溪湾城郊的浅滩。那里是他儿时最喜欢的地方，溪水蜿蜒不绝，鹿群在草丛中掠过，天边染着一层红霞。史蒂夫最喜欢脱掉靴子，在溪水中跑来跑去，弄得满身湿漉漉的，而巴基总是跟着他一起疯，又在事后提心吊胆地数落他、怕他生病。每次他们玩得筋疲力竭，溜回巴恩斯家的城堡时，史蒂夫总会看到高堡窗后的一个小小的身影。巴恩斯家族中无论是阿尔法还是欧米茄，都以容貌昳丽、性情温和而出名。这个古老的家族源自鹿溪湾，虽然以奔狼为图腾，家族中人却大多全无狼性，更像是温顺的鹿。世人都知道巴恩斯家的欧米茄无论男女都漂亮精干，即使是巴恩斯家的旁支也十分受欢迎，是各大世家争相追求的对象。一位正统出身的巴恩斯或嫁给鹿溪湾的国王，或嫁去北境，这是历来的惯例。到白狼巴基这一代，巴恩斯家只有两位正统出身的欧米茄，是一对孪生兄弟，按照惯例，长子留在鹿溪湾，次子去北境，于是迟于巴基片刻出生的雅沙 巴恩斯从出生起就注定要去北方，而巴基则会成为罗杰斯家族的欧米茄。因为这层婚约，巴恩斯家族从未限制史蒂夫与巴基见面，正相反，他们认为让阿尔法与欧米茄一同长大，将来感情自然也会更为深厚，即使罗杰斯家有多婚的传统，也不会影响巴基日后的地位。双生子出生那一年，北境守护易主，十七岁的朗姆洛爵士继承了父亲的遗志，成了骷髅泉的新主人，雅沙的婚约自然也一并落到了他身上。在史蒂夫的记忆中，与少年时活泼好动的巴基不同，雅沙是个安静的孩子，巴基曾告诉他自己的双生弟弟箭术很好，骑马也不错，但史蒂夫是无从知晓的。北境守旧，未婚的欧米茄不准与家族外的阿尔法见面，巴恩斯家也因此禁止雅沙像巴基那样外出。但射猎有益身体，北境多艰，柔弱的南方人很难生存下去，雅沙自幼就练习骑术和弓箭，他似乎对此很有天赋，家族中的阿尔法也少有能与他匹敌的。巴基曾十分骄傲地告诉史蒂夫，如果雅沙是个阿尔法，说不定能成为鹿溪湾最了不起的骑士呢。虽然史蒂夫从未见过雅沙，但他既然是巴基的孪生弟弟，相貌自然相似，孩童时他的全部注意力都被巴基占据了，并没有分心想太多关于雅沙的事情，雅沙是属于北境之主的，早晚有一天要到北方去。

雅沙离开鹿溪湾时，巴基已经与史蒂夫结婚了，按照惯例，一位巴恩斯家中的阿尔法应当送雅沙去北境成婚，可巴恩斯家中没有出身正统的阿尔法，于是尚未继承王位的史蒂夫就担当了这个任务。梦境中史蒂夫似乎回到了那天漫长的道路，国王大道延向天边，积雪融化，将道路弄得泥泞不堪，雅沙乘坐的马车陷进了淤泥，几名骑士合力也没法把车抬出来，史蒂夫只得下令队伍整顿休息。他敲了马车的门，请雅沙下车，那是他第一次正式见到雅沙，巴基的兄弟，北境守护的欧米茄。雅沙与巴基的相貌一模一样，只是脸颊略消瘦一些，头发比巴基留得更长，因为连日车马劳顿，脸色有些苍白。他穿着北境之主送来的束甲和短袍，像个小阿尔法的样子，显得身型格外苗条修长，从马车里利落地跳下来，用罩袍兜住脸，跟着史蒂夫走到路旁临时搭建的营帐里休息。他的气息与巴基很相似，只是略冷淡一些，在看到他的脸时，史蒂夫的第一个念头是，他很适合北境，会在这里生根发芽的。梦中雅沙的蓝色双眼被无限放大，暴风雪降临，史蒂夫不愿回想起那一天，他梦见了朗姆洛，更为年轻些的朗姆洛，梦见了那双豺狼般的深色眼睛，他看到朗姆洛掐着雅沙的脖子，生命从那小小的身体中逝去，他想要拔出腰间的剑，可却什么都摸不到。他焦虑地呼喊着雅沙的名字，一双温暖的手拂过他的额头，他听到了巴基的声音。

“史蒂夫，醒醒，史蒂夫……！”

史蒂夫张开眼睛，胸口起伏，一时有些失神，随即他感觉到巴基的手，欧米茄温暖的手正轻柔地抹去他额头的汗水，史蒂夫握住了巴基的手，拉到唇边轻轻亲吻：“怎么了？”

“你做了噩梦。”巴基小声说，依偎着史蒂夫。这里是骷髅泉城堡最高层的居室，历来是留给贵客使用的。炉火旺盛地燃烧着，室内十分暖和，巴基只穿了一件灰色的睡袍，紧贴着史蒂夫，隆起的腹部靠着阿尔法的手臂，担忧地望着他，“你梦见雅沙了吗？”

他们已经有许多年没有提过这个名字了，史蒂夫伸手抚摸巴基的脸，把他拉入一个吻中。巴基身上的气息安抚了他，他慢慢平静下来，翻身搂紧了欧米茄温暖柔软的身体，双手从那件睡袍宽大的领口插进去，握住了巴基微微隆起的胸口。巴基给他生育了三个活泼可爱的孩子，身形自然不再像少年时那样单薄，但也没有熊岛的王后那样丰腴。史蒂夫揉搓着他的胸，指尖捏住那两颗乳头轻轻玩弄，低头咬吻巴基颈后的咬痕。咬痕是十多年前巴基第一次情热时留下的，终生不退，除非史蒂夫死去。巴基有点儿意外，没想到史蒂夫忽然有了兴致，他其实有点儿累了，肚子里的小家伙一整天都没让他安生，刚睡下没多久就被史蒂夫的噩梦吵醒了，但他也有点儿担心史蒂夫。史蒂夫呻吟着，叫着雅沙的名字，巴基知道史蒂夫为弟弟的夭折而自责，毕竟当年是他亲自将雅沙交到朗姆洛手上的。史蒂夫的手很大很有力，指尖却反常地冰冷，捏着他的乳头拉扯，居然也让巴基有点儿情动。他闭上眼睛，靠上阿尔法强壮的肩膀，把手伸到两人之间，摸上了史蒂夫的半硬的阴茎轻轻撸动。史蒂夫咬住了巴基的肩膀，没有用力，舌头舔着他柔软的皮肤，放开了被他揉弄的红肿胀大的乳头，又去抚摸巴基的肚子。腹中的孩子这时候才安静下来，没有踢打母亲，史蒂夫咬住了巴基的耳朵：“你累了吗？”

巴基忍住了对史蒂夫翻白眼的冲动，侧头亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫的胡子弄得他的脸上一片麻痒，鹿溪湾的风俗，成年的阿尔法都是要蓄胡须的，他竟然有点儿想念史蒂夫少年时脸颊光滑的模样了。史蒂夫当然不会拒绝欧米茄的主动，他把巴基的睡袍剥掉，勃起的阴茎插进那已经湿润到足够容纳他的温暖穴口，轻轻顶了几下，便深埋进欧米茄湿热的身体里。巴基发出一声舒适的长叹，靠近史蒂夫怀里与他亲吻，手指梳理着史蒂夫的胡须，拉住丈夫浓密的金发。史蒂夫含着他的舌头吸吮，间或轻咬那双柔软的嘴唇，阴茎缓慢地进出欧米茄流水的身体，每一次都挺进得很深，他提醒自己巴基怀着孕，又劳累了一路，不能向从前那样激烈，但这样舒缓悠长地进入欧米茄，反而让两人更有快感。巴基的呼吸变得急促起来，抓紧了史蒂夫环着他的手臂，“嗯……史蒂夫……”王后唇间低沉的呻吟对阿尔法来说无疑是最有效的催情，史蒂夫又握住了巴基的乳房，捏住欧米茄因情动而胀大的乳头反复揉捏，很快就感觉到了指尖的一点儿湿意。巴基涨红了脸，想要打掉史蒂夫的手，可却在阿尔法怀抱中没了一点儿力气，整个世界都只剩下史蒂夫掌控他的双手和那根贯穿了他的粗大阴茎。巴基的呼吸变得急促起来，几乎带了一点儿哭腔，汗水和泪水打湿了他的脸，史蒂夫便舔掉他眼角的泪珠，“巴基，巴基……”他轻柔地、一遍又一遍地呼唤欧米茄的名字，巴基的胸口在他反复揉搓下涨出了一点儿奶水，是为了尚未出世的婴儿准备的，却被阿尔法弓身悉数舔掉。他把巴基翻过来，轻轻覆到他身上，小心不压到他的肚子，埋头吸吮巴基的乳房。巴基尖叫出声，很快就咬住了手指，这不是鹿溪湾，不是他的卧室，他可不想被北境的下人听到自己的放荡叫声。他的手指插进阿尔法浓密的金棕色发丝间，也不知道是想把他拉开、还是让他吸吮得更用力一些。史蒂夫的舌尖逗弄着巴基的乳头，牙齿轻轻咬着柔软的乳肉，又一股汁液涌入口中，微带一点儿甜味。巴基把脸埋进阿尔法发间，恍惚地想起约瑟夫刚出生时，看到自己给小王子哺乳都会脸红的那个阿尔法到哪里去了？史蒂夫吸了一会儿，又去亲吻巴基的脸颊和嘴唇，阴茎缓缓又进出了几次，将欧米茄送上巅峰。他没有射出来，更没有成结，而是下床给巴基拿来软巾擦拭身体。巴基半梦半醒地躺着，听到史蒂夫穿衣服的声音，看到阿尔法已经套上一件罩袍，穿上了靴子，他以为史蒂夫要去另外哪位王后的寝室，也就没有理会，而是沉沉睡去。巴基也做了个梦，梦中他看到了自己那个自幼少言寡语的弟弟，他看到了雅沙那双蓝色的眼睛，就像是在照一面镜子。他看到雅沙站在高高的塔楼窗后，那是巴恩斯家的鹿塔，雅沙看着他与史蒂夫在院子里玩耍，可每当他回头望，雅沙的身影都会消失不见。

可怜的、还没来得及成婚就在北境的风雪中凋零的弟弟，到死都没能回到鹿溪湾去。

史蒂夫沿着堡垒长而幽暗的长廊信步漫游，两旁的守卫没有理会他，甚至没有向他行礼。他们像是一座座雕像，裹满了北境的风霜，手执长矛，屹立不动。史蒂夫意识到鹿溪湾的军队无法与北境的精兵相比较，和平的日子过得太久，鹿溪湾的人已经忘记了曾经经历过的血与火，而北境显然从未忘记。这让史蒂夫心中不由得暗生警惕，鹿溪湾和骷髅泉已经有数百年不曾交战，至少从表面上来看，历代北境守护还算是服从鹿溪湾的王权。但北境多艰，常年民不聊生，谁能保证朗姆洛不会有异心？他比史蒂夫年长，统领北方多年，树大根深，一旦交战，后果很难预料。史蒂夫深知自己不再是个普通的骑士了，他与巴基都不再是过去两个无忧无虑的少年了，常夏已经逝去，鲜花业已凋零，他的肩头压着整个南方以及其他盟友，这担子一日重似一日，即使有左右手的辅佐，对于一位未到中年的阿尔法来说也太过沉重了。史蒂夫看到一处开阔的阳台，便走过去透过铁窗居高临下地望着北方的领地。窗外一片漆黑，除了守夜人的灯火之外他什么都看不到，隔着窗子史蒂夫也能感受到冰冷的空气，他只想出来走走，潦草地套上了一件罩袍和马靴，衣冠不整，但史蒂夫并不在乎。他望着那片永夜般的黑暗，脑子里一片空荡荡的，一会儿是巴基的脸，一会儿是另外两位王后，最终只剩下了一双蓝色的眼睛和冰冷的白雪。就在这时候史蒂夫敏锐地听到了一丝声音，他好奇地侧耳倾听，立刻明白了那是什么。看来不知不觉间他已经远离了客室，那声音变得清晰起来，是欧米茄压抑的喘息声，随即他又听到了一阵衣衫垂地的声音，轻柔地像是新柳拂过草坪。史蒂夫有点儿脸红，身为一国之主，尽管并不是有意为之，但在深夜窥探他人隐私未免太不妥当。他觉得自己还是快点儿回卧室的好，就在这当口儿，他又听到了一个粗粝的声音：“跪好。”那声音是沙哑的，带着北境的风雪寒意，那是朗姆洛的声音，听起来就在这高台之下。史蒂夫一愣，随即匆匆离开，他对朗姆洛与欧米茄之间的闺中情趣自然半点儿兴趣也没有，也没有再去打扰巴基，而是到詹姆斯的房间里过了夜。史蒂夫当然并不知道北境守护的卧室确实就在他脚下，卧室内的壁炉并不十分旺盛，窗也开着，任夜风灌入。北境之主自认没有那些娇贵的南方人一样畏寒，他的房间里没有任何装饰，一切都维持了历代原貌，粗石砌成的墙面上悬挂着各类武器，刀斧、弓箭、长短矛一应俱全，三副保养良好的铠甲靠在窗边，在夜色中闪着寒光。朗姆洛没有穿上衣，赤裸坚实的胸膛上带着好几条伤疤，他低头看着跪在自己面前的欧米茄，欧米茄摘掉了面罩，身上只穿着一件深色的长袍，是用北境的丝麻织成，柔韧轻薄。朗姆洛低头抚摸欧米茄光滑的脸旁，黑发垂落眼前，年长的阿尔法把手指插进欧米茄双唇之间，欧米茄会意地靠上前，只用嘴唇和牙齿解开了阿尔法的亵裤，含住对方半勃的阴茎吸吮。他做起这件事来十分熟练，但面无表情，仿佛并不在意阿尔法是否被自己挑起了情欲，他就像是那座虚无的墓碑，冻结在北境寒风中，似乎连那双曾经温柔的蓝色眼眸中也含满了冰霜。阿尔法的手指插进他浓密的棕发，“漂亮娃娃，你听到他的声音了吗？告诉我，你还想着他吗？”朗姆洛的声音中满是戏谑，又带着一点填不满的空虚。他把欧米茄拉起来搂在怀里，探头去啃咬欧米茄的颈侧，欧米茄一言不发，偏过头去任他施为，那张空洞的，与鹿溪湾巴恩斯家的王后如出一辙的脸庞上连半点儿表情都没有，既没有情欲，也没有羞涩，他像是一张不曾被人落书的羊皮纸，空荡荡的，几乎不像个活人，可他的身体又是暖和的，散发着淡淡的香气，让北境守护沉迷。朗姆洛把他抱上床，连睡袍都来不及脱，就开始操弄他，他咬欧米茄的肩膀和颈侧，反复顶弄的同时在他耳边逼问他是否还记得那个南方来的“无耻的杂种”，欧米茄不说话，眼角泛红，在被顶得太狠时微微张开嘴，发出几声低低的呻吟。

朗姆洛知道他是不会在欧米茄这儿得到任何回应的，他得到了一座空落落的墓碑，一个活死人一般的洋娃娃，但这也很足够了，北境守护不该像那些矫揉造作的南方人一样，把爱情当做什么了不起的东西。欧米茄还有情热，能给他健康的继承人，这就值得了，他简直等不及想看到那些装模作样的南方人见到身下欧米茄时又会露出怎么样的表情。他掐着欧米茄的脸，在成结时狠狠咬上他的侧颈，一点儿也不在乎撕开那处陈旧的伤疤、让欧米茄流血：“宝贝……”他哑声说，“你该再给我生几个孩子。”

欧米茄有点儿难耐地皱着眉毛，脸颊嫣红，额头覆着薄薄的一层汗水，尽管北境之主毫不温柔，但他毕竟还是被挑起了情欲的，阿尔法的结顶着他，让他神志恍惚了好一会儿，甚至没有听到对方说了什么。最终他再次看清了眼前的一切，看清了他生活了十多年的地方，冰冷的城墙，肆虐的风雪，还有身后人坚硬的胸膛。欧米茄一动不动地躺着，冷风将他被弄皱的睡袍吹开，他想起身拿毛毯，却被结锁牢牢锁着，于是尽可能地将手脚蜷缩起来。朗姆洛注意到了他的模样，即使心肠再硬，也不由得觉得他这样子有点儿可怜。朗姆洛生在北方，长在北方，经历过最寒冷的长冬，当然是不把这点儿寒冷放在心上的，他贴近欧米茄的耳朵，轻轻吻了他冰凉的耳尖，随手扯过一条毛毯，把欧米茄牢牢裹住，在他耳边低语：“这么多年了，你怎么还这么怕冷？”

这是北境守护所能展现出来的最大程度的柔情，雅沙 巴恩斯闭上了眼睛，恍恍惚惚地靠着朗姆洛睡着了，他也做了梦，在梦中他回到了早已被忘却的鹿溪湾，他梦到了史蒂夫，罗杰斯家的继承人，整个鹿溪湾地位最高的阿尔法，只是在他的梦里，陪伴年少的史蒂夫四处玩耍的不是他的兄长，而是他自己。他梦到了史蒂夫握着他的手，在一片无垠的草原上慢慢走，梦中的史蒂夫没有回头看他，只是拉着雅沙的手走个不停。柔软的嫩草踩在脚下，鹿溪湾的溪水潺潺作响，夏初的暖阳沐浴过他的身体，雅沙惬意地抬头望向鹿溪湾才有的晴空。他从未有过无忧无虑的夏日，冰雪就冻结了他的世界。睡梦中的雅沙皱着眉毛，身体瑟瑟发抖，阿尔法的结已经消退了，朗姆洛坐起来，看到雅沙一点儿一点儿缩起身体，在薄毯下蜷成一团，仿佛回到母体中一样，他伸手抚摸雅沙的深棕色头发，他想掐死他，也想把他搂入怀中、让他的身体和他的心都暖和起来。守夜人敲响了夜钟，一阵冷风灌进来，夹带着冰雹与雪花，似乎是要变天了。朗姆洛下了床，到窗边站了一会儿，看着守夜人的灯火和窗外无垠的黑暗，他回头看床上的雅沙，那早该死去、躺到地堡石墓里的欧米茄睡得很沉，只露出一点儿深色的发丝。朗姆洛关上了床，把炉火拨旺，又拿了一条毛皮制成的毯子重又回到床上，把雅沙捞起来塞进自己怀里，用毛毯将两人裹紧。睡梦中的欧米茄本能地钻进阿尔法温暖的怀抱里，朗姆洛让他枕上自己的肩膀，亲吻他的额头和发心。无论如何，他们绑定了，他生下来就属于朗姆洛，该让朗姆洛为他丢尽脸面，可又有谁会在乎呢，北境之主闭上眼睛恶毒地想，若他能像那南方的杂种一样，让雅沙从心里暖和起来就好了，又或者他能让北境的风雪将这欧米茄牢牢冻住，也许他该让雅沙死在北境，如果他当年真的死了，现在又会是怎样一个局面呢？

朗姆洛平静地睡着了，他没有做梦，他想雅沙大约也不再做梦了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得这个设定，🐻可怜巴巴委委屈屈的样子很适合被🐍强，完事后想到会被沉海又很怕，被强时又觉得很爽，啊，含羞带耻的🐻真是太好吃了

4\. 

北方的黎明来得略迟，史蒂夫还保留着鹿溪湾的作息，醒来时天边刚刚发白，他望着不熟悉的寝室，好一会儿才意识到自己是在骷髅泉的客室呢。詹姆斯窝在他怀里睡得正熟，年轻人贪睡，昨夜又折腾了史蒂夫好久，一时是不会醒的，手却还握着阿尔法的阴茎不放。史蒂夫轻轻从他身边滑开，下床穿上了睡袍和罩衫。这次巡访不算正式，一来史蒂夫有十多年不曾来过北方，二来也想带几位王后出来散心。尽管王室伴侣之间相处和谐，但史蒂夫深谙婚姻绝非一个阿尔法与一个欧米茄的简单结合——尽管本该如此——他不幸生为王者，他的婚姻背后牵涉着诸多家族之间的利益纠葛，要在这些家族中取得平衡十分不易。大家离开鹿溪湾，出来走走，远离家族纷争未尝不是件好事。史蒂夫觉得自己不年轻了，他已经有了四个活泼可爱的子女，马上又要迎来第五个，至少在继承人方面无从担心，詹姆斯还年轻呢，他和熊岛王后当然会给史蒂夫带来更多子女，无论是阿尔法还是欧米茄，罗杰斯家族只会日渐繁盛。长子约瑟夫已经十四岁了，是可以有自己的欧米茄的年纪了，史蒂夫回头看了看詹姆斯，小王后和王长子年纪相仿， 似乎十分亲近，这不是件好事，也许回鹿溪湾后他该让约瑟夫搬到自己的领地去，可那又不免会让巴基伤心。史蒂夫分心想着这些琐事时，詹姆斯也醒了，他赤裸着坐在熹微晨光中，从背后到腰臀上都是阿尔法的齿痕和手印，史蒂夫看到了，又有些心存愧疚，尽管詹姆斯在床上十分热切大胆，但史蒂夫显然把所有的精力都发泄在他身上，詹姆斯年纪还轻，也许有些难以承受。小王后还没有全然睡醒，只是模模糊糊地坐着，好一会儿才想起来回头找阿尔法。史蒂夫站在门边，本已经要离开了，看到那双浅蓝色的眼睛盯着自己，又有点儿不忍心，走回床边低头亲吻詹姆斯的发心：“早上好。”

“早……”詹姆斯的声音有点儿沙哑，一面揉着眼睛，一面孩子气地靠近史蒂夫怀里，搂住阿尔法有力的腰，“再睡一会儿。”

史蒂夫拨弄了几下他浓密的头发：“你要把我榨干了，詹姆斯。”

“你喜欢。”詹姆斯笑了，抬头看史蒂夫的脸，阿尔法的手掌抚摸着他的脸颊，拇指探进他唇间，“你希望我做你的小婊子。”

史蒂夫轻笑，低头亲了亲詹姆斯的额头，他确实不介意詹姆斯在床笫间放肆大胆，但作为一位王后，表面上不做些端庄功夫也是说不过去的，詹姆斯还年轻，将来在巴基的照顾下自然会成熟起来，也许有了自己的孩子就会不同了。他放开了欧米茄温暖的身体，嘱咐他再睡一会儿，自己则离开了卧室。詹姆斯有点儿失望，但股间还酸痛着，也就顺势倒回床褥间，一面咒骂北方的寒冷天气，一面又沉沉睡去。詹姆斯的房间在走廊尽头，隔着一间居室，便是熊岛王后的房间了。史蒂夫经过门边，有点儿担心地打开了门，屋子里很暗，厚重的帘幕将房间遮挡得密不透风。史蒂夫知道巴克分外怕冷，他一进门，一股热气扑面而来，炉火的气味，熏香，还有王后的香气将他团团包裹，让他忍不住轻轻关上门，往屋子深处走去。四角大床周围也围着厚厚的、深色的帷帐，史蒂夫隐约听到帐子后的喘息声，他以为小公主贝姬也在这儿过夜呢，可床边的婴儿床空着，史蒂夫好奇地掀开帐子，不仅因眼前的景致愣住了。

王后穿着一件薄到透明的寝袍，被汗水浸湿、周身丰润的皮肤一览无余，他仰躺着，敞开双腿，半闭着眼睛，睡袍领口大开，露出一边乳房，雪白的皮肤上覆盖着一层薄汗，像是刚淋过夏雨的水蜜桃般甜蜜饱满，淡色的乳头上还挂着几滴奶水。他的嘴唇张开，上面带着几个细密的齿痕，一只手埋在睡袍里，抚摸着另一边的乳头，另一只手插在大张的双腿之间，史蒂夫眼力过人，即使借着室内幽暗的灯火，也能清晰地看到王后的手指正深埋在自己的穴口内滑动，他甚至能看到一波一波的粘液被那几根手指挤出来，打湿了床单和睡袍。

“你怎么不等我？”史蒂夫轻声问，巴克睁大了眼睛，脸色一下子变得苍白，手指卡进后穴，一动也不敢动地望着自己的阿尔法。史蒂夫看出他是真的害怕了，不免觉得怜惜。熊岛闭守海外，规矩严苛，不守贞的欧米茄历来会被装进满是尖刺的铁笼里沉海。那里出身的欧米茄无一例外地温柔顺从，他的王后在床上就连换个姿势都十分委屈，更别提像詹姆斯那样花样百出。史蒂夫想起刚结婚时王后曾经告诉他，在熊岛时，每逢情热他都会被关进高塔，不准吃东西，只能喝冷水独自熬过去。史蒂夫提到自己不能常来陪伴，如果遇上情热，他可以用一些“玩具”，就像鹿溪湾的欧米茄那样，差点将王后吓得堵住耳朵。他低头看着自己原本圣洁坚贞的王后屈服于欲望，在没有阿尔法、没有女儿陪伴的夜晚，竟一个人抚慰着自己的身体，这变化让史蒂夫惊喜，当他看到王后苍白的脸颊时，又忍不住想要戏弄他。他脱掉寝袍上了床，把王后僵硬的手指从他滴着水的后穴里拉出来，黎明是这样安静，他们被帐幕团团包裹着，仿佛与整个世界隔绝了，史蒂夫甚至能清楚地听到王后的后穴里流出粘腻的液体，他把王后那几根湿漉漉的手指含入口中，吸吮掉那些甜蜜的汁液，他可怜的王后一动不动地躺着，双眼大张，蓝得深不见底，胸口起伏，乳头却挺立着，仿佛要阿尔法去用力吸吮。

史蒂夫低头吻上了王后滑腻的胸口，将那颗乳头含进嘴巴，一股甜蜜的奶汁立刻就溢满了他的嘴，“贝姬吃不上早餐了。”他含糊地说，明知道王后害羞，却又忍不住要用这些话去逗弄他。他含着那颗可怜的乳头又咬又吸，弄得王后小声呜咽，两只手无助地推着阿尔法的肩膀，整个人都在他身下颤抖不止。

“别怕……巴克，没事，”史蒂夫不忍心继续逗弄了，他把王后抱起来搂进怀里，一面亲他羞红的脸颊和耳朵，一面剥掉他身上那件湿漉漉的睡袍。王后腿间一片湿腻，显然已经自己玩弄过很久了，史蒂夫轻轻伸进一根手指，肉穴便将它贪婪地裹住了。他低头去看王后的脸，“巴克，看看我，来，看着我。”他去亲他的眼睛，感觉到几滴泪水湿润了自己的嘴唇，于是再也不忍心逗弄他委屈的王后，把他抱进怀里，“听我说，巴克，没事的，我喜欢你这样，好吗？”

来自熊岛的王后有一双鹿一般温顺的双眼，他张开眼睛望着自己的阿尔法，史蒂夫已经不再像他们初遇时那样年轻了，可他始终记得从熊岛来到鹿溪湾的那个黎明。他从来不知道自己还会有机会离开熊岛，他不像其他的欧米茄那样轻盈漂亮，也没有讨人喜欢的伶牙俐齿，他出身熊岛，却不是来自正统，家里并不宽裕，少年时还得像贫民家的欧米茄那样做许多活计，谁知道机缘巧合，他竟然被选中成为鹿溪湾国王的王后呢？大船抵达鹿溪湾港口的那个早上，他按照规矩穿着鹿溪湾送来的礼服，礼服不合身，也许鹿溪湾的人并不知道他不是个窈窕轻盈的欧米茄，他被勒得喘不过气，却也只能挺直身板，站在船头等着国王与第一位王后接见他。那时巴基刚生下乔治王子不久，不能见风，那天来的只有史蒂夫，他穿着符合国王身份的银甲，肩头披着猩红的披风，两只黄金雕刻的狮子端坐在他肩头，咬着厚重的红色披风，彰显着一位王者的威严。他在晨光中下了桃花马，一步一步走向大船，脚步轻巧地跳上船头，按照习俗在第二位妻子面前单膝下跪，郑重其事地向他许诺庇护与关爱，借此要求他的手。于是欧米茄按照教养嬷嬷的吩咐，将自己的手放进阿尔法温暖的手掌里，就这么成了鹿溪湾的第二位王后。那天的史蒂夫是那样年轻，刚开始蓄胡须，金发在晨光中闪闪发亮，脸上带着温柔的笑意，哪位欧米茄会不爱这样的阿尔法呢？只那么一眼，他就拿走了熊岛王后被禁锢了多年的心。王后弓身抱住阿尔法的肩膀，笨拙地探头亲吻阿尔法的嘴唇，他是少有主动的，那种小心翼翼的举动让史蒂夫更加怜爱他。他用温柔的亲吻回应他的王后，哄着他打开腿，好把自己坚硬的阴茎插进他饥渴的身体里，进入得又深又慢。他的王后发出一声悠长的叹息，在他怀抱中闭上眼睛，挺起了胸口，沉默地示意阿尔法再去亲亲那两颗饱满的乳头。史蒂夫当然乐于从命，他拉开欧米茄的一条腿，手指陷进柔软的大腿间，反复揉捏那处柔软的皮肉，阴茎深深地顶进去，每一次都进得很深、深到足以让他的王后绷紧脚趾，在他怀抱里颤抖不休。他低头去咬巴克渗着奶汁的乳头，丰满的乳肉上已经留下了一圈又一圈整齐的牙印：“叫出来吧，巴克。”史蒂夫含糊地诱哄他，王后深深吸了一口气，在阿尔法又一次深深插进腔口时小声哭叫出来。贝姬公主才三个月大，他还没恢复好呢，体内深处还酸痛着，不能轻易承受阿尔法的结，但史蒂夫并不急着成结，他只是用那根大得吓人的阴茎反复顶弄巴克体内深处的腔口，弄得他的身体变得越来越柔软，流出来的水将两人身下的毛发都弄得湿漉漉的。史蒂夫不满足只是咬他胸口，又把手插入他腿间，去玩他的阴茎。欧米茄男孩儿的阴茎，用诗人的话来说，是顶精巧无用的玩意，既不能让欧米茄女孩儿受孕，快感也不如后穴强烈。可史蒂夫却想让他的王后和自己一样沉迷，他握住那根家伙轻轻揉捏，在王后耳边叫着他的乳名，一遍一遍深深地插进他湿软成熟的肉体里：“巴克，来吧，为我射出来……”他知道他乖巧听话的王后等着被操射呢，于是便放任自己成结，结张开，堵住了王后湿润柔软的穴口，巴克哭出了声，过多的快感无从承载，不但后穴汩汩流水，就连阴茎中也射出了不少薄液。他筋疲力竭，背心贴着史蒂夫的胸口，屁股含着阿尔法的结一动不动，即使赤身裸体，也不觉得冷，而是神情恍惚地沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

史蒂夫低头亲他的肩膀，手指抚摸他的手臂，又去摸他肿胀的胸口，只一会儿功夫，那里又蓄满了奶水，难怪小公主贝姬长得比她的兄长们还要健壮。贝姬还小，看不出将来会不会成为一个阿尔法，但布林加熊岛的人曾拍着胸脯对史蒂夫保证，他们送来的欧米茄强壮又听话，只会生下结实的阿尔法。史蒂夫不是很在意，他已经有了好几位阿尔法子女，要巩固王权，也需要可以用来联姻的欧米茄王子或公主，若贝姬能成为欧米茄，在他看来也很好，他会给他心爱的宝贝女儿找个可靠的贵族世家，绝不会让她经受母亲受过的委屈。他们就这样安静地躺着，彼此抚摸对方的身体，不带情欲，只是享受着对方温暖的陪伴，这感觉也很好。史蒂夫是个强壮的阿尔法，情欲自然旺盛，但他毕竟不再是个少年了，年纪摆在那里，又有三位王后，偶尔即使是鹿溪湾最强壮的阿尔法也不免有些力不从心，不再是可以和巴基整夜鏖战、尽情享乐的年纪了。结渐渐消退，史蒂夫把阴茎拔出来，顺势让巴克靠进他怀里，感觉到那对柔软的乳房贴着自己的手臂，便侧头去看王后的脸。王后小心翼翼地看着他，眼角湿润，脸颊潮红，欲言又止，史蒂夫笑了：“你还想要？”

这是很明显的，史蒂夫曾听说生产过的欧米茄情欲分外旺盛，王后比他年轻几岁，是情欲鼎盛的年纪，虽然恪守教养、不像詹姆斯那样放纵大胆，但身体求欢的本能就与饥饿、寒冷一样，若非无法忍受，他又怎么会在这样一个寒冷的早晨偷偷取悦自己呢？欧米茄涨红了脸，咬着嘴唇，轻轻点了点头，史蒂夫笑了，捧住他的脸细细地亲吻：“别怕，巴克，我喜欢你这样，来，摸摸它。”他把欧米茄温热的手按上自己刚释放过的阴茎，那家伙已经又半硬了，粘着欧米茄的体液，湿漉漉地伏在阿尔法强壮的双腿之间。史蒂夫看着欧米茄圆润的脸颊，心猿意马地想着要是操那张可爱的嘴又是什么滋味？可他的巴克可不像其他两位王后那样大胆，史蒂夫也不想过于逼他。欧米茄听话地握住他的阴茎，似乎有点儿不知所措，于是便小心地用手指轻轻抚摸光滑的顶端，想着这结是如何让自己欲仙欲死，也就没那么害臊了。黎明前整栋城堡异常安静，他们被隔绝在世界之外，在厚重的帷幕后，这让王后似乎少了许多羞耻，他撑起身体，低头看阿尔法的眼睛，大胆地去亲阿尔法浓密的金棕色胡须，他的狮子过了这许多年，还是一样威武漂亮，与最初在鹿溪湾码头边夺走他的心的那个年轻漂亮的小伙子毫无二致。他握着阿尔法的阴茎，惊讶地感觉到它在自己手心里又胀大了许多，史蒂夫仰头亲他的下巴，把他抱到自己身上，让那两瓣丰润的屁股磨蹭自己的阴茎。巴克低头看他，脸颊还是很红，但那双迷人的鹿眼中闪过一丝光芒，仿佛有什么沉睡已久的东西忽然醒来了，他撑起了自己的身体，握住阿尔法的阴茎坐下去，很快就把它全部吃进自己还流着水的屁股里。即使刚被取悦过，那里还是十分紧致，一阵胀痛过去后，他的视线对上史蒂夫的，忽然从那双蓝眼睛里找到了鼓励与勇气，史蒂夫捏住他的屁股，他便握住了史蒂夫的手，大腿撑起自己的身体，在阿尔法的阴茎上颠簸起伏，满足自己的欲求。这让史蒂夫又惊又喜，他坐起来把欧米茄按到自己的阴茎上，一整个早上都没让他离开。

早宴时，巴基没有出席，史蒂夫派威尔逊爵士去探听王后的情况，巴基的近侍来向史蒂夫汇报，说王后身体不适。史蒂夫想他大约只是不想来见北境之主，他自己也不想看到朗姆洛那张阴冷的面孔，但巴基已经逃席，他不出场实在说不过去。既然巴基不出席，另外两位王后就坐到了史蒂夫左右两边，尽管三位王后地位相同，但鹿溪湾宫廷上下都知道，巴基是第一位王后，给史蒂夫生下了许多子女，在史蒂夫心中占的分量也最重。罗曼诺夫女爵和威尔逊爵士站在史蒂夫身后，朗姆洛坐在长桌对面的主座上，他身边那张椅子空荡荡的，没有欧米茄，他的手指上也没有婚戒。他身后站着一伙身着黑衣的随从，那位身形窈窕的欧米茄不在场，史蒂夫也没有在意。佣人们送来餐点，北境并不富饶，端来的早餐与鹿溪湾宫廷供应的柔软的面点、甜腻的炖肉不同，酒水也苦涩难以下咽。詹姆斯皱着眉毛，用叉子拨弄着盘子里的食物，巴克与自幼娇生惯养的詹姆斯不一样，对食物不怎么挑剔，只是整个人都缩在一旁，不肯去看史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫知道他还在因为早上的事情而难堪呢，也就随他去。早餐沉默无趣，朗姆洛望着那伙南方人食不下咽的模样，不免有点儿好笑，他放下手里的餐巾，咳嗽了一声，望着史蒂夫坦然进食的模样：“我有个请求，希望能得到您的慷慨。”

朗姆洛是不太这样恭顺客气的，那语气让史蒂夫不悦，他抬头望向年长的阿尔法，朗姆洛对身后的人挥了挥手，一位随从离开，片刻后就带来了一个瘦高的男孩儿。见到这孩子的瞬间，史蒂夫失手掉落了手里的餐叉，他站起来盯着那孩子，那孩子大概十三四岁的模样，正是巴基嫁给他时的年纪，就仿佛是史蒂夫梦中回忆里的巴基又出现在了现实中，只是这孩子有一头深黑色的头发以及一双深色的眼睛，那双眼睛里没有半点儿温柔或笑意，它们是冷冰冰的，就像是朗姆洛的眼睛。

“来，向陛下问好。”朗姆洛把这个孩子推到面前，男孩儿听话地向史蒂夫行礼，他是个阿尔法，身板挺直，长手长脚，一看就是个习武的好料子。

“您知道的，”朗姆洛看着史蒂夫震惊的模样，脸上难掩笑意，“自从雅沙那件事后，我就决定不再结婚了。欧米茄们狡猾无情，不值得信赖。这孩子是一个……欧米茄，一个低贱的欧米茄生下来的，今年十三岁了，还算聪明能干，我想将他划为正统，让他成为一个朗姆洛，不过这得要您的赦令。”

这孩子是个私生子，他站在父亲身侧，并不为私生子这个身份而羞愧，朗姆洛的手搭在他肩头，显然对他十分器重疼爱。史蒂夫盯着年长的阿尔法那双眼睛，在那豺狼般狠毒的目光里他终于找到了喜悦，喜悦，他在嘲弄史蒂夫，在折磨他，这是他期待了十多年的复仇，他正享受着这胜利的快乐呢。史蒂夫忿然丢下手里的餐巾，起身快步离开。他身后的两位爵士面面相觑，快步跟上他，低声询问出了什么事儿。朗姆洛大笑出声，喝下了一大杯酒，靠后坐回自己的座椅，得意地望着僵坐在客位上的两位王后：“日安，愿您好胃口。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始虐冬

巴基没有出席早餐，一来是他醒来后就浑身发热、没有胃口，二来也确实如史蒂夫所料，他并不想看到朗姆洛的脸。他坐在床上看前几夜积下的信件，三个孩子都按照史蒂夫的命令，在演武场练习剑术和弓箭，他身边冷冷清清的，正好花点时间把没来得及办理的事情都做完。信看到一半，他就听到了史蒂夫愤怒的脚步声，巴基讶异地回过头，史蒂夫推开卧室房门闯进来，胸口起伏，脸涨得通红，望着巴基的蓝眼睛中似乎要喷出火焰，身上的阿尔法气味更是浓厚惊人。在巴基的印象中，史蒂夫还从来没有这样勃然大怒过，他的史蒂夫是鹿溪湾脾气最好、性情最温厚的阿尔法，又与巴基从小一起长大，他们俩从来没有口角过，巴基很难想象史蒂夫会为什么事儿而发这样大的火。他撑着腰站起来，走到史蒂夫身边，握住了阿尔法的手轻声问：“怎么了？史蒂夫？”

“那个卑鄙的小人……”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说，“雅沙活着，雅沙一直都活着！”

巴基觉得一阵眩晕，“你说什么？”他颤声问史蒂夫，肚子一颤一颤地疼起来。他的孪生弟弟雅莎 巴恩斯当年奉命前往北方与北境守护成婚，却未能完成婚礼，就死在了北方。当时史蒂夫正在回鹿溪湾的路上，拦下了北方的信使、撕开了那封染黑了的讣告。北境之主在讣告中声称雅莎死于急病，陈述了自己的悲痛之后，甚至宣称他将终身不娶、以悼念这可怜的、未及盛开便在冰雪中凋零的未婚妻。接到这封讣告后，史蒂夫立刻返回了骷髅泉。雅莎身体健康，长年习武，一路北上甚至没有着凉，又怎么会突然死去？史蒂夫深信他是遭了朗姆洛的毒手，可他从没有告诉过巴基这其中的原因。他不是很愿意想起关于雅莎的往事，在史蒂夫看来，与另外两位王后的结合是为了他的臣民，是战略决策，不算是背叛他与巴基之间的爱情。是的，爱情，他深爱着那位十四岁就嫁给自己、与自己相伴了一生的欧米茄。这种感情与单纯的性欲或新奇不同，巴基是他的另一半，是他的支撑，也是他的基石，他们分享了甜蜜快乐的童年，对于像史蒂夫这样地位的阿尔法来说，能找到一位能够与他分享人生的伴侣是何其不易，他有了巴基，本应为此满足，可他却忘不了雅莎的那双眼睛。

史蒂夫曾以为他会将这个秘密带到坟墓里去，但他看到了巴基苍白的脸，于是明白他必须向巴基坦白这个掩盖了十多年的秘密，即使那会让巴基伤心。他拉着巴基到窗边坐下，把窗打开一条缝隙，好让新鲜的空气进入室内。他搂住巴基，抚摸着他隆起的肚腹，过了很久才开口说话，他低头看着巴基的眼睛，那双眼睛与雅莎的多么相似啊，他仿佛回到了十多年前的那个夜晚。

那时史蒂夫与巴基新婚不久，巴基刚怀了孕，史蒂夫却不得不送雅莎去北境。一路上他走得神不守舍，老是惦记着巴基的身体，甚至都没注意到雅莎总是从马车的车窗中偷偷看他。抵达骷髅泉的那一天天气很好，北境守护出城迎接自己未来的妻子，似乎是为了讨好素未蒙面的欧米茄，又也许是要在鹿溪湾的骑士们面前炫耀北方的实力，朗姆洛的排场摆得很大，骷髅泉所有有头脸的骑士都来了，人人黑衣黑甲，旗帜林立，所有旗帜上都带着一个狰狞可怖的骷髅图案，那就是朗姆洛家及其封臣们的家徽，马上也会出现在雅莎的衣襟上了。与朗姆洛的骑兵们相比，史蒂夫的人马刚经历了长途跋涉，风尘仆仆，个个灰头土脸，显得十分狼狈。史蒂夫敲了敲雅莎的马车，车门打开，史蒂夫伸出手，雅莎握住他的手下了车。

朗姆洛远远打量着自己的未婚妻，他与史蒂夫不同，比未婚妻年长得多，在他看来雅莎 巴恩斯不过是个娇贵的娃娃，是南方佬送来的枷锁。北境虽然有诸多繁琐的礼节，可没有哪一条是用来拘束阿尔法的。在雅莎到来之前，朗姆洛可是妓馆与放荡欧米茄床头的常客，他既不需要，也从未想过要为素未蒙面的未婚妻守贞，这就与同样出身显贵的史蒂夫截然不同。眼下欧米茄既然已经来了，朗姆洛便拿出足够的尊重，雅莎背后是整个巴恩斯家族以及南方势力，史蒂夫身份高，很有可能登上王座，朗姆洛不能不做点表面功夫。这一天是北方的夏末，是个难得的好天气，雅莎 巴恩斯按照北方的惯例，穿了一件珍珠色的长袍，从头到脚包裹得严严实实，连手指都没露出半点。罩袍外按照北方习俗穿着一件短甲，显得少年人刚发育成熟的身体格外窈窕，他还不到十六岁，北境守护年长他一倍有余，这样一对伴侣是有些不相称的。雅莎戴着面纱，从马车上走下来，远远望着远方未来的阿尔法，有些瑟缩地往史蒂夫身边站了半步。这不合乎礼节，史蒂夫与他没有血缘关系，但雅莎也没有顾虑那么多。他其实很怕未婚夫胸前那个狰狞的骷髅图案，一点儿也不想把它穿在身上。他听说过朗姆洛的名头，知道这位阿尔法已经有了好几个私生子女，他也怕朗姆洛身后那座黑漆漆的城堡，他觉得它会活活吞吃他。

“来，别怕。”仿佛感受到雅莎身上的惊惧气息，史蒂夫的声音格外温柔，他陪着欧米茄走到城门边，朗姆洛与他的骑士们都下了马，他上下打量着自己的欧米茄，目光让雅莎不安，但雅莎没有退缩，一手挽着史蒂夫的手臂，身板挺得笔直，隔着面纱与自己的阿尔法对视。朗姆洛身材不高，但相当结实，就他的年纪来说，是位强健的、颇有吸引力的阿尔法，只是他左边脸上留着早年战场上留下来的几条伤疤，有点破相，让那张原本英俊的脸看起来狰狞狠戾了许多。他的眼睛是深色的，从上到下十分放肆地打量着自己的欧米茄，似乎对他的身段颇为满意。他身后一位骑士探身在他耳边轻声说了什么，史蒂夫没有听到对方的话，但从他脸上的笑容来看，绝不是一位正当的骑士应说的言语。朗姆洛只是一笑，挥了挥手，那骑士就退回队列中去了。史蒂夫对这状况很不满意，但他观察着朗姆洛的举动，谨记着自己此行的使命，并没有贸然出言。朗姆洛走到雅莎面前，向他伸出双手，掌心向上，“欢迎你来我的城堡，来，让我带你到处看看。”他的声音是温和的，虽然刻意了些，但总还算是得体。雅莎看了一眼史蒂夫，便将自己的双手放进朗姆洛的掌心。年长的阿尔法笑着握紧他的手，两只手像铁钳一般有力，只一下就将雅莎从史蒂夫身边拉开。雅莎的心砰砰乱跳，朗姆洛却伸出了手臂：“我带你去看你的房间。”

他就这样把雅莎从史蒂夫手中带走，送进了骷髅泉的深堡。

婚礼就在这天晚上举行，朗姆洛声称自己年纪不小了，要尽早成婚，他说这话时正坐在宴会厅里，一只手端着一只酒杯，另一只手插在一个雪白皮肤、红色头发的妓女双腿间，妓女敞着胸口，嬉笑着抚摸自己那对硕大的乳房。史蒂夫坐在他对面，身侧也围了好几个妓女，他却看也不看他们一眼，脸色铁青地瞪着朗姆洛，不怎么客气地拍开一个试图把手插进他铠甲的妓女的手。北方诸侯阵列满堂，个个身边围满了酒童和妓女，朗姆洛望着南方贵客，似乎被史蒂夫道貌岸然的模样扫了兴，他把手从妓女裙摆间抽出来，那妓女立刻凑上去将他的手指头舔干净，从他手上拿走了一枚银币，欢天喜地地将银币塞进自己的口袋里。朗姆洛望着史蒂夫的眼睛：“怎么了？大人，北方的妓女不中您的意吗？”他把那个刚从自己手上赚了一个银币的红发妓女拉到身前，掐着她的下巴，让她对上史蒂夫的脸，两只手没费什么力气便将她身上那条本就松松散散的裙子扯掉，妓女的两只乳房迫不及待从束裙中弹出来，腰身纤细苗条，就连腿间私处红色的毛发都一览无余。史蒂夫一动不动，绕过妓女丰满的身体望着北境守护的眼睛。那妓女倒是毫不羞愧，在朗姆洛的手指揉搓她的乳房时嬉笑着坐上阿尔法的大腿，要把手伸进他的马裤里。史蒂夫忍无可忍，站起来头也不回地离开了这场所谓的宴会。他一走，朗姆洛就轻轻推开那个妓女，他又给了她一个银币，再不看她一眼，而是低头喝酒，望着史蒂夫离开的方向笑起来，似乎觉得这南方的阿尔法太过年轻幼稚、不足为虑。

婚礼的准备有条不紊地进行着，入夜后，天空尽头升起了一大一小两颗星星，这就是北方人结婚的好时辰。阿尔法和欧米茄要在这两颗星星——北方人叫它们伴侣星——下宣誓。这两颗星星总是相伴出现、一起褪去，象征了阿尔法与欧米茄的结合。婚礼在城外的老泉边举行，这里据说是骷髅泉的发源地，泉眼经年不息，经地热蒸腾，就算是隆冬时节也冒着热气。有人告诉史蒂夫，在过去，北方的显贵成婚时，是要在众目睽睽之下将欧米茄丢进泉眼洗涤干净、再由阿尔法当众占有的，史蒂夫很庆幸这习俗久已被搁置，他可不想让雅莎经受这样的羞辱。也许是他太想念巴基，自然而然将对巴基的爱移情到雅莎身上，很怕他在北方受委屈。他紧紧地挽着雅莎的手，带着他沿着铺了毛毡的石子路走到老泉边，在北方显贵面前将雅莎送到朗姆洛手上。朗姆洛抽出了家族世代相传的佩剑，让雅莎跪在他面前的矮凳上，依照习俗将佩剑搭上雅莎肩头：“从此我守护你，你服从我。”他说着北方古老的誓言，那柄沉重冰冷的长剑压得十六岁的雅莎瑟瑟发抖，他似乎耗光了勇气，低头僵硬地回复道，“从此你守护我，我服从你。”他知道说完这句话，他就再也不是一个巴恩斯了，他从此属于北境，属于朗姆洛，直到他死在这块冰冷的土地上，没有朗姆洛的允许，他再也不会见到自己的兄长，也不会见到史蒂夫。鹿溪湾的流水与夏日就此远去，他被北境的风霜席卷，他怕得厉害，更怕自己的新婚夜晚。朗姆洛把他从矮登上拉起来，隔着面纱亲了他冻得冰凉的脸颊，让几位老妪送他的新娘回城去。誓言完结，婚礼可没结束，骷髅泉城中已经摆下了盛大的宴席，阿尔法们总是要用尽借口寻欢作乐的。雅莎迈动着跪得发麻的双腿，随着那些板着脸的老妪们前行。经过史蒂夫身边时，史蒂夫忽然对朗姆洛说：“请给我点儿时间。”

朗姆洛正将佩剑收回腰间，不置可否地点了点头，众目睽睽之下，史蒂夫只能希望自己的气息能给雅莎一点儿安抚：“我会留下几只渡鸦。”他只说了这么一句话，他想让雅莎知道，如果朗姆洛对他不好，至少史蒂夫不会就此扔下他不理。雅沙低着头，一颗心在胸膛中砰砰跳动，他想起了离开鹿溪湾城堡时的事情，他的肩膀在发抖，不知道是害怕还是寒冷。雅沙离开鹿溪湾时，他唯一的兄长当然来送行，兄弟两人在他们曾经共享的卧室度过了最后一晚。巴基这时候刚刚显怀，很容易疲累，两人早早就睡了，雅沙枕在兄长怀里，他觉得巴基身上有史蒂夫的气味，并不特别强烈，但足够让他觉得舒适。他把脸埋进巴基颈间，贴着史蒂夫留下来的咬痕，巴基搂着弟弟，抚摸着他半长的头发。他们谁都没说话，分别是迟早的事情，他们的命运从出生起就决定好了，巴基只是为雅沙难过，他只是比自己晚出生几分钟，却要承担这样残酷的重任。他无法想象如果是自己，不能与史蒂夫一同长大、要离开家，到遥远的北方去，与一位从未蒙面的阿尔法结合，会是怎么样的一个场景。他把雅沙搂紧了一些，知道这向来沉默寡言的弟弟是不会多话的，于是他开始说话，他说，希望雅沙能快乐。

“也许他会对你好的，”仍年少的巴基天真地说，想了想，又说，“史蒂夫会照顾你的，如果他对你不好，你就跟史蒂夫回来吧。”

雅沙没有回答，他闭上眼睛躺在巴基怀里，装作已经睡熟了，其实他心里乱成了一团，压根儿不知道该说什么才好，他甚至没有顾及如果北境守护对他不好该怎么办。他不知道什么叫做“对他好”，他只知道阿尔法与欧米茄是不一样的，而史蒂夫则与其他阿尔法不一样。他是见过史蒂夫与巴基在一起的模样的，当他们俩在城堡中玩耍时，当他们手牵手溜出城去探险时，当史蒂夫以为私下无人、偷偷在长廊的阴影中亲吻巴基的脸颊时，雅沙是看见了的。他看到史蒂夫望着巴基时眼中闪动的光彩，整个世界都在巴基背后黯然失色，年轻的阿尔法是那样专注，那样小心翼翼，雅沙想知道那就是阿尔法沉浸在爱情中的模样吗？现在他来到北境了，在伴侣双星下，在史蒂夫与北方诸侯的见证下举行了婚礼，他发誓要服从，那不是爱，那只是一个仪式。他的阿尔法几乎与他的父亲一样年长，当他望着雅沙时，他在看着一样精致名贵的摆设，而非一个鲜活的人。当雅沙说出“服从”那两个字眼时他便明白，这是不一样的。他昂头向前走，把史蒂夫忧虑的目光抛到脑后，北方的老嬷嬷们都是老朽的欧米茄，个个面目可憎，气味寡淡。雅沙曾经听说过她们如何训导北方的欧米茄，现在他一点儿也不想和他们打交道。老妪们带着雅沙从一条密道离开老泉，将他引入城堡。朗姆洛的房间在城堡高处，老妪们带着雅沙攀上一层又一层阶梯，雅沙在面纱下努力识别道路，骷髅泉主城很大，他绕得头晕转向，总算来到了卧室前。一位老妪推开厚重的石门，其余的便缓步走进去逐一点亮了墙上挂着的火把。

雅沙很怕她们对自己做什么，所幸老妪们点亮火把后就陆续离开。最后一位老妪给雅沙端来了一杯茶，那茶的味道很古怪，雅沙没碰它，老妪也没有说什么，一声不吭地将房门紧紧关闭。等她们都离开后，雅沙站起来，先是摘掉让他气闷的面纱甩到一旁，然后他跑到门边试了试，毫无意外门从外面锁紧了，这道门似乎是用某种厚重的岩石雕成的，凭雅沙的力气绝对没有办法推开。他不死心，又跑到窗边向下看。窗没有关，这房间很高，想要从阳台逃跑无疑死路一条。雅沙只得又回到房间里，房间里很空旷，没有装饰，只有少样家具，与鹿溪湾贵族们富丽堂皇的寝室截然不同，似乎只是个用来睡觉的地方，墙壁上倒是挂满了各式各样的武器，床上似乎铺了崭新的寝具，是深灰色的，用某种毛毡制成，倒还算是柔软。雅沙颓然在窗边的一张椅子上坐下，顾不上脸颊被夜风吹得生疼。他隐约能听到城堡中阿尔法们寻欢作乐的声音，和妓女们放肆欢笑的声音，那让他脸颊涨红，倍感耻辱。宴会总会结束，朗姆洛总要回来的，雅沙焦虑起来，一样一样扫过墙壁上悬挂着的武器，然后他便看到了它，一把小匕首，和朗姆洛这样的骑士很不相称，摆在一张长桌上。雅沙把那把匕首捡起来，匕首很轻便，是用北方的精钢锻造的，打磨得非常锋利，他小心翼翼地把匕首藏进窄小的袖管里，坐在床边，望着窗外的深夜。伴侣星沉入夜空，不知不觉间雅沙睡着了，当他再醒来时，他感觉到了一双强有力的臂膀，有人把他从地板上轻轻抱了起来，正要放到床上去。他嗅到了阿尔法的气味，掩盖在浓厚的酒水及妓女的香粉味道之下，阿尔法的气息浓烈摄人，就像这北方深色的岩石一样顽固不化。雅沙被压得喘息不畅，阿尔法倒没有他预想中的那样粗暴，他把雅沙放到床上，就去脱自己的衣服，他脱掉了罩袍和衬衫，赤裸的上身肌肉虬结，有许许多多的伤痕，深浅不一，有一条一直延伸到腰带下。他转过身来，雅沙闭上了眼睛，一动不动地躺着，他听到了阿尔法的轻笑，他听到他用沙哑的声音意带嘲讽地说，“别装了，我知道你醒了。”

雅沙坐起来一声不吭地看着朗姆洛的脸，朗姆洛满身酒气，但目光犀利，显然一点儿醉意都没有。他两只手插在腰间，深色的眼睛紧盯着雅沙的脸：“罗杰斯对你说什么了？”

雅沙摇摇头，朗姆洛冷笑：“他操过你了？”

雅沙的脸在这侮辱中涨红了，“他是……他是个真正的骑士，是我哥哥的阿尔法。”

“喔，原来你会说话，不是个哑巴。”朗姆洛捏住雅沙的下巴，他当然知道雅沙不是哑巴，这小欧米茄刚在双星下发誓要就此服从自己呢。他低头去嗅雅沙颈间的气息，雅沙的气味很甜蜜，是北方欧米茄没有的那种温暖的香味，并不浓烈，但十分诱人，若是一个自制力稍差一些的阿尔法，说不定就会被他毫无知觉地诱惑，但那气味中没有阿尔法的味道，任何一个阿尔法都能判断出来。朗姆洛其实并不在意，贞操在这位北境守护面前毫无意义，要是对他的爵位有好处，他不介意娶一个婊子妓女，但涉及史蒂夫，事情就很不相同了。他盯着雅沙的脸，欧米茄的脸被他有力的手腕捏红了，可雅沙不说话，也不求饶，只是瞪着他，朗姆洛笑了，觉得这小孩子倒还有点骨气，像是个北方人了。他去亲雅沙的脸，一手把雅沙的长袍下摆撕开，欧米茄的长袍下只穿着亵裤，朗姆洛的手指轻轻用了点力气便扯断了亵裤的系带，冷冰冰的手指沿着欧米茄腰间钻进去，一下子便捏住了长袍下的臀瓣。雅沙不敢动，生怕朗姆洛把他的袍子脱光，他手里还拿着那柄小匕首呢，他其实也不知道自己拿着这柄匕首要做什么，可是他不敢放开，仿佛一放开它，整个世界就要分崩离析了。朗姆洛漫不经心地亲着雅沙的脸，手指探进欧米茄臀缝间，他当然知道雅沙很紧张，这是个从未经历过阿尔法的年轻欧米茄，与他操惯了的、懂得伺候他的妓女不同，雅沙的身份尊贵，朗姆洛想他说不定还没有过情热、也不知道被阿尔法占有是怎么回事。平时这会让他倒胃口，他没时间，也没心思伺候一个不成熟的欧米茄，他是北境守护，北境身份最高的阿尔法，向他投怀送抱的妓女大有人在，个个丰满美丽、技巧娴熟。可朗姆洛也说不上是怎么回事，这勉强发育成熟的小欧米茄和他那双蓝色的圆眼睛竟然让他有了兴致。他想把雅沙的袍子脱掉，忽然想起了什么，放开了雅沙的身体，走到长桌边，雅沙立刻坐起来，把身下的长袍拉好，紧张地盯着朗姆洛。朗姆洛转过身，目光中带着一点儿寒意，让雅沙不由自主地缩起了身体，他走到雅沙身边，抓住他婚袍的领口，几乎把瘦小的欧米茄整个拎起来：“拿出来。”

雅沙摇摇头，朗姆洛加了一点儿力气，“别逼我打你。”

雅沙咬了一下嘴唇，把手从长袍里伸出来，匕首在他掌心，雪白的掌心被磨出了一层红痕。

“这本来就是要给你的。”朗姆洛把匕首从他手里拿出来，“北境的欧米茄都有这么一把，”他把匕首拔出来，给雅沙看上头刻着的骷髅徽章，“用来自卫，或者自裁，看你的本事。”他边说，边把那把锋锐无匹的匕首贴上雅沙的脸，刀刃沿着欧米茄柔嫩的脸庞向下划，划过雅沙温暖的颈子、划过他砰砰乱跳的心口，割开了雅沙身上那件由北境数十位手艺最好的裁缝赶制、价值数百银币的婚袍，露出其下柔软的浅色皮肤。朗姆洛慢条斯理地用匕首把雅沙身上的婚袍挑开，把这小欧米茄剥得赤身裸体，匕首指着雅沙剧烈起伏的胸口，居高临下地望着雅沙的身体。雅沙个子很高，发育良好，身上并无太多毛发，修长的双腿间有一小片阴影，在北方的夜晚下瑟瑟发抖，也不知道是因为羞辱还是寒冷。朗姆洛把老妪留下来的茶端给他：“喝下去。”他命令，雅沙接过茶杯，作势要把它泼洒，朗姆洛的匕首已经陷进了他胸口，锋利的刀刃立刻割开了一点儿皮肉，尖锐的刺痛让雅沙不敢再做什么，他喝下了茶。那杯茶已经冷透了，腥气扑鼻，让雅沙想要干呕。朗姆洛看他喝下了茶水，反而将匕首重又插回鞘间，塞进雅沙手里：“拿着，这是你的。”他在笑，笑容不怀好意，雅沙抓紧了匕首，却忽然觉得手指使不上力气，他周身发烫，从未有过的热意席卷周身，他甚至能闻到颈中骤然变浓的香气，也感觉到了双腿间的湿意。雅沙瞪大了眼睛，朗姆洛托起他的脸，豺狼般的双眼紧盯着他的：“这是能让欧米茄心情好的东西，你觉得怎么样？”他说着轻柔蜜意的话语，口吻却是嘲弄冰冷的，“本来也没想让你喝，可你看，你刚发下要服从我的誓言，就要来杀我？你知道北方人如何处置不听话的欧米茄吗？”

雅沙无助地摇头，朗姆洛把他翻过去，让他跪在床上，坚实的身躯从背后将他牢牢罩住，双手拉住雅沙的腰，顶进他双腿间，咬着他的耳朵：“我们会把他，或者她，就像这样绑在浮木上，沉进老泉边的冷水池里，只要一个晚上就会冻得结结实实、你真该看看那些被冻死的婊子们是什么样。”他低头去咬欧米茄肿胀的腺体，可突然之间他一动不动，侧腹的剧痛让他倒在床上，匕首插进他的腰间，鲜血染红了灰色的床单，本已浑身无力的雅沙颤抖着松开手，阿尔法的血染满了他的手指。朗姆洛瞪大眼睛看着他，雅沙喘息了几下，匆匆捡起地上那件被割得四分五裂的婚袍披上，用不知道哪里来的力气生生推开房门，一路跑出了这可怕的房间，消失在城堡的夜幕中。


	6. Chapter 6

送雅沙成婚后，史蒂夫一刻也待不下去，不到宴会结束就命令手下的骑士们整顿行囊、撤离骷髅泉。鹿溪湾的骑士显然尚未享用完酒水、炉火、还有北方多情的妓女，可没人敢公然违抗史蒂夫的命令。有人私下说也许史蒂夫早与雅沙有染，罗杰斯家族向来有多婚的传统，史蒂夫将来是要继承王位的，娶一对兄弟并没有什么了不起。但这些士兵们或多或少都听说过北方习俗，知道如果朗姆洛不满意，单凭他的指控，雅沙就可能会落到什么下场，因此他们也只敢私下嘀咕，一面整顿行李，在天明前随史蒂夫出发，离开了骷髅泉。守门的卫士没有得到号令，起先不敢放他们离开，史蒂夫心绪不佳，纵马上前只看了一眼那几个军士，他们便忙不迭地在阿尔法的威压之下打开了城门。史蒂夫勒马跨出骷髅泉城，一口气走出了数里，一路上他都有些心绪不宁。翻过一个山岗后，史蒂夫隐隐听到骷髅泉城中传来的骚乱声，他回望了一眼，有些担心雅沙。城堡中显然出了什么事儿，先是顶层亮起了灯火，一层一层地向下传递，很快整栋城堡都被点亮，史蒂夫停下队伍，叫来了一位巴恩斯家地位最高的骑士，命令他在此扎营待命，自己拍马奔回骷髅泉城下。在距离城墙还有一箭之远时，史蒂夫看到了一队黑甲骑士从城中奔出，他明白城中出了大事，越发担心雅沙，勒马等那伙骑士跑到自己身前。为首的骑士看到史蒂夫单枪匹马出现在城墙附近，似乎十分惊讶，他摘下了面罩，露出一张苍白的长脸，史蒂夫记得这是朗姆洛麾下很得用的高堡骑士罗林斯。

“大人，”罗林斯没有下马，只是毫无敬意地对史蒂夫点了点头，“您离开的时机可真巧。”他的声音饱含敌意，史蒂夫明白城中确实有变。他纵马向前，盯着对方的眼睛：“出了什么事？”

罗林斯低声说：“有人行刺。”他说了这句话，又看了一眼史蒂夫，含义十分明显。史蒂夫立刻明白这伙骑士是来追踪自己的。罗林斯所言不错，他刚离开骷髅泉，城中就有人行刺，时机未免太过巧合。史蒂夫无暇多想，立刻问：“雅莎在哪儿？”

罗林斯脸上敌意尽显：“恐怕这要问您，大人。”

史蒂夫一愣，立刻拍马跑向了骷髅泉。罗林斯一愣，忙不迭地跟上他，史蒂夫胯下的马是南方养大的，不惯北方寒冷，跑得不快，罗林斯一伙儿很快就追上了他，将他团团围住。史蒂夫摸上了腰间的剑：“这是怎么回事？”

罗林斯也握住了腰间的剑柄，其余骑士引弓搭箭，对准了孤身一人的史蒂夫。史蒂夫反而静下了心：“罗林斯爵士，您这是要向鹿溪湾宣战吗？”

“同样的话要还给您，”罗林斯手中的长剑已经拔出了一半，“你们南方来的婊子伤了朗姆洛大人，现在跑得无影无踪，难说你没有包庇他。”

“我一个人在这里，我的人没有我的号令不会离开。”史蒂夫回答，“我相信巴恩斯家的少爷不会做出这种事，你冒犯他的罪过我们回头再说。现在，带我回城见朗姆洛大人。”他的声音并不高，但其中自有一股威严，让罗林斯无法拒绝，罗林斯想了想，冷哼了一声，把剑插回腰间，对身后的骑士们挥了挥手。众人收了武器，史蒂夫重又策马奔回骷髅城。一行人的马蹄声撕裂了这原本祥和的黎明，两颗伴星则早已消失得无影无踪。

朝阳升起前，史蒂夫再次见到了朗姆洛。年长的阿尔法并没有史蒂夫想象中的那样狼狈，正相反，他端坐在大厅篝火前，上身赤裸，只披着一件大氅，腰间缠着一层厚厚的纱布，还在渗血，他正喝着一杯酒，不耐烦地挡开一个想要查看他伤口的医师，看到史蒂夫走进来，朗姆洛砸掉了手里的酒杯，站起来大步走到史蒂夫面前，一把拉住了他的衣领：“杂种，这是你们合谋的吗？你们南方人只有这点本事？”

“注意你的用词，大人。”史蒂夫皱起眉毛，从朗姆洛呼吸间嗅到了酒气。看来他伤得不轻，史蒂夫不知道发生了什么事，他只担心雅沙，“雅沙在哪儿？”他知道像朗姆洛这样的阿尔法绝不会承认自己伤在一个欧米茄手下，雅沙地位太高，他原本不能公然处罚他，可雅沙已经宣誓成为了朗姆洛的欧米茄，尽管婚礼很可能尚未完成，但如果雅沙真的刺伤了自己的阿尔法，那么他将受到北方律法的惩处，而史蒂夫不敢想象以严酷闻名的北方人会对雅沙做什么。

“你的婊子？”朗姆洛冷笑，“我不知道，他逃走了，难道他没有去找你吗？”

“我在这里，不是吗？”史蒂夫压下怒火，环顾四周，“你对他做了什么？”

朗姆洛不回答，他给自己又倒了一杯酒，低头抿了抿嘴唇，挥了挥手。房间里其他的人鱼贯离开，朗姆洛回头看着史蒂夫，整栋大厅里灯火通明，史蒂夫与年长的阿尔法对视，在他略显沧桑的脸上读到了一种复杂的情感，他听到朗姆洛用沙哑的声音说：“你知道，罗杰斯，他很有种，倒不像你们这些南方的软蛋。”

“少废话，雅沙在哪儿？”史蒂夫又耐着性子问，可这回朗姆洛却不再说话了，他抓起一瓶红酒灌下，腰间的伤口又开始渗血，染红了他身上那条马裤。史蒂夫怒火冲冲地离开这间大厅，他听到了狗叫声，知道朗姆洛的人调来了猎犬。史蒂夫忧心如焚，在昏暗的长廊里冲撞来去，推开一个又一个敢于挡在他面前的人，直到他靠近了昨夜自己曾经短暂居住过的客室，在那里他闻到了一阵香气，这气息渐渐浓郁起来，与巴基情热时的气味非常相似，如果史蒂夫不是巴基的阿尔法，他很可能不会注意到这气味。史蒂夫迟疑了片刻，便循着那气息追踪下去，他得在猎犬嗅到这味道之前找到雅沙。很快他就在自己住过的房间里找到了雅沙，雅沙躲在床下，用一床毛毯团团包裹住了自己，周身汗湿，瑟瑟发抖，他的一只手上沾满了干涸的血迹，却还紧握着那柄匕首不放。当看到是史蒂夫找到了他，他先是愣了片刻，随即便扑进了史蒂夫怀里。史蒂夫吓了一跳，没有想到雅沙竟然这样狼狈，怀里的欧米茄身体柔软，一头浓密的褐发几乎全被汗水打湿了，脸颊带着不正常的嫣红，显然正在情热之中。史蒂夫脱下外套，把衣衫不整的雅沙裹进怀里，轻轻拍打他的脸：“醒醒，你怎么了？”

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”雅沙神志混乱，情热与恐惧让他慌乱不安，嗅到史蒂夫的气息、看到史蒂夫那双让他欢喜的蓝色双眼，惊惧了一整晚的雅沙稍微镇定了一些，紧抓着史蒂夫的外套不放，“我要回家，求你了，史蒂夫，我想回家……”

“发生了什么事儿？”史蒂夫轻轻把雅沙手里的匕首取下，外套下雅莎衣衫不整，肩头有阿尔法的手印，他受了委屈，这是毋庸置疑的。看到那张与巴基一模一样的脸上露出了巴基从未有过的惊惧深色，史蒂夫无法不心疼他，他把欧米茄抱进怀里，轻轻拍打他的背，他比雅莎其实也大不多，还是第一次经历这样的事，一时有些不知所措。雅莎身上的香气很浓烈，浑身都被汗水打湿，身体又软又热。史蒂夫已经与巴基共度过几次情热，在这方面颇有些经验了，雅莎的气息让他口干舌燥，史蒂夫知道再这样下去他恐怕要失控了，无论雅莎做了什么，如果自己和雅莎之间有什么暧昧，这事情就再也没有回头的余地了——北境绝不会容忍一个失贞的欧米茄。史蒂夫强打精神，将雅莎从地上扶起来，他还没想好该如何处理这件事，廊外猎犬的声音已经逼近了，雅莎吓得白了脸，手指死死抓住史蒂夫的衣袖，这个瞬间史蒂夫立刻明白，他要保护这个欧米茄，不仅仅是为了巴基，更为了他自己。

房门洞开，几头疯狂吠叫的猎犬闯了进来，史蒂夫将雅莎挡到身后，为首的是朗姆洛，他的脸色很苍白，看来显然失血过多，他身后跟着几位黑甲骑士，手中都牵着猎犬。朗姆洛看起来很疲惫，目光阴郁地望着雅莎和史蒂夫：“罗杰斯大人，”他沉声说，“鹿溪湾的骑士已经回城，他们要见您。”他表现得意外冷静，一副公事公办的面孔，史蒂夫立刻意识到这位北境守护远比他想象的更难对付，朗姆洛没有现出任何底牌，但他的态度很明显：雅莎已经是北方的人了，北方之主有权处置雅莎。史蒂夫只是客居在此，如果史蒂夫率先挑起争端，那么等在他面前的很可能是骷髅泉与鹿溪湾之间的战争。史蒂夫是个血气方刚的年轻骑士，他当然不惧战争，可雅莎的手紧抓着他的，那让他想起了还留在鹿溪湾的巴基，巴基……史蒂夫在心里想着巴基的名字，他的巴基，脸上总是带着笑意，在鹿溪湾的夏日中长大，从未见过北境的严寒。史蒂夫的手变得冰凉，他得做出选择，是保护雅莎、引起战争，还是把雅莎还给朗姆洛、让他独自承受不公的命运？时至今日，史蒂夫仍没有想出更好的办法，可在那个夜晚，还不到十六岁的雅沙却做出了自己的决定。原本躲在史蒂夫背后瑟瑟发抖的欧米茄在听到朗姆洛的声音后，似乎明白了什么，他从史蒂夫身后站出来，将身上史蒂夫的外套脱下、整齐地折叠好，还给了史蒂夫，尽管还在情热之中，但在这一刻，雅莎 巴恩斯展示出了一位巴恩斯家的欧米茄应有的尊严，“让您担忧了，罗杰斯大人，我只是有点不适，没有大碍。”他的声音里带着一点儿颤音，显然是竭力装作镇定，他背对着朗姆洛，身上的婚袍狼狈不堪、勉强蔽体，但他的背挺得笔直，待史蒂夫木然接过那件外套后，雅莎便转过头来望着朗姆洛与他的骑士们，他的脸很苍白，脸颊上却带了一点儿情热引发的不正常的嫣红。这画面其实很香艳，一个情热中、未被标记，衣衫不整的南方欧米茄，站在一伙阿尔法之中，可室内没有人嘲笑他，没有人发出半点儿声音。原本心硬如铁的北方骑士们个个一言不发，似乎都很意外雅莎这样一位年轻的欧米茄竟然有这样的勇气。

朗姆洛瞪着雅莎的脸，两个刚刚在双星下宣誓的伴侣彼此对视，终于朗姆洛先开了口：“过来。”他的声音中透着一种深切的疲惫，忽然之间雅莎不再害怕了，他转头望了一眼史蒂夫，把他手里的匕首拿过来，随手用身上破烂的长袍抹掉匕首上的血，走向了朗姆洛。史蒂夫拉住了雅莎的手，但雅莎轻轻一挣，就离开了史蒂夫。他低头走到朗姆洛身边，几头猎犬在他身上嗅到朗姆洛的血气，居然顺服地在他脚边趴了下来。朗姆洛看了史蒂夫一眼，年轻的阿尔法手里抓着自己染了欧米茄气味的外套，魂不守舍地看着雅莎的背影。北境守护脸上露出了一个近乎残酷的笑容，“请去见您的骑士吧，大人。”他说，带着自己的手下离开了。

黎明前最黑暗的那一刻，雅莎 巴恩斯回到了朗姆洛的寝室外。他站在房门外的黑暗中，冷风吹得他瑟瑟发抖，他的手里紧握着那把匕首，等着命运对他的宣判。朗姆洛回来了，他独自一人，没有骑士，随从，或猎犬，他还是那个装扮，上身赤裸，披着黑狼皮大氅，原本梳理整齐的黑色短发经过这一夜而变得散乱，他走到雅莎面前，雅莎盯着他腰间渗血的纱布，朗姆洛抵住了门，将雅莎困在自己的身体与房门之间，低头在欧米茄耳侧轻声说：“从没有人犯过你这样的罪，但你是我的，我在双星下发过誓要守护你，我给你两个选择，你可以回南方，去找罗杰斯那杂种，和你哥哥一起嫁给他，如果你们能活着离开北境，等着你的将是我的精兵。”

他炽热的呼吸喷在雅莎颈后，身上酒气熏天，但这次雅莎知道阿尔法真的喝醉了，他一动不动，等着第二个选择，他听到朗姆洛含着酒意的声音：“或者你可以留下，成为我的欧米茄，像你说出的誓言那样服从我。等到明天早上，我们再来决定你的处罚。”

雅莎深吸了一口气，身后阿尔法紧贴着他的背心，他觉得自己像是被一只豺狼紧紧盯住了。他伸手去拉卧室的房门，却不由自主地想象着朗姆洛所说的第一个选择：回到鹿溪湾，回到那片长夏不逝的乐土，他可以回到巴基身边，他可以和史蒂夫在一起，他想起了阿尔法温暖的蓝色眼睛，它们给了他勇气，让他觉得他也可以像巴基一样快乐。雅莎缩回了手指，向后退了一步，可那快乐之后的代价呢？经过这个晚上，雅莎已经明白朗姆洛也许不是个荣誉正派的阿尔法，但他显然言出必行，他就是北方的律法，他的决定就是这里的规则。从这里到鹿溪湾旅途遥远，也许没有离开骷髅泉城堡，他和史蒂夫就会被暗杀，那巴基就只剩下一个人了，他的孩子还没有出生呢。就算他们能离开骷髅泉、离开北方，可史蒂夫的名誉呢？人们会给他冠上恶名，他将成为一个为了欧米茄而掀起战争的昏庸君主。雅莎年纪很轻，没有经历过战争，但闭居深堡的日子里，他学习过足够多的历史，他知道没有人喜欢战争。妻子失去丈夫，孩童失去父亲，整块大陆生灵涂炭，仅仅因为雅莎犯了一个错误，他让自己的胆怯与欲念占了上风、冒犯了他的阿尔法。

雅莎没有动，仿佛看透了他的心意，朗姆洛推开了卧室沉重的石门。雅莎抬起头，缓步走进了卧室中，这里一切维持原样，床单凌乱，半边毛毯上染着斑斑血迹，一直延续到地板上，雅莎闭上眼睛，不去理会这卧室里血腥气味，将手里的那柄匕首放回原本的位置。朗姆洛在他身后关上了卧室的门，他拿起门边的火把熄灭，然后陆续熄灭了房间内所有的火把。他走到窗边，看着窗外北境的夜空，伸手将窗关紧、放下了厚重的帷幕，于是雅莎的世界就此陷入了黑暗，而现在距离黎明只有不到半支蜡烛的时间。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道为什么简单的姐夫送亲也能扯出这么多废话。可能因为我是个随心所欲的写手吧，大纲不存在，我写第一章的时候永远不知道下一章的情节要往哪里走，坐在电脑前，手指自然会打字，仿佛是故事里的角色有自己的意识，只是借着我的手指来表达罢了。哎，什么时候能写到煎🐻啊，好心焦！
> 
> 另外原著中不配有台词的罗林斯，我觉得他一脸反骨，是个干大事的人！

雅沙是在一阵药膏的气味中醒来的，他从床上坐起来，发现自己身上还穿着那件破烂染血的婚袍，只是身上还盖着朗姆洛的那件狼皮大氅。他揉了揉眼睛，看到朗姆洛坐在窗边，身边摆着一个木盘，里面是各种疗伤的用具。朗姆洛低着头，借着晨光往自己腰间的伤口上敷药。也许是因为伤口太深的关系，他的动作很不顺畅，皱着眉毛试图将纱布展平，却没法做到。朗姆洛咒骂了一声，正要将手里的纱布丢到窗外，雅沙轻手轻脚地下了床，安静地走到他身边跪下，把他手里的纱布拿过来，用一把剪刀剪掉了阿尔法身上染血的旧纱布。显然昨晚朗姆洛的伤口没有得到妥善处理，撕掉纱布时，伤口立刻开始渗血，朗姆洛却只是一声不吭地看着雅沙将他腰间的纱布轻轻拆开。雅沙闻到了药膏的气味，他想那一定是用北方的乌草炼成的药膏，他在书中读到过，这东西对止血很有好处。他拿起装着药膏的罐子抬头无声地询问阿尔法，朗姆洛点了点头，于是雅沙用木盘里的银勺挖出一点儿气味刺鼻的药膏，轻柔地涂抹到朗姆洛的伤口上。这回朗姆洛发出了一点儿嘶声，雅沙抬头看他，他又不吭声了，而是低头看雅沙的眼睛。在晨光下，雅沙第一次看清楚了北境守护的脸，除去脸上那几条狰狞的伤疤，朗姆洛其实长得十分端正，雅沙想他年轻时一定是个漂亮威风的阿尔法。朗姆洛的脸色很不好，一绺黑发垂到额前，他看起来比实际年龄更为憔悴。雅沙多少有些愧疚地低下头——如果他昨天晚上没有那么胆怯冲动，那么所有这一切都不会发生了。他涂完药，把纱布缠到朗姆洛腰间，由于伤口的位置，他不得不张开双臂环住朗姆洛的腰，才能将纱布妥善地缠好，他做这一切时没有发出半点儿声音，朗姆洛也没有说话，等伤口包扎妥当后，雅沙站起来活动了一下跪得发麻的腿，朗姆洛就在这时伸手拉住了他的手。

雅沙僵硬了一下，随即感觉到阿尔法只是握住了他的手，并没有进一步的举动。那只手滚烫，粗糙有力的手指正磨蹭着他光滑的掌心，雅沙有点儿迷茫，不知道朗姆洛为什么这样对他，他想起了什么，伸手去试探阿尔法的额头，朗姆洛果然在发烧。雅沙想他大概一整晚都没睡，又受了伤，于是他试着把他拉起来，想扶他到床上去。朗姆洛没动，雅沙不敢硬拉扯他，怕好不容易止血的伤口又撕裂，于是朗姆洛把他拉进怀里，烧得滚烫的前额贴上雅沙腰间，带着血腥气和药膏气味的手臂拢紧了欧米茄修长的身体。雅沙不敢动，他不知道朗姆洛要做什么，他实在是猜不出这个阿尔法的想法。黎明前回到这间房间后，他筋疲力竭，爬上床就昏睡过去，在睡着前他恍惚记得有人往他嘴里灌下了一些带着甜味的药剂，他本来以为那和之前喝下的茶水差不多，但当他醒来时，他的衣服没有动过，情热也没有了迹象。雅沙僵硬地站在朗姆洛怀里，朗姆洛则安静地靠着他，额头的冷汗渗透了雅沙身上那件破烂不堪的婚袍，过了不知道多久，他终于抬起头，对着雅沙露出了一个憔悴的笑：“你力气太小了，”他声音沙哑地说，呼吸间仍有酒气，“没伤到内脏，下次你得用点力气，”他说着，抓住雅沙的手按上自己伤口旁边，“刺这里的话，我早就死了，而且会死得很痛苦。”

雅沙摇摇头：“我没想……没想杀你。”

“我知道。”朗姆洛哼了一声，“所以我也不会杀你。”他踉跄着站起来，指了指房间角落的盥洗室，“去洗干净，找个医师，让我睡一会儿。”然后他便倒进床里沉沉睡去，雅沙看着沉睡中的阿尔法，又看了看那把被自己放回原处的匕首，然后听话地到盥洗室去洗掉身上手上的汗渍和血迹。他走出浴室，发现衣橱里挂着几件尺寸合身的罩袍，都是北方式样的，深灰色或深蓝色，没有绣花，没有装饰，每一件罩袍上都搭着配套的面纱。雅沙想这一定是给他准备的衣服，他不想穿这些长袍，也不想戴面纱，可他总不能衣不蔽体，于是他穿上了一件深蓝色的长袍，并拉响了床头的铃。医师带着侍女进了房间，他们轻手轻脚、十分安静地换走染血的寝具，医师看了看朗姆洛腰间的伤口，似乎十分满意雅沙的处理，就离开卧室，过了好一会儿，才带着一壶又一壶的药茶回来。众人忙碌的时候，雅沙就安静地坐在角落里观察这些北方人，他们无视他，他也不出声，他只是想着自己的选择及今后的处境，天色还早呢，雅沙仍然十分疲累，于是他蜷缩在角落里的椅子上也睡熟了。

再醒来时已是午后，雅莎从长椅上爬下来，揉着酸痛的脖子，身上的长袍满是褶皱，他也没有理会，朗姆洛的床空着，雅莎想也许他已经没有大碍了。他饿得厉害，从昨晚婚宴后到现在他都还没吃过东西，他揉了揉眼睛，听到了窗外传来的铠甲摩擦声，雅莎对这声音不陌生，他探出窗口，看到庭院中习武的黑甲骑士，朗姆洛坐在高台的椅子上看着他手下的武士。距离太远，雅莎看不清他的脸色，他没有看到任何一个鹿溪湾的骑士，又有些害怕，他想自己已经做出了选择，那朗姆洛就该遵守承诺，可万一他不肯放过这个引战的良机呢？身为北境守护，却在新婚之夜被南方来的欧米茄刺伤，历史上有无数战争起因远比这件事更加微不足道。雅莎毕竟还很年轻，他有些不知道是否该去见朗姆洛。高台上的朗姆洛早就看到了窗边的雅莎，与雅莎担心的一样，他坐在日光下，四周围着北方诸侯，除了几个心腹之外，没有人知道昨夜的内幕——一位久经沙场考验的阿尔法在床上被新婚妻子刺伤，朗姆洛丢不起这个脸。他很想把事情压下去，昨夜知道实情的人并不多，罗林斯擅自主张、把事情闹大，朗姆洛对次很不满，但他麾下的几名骑士却认为朗姆洛的举措太过温和，是在向南方人示弱。现在朗姆洛硬撑着带伤出席早上的演武，既有安抚诸侯，也有弹压的意思。他坐上北境守护的位置太久了，难免有人对这张椅子心生觊觎。朗姆洛深知他统领的这些北方诸侯们就是一群冰天雪地里滋养出来的野狼，他们的忠诚建立在自己的威压之上，一旦自己显出半点软弱迹象，他们就会如同挑战年老力衰的头狼那般扑上来撕裂他。然而朗姆洛并非老迈无力的野狼，他很乐意向北方诸侯证明这一点。他思考的间隙，罗林斯正向一位侯爵大肆嘲笑鹿溪湾的骑士昨夜如何落荒而逃、又是如何被自己悉数抓回。朗姆洛目不转睛地盯着他，甚至面带微笑，但心中已经开始警惕了。高堡向骷髅泉臣服未久，罗林斯向来沉默寡言，十分得用，现在却一反常态，变得异常傲慢多口。仿佛感受到了朗姆洛的视线，罗林斯终于闭上嘴巴，站起来喝光杯中的酒，走向了一位黑甲骑士。他身材高大，双臂修长有力，很擅长用长矛，他从那名骑士手里接过一把沉重的铁矛，借着酒意耍弄起来，将长矛投向草人，只一下就将草人扎得四分五裂。

骑士们欢声喝彩，高堡骑士的喝彩声尤为响亮，朗姆洛不动声色地抿着酒，叫过身边从人吩咐了几句，侍从离开了，很快史蒂夫及鹿溪湾的几名心腹骑士就应邀出席。史蒂夫的脸色很不好，他走向高台，在朗姆洛身边的客位坐下，看也没有看朗姆洛。年长的阿尔法笑了，觉得眼前这个年轻人毕竟不够老练，史蒂夫此时还不满二十岁，对演武场并不陌生，但他没有与北方骑士们交过手，因此并没有贸然下场挑战。罗林斯正与一位黑甲骑士对剑，他只用一只手握着一柄重剑，没有守势，一味进攻，将骑士打得节节败退。史蒂夫挺直身板，一动不动地观察他的剑术，他明白眼前的局势十分微妙，诸多势力牵涉其中，如果不小心应付，雅莎很可能陷入更糟糕的境地。

“大人不下场吗？”朗姆洛说，史蒂夫握住了腰间的佩剑，这把剑是巴基送给他的结婚礼物，剑柄末端镶嵌着一只狼头，正是巴恩斯家的奔狼。看到那把剑，朗姆洛才想起雅莎的嫁妆中也有一把重剑，上面同样镶嵌着一个狼头。检查行囊时他的手下曾嘲笑南方的孱弱孬种担不起这把重剑，现在想来，也许那把剑本来就是为他打造的。这想法令朗姆洛心情愉悦了一些，他打了个响指，对身边的近侍耳语了几句，让他去关照雅莎，免得那小欧米加饿肚子。史蒂夫站了起来，向正在场内大显威风的罗林斯点了点头。他的地位远远高于罗林斯，依照惯例，罗林斯该向他行礼，但这位爵士醉意上头，完全忘记了礼节，举着重剑向史蒂夫走来，并没有把这南方来的少年阿尔法放在心上。一个不知道昨夜内幕的勋爵请朗姆洛下场，朗姆洛笑着说了句什么，引发众人的哄笑。史蒂夫隐约听到“南方的小婊子”及“北境守护要被榨干了”之类的下流字眼，血气上涌，手里的重剑砍向了罗林斯的左肩。罗林斯没想到史蒂夫说打就打，动作又这样迅捷，他向右闪开，脚步踉跄，十分狼狈，而史蒂夫已经回剑刺向他的右肋。两个人的身高相差无几，但史蒂夫脚步轻捷，又占了先机，罗林斯竟然找不到还手的机会，又勉强躲了几招后，才递出手里的剑反击。北方诸侯的笑声渐渐平息，众人似乎没有料到一位出身南方的年轻阿尔法竟然有这样的身手。罗林斯是高堡第一勇士，北方诸侯中无人能敌，只有朗姆洛是他的对手。但现在，这位成名已久的爵士竟被一个初出茅庐的少年压制，不能不让诸侯心惊。有人小声嘀咕也许南方也不尽是孬种，朗姆洛一手支颐，另一只手握着酒杯，他今天其实没有喝酒，手中的酒杯不过是装装样子，他一直在看史蒂夫的身法，眼中偶尔闪过一丝寒光。

据朗姆洛所知，罗杰斯家族这一代只有史蒂夫一个正统继承人，他又与巴恩斯家的欧米茄结了婚，毫无疑问将是下一任的国王，他望着居于下风的罗林斯，在他眼中看到了仇恨与愤怒，朗姆洛放下酒杯，站起来拍了拍手：“精彩之至，”他沉声说，“两位大人实力可贺，不过还是留点力气对付接下来的宴会吧。”他笑着说，既然主人发令，史蒂夫也就停了手，罗林斯愤恨地瞪着朗姆洛，朗姆洛走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀：“不是现在。”他低声说，侍从端来了更多的食物与酒，一群花枝招展的妓女嬉笑着走进武场，一下子便将这里变成了酒色肉欲之地。史蒂夫手忙脚乱地甩掉缠到他身上的两名丰满的欧米茄，罗林斯盯着朗姆洛，目光阴郁，直到两个妓女嬉笑着把他拉开。朗姆洛回到自己的椅子上，腰间伤口隐隐作痛，史蒂夫脸色铁青，坐回他身边。几名妓女在武场中央抚弄武器，与骑士们调笑取乐。史蒂夫一点儿也不享受这个场合，他只担心雅莎，他很想带雅莎走，回鹿溪湾去，把那可怜的孩子严密保护起来，再也不让任何人伤害他。可雅莎选择放开了他的手，这位欧米茄虽然年轻，却有十足的担当，没有丢巴恩斯家及鹿溪湾的脸面。可在为他骄傲的同时，史蒂夫心里却难免感到挫败的酸楚。保护欧米茄是阿尔法的天性，雅莎是巴基的弟弟，是巴基最亲近的人，尽管史蒂夫自己也不确定他是否只是因为这一层关系而对雅莎加倍关爱，但无论如何，他亲手把他交给了朗姆洛，他没有照顾好雅莎。

朗姆洛好像一点儿也没在乎史蒂夫的想法，他看着那些妓女扭动腰肢、装作与手中的武器交媾的模样来取悦阿尔法，忽然低声对史蒂夫说：“我要是你，就立刻离开，跑回鹿溪湾，越快越好。”

“这是个威胁吗？”史蒂夫不动声色地问，“还是宣战？”

“都不是，”朗姆洛站起来，“请原谅，我得去陪我的欧米茄了。”

史蒂夫皱起眉毛，他从来不会在公开场合这样称呼巴基，朗姆洛的说法似乎在暗示他并不承认雅莎的地位，北境守护可以有无数欧米茄或私生子，如果雅莎不是他的妻子、不是北境守护的夫人，那么他的地位与眼前这些妓女也并没有什么不同。史蒂夫盯着朗姆洛的脸，越来越看不透这个人了。朗姆洛却并没有把史蒂夫放在心上，他按着刺痛不已的伤口，慢慢回到城堡中。尽管没有伤到脏器，但雅莎惊慌之下刺得很深，朗姆洛知道自己又发烧了，他不想在诸侯及史蒂夫面前示弱，可也不想过于逞能。昨夜闹得太大，很难说这件事能压多久，雅莎只有在他身边才安全，当然这念头他是不屑于对史蒂夫解释的，甚至连他自己也没有深想过为何要在乎那个不懂事的欧米茄的安危。雅莎不在卧室，朗姆洛在卧室隔壁的休息室里找到了他，他坐在一张胡桃木桌边，低头吃着一碗燕麦粥。朗姆洛在他对面坐下，雅莎放下了勺子，不知道该说些什么。

“他们给你吃这个？”阿尔法的声音里带着一丝不满，“你是我的人，不是囚徒，昨天晚上的胆子到哪儿去了？”

“我吃不下其他的。”雅莎小声说，他不知道朗姆洛为什么要关心自己的饮食，也不知道朗姆洛要怎样处罚自己，他没有天真到以为昨晚的事会就此揭过。他不安地等着自己的处罚，他知道北境的律法，偷窃要被砍手，逃军役要被斩首，至于对付胆敢刺伤北境守护的欧米茄的法子？也许就像朗姆洛说的那样，活活冻死在老泉边吧。

朗姆洛的脸很红，雅莎看出他又发烧了，但他坐得很端正，就如同这北境雪原上耸立的骷髅泉城堡一样巍然不动，他盯着雅莎的脸，过了很久，他轻声说，“别害怕，我在伴侣星下发过誓，只要你服从我，我就会保护你。”

雅莎露出一个苦笑，他是不相信朗姆洛的，如果史蒂夫说会保护他，雅莎一定相信，他会毫不犹豫地投入史蒂夫的怀抱里。可他做不到，史蒂夫属于鹿溪湾、属于巴基，就给雅莎的只有无尽的冰雪罢了。

“你该再睡一会儿。”雅莎小声说，朗姆洛抓住了他的手，“跟我来。”他把雅莎带进卧室，连外衣都没脱就睡到了床上。雅莎在他身边躺下，背对着朗姆洛，他觉得现在阿尔法闻起来没有那么像冰爽与刀刃，也许是日光的关系，雅莎竟然感觉到了一丝暖意。有雅莎在，朗姆洛的突然离席在北方诸侯看来就有了解释：新婚的阿尔法留恋自己的欧米茄是很正常的，他们污言秽语地嘲笑着南方来的小婊子花样真多，竟然将北境守护迷成这样。史蒂夫此时早已经离席，并没有听到这些对雅莎的污蔑，否则的话他恐怕会再次下场好好教训这群不知天高地厚的北方蛮人。一只南来的渡鸦停到了史蒂夫的居室外，他的近侍给渡鸦喂了水和肉干，取下了渡鸦脚环中的信筒，恭敬地递给史蒂夫。信筒上盖着狼头腊封，是巴基的信。史蒂夫忙不迭地拆开腊封，这是他第一次与巴基分开，巴基正怀着孕呢，史蒂夫担心他，不免将对雅莎的牵挂收回了一些，仔细读巴基的信。这是一封十分公式化的信，巴基提到了秋天的收成估算和猎场的日程，又向史蒂夫保证腹中的孩子一切都好，信末才简略地问起了雅莎。史蒂夫知道巴基很细心，并不想在书简中提到任何私情，他想象着巴基现在的模样，不知道他肚子里的孩子长多大了？一想到巴基脸上的笑容，史蒂夫恨不能立刻飞回鹿溪湾去。

朗姆洛烧得越来越厉害，当雅莎再醒来时，他觉得自己像是煨着一块碳火，他看着朗姆洛，朗姆洛身上的衬衫都被汗水打湿了，脸色苍白，雅莎吓得立刻拉响了铃。医师和侍从鱼贯而入，检查朗姆洛的伤口，首席医师左拉也来了，他撕开了朗姆洛腰间的绷带，看到边缘发白的伤口后，脸色不善地说：“这是刺伤。”他晃动着一个光秃秃的、不讨喜的脑袋，耀武扬威地大声吩咐：“得叫罗林斯大人还有西特威尔大人来。”一点儿也没把雅莎放在眼里。

雅莎脸色苍白，他不认识这个面向古怪的医师，但从他跋扈的态度也能看出昨晚的事情掩不住了，史蒂夫必须得走——史蒂夫一定不会坐视北方人对他做出任何惩罚，可一旦史蒂夫出手，也就意味着两方的战争。史蒂夫手下的骑士只有十余人，剩下的都是侍从、马夫、工匠，彼此实力悬殊，如果不离开的话，很可能会死在骷髅泉的深堡。趁着众人忙于照顾朗姆洛的间隙，雅莎飞快地跑出了房间，他似乎听到身后左拉医师的尖叫声，“抓住他”，雅莎却顾不上那么多，飞快地跑到史蒂夫居住的侧翼。他闯进了史蒂夫的房间，史蒂夫还在看巴基的来信，他的脸上带着一个温柔的笑意，见雅莎上气不接下气地闯进自己的房间，史蒂夫立刻明白事态有变。

“快走！”雅莎慌乱地说，“他们发现了……他们……”

史蒂夫怔了怔，反而镇定下来，“你和我们一起走。”

雅莎身上穿着一件北方样式的暗蓝色长袍，皱巴巴的，他的头发也没好好梳理，散乱地堆在肩膀上。史蒂夫走向他，轻轻地握住了他的手，“跟我回去，我们可以宣布你的婚姻无效，回鹿溪湾吧，我不会再让这些人伤害你的。”

被史蒂夫滚烫的双手握着，雅莎反而镇定了，他望着史蒂夫的眼睛，真希望自己能听从史蒂夫的话，与他逃回鹿溪湾去。可他是一个巴恩斯，他要面对自己的错误，尽管他不确定是否能承担错误的代价。雅莎坚定地摇了摇头：“我不能走，你没准备好与北方开战。”他的声音很轻，态度却很坚决，在这个危机关口，他忽然想起了在鹿溪湾的时候，他的父亲曾要求他学习弓箭。还年幼的雅莎曾对此茫然不解，巴基就从不需要练习这些呢。巴恩斯家的老家主则抚摸他的头发，用怜爱的目光看着他的脸，告诉他，因为他注定要到北方去，没有一点儿技艺、得不到他们的尊重，他是活不下去的。那时候雅莎还不能理解父亲的话，他只是为其中隐含的暗示而惧怕，可现在他觉得自己明白了。在这片冰雪覆盖的领土上，爱情不重要，名誉也不重要，生存才是最重要的。一头鹿在狼群中只会成为猎物，要活下去，他就得拿出巴恩斯家血统中深藏的狼性。史蒂夫却没有顾及雅莎的想法，他敏锐地听到了城堡中的骚乱声，知道朗姆洛的手下已经开始行动了。他看着雅莎的脸，手里还紧紧攥着巴基的信，两张原本就一模一样的脸在史蒂夫眼前重合，史蒂夫捧住雅莎的脸，轻轻亲了他额头：“你身上有真正的奔狼之血，但我也不是懦夫，我放手了一次，这次我绝不逃跑。”

史蒂夫的气息很温暖，握着雅莎的手也很有力，尽管朗姆洛终生未曾对此释怀，但这一刻实在是史蒂夫与雅莎之间仅有过的亲密。雅沙闭上眼睛，在阿尔法的怀抱与气息中发抖，这是个多么温柔的亲吻，他心中一个小小的角落里甜蜜地想，就算只有这一刻，他也很满足了。

“不管发生什么事，别告诉巴基，”雅沙笑了，“什么都别告诉他。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白月光线完结，接下来的剧情可能是🐍邮件🐻还要拐人私奔，詹和大王子铜件，🐺和🦁决裂吧……  
这真的是走肾文吗？好像哪里不太对？？？？

巴基一阵眩晕，他觉得肚子疼得厉害，这很像是过去临产前的感觉，但他离生产还有近三个月，他抓住史蒂夫的衣袖，又很快放开，踉跄坐到一张躺椅上，看着他脸色苍白、深陷回忆之中的阿尔法，“后来呢？”他轻声问，史蒂夫语气平淡，像是讲述着与自己无关的旧事，“罗林斯叛变了，他从高堡调来一千精兵，想趁朗姆洛重伤夺权。我们混战了一个晚上，天亮以后雅莎不见了，是朗姆洛出来收拾的局面。”

“你告诉我你送他去北方，回来的路上才听说他病死了。”巴基不想与史蒂夫对质，他想要相信自己的阿尔法，也明白史蒂夫如此淡然的语气下掩盖的是深埋了十几年的腥风血雨，他难以想象那个夜晚雅莎经历了什么，史蒂夫点了点头，“当时确实如此。巴基，我试过了，雅莎不肯见我，我知道他没有死在动乱里……”史蒂夫又陷入了回忆中，那一夜其实他已经有些记不清了，他只知道后来他经历过数次动乱，也曾率军平息叛军，但没有一次有那一晚的经历更为惊心动魄。正因如此，事后史蒂夫反而无法回想起太多的细节，只因为那个晚上一切都发生得太快了。

“我要见他。”巴基坚决地说，“告诉北境守护，我要见我的弟弟。”

史蒂夫也想见雅莎，尽管不知道朗姆洛到底有什么打算，但在见到雅沙之前，他也想不出什么更好的举措来。他看了巴基一眼，有些担心巴基的身体，但巴基的态度很坚决，他甚至催促史蒂夫立刻颁布赦令，显然朗姆洛要扶正的孩子是雅沙的，如果他只肯承认雅沙的孩子，那么也许这些年来，雅沙过得并没有那么糟糕，他心中怀着这一点儿希望，焦虑不安地看着史蒂夫展开一张羊皮纸，一行一行写下那些公式化的文字，急切地想要见到阔别已久、死而复生的兄弟。

当史蒂夫对巴基讲述深埋十余年之久的往事时，雅莎 巴恩斯像以往一样坐在自己的房间里，用一块软布擦拭一把剑。这是一把北方精钢打造的重剑，是在雅莎出生的那一年锻造的，它的姐妹正悬挂在史蒂夫腰间。老巴恩斯为了庆祝双生子的降生，不惜花费重金聘请西方群岛的高手匠人用极其名贵的精钢打造了一对重剑，老巴恩斯的想法很简单，如果双生子是阿尔法，就可以用这两把剑称雄演武场，如果是欧米茄，这把剑就是最好的嫁妆。雅莎带了这把剑来北方，但他从没有用过它，只是每天保养它，他把它举起来，闪闪发亮的剑锋映着他的脸。这张脸相较过去自然发生了不小的变化，双生子降生时面貌毫无分别，现在两个人的脸仍很相似，只是巴基久居鹿溪湾，享尊处优之余又接二连三生下几位王子、公主，那张脸在岁月中变得柔和圆润，而雅莎久居北境，按照北方人的习俗戴起了面纱，那张脸渐渐在凛冽寒风中磨出了棱角，变得苍白犀利，就像一个真正的北方人。他把手里的重剑擦干净，看着剑柄上精工雕琢的狼头，有人打开了他的房门，北境守护走进来，手里拿着一个捆着红色丝带、盖着金色雄狮腊印的信筒，把它递给了雅莎。雅莎接过信筒，随手撕开封条，那里面装着一张上好的羊皮纸，是来自鹿溪湾之主的赦令，按照朗姆洛的请求，承认他的私生子雷欧是骷髅泉合法的继承人。

雅莎并不很关心这个，他把那封赦令放下，雷欧是他唯一的孩子，相貌像他，性情却更像他的阿尔法父亲。雅莎从没想让雷欧成为骷髅泉的继承人，他的阿尔法有好几位私生子女，最年长的年龄几乎与雅莎相仿，可朗姆洛越过他们、只肯承认雷欧是嫡子，这无形中给雷欧竖起了许多敌人。朗姆洛站在他身后，一只手抚上他的脸，低头亲他的发心，“你哥哥要见你。”他低声说，于是雅莎明白这道赦令是来自南方的橄榄枝。他站起来，放下手里的剑，“白星”，这把剑的名字是白星，与史蒂夫手上得自巴基的“红雪”是一对。剑分开十余载，物是人非，雅莎不是很确定他想要再见到巴基或史蒂夫，但他还是站了起来，准备换掉身上的便装。要去见鹿溪湾的国王与王后，这幅模样是不成体统的。朗姆洛从身后把他紧紧搂进怀中，“雷欧本来就该是正统的继承人。”他说，雅莎勉强笑笑，这十多年来他的话越来越少了，有时候一整天都不说一句话，他转过身，把白星仔细地挂到朗姆洛腰间，他与朗姆洛从未真正“结婚”，雷欧是一个私生子，他的手无意识地抚过朗姆洛腰间那处早已愈合的旧伤，如果那个晚上他没有贸然刺伤朗姆洛，今天的局面又会有什么不同呢？雅沙笑了，他很久没有笑过了，有时候朗姆洛说他真正像是一个北方人了，谁也说不上这变化是好还是不好。

巴基焦虑地外客房内转来转去，他要求在自己的私人居室里见雅莎，骷髅泉城堡中到处都是他人耳目，巴基谁也不肯相信，只有在自己的居室中、在鹿溪湾骑士们的层层保护之下，他还能略得到一点儿安全感。很快巴基就听到了房门外轻轻的脚步声，他忙不迭地打开房门，站在门外的正是他的双生弟弟。巴基瞪大了眼睛，几乎认不出眼前这张掩在面纱下的脸了，他伸出一只手去摘掉那顶灰色的面纱，便看到了雅沙 巴恩斯苍白的脸。雅沙看起来很平静，没有什么表情，一别多年，他们都不再是孩子了，雅沙与巴基相同的圆眼睛里平淡无波，眼角添了一两条细细的皱纹，不仔细看是看不出来的。巴基把他的弟弟拉进怀里，雅沙的身体是温暖的，他犹豫了一下，抬手搂住了巴基的背心。两兄弟终于紧紧拥抱在了一起，雅沙在巴基身上嗅到了史蒂夫的气味，而巴基则在他身上察觉到了朗姆洛的气息。他们就那样安静地拥抱着，双生子似乎本来就容易心意相通，过了很久，他们谁都没有开口，却仿佛已经交流了千言万语。最终还是雅沙打破了这片死寂，他拉着巴基的手坐下，看着巴基的肚子，他当然知道史蒂夫和巴基已经有了三个可爱的孩子，他想看看他们，又觉得见到了也徒然无益。巴基抚摸他的头发，一时有点儿不知道该说什么，过了很久，他才问：“发生了什么？”

“我杀了人。”雅沙无谓地说，他想史蒂夫也许已经告诉了巴基，而至于那最后的一个晚上，有些事情却是连史蒂夫也不知道的。他从来不去想那个晚上发生的事情，十几年来雅沙 巴恩斯一直告诉自己，那天晚上的事情是他的选择，他只是为自己犯下的错误付出代价，这没有什么，他是个巴恩斯，即使只是个欧米茄，也该有一个巴恩斯的担当。北方的史官在隐秘的史书上记下了高堡骑士的叛乱，他们说主谋罗林斯在叛乱中被北境守护杀死，但真相却远非如此。那个晚上史蒂夫统领的鹿溪湾骑士被关在城外，对城内发生的一切茫然不知情，尚忠心于朗姆洛的军队则在内城与高堡叛军鏖战，战况一度陷入了十分艰难的境地，最终寡不敌众，史蒂夫和雅沙在乱军中失散，罗林斯抓到了久战力竭的雅沙，走密道将他带到了城外的老泉。也许是在朗姆洛麾下忍气吞声太久，短暂的胜利让那位爵士失了控，他抓着雅沙的头发，将浑身是血（大部分是敌人的）的雅沙拖到老泉边的冷池，斥责他是南方来的刺客、杀了北境守护，该被扔进冷池里活活冻死。他的主张自然得到高堡众人的拥护，可在“审判”的间隙，他却抓着雅沙酸软无力的手臂，在他耳边讥笑，至今雅沙仍记得他的威胁：

“南方来的婊子，你该知道惹怒北方人是什么结果。冻死你太便宜了，我们会按照规矩来，这里所有人都会来尝尝巴恩斯家婊子的味道，等会儿你就会知道生不如死是什么滋味了。”他边说边剥掉雅沙的衣服，要按照北方的旧习，在老泉边侵犯这个欧米茄。雅沙满脸是血，手指因为用多了弓箭，磨出了一条又一条的血痕，他的弓箭早就被缴，手里的武器只剩下那柄匕首，从朗姆洛的病床边逃跑时他本能地拿走了那柄匕首。杀红眼的叛军们兴致高昂，人性在兽性面前占了下风，没人觉得欺凌一个落单的欧米茄有什么不对，正相反，他们个个跃跃欲试，都想尝尝来自南方的欧米茄的娇贵皮肉。雅沙一声不吭地抓紧了匕首，他看到一双又一双野兽般的眼睛盯着他，他是那头鹿，误入了狼群，他想起了朗姆洛的话，北方的欧米茄都有一把匕首，或是自卫，或是自裁。

我不是鹿，雅沙咬住了嘴唇，握紧了那把匕首，在罗林斯纵声大笑时，狠狠将那把匕首插进了他的胸口。志高意满的骑士的笑声戈然而止，一声不响地跌入了老泉边的冷池。他的手还攥着雅沙的没有松开，雅沙也被他拖进了冷池里。血水涌上来，高堡叛军们过了好一阵子才明白事情有变，他们拥到冷池边，却只看到血水不断涌上来，乱军陷入了死一般的寂静，他们彼此面面相觑，谁也不知道发生了什么，也没有人有胆量跳下刺骨寒冷的冷池一探究竟。雅沙沉入了池水中，罗林斯已经死了，他的手却还死死地攥着雅沙的手腕。雅沙根本没有费力去掰开，他只是平静地任自己的身体沉入泉水中，泉水很冷，他想，不愧是冷池，等到再冷一些的时候，一定会冻得结结实实的，他想这些北方人最好把他的尸体捞出来，冻死在这里的模样可能不会太好看，最好他们能一把火烧了他的尸体，他还能做一个巴恩斯，体面地下葬。雅沙闭着眼睛，任冰水将他吞没，他想起了鹿溪湾，鹿溪湾的溪水温暖得如同母亲的怀抱，他再也见不到鹿溪湾的溪水和蓝天了，但那没关系，雅沙想，我不是鹿，我是狼，我没有给巴恩斯家丢脸。他无法呼吸，肺里灌满了冷水，但他没有挣扎，冷池的水很蓝，让他想起了史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛，在意识消失之前，雅沙恍惚觉得有一双大手握住了他的，随后他什么都感觉不到了。雅沙不知道，这些事情都是后来慢慢才发现的，朗姆洛在危急关头醒了，联络了城内剩余的守军，趁高堡人忙于庆祝的当口反击，消灭了堡垒里的残余势力，联合史蒂夫及鹿溪湾的骑士反守为攻，他带人赶到了老泉，及时控制了群龙无首的高堡叛军。知道雅沙沉进冷池后，朗姆洛带伤跳了下去，把他捞了上来。老泉边的高堡骑士们坚称是雅沙谋杀了罗林斯，至于他是否为了自卫，没有人在乎。北方的律法就是如此严苛，杀死阿尔法的欧米茄只有死路一条，更别提雅沙先刺伤了朗姆洛、又在众目睽睽之下杀了罗林斯。朗姆洛搂着冻得冰冷、几乎没了呼吸的雅沙，用自己搭在马背上的大氅将他牢牢裹住，他自己也洞得够呛，不停地哆嗦，腰间的伤口撕裂出血，他很想索性杀光高堡的叛徒，但他看到了远方鹿溪湾的旗帜，高堡地理险要，要与鹿溪湾抗衡，他就离不开高堡的军队和领土。那瞬间，抱着雅沙冰冷的身体，北境守护做出了一个决定，他把冻得冰冷、人事不省的雅沙 巴恩斯抱上了马背，纵身上马，轻蔑地望着高堡众人：“巴恩斯家的欧米茄已经死了，这就是他的处罚。”他如此宣布，“如果你们有什么意见，大可以回到高堡，带着你们剩下的骑士和军队来。”朗姆洛伤势未愈，脸色白得吓人，握着缰绳的手微微颤抖，带着冰碴的潭水从他湿漉漉的黑色头发上滴落，此时此刻，任何一个高堡骑士都能轻松打倒他，可他们看着这位在北境守护的位子上坐了将近三十年的爵士，竟然没有一个人敢再说什么。原本群情激昂的叛军忽然安静下来，为首的一个骑士先在朗姆洛面前单膝跪下，交上了手里的佩剑，于是其余的高堡人也陆续跪下来。

朗姆洛没再理会叛军，他带着雅沙和自己的亲卫硬撑着骑马回了城。这场动乱过后骷髅泉内元气大伤，朗姆洛不想让鹿溪湾的人看出半点端倪，回城后立刻就请史蒂夫的人马离开。那之后过了将近一个月他的伤势才恢复，雅沙比他的情况更糟糕，从未经历过北境严寒的欧米茄在冷池里待得太久，冻伤了肺，连日高烧后雅沙总算挣扎着醒了过来，他没死，但他已经死了，这就是他在北方的地位，为了保护他不受律法惩处，朗姆洛宣布他受寒过重、终于不治，甚至煞有介事地发布了讣告。当雅沙终于能坐起来喝点儿热汤的那一天，北境守护才在他面前露面，他在雅沙面前坐下，把他用来杀死罗林斯的匕首还给了他。匕首已经被清洗干净，重新磨利，没有半点儿血腥气味，雅沙沉默地接过那柄匕首，匕首护手上新刻了一个狼头。他抬头看朗姆洛，将近一个月没有见面，朗姆洛瘦了一圈，胡须也没有整理，鬓边甚至多了一绺白发，他看上去苍老憔悴，似乎有些力不从心，但他的坐姿还是坚挺的，望着雅沙的目光中也没有半点儿妥协：“我看错了，”他说，“你是头奔狼。”他摸了摸雅沙的脸，“高堡的人不会放过你，其余的北方人也不会放过你，但现在你有新的选择了，你想回到南方去，从此隐姓埋名呢，还是留在我身边？”

“为什么？”雅沙问，他握紧了那柄匕首，不明白为什么在惹出这么多事端之后，朗姆洛不但不处罚他，更提出放他离开。

“如果你留下，你不再有地位，但我对你发誓，除了你之外，我永远不会再有任何情人，也不会结婚，”朗姆洛说，没有回答雅沙的问题，“对了，你该知道，你哥哥给罗杰斯生了个继承人，听说是个阿尔法。”

雅沙低头看着手里的匕首，手指拂过那个狼头，狼头是仿照着巴恩斯家的奔狼图案雕出来的，但做工粗糙，与巴恩斯家的工匠的手艺不能相提并论，只是那种粗犷的手工雕刻倒也别有气势。雅沙望着那头狼，露出了此后许久不曾有过的笑容：“我的行囊里有一把重剑，”他轻声说，“那把剑叫‘白星’，我想它是你的了。”

一年后，不再有姓名的雅沙 巴恩斯生下了雷欧，一个私生子。雅沙终生未曾离开北方，他的私生儿子后来获准被划归正统，获得了继承权，在朗姆洛死后成了新一任骷髅泉的领主。当雅沙也离世后，雷欧 朗姆洛将他葬入了刻着他的名字的空墓穴中，与自己的阿尔法父亲并列。朗姆洛信守了自己的承诺，从高堡叛乱那一夜到他死去，再没有过雅沙之外的情人，也没有结婚。当然这都是很久之后的事情了，此刻，雅沙坐在鹿溪湾的王后对面，简略地告诉他的兄长十多年前发生的一切，他说得不多，但巴基仅凭只言片语也能想象出那一晚的惨烈。巴基不知道自己该怎么办，责怪史蒂夫的懦弱吗？可史蒂夫那时也不过是个少年，他相信史蒂夫尽力了；责怪命运的不公吗？可雅沙并没有抱怨，他甚至对巴基露出了一个微笑，轻轻抚摸哥哥腹中的孩子，问他这个孩子叫什么名字。巴基沉默了很久，最终他握住了雅沙的手，“你过得好吗？”他问，语言在此时显得如此苍白无力，雅沙怎么会过得好呢？他失去了姓名，失去了过去与未来，独自一个人留在北方过了这么多年。雅沙看着巴基的眼睛，他在兄长那双与记忆中毫无二致的温柔双眼中看到了自己鬼魂一般的倒影，他无法回答巴基的问题。话至此已经说尽，雅沙探身亲吻了巴基的额头，这一刻他仿佛成了巴基的兄长，“我过得很好。”他回答，至于这句话里到底有多少真实，他自己也说不上来，他只是知道巴基需要听到这个，“你要见见我的雷欧吗？”他问，脸上仍带着一丝微笑，只是笑容中多了一点儿羞涩。

当他们叙旧时，史蒂夫就站在房门外，隔着虚掩的房门望着雅沙的背影。他想看看雅沙的脸，十余年来雅沙仅在他的梦魇中出现过，他看着雅沙半长的头发，很想走进去听听他的声音，可他知道这一刻不是属于他的。堂堂的鹿溪湾国王站在王后的居室外进退不能，他只能隐约听到内室的一点儿声音，不知道雅沙和巴基聊了什么。正当史蒂夫想要伸手敲门时，他的近侍轻轻走过来鞠了一躬：“北境守护想要见您。”

史蒂夫握紧双拳走出巴基的居室，朗姆洛带着他如今得归正统的儿子雷欧 朗姆洛站在史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫明白礼节上雷欧应来向他致谢，他仔细打量着朗姆洛与雅沙的儿子，这孩子个子长得很高，面庞像雅沙，神情却更像朗姆洛。史蒂夫的目光在雷欧身上停留片刻，从自己的手上摘下了一枚金戒指，戒指上刻着象征罗杰斯家族的雄狮，狮子的眼睛由两颗细小的红宝石镶嵌而成，他把那枚戒指递给雷欧，“愿你成为北境守护，世代为我镇守北方。”

雷欧接过了戒指，看了看父亲，朗姆洛点了点头，“去见你母亲。”他说，于是雷欧握着金狮戒指离开了。朗姆洛目送儿子远去，直到少年的脚步声消失在走廊尽头，他才转头看史蒂夫：“他过得很好，”他说，声音中并没有史蒂夫想象的炫耀，“既不是巴恩斯，也不是朗姆洛，但他过得很好，他一直是自由的，你该知道。”

史蒂夫没有回答，等他回过神来，朗姆洛早已经离开了，他看着自己身处的房间，忽然感觉到一阵从未有过的空洞，他仿佛站在一片虚无的空间里，四周一片迷雾，他茫然地看着自己手上那枚家族戒指留下来的痕迹。拿到罗杰斯家族的金狮戒指对一位刚获得继承权的私生子来说无疑是至高无上的荣誉，但那枚戒指并不能弥补雅沙失去的岁月。雅沙离开了巴基的房间，经过这间厅堂时，他远远地望见了史蒂夫，他们对视了一眼，雅沙没有笑，也没有说话，他望着史蒂夫，又像是没有看到他，带着雷欧离开了。他的身影就此消失在史蒂夫的视线中，而这是史蒂夫有生之年最后一次见到他。

鹿溪湾的来客与骷髅泉的主人之间形成了一种微妙的气氛，而唯一对此全无知觉的就是史蒂夫的另外两位王后。詹姆斯带着约瑟夫整天在城堡里逛来逛去，甚至开始计划微服偷溜出去玩，而熊岛的王后对这一切更是毫不知情，他忙着照顾小公主贝姬，尽管生得十分健壮，但连日车马劳顿加上北方的严寒，小公主贝姬发起了烧，把他担心得团团转，好容易贝姬的热度退了，他才安心一些。下午时他抱着贝姬坐到窗边晒太阳，小心不让冷风吹到她，一面给她哺乳。小公主含着一边乳头，小小的拳头贴着他光裸的胸口，没吃多少就满足地睡着了。王后低头看着女儿柔嫩的小脸，轻轻摸她那头柔软的棕发，他真希望女儿有阿尔法父亲的蓝色眼睛，但贝姬还太小了，暂时看不出来。他抱着小女儿，从未想过自己有生之年还能为像史蒂夫那样的阿尔法生下子女，他望着北境高广的天空，忽然想起了布林加岛的海潮。无边无际的大海为熊岛带来生的希望，也带了死亡的恐惧。每一个出身熊岛的欧米茄都不会忘记被沉海的恐惧，可王后现在所想的却并不只是熊岛的黑暗，他也想起了他的少年时代在海滩边奔跑的往事，他曾跑得那样快，赤着脚、穿着粗麻的衣服，像个渔家男孩儿一样纵情奔跑，拾捡漂亮的贝壳，与其他出身贫寒的孩子们欢笑打闹。童年太短暂了，再后来他再也不被允许去海滩，他穿上了不合身的长袍，不许露出一点儿皮肤，做一切“欧米茄该做”的活计，有时候还要做一些粗活，他活着的全部意义就是有一天能被选中、与一位家世尚可的阿尔法联姻，没人想过他能嫁给鹿溪湾的国王，自然也没人想过他是否真的愿意离开熊岛，来到陌生的鹿溪湾，从此在看不起他的鹿溪湾生存下去。王后低下头，他想自己并没什么好抱怨的，史蒂夫很温柔，对他也一直不错，他们有了贝姬，将来总会得到一块封地。小公主醒了，在母亲怀里舒展了一下手脚，似乎要哭出声来，巴克搂紧了她轻轻拍打，哼起了一首自幼唱惯了的民谣。

“海浪来了，礁石在哪儿，飓风来了，城堡在哪儿，鲨鱼来了，船长在哪儿，熊来了，北方来的熊……”他哼着那些杂乱无章的小调儿，直到小公主渐渐平静下来，再次陷入美梦。他的声音很轻，很低沉，悠然飘出窗外，飘向湛蓝无云的天边。此时此刻，一位披着深灰色羊毛毡毯的高大骑士用一张熊岛发出的通行证进了骷髅泉的城门，这位骑士没有马，腰间挂着一把破破烂烂的铁剑，身上的毡毯老旧破烂，说是骑士，倒更像个不名一文的海盗。进城后他就把那纸通行证塞进毛毡下的口袋，摘掉了斗篷，露出一头远方的尘土也无法掩饰的金发。这骑士看了看悬挂着朗姆洛家徽和鹿溪湾旗帜的高大城堡，露出一个笑容，七拐八拐就消失在了骷髅泉的小巷里。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于又开始走肾了，🌞🐻让我快乐

史蒂夫原本没有打算在北境停留太长时间，经过雅莎的事情后他更是一刻也不想在这里待下去。但身为一国之主，他有应尽的义务，此次北上并非娱乐，尽管心绪不宁，但他仍有国事要办。查看各处要塞的装备及田产花了大概三天，那之后北境举行了一场演武和两场狩猎，巴基由于身体原因自然不能出席，熊岛王后也不便抛下年幼的小公主，于是在所有的庆典及公务中陪史蒂夫出场的只有第三位王后詹姆斯。朗姆洛自然是知道史蒂夫的王后们的， 他没有对此做任何评论，雅沙则再也没有出现过。史蒂夫想也许他私下与巴基见了面，可巴基没有再对他提过关于雅沙的事情，他也不便再问。当年他曾希望雅沙能跟自己回南方，他知道自己会照顾雅沙的，可那一切都已经烟消云散了，他想也许雅沙是幸福的，他不用和谁分享一位阿尔法，北境守护对他显然一心一意、不惜要给他们的私生子名分。詹姆斯对狩猎和演武颇有兴趣，并不介意陪史蒂夫四处走走，有他的陪伴，日子倒也过得很快。

视察的最后一日，史蒂夫带着左右手沿骷髅泉外城向高堡进发，十余年前高堡叛乱后，朗姆洛另派了一位出身骷髅泉的骑士驻守高堡，但高堡实际的权力却掌握在他的一个对父亲很是忠心的私生子手里。从骷髅泉到高堡不远，一日即可来回，史蒂夫只带了王后詹姆斯和王长子约瑟夫。约瑟夫王子为了跟着父亲学习政务，这些日子与父亲寸步不离，不过比起与史蒂夫相处，他与王后詹姆斯待在一起的时间似乎还更多一些。这位王子已经十四岁了，是史蒂夫与巴基的长子，与史蒂夫同样金发碧眼，只是身形还没有长开，瘦小的肩膀在父亲的衬托下显得有些稚嫩。他穿着一套雕着金色雄狮的铠甲，同父亲一样披着鲜红的披风，看上去倒也威风凛凛。詹姆斯穿着短袄和马裤，罩一件鹿皮披风，他的头发太短了，没有任何装饰，只有披风上别着的一枚镶嵌绿宝石的白金鹿彰显了他的身份。当史蒂夫向领主们询问收成时，他便与约瑟夫王子讨论起田里的各种没见过的植物，他出身国土南端尽头的小国，许多北方景物都闻所未闻，约瑟夫王子少年老成，虽然才十四岁，因为从小受父亲严格教训，大庭广众之下显得比詹姆斯更为成熟老练，耐着性子回答这位名义上的母亲的各种古怪问题。也许嫌约瑟夫表现得过于稳重，詹姆斯指了指远处的史蒂夫，小声对他抱怨：“你将来最好别像你父亲那样古板。”

“你不该在背后说父亲的坏话。”约瑟夫皱起眉毛，不赞成地摇了摇头，詹姆斯对他吐了吐舌头：“你懂什么？等你有了三个欧米茄，再来反驳我！”

约瑟夫盯着詹姆斯的眼睛，又看了看远处的父亲，忽然轻声说：“我不会。”

“你不会什么？”詹姆斯轻轻夹了夹身下的马腹，他胯下那匹白马是驯熟了的，异常温顺，轻轻迈开步子，带詹姆斯走出了麦田。

“我只娶一个欧米茄，一辈子都不会变心。”约瑟夫纵马跟上詹姆斯，在他身后小声说，他说这话时并没有看着詹姆斯。史蒂夫第二次结婚时约瑟夫已经五岁了，他还模糊记得那时候的一些旧事。十年前，鹿溪湾外海一带不时有西方来的海盗侵略，时时到鹿溪湾属下的群岛骚扰，列岛之中以布林加熊岛的实力最强，镇守熊岛的布坎南家族有十五艘大船可以作为军舰使用，能够与海盗抗衡。鹿溪湾需要布林加的海民，而布林加则需要鹿溪湾的粮食及淡水，一场联姻势在必行。那时巴基刚生下乔治王子不久，在一次御前会议上，一位文书官读了熊岛来信：“他们有一位欧米茄，可以来鹿溪湾。”此人挑剔地看着那封信，熊岛物产不算丰富，资源有限，不产羊皮纸，信是写在一种用海草制成的纸上的，散发着淡淡的海水腥气，“诸神保佑，这欧米茄闻起来最好别像这种该死的纸。”众人哄笑声中，巴基无可奈何地摇摇头，对这位文书管的粗鲁言行不甚赞同，他转向史蒂夫，笑着指了指坐在自己怀里的约瑟夫：“你觉得你的儿子准备好迎接一位欧米茄了吗，陛下？”

会堂一片安静，书记官看了看巴基，又看了看史蒂夫，欲言又止，史蒂夫朝他伸出了手：“把信给我。”

书记官将那封信递给史蒂夫，附带信中附着的一封画像。画像同样画在海草纸上，画工不算特别出色，且海岛颜料有限，只有褐色与黄色等几种基本的色彩，但总算也还能看清画中人的面目——这位熊岛家选出来的欧米茄至少年过二十，与史蒂夫和巴基相当，作为王子约瑟夫的配偶来说显然毫不相称。史蒂夫仔仔细细地读完了那封信，忽然站起了身：“今天到此结束。”他对巴基使了个眼色，巴基怔了怔，抱起了玩着一只金狮镇纸的约瑟夫王子，跟随史蒂夫离开了会厅。约瑟夫不记得那天的后来发生了什么，巴基将他交给乳母，甚至还是个婴儿的乔治王子也被抱走，随乳母离开时约瑟夫隐约听到房间里传来双亲的争吵声，那还是他第一次听到母亲对父亲发火。数月过后，一场婚姻成了定局，罗杰斯家世代多婚的传统毫不费力地促成了与熊岛布坎南家的婚姻，熊岛来的舰船驶进了鹿溪湾的海港，鹿溪湾迎来了第二位王后。约瑟夫还隐约记得那天他曾看到巴基抱着弟弟乔治站在窗边，怔怔地望着窗外遥远的海港。飘扬的灰熊旗下，史蒂夫握住了另一位欧米茄的手。约瑟夫那时候还是个不懂事的孩子呢，走过去拉住了巴基的衣袖，缠着要他给自己讲故事。现在想来，也许那一天巴基是哭过的，可约瑟夫不能分明记忆，他只知道那之后巴基的笑容就少多了，直到后来又生下了萨拉公主，他似乎还是没有为此真正释怀，更何况数年后父亲又娶了第三位欧米茄。约瑟夫没有问过巴基的感受，这话题是不合适的，王者的婚姻无关情爱，史蒂夫曾这样告诉约瑟夫，借此告诫他不得擅自与人私通。约瑟夫曾反问难道他不爱母亲吗，而史蒂夫只是拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他他总有一天也会长大、会体会到父母的心情。约瑟夫不明白，他听说北境守护如今只有一位欧米茄，北境看起来也很平和安详，他想问母亲，鹿溪湾的富庶值得他的眼泪吗？但他问不出口，至少在表面上，王后巴基表现得很是快乐，就连眼前的詹姆斯似乎也不介意与他人分享一位阿尔法。想到这里，约瑟夫的视线又不由得落到年轻的欧米茄身上。詹姆斯正骑着马小跑，压根没有意识到身后的小阿尔法已经动了这么多念头，他兴致勃勃地看着远方极北处的高山，正要问约瑟夫那是什么地方，却看到约瑟夫目不转睛地望着自己的后颈。詹姆斯忍不住拉高了披风领口：“你看什么呢？”

约瑟夫意识到自己失态了，他低下头，平淡地说：“没什么。”

詹姆斯后颈有父亲留下来的咬痕，还有一块淡红色的印记，约瑟夫还没有自己的欧米茄，又恪守家训，并不知道那红印是亲吻留下来的痕迹，但不知道为什么，那印记让他浑身发烫，他觉得这很不恰当，又不知道该如何处理，只好纵马快步跑到父亲身边去。

一日忙碌后，史蒂夫在傍晚时回到了熊岛王后的寝室，他还没有换衣服，身上穿着染了污泥的铠甲。巴克哄着小公主贝姬，似乎对史蒂夫的造访有些意外。他与史蒂夫结婚将近十年才生下了贝姬，这期间鹿溪湾宫廷上下对此是很有非议的，有人嘲笑王后与他出身的熊岛一样贫瘠薄产，这话当然穿到了王后耳朵里，让他暗自神伤了很久。与世代居住鹿溪湾的巴恩斯家不同，布坎南家族在鹿溪湾没有根基，他也不是正统出身的欧米茄，事实上熊岛的领主，王后的远方叔父约翰 布坎南在决定与鹿溪湾联姻前就将自己家中的受宠的欧米茄统统嫁了出去，与鹿溪湾之间的形式不明朗之前，老谋深算的领主不打算牺牲自己的欧米茄，而巴克只是旁支出身，双亲早亡，领主看他可怜，又因为他是个欧米茄，才收养了他，也没有特别关照过，这样一位欧米茄就算死在去鹿溪湾的路上也不足为惜，因此接到鹿溪湾的来信后，熊岛上下一致决定这位养子是最合适的人选。史蒂夫处事公正，尽管想要尽量多陪伴熊岛的王后，但过去十年中，出于愧疚，分给巴基的时间毕竟更多一些。医师曾说过也许是早年受苦、过于劳累的缘故，熊岛的王后似乎很难受孕，要巩固联盟、诞下后代，史蒂夫得多陪他度过几个热潮才行。尽管如此，这段婚姻却直到现在才算是随着贝姬公主的降生而开花结果。无论如何，既然布坎南家的欧米茄坐在王后的位子上，熊岛也就安分守业，替鹿溪湾镇守外海。对他们来说，西方海盗本就是死敌，只不过稍微扩展一下巡逻的航线，就能从鹿溪湾换来食物、淡水和大把的金币，是一桩非常划算的交易，至于那个旁支出身的欧米茄的幸福自然是无人在意的。

史蒂夫抱过女儿小小的身体，小公主半梦半醒，对父亲露出一个娇美的笑容，细小的手指抓住史蒂夫的手指晃了晃，又沉沉睡去。史蒂夫轻轻将贝姬放回摇篮，王后替他脱掉满是尘土的披风，又吩咐侍从准备热水给他洗浴，然后他便站到史蒂夫身后，替他解开了铠甲，小心翼翼地将它们脱掉，史蒂夫在这里过夜的次数不如在巴基那儿多，这屋子里没有摆放铠甲的架子，巴克只得将它们摆在一张靠椅上。脱掉了铠甲后史蒂夫显得舒服多了，他把罩衫一并扯下，身上只剩下一条马裤，麦色的上身赤裸着，肌肉分明，筋骨强健。巴克有点着迷地看着他的阿尔法，史蒂夫身上的气息让他双脚发软，他觉得很奇怪，在熊岛那么多年，只要不是情热期，他就从未在乎过这件事情，那时候情热对他来说绝不是享受，更像是受难与刑罚。可是在史蒂夫身边，他却似乎无时无刻不想要，他觉得这是一种耻辱，但他并没有想到一味的压抑并不能遏制身体本能的欲求，正相反，种子会顶开石板破土而出，肉欲也是如此。王后红着脸靠向阿尔法结实的身体，北境太冷了，他很想摸摸丈夫温暖的皮肤，于是他在史蒂夫鼓励的温柔目光中贴上他的身体，搂住了阿尔法的腰。史蒂夫搂紧了他，连日风波后，与这位向来单纯安静的王后待在一起让他觉得十分安心，与众人私下讥笑的不同，巴克身上当然没有什么海腥气，他闻起来温暖平和，有了贝姬后又总是带着婴儿的奶香气，对于连日心绪不佳的史蒂夫来说是很好的慰藉。自从与雅沙重逢后，巴基对史蒂夫一直很冷淡，史蒂夫想也许他还在为雅沙的事情生气，又或许是由于身体欠佳、心境不好，他并不怪巴基，他从不曾停止为雅莎的事而责难自己，但他没有能力改变过去。事已至此，他不再觉得北境守护还有什么反抗的心思，他们都不再年轻了，朗姆洛似乎对他与雅沙的孩子能够继承骷髅泉而满足，某一日狩猎时他甚至提到也许能让雷欧娶一位来自鹿溪湾的欧米茄。巴基的子女与雷欧血缘太近，且他们都是阿尔法，如果公主贝姬是欧米茄，则会是个很合适的人选。史蒂夫想他可以对巴克提提这个建议，看他是否舍得让女儿远嫁。北境的安宁并没有让史蒂夫就此放下心来，也许是习惯了做国王的缘故，他总是时刻忧虑着什么，但现在，搂着王后温暖柔软的身体，史蒂夫决定还是暂时别提起这事。他把王后颈边长发拨开，轻轻咬吻自己留下的咬痕，他知道巴克是经不住这样的挑逗的。阿尔法求欢的气息过于明显，王后几乎立刻就软倒在他怀里。

史蒂夫露出一个安抚的笑，把他往床边推，一面剥掉他身上的罩衫和睡袍。海边长大的欧米茄异常怕冷，睡袍下又裹了一件短衫，史蒂夫把手插进他怀里，抚摸他仍鼓胀的胸口。巴克被史蒂夫推进床里，阿尔法沉重的身体压着他的，他动不了，只能任对方有力的大手揉搓他的胸脯，史蒂夫的力气很大，搓得他胸口酸胀，可当阿尔法微凉的手指揉上他滴着奶水的乳头时，他又觉得很舒服。他把腿张开，自己脱下了亵裤，涨红了脸，把沾满情液的织物丢到一旁。史蒂夫一向喜欢他这样温顺，他在巴克耳边低声说了什么，王后便听话地翻过身，史蒂夫解开自己的马裤，早已胀大的阴茎贴上欧米茄丰腴的股间，轻轻用力便顶了进去。欢爱比往日平缓短暂，王后尚未满足，史蒂夫已经从他身上翻下来沉沉睡去。他撑起汗湿的身体，多少有点儿遗憾地替史蒂夫盖上毛毯，下床察看小公主贝姬。婴儿在双亲的气息中睡得很熟，巴克笑着摸摸她的脸，这才再次回到床上。朦胧睡下不久，一阵急促的脚步声就吵醒了他，史蒂夫也醒了，门外传来他近侍的低语：“陛下，有位自称熊岛来的骑士要见王后。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉毛，熊岛距离骷髅泉很遥远，如果没有紧急公务，绝不会派人这样长途跋涉，但近来他与巴基都没有听说过任何关于熊岛的异况，他匆匆下床披上衬衫和披风，近侍进来取走了他的铠甲，两位侍从来替巴克换衣服，等他们来到卧室外的日间休息室时，时间已经很晚了。熊岛来的骑士站在房间正中，这位骑士看起来很是年轻，身材高大，肩膀宽阔，只是其貌不扬，再加上身上衣衫褴褛，看起来实在不像是一位足以担当重任的骑士。史蒂夫当然不愿意以貌取人，也不愿意侮辱王后的家族，他十分客气地向这位骑士颔首致意，查看了他的通行证。通行证边缘毛糙，上面盖着熊岛布坎南家族的徽章，史蒂夫将通行证递给王后巴克，王后低头拂过熟悉的家徽，轻轻点了点头，“格兰特 海德拉爵士，”他叫出了通行证上的名字，“您到骷髅泉来有什么要事吗？”他是不太习惯这样的场合的，他与从小在宫廷中出入、对此耳渲目染的巴基不同，熊岛地处偏僻，除了秉承北方习俗之外，并没有太严密的礼节，领主与领民之间的差别远没有鹿溪湾这样巨大，即使在鹿溪湾生活了十年之久，他仍不太习惯那些文邹邹的词藻。但身为鹿溪湾的王后，他也不愿意显得太过窘迫，这位格兰特爵士抬头看了他一眼，在他面前单膝跪下：“陛下，请原谅，这件事情太过重大，我只能向您禀报。”

史蒂夫不动声色地打量着这位爵士，他从未听说过布林加熊岛有这么一位格兰特 海德拉爵士，如果这个人的身份不是伪造的，那么就是一位非常不入流的骑士了。他盯着对方上下打量，总觉得他的身形有些熟悉，但那张平凡无奇的面孔又确实十分陌生。史蒂夫不愿意让巴克独自一个人面对这个骑士，他的双手交织，搭在膝盖上，安详地望着对方：“格兰特大人，王后是我的同盟，任何关于熊岛的消息我都有权知晓。”

“喔，那么我想知道，领主约翰大人死于金狮箭下，这件事情您也知晓吗？”格兰特爵士无礼地盯着史蒂夫，恶狠狠地质问道。史蒂夫惊呼了一声，不由自主地站了起来：“你说什么？”

巴克的双手抓紧了身下的座椅，脸色变得很是难看。他对叔父约翰大人并没有什么感情，对方虽然自幼收养了他，但向来是把他当做下人看待的，若非他是个相貌尚可的欧米茄，约翰 布坎南说不定早早就将他卖到海上去了。但约翰是熊岛领主，他的突然死亡无论如何都是个不祥之兆，更别提他死在金狮箭下。巴克只是隐约听说过关于金狮箭的故事，他甚至不是很确定这到底是不是真的，他转头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫的表情很是震惊，似乎是第一次听到“金狮箭”这个字样。巴克别过头看着那位格兰特爵士，而落魄的骑士索性从怀里抽出了一支长长的羽箭。见到这枚箭，巴克就明白了为何它被称为“金狮箭”，这枚羽箭的箭头是黄金打造的，上面沾了不少干涸的血迹，剑身也镀了一层黄金，雕刻着一头威风凛凛的雄狮，正是罗杰斯家族的徽章。见到那枚箭，史蒂夫的脸色变了，他对自己的近侍使了个眼色，近侍马上离开了会室，没过多久，国王的左右手威尔逊勋爵和罗曼诺夫女爵都匆匆赶来，他们看起来都是从梦中被唤醒的，仪容不整、脸带睡意，但史蒂夫毫不理会，对着罗曼诺夫女爵指了指格兰特手中染着血的金狮箭。

女爵很意外，她身材娇小，有一头火红的长发， 松散地披在肩头，配上一双碧绿的眼睛，实在是一位相当美丽的阿尔法。她走到格兰特面前，仔细地看着对方手里紧紧攥着的那枚金狮箭，箭头散发着浓烈刺鼻的血腥味，但这枚箭做工精细考究，确实是罗杰斯家族的手艺。

“我不能确定，陛下，但这枚箭看起来不太像是伪造的。”罗曼诺夫女爵皱眉说，威尔逊勋爵裹着大氅，一双猎鹰般敏锐的眼睛紧盯着格兰特：“这箭是哪里来的？”

“约翰大人断气前亲手把它交给了我。”格兰特不卑不亢地回答，“无论这是否出自您的命令，我的领主都死在了罗杰斯家族的金狮箭下，我从熊岛万里迢迢到此，就是想请您明察是非，给熊岛一个交代，否则的话……”格兰特咬了咬牙，露出了一个阴冷的笑，“布坎南家的传统，想必王后也是知道的。”

詹姆斯 布坎南，史蒂夫叫他巴克，久已不吹海风的脸上泌出了冷汗，“血债必血偿”，他小声默念叔父生前最爱说的话，不由自主地抓住了身侧史蒂夫的衣袖。


	10. Chapter 10

北境日短夜长，熊岛有变，史蒂夫当机立断决定要即刻启程返回鹿溪湾。他派罗曼诺夫女爵先星夜赶回鹿溪湾与熊岛联络，自己则与威尔逊勋爵督促南方众人尽快出发，天亮前一切就已经打点妥当。这一晚没有人打扰巴基，尽管巴基不肯承认，但他的状况确实不太好，随行的医师也隐约向史蒂夫透露王后的身体状况似乎比预想的要差一些，他们很担心王后腹中的胎儿会提早降生。黎明时分，史蒂夫来到了巴基的房间，巴基还睡着，他睡着时的样子很不安稳，额头有一层薄薄的汗水，史蒂夫替他把毛毯掀开，用一块软布擦掉他额头的汗水，巴基睁开了眼睛，转头看到史蒂夫坐在床边，又闭上了眼睛，疲惫地对他摆了摆手：“让我睡觉。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，在他身后轻轻坐下，“很抱歉，巴基，我们得出发了。”

巴基没有再回答，史蒂夫在巴基身边坐了一会儿，逐渐在欧米茄甜美的气息中平静了下来，即使相伴多年，巴基的气味总是能让史蒂夫镇定。他借着黎明的曙光望着巴基的脸，巴基似乎比刚才舒服了许多，也许是史蒂夫的陪伴让他的身体有所好转，他看起来很放松，史蒂夫重又给他盖好毛毯，在巴基的额头上轻轻吻了一下，决定悄悄延迟出发的时间。朗姆洛已经得到了史蒂夫要提前离开的消息，他是向来有早起的习惯的，此时已经与手下们练习过拳脚与弓箭，带着儿子雷欧来向史蒂夫道别。史蒂夫与他们其实无话可说，但至少朗姆洛现在还算安分，若是熊岛与骷髅泉同时有变，事情恐怕只会更为棘手。

雷欧十分规矩地向史蒂夫行礼，朗姆洛看起来很是愉悦，出于礼节，史蒂夫向北境守护致谢，年长的阿尔法看着史蒂夫的眼睛，竟然露出了一个笑容，再不带半点儿敌意。今早医师刚告诉他雅莎连日头晕，很像是怀孕的征兆，雅莎只给他生了雷欧，这是北境守护的一大憾事，却没想到时隔多年，竟然再度开花结果，他是个彻头彻尾的北方人，习惯了深藏不露，自然也不会向史蒂夫透露这件事，但他心里实在是十分高兴的，见过史蒂夫后便匆匆回到城堡深处去探望情人了。史蒂夫派人知会詹姆斯及子女们，自己则穿上了清洗干净的铠甲。这当口巴基也醒了，已经有下人向他通报了行讯，他恍惚地看着正在整理手臂上的护甲的史蒂夫，从床上下来，替他把护甲绑结实。他做这件事时始终低着头，没有看史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫把他肩头的长发拂开，想要看看巴基的脸，但巴基偏头躲过了他的手：“我很快就好。”他说，召近侍替自己更衣。天亮前一行人离开了骷髅泉城堡，史蒂夫照拂巴基上了马车，熊岛王后与小公主乘坐另一辆马车，詹姆斯仍骑马，史蒂夫既然陪巴基坐马车，他就跟在约瑟夫王子的身边，两人一路聊天，倒也不怎么寂寞。

巴基还是很疲累，上了马车后他就又睡着了，史蒂夫让他睡到自己胸口，一只手梳理着他的长发，不时摸摸他的肚子，另一只手翻看着夜间渡鸦送来的信。没有一封信提到熊岛的变故。史蒂夫并不相信那位自称是布坎南家臣的骑士，王后巴克并不认识他，除了一张通行证和一支带血的金狮箭之外，格兰特没有任何身份证明。史蒂夫无法鉴别熊岛的通行证是否伪造，但金狮箭不会假，他觉得自己似乎正逐渐沉到一个沼泽中，周遭危机四伏，如果是往常，他会与巴基商量这件事情，但现在巴基身体不适，史蒂夫不想加重他的负担。马车缓缓而行，国王大道比十余年前是平整得多了，但巴基睡得还是不太踏实，没过多久他就醒了，掀掉身上的毛毯坐起来看着窗外。这天天气十分阴沉，他的心绪本来就不好，见到车窗外的天色，索性又靠回史蒂夫怀抱里。史蒂夫有点受宠若惊地放下手里的信，把巴基轻轻搂住，亲了亲他的额头：“你觉得怎么样？”

“还好。”巴基嗅着阿尔法温暖的气息，握住了史蒂夫的手，“怎么了？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，将格兰特的事情原本告诉巴基，巴基听得很专注，当史蒂夫提到金狮箭时他皱了皱眉毛，似乎想起了什么。史蒂夫搂着巴基的肩膀：“我已经派罗曼诺夫去打探情况，如果约翰爵士已死，熊岛的通报早该送到了。”巴基明白史蒂夫更担心的是那支作为证据呈上的金狮箭。金狮箭是罗杰斯家族的令箭，黄金价格昂贵，又过于沉重柔软，作为武器华而不实，因此罗杰斯家的金狮箭向来用作传令，并不作为武器使用。如果有人用金狮箭杀死了约翰爵士，只可能是为了嫁祸罗杰斯家。金狮箭并不多，每一只都记录在册，除了罗杰斯家族中的核心之外，其他人并没有资格拥有，如果有谁为了嫁祸而处心积虑，后果不言自喻。这件事越想越是可疑，巴基似乎也没什么头绪：“那支箭是真的？”

“我仔细了查看过，是真的。”史蒂夫说，“难道有人从鹿溪湾偷了金狮箭，千里迢迢跑到熊岛杀人？”

“我得见见这位格兰特爵士。”巴基想了想，又说，“我们不该相信他的一面之词，最好派人去熊岛看看。”

“罗曼诺夫会安排的，我不想让你再操心了，”史蒂夫叹息着抚摸巴基的腹部，“你今天觉得怎么样？”

“老样子，”巴基露出了一个疲惫的笑容，“罗杰斯家没有一个让我省心的，这个小家伙也是一样。”他的手按住了史蒂夫的大手，手指无意识地插进阿尔法指间摩挲。在他们遥远的少年时代，两个小孩子能这样手拉手一整天不分开，曾几何时这双手是只属于巴基的，而现在，除了巴基，史蒂夫有了整个鹿溪湾，王位不见得给他们带来了幸福与快乐，近来有些时候巴基甚至觉得很羡慕雅莎，尽管不再有姓名，可雅莎是自由的，他留在了骷髅泉，因为这里有一位对他一心一意的阿尔法。也许朗姆洛不善言辞，也不是个温柔体贴的情人，但当雅莎对巴基提到他时，偶尔也会露出一个真心的笑容，于是巴基明白他们之间也并非全无感情。他抬头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫自然与他记忆中的那个翩翩少年大不相同了，岁月让他变得更加成熟稳重，也给他添加了更多的身不由己。史蒂夫也望着巴基，看到欧米茄的目光，史蒂夫忍不住吻了巴基的脸颊：“你在想什么？”他问，手指卷着巴基的长发，巴基一笑，“我在想，你以后还会再结婚吗？”

史蒂夫一怔，随即握紧了巴基的手，“我想约瑟夫已经准备好结婚了，也许等我们回去，他就可以回到自己的封地。”

“他才十四岁。”巴基没想到这是史蒂夫的回答，他不想让鹿溪湾迎来第四位王后，可也没想要过早把长子送入政治婚姻中。约瑟夫是他们的第一个儿子，幼时身体很是孱弱，巴基曾担心他活不到成年，幸好他渐渐健康了起来。约瑟夫很聪明，性情像阿尔法父亲，十分沉稳，有时候巴基看着这个孩子，不免会想到少年时的史蒂夫。但与史蒂夫不同，约瑟夫身上并没有婚约，他从小在宫廷中长大，虽然是养尊处优的王子，但不像史蒂夫一样自幼有巴基陪伴，性格不免过于执拗、缺乏柔性。

“你嫁给我时也只有十四岁啊。”史蒂夫轻声说，两个人不约而同都想起了他们的少年时光。他们彼此对视，有那么一刻，巴基并没有在意过去的事情，他的眼中又只剩下了史蒂夫，他只想着他们曾经拥有的快乐：无忧无虑的少年时代，新婚燕尔的甜蜜温馨，长子约瑟夫降生的纯粹的喜悦……在这短暂的一刻，他们只是巴基与史蒂夫，而不再是鹿溪湾的王后与国王。巴基对史蒂夫微笑，紧紧地抓住了他的手不放。

与此同时，熊岛王后独自一个人带着公主贝姬坐在马车中，不安地望着窗外。天气很冷，他像往常一样把自己裹得密不透风，熊皮袄几乎挡住了大半张脸，格兰特骑士依照规矩跟着他的马车骑行，这位骑士胯下是一匹鹿溪湾产的马，毛色棕黄，十分温顺。格兰特似乎一点也不在意自己寒酸的仪表，坦然披着那件破烂的毛毡，锈迹斑斑的铁剑挂在马鞍后方，随着马的步子磕碰着鞍带，发出规律的锵啷声，让王后心烦意乱，终于忍不住打开车窗：“请安静些，”他小声说，指了指襁褓中的女儿，“别吵醒她。”他的语气很是温和，即使做了多年鹿溪湾的王后，他似乎还是没有改掉在熊岛时那种小心翼翼的模样。宫廷的侍从私下里叫他“老实王后”，有些身份的贵族都看不起他，不过因为他对人和蔼不多话，倒也没人为难他。格兰特望向王后的脸，那张脸裹在厚重的熊皮之下，他只能看到那双海潮般湛蓝湿润的眼睛，他露出了一个笑容，用夸张的熊岛口音说：“请原谅咱，大人！”他把长剑卸下，横摆在鞍带上，朝马车靠近了一些：“大人，您有多久没有回熊岛啦？”

巴克皱起了眉毛，格兰特如此称呼，好像不承认他在鹿溪湾的地位似的，他打量了一眼这位骑士，对方相貌平平，脸色焦黄，神情僵硬，令人一见生厌。他仔细地想过许久，都没有想起叔父麾下有哪个家族的名字是“海德拉”，这个名字过于古怪，倒像是西方大陆来的名字。他警惕地放下窗帘，不再去看这个带来噩耗的骑士，格兰特也不在意，而是低声哼起了一首熊岛的歌谣。

“海浪来了，礁石在哪儿，飓风来了，城堡在哪儿，鲨鱼来了，船长在哪儿，熊来了，北方来的熊，熊会吃人，可我的熊啊，却这样听话。”

巴克听着格兰特骑士的歌声，不由得怔住了，这是他常给贝姬哼的歌儿，熊岛的孩子都知道这首歌，他们的父母会教他们，可巴克的父母在他记事前就死于一次海战，没有人教他歌谣。被叔父收养后，倒是有个又瘦又小、说是来自鹿溪湾的金发男孩儿时常和他玩耍，教了他这首歌。那个孩子没几年就在叔父的城堡里消失了，巴克还曾为此伤心了一阵子，佣人们都说那个男孩儿是鹿溪湾来的私生子，说不定被约翰大人卖到西方海盗手里了。格兰特的歌声就和巴克模糊的记忆中那个金发男孩儿的歌声一模一样，可他的名字是什么来着？巴克怎么也想不起来。他忍不住又掀开了帘幕，仿佛洞晓他的心意似的，格兰特正看着他，两人目光对视，格兰特露出一个笑容，只是他的脸实在太僵硬，就连笑容看起来都非常诡异。巴克不好意思再看了，童年好友的脸却渐渐变得清晰起来，记忆中的男孩儿有一双蓝色的眼睛，和史蒂夫倒是很相似，金发上总是沾着灰土，瘦小的身体裹在一件灰色的破衬衫里。那时的巴克同样孤苦无依，佣人们知道约翰爵士不看重他，对他也不怎么关注，勉强能糊口、不至于饿死罢了，至于那个金发的男孩儿境遇就更糟了，他的身体远不如巴克强壮，吃不饱穿不暖，却要干数不清的活儿，从喂马，洗碗，到清洗厨房的地板，熊岛民风保守，向来是瞧不起私生子的，上上下下对这个来路不明的私生子自然没有什么好脸色看。巴克看不过去，时不时把自己不多的食物分给他些，或是帮他做活儿。他自己父母双亡，有些刻薄的佣人们私下里叫他丧家之犬，还取笑他们丧家犬和私生子倒是很相配。遥远的回忆让他有些恍惚，这一整天坐在马车里他都心神不宁，除了照顾公主贝姬之外就只是坐着发呆，等到马车终于停下来，他活动了一下坐得发麻的双腿，把贝姬从摇篮里抱出来。马车门打开了，史蒂夫不在车外，格兰特站在那儿，对巴克伸出了一只手。如果格兰特所言属实，约翰爵士已死，根据鹿溪湾的婚约，史蒂夫与王后的子嗣将享有熊岛的继承权。如果贝姬公主是个阿尔法，就会成为熊岛女爵，如果她是欧米茄，那么继承权自然会落在她的阿尔法手里。无论如何，曾经效忠约翰爵士的骑士转而效忠贝姬也是自然而然的事情。只是这位格兰特身分不明，言词暧昧，就连涉世不深的王后都懂得他不足信赖。史蒂夫不见踪影，巴克想他大概忙着照顾巴恩斯家的王后，也只好勉强抓住格兰特的手臂下了马车。

这一晚休息的地方仍在骷髅泉的范围内，这块土地曾属于朗姆洛家族，百年前分给一位有功勋的骑士，从此就归那位骑士的后人统领。城堡远不如骷髅泉城壮观巍峨，但规模也不算太小，用来招待国王与王后并不算寒酸。巴克带着小公主沿着崎岖的石子路走进城，格兰特爵士一直陪在他身边，这位骑士自然是一位阿尔法，不知为何，他似乎对贝姬公主很感兴趣。詹姆斯早就跑得无影无踪，史蒂夫大概在陪巴基，于是晚餐桌上就只有巴克一个人，他倒不是很在乎，人越少他越放松。格兰特也在，两只手插在怀里，靠着墙，嘴里叼着一根枯草，看着佣人们将热汤端上餐桌。城堡里很暖和，王后还裹着那件熊皮，额头热得出汗，但他没有脱下它，在陌生的地方，这件大氅让他觉得安全。有时候在梦里，他觉得自己又回到了熊岛的海边，他的房间潮湿阴冷，到了冬天洗脸的水都会结冰，他想起那时候的往事，忽然又想起了就被忘却的“私生子”。巴克怎么也想不起那孩子的名字了，贝姬公主被乳母抱走，他独自一个人坐在阴暗的餐桌边，不知道什么时候，餐桌边空空如也，侍从都离开了，只剩下格兰特还站在角落里望着他。

巴克放下了叉子，领口被汗水弄得湿粘，幽暗的烛光下，格兰特僵硬的脸看起来更加可怖，他很想离开餐厅、去看看贝姬，但不知道为什么，在那位骑士的目光注视下他居然无法移动自己的身体。他无缘由地紧张了起来，餐厅里过于寂静，他甚至能听到蜡油融化的声音。巴克一眨不眨地看着格兰特，觉得自己似乎在对方的眼睛里看到了一丝红光。他听到自己的心脏疯狂地跳动起来，脑海深处仿佛传来了那些遥远的歌谣，歌声间隙里，私生子在他耳边说，巴克，你就是我的小熊，只有你会对我好。

史蒂文，巴克忽然想起来，私生子的名字是史蒂文，一种不安的预感占据了他的胸口，停滞的时间忽然开始流转，似乎有什么打破了餐厅中诡异的安静，他又听到了佣人的脚步声，远处守夜士兵的铠甲声，他甚至听到了公主贝姬的啼哭声。格兰特还在看着他，但他的目光中那种森然的逼视意味消失了，巴克站起来匆匆离开餐桌，要去找贝姬公主。在经过格兰特身边时，骑士突兀地拉住了他的手腕。巴克吓了一跳，本能地想要抽回自己的手，可格兰特抓得很紧，他的力气好大，弄得巴克的手腕一阵疼痛，他挣扎了一下，阿尔法又加大了些力气，探身在他耳边轻声说：“别吃鹿溪湾的人给你的东西。”

巴克一愣，两名侍从进来清理餐桌，格兰特若无其事地松开手，靠回角落里，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生过。巴克惊疑不定地看了他一眼，他回给欧米茄一个微笑，掀了掀自己的帽子，巴克不知道是否是烛光导致的错觉，他总觉得自己在格兰特掀开帽子的一瞬间看到了一丝闪亮的金发。他不想再看到这个诡异的骑士，匆匆跑开、要去找贝姬，甚至没有注意到怀里揣着的一个木头玩偶掉到了地板上。格兰特看着他跑远，弯腰捡起了那个玩偶，是一只熊，巴克一路闲着无聊，一只在做这个，准备等贝姬再大一些拿给她玩，好让她别忘记自己身上的熊岛血脉。欧米茄从小干惯了粗活，不怕用刀，也很有力气，这木头是他在北上的路途中捡到的一段铁檀木，木质坚硬，不太适合做玩具。格兰特看着那只面目模糊的熊，又笑了，从自己怀里摸出了一只熊，与巴克雕的这一只倒也相差不多，只不过他的这一只就精细得多了，是用上好的熊岛木材雕刻的，上了清漆，光滑圆润。与布坎南家族的纹样不同，格兰特雕的这只熊并没有狰狞的面目，正相反，这只熊看起来十分活泼可爱，倒更像是一头熊仔，甚至伸出了厚实的爪子，一副要拥抱的模样。熊的眼睛是用蓝色的贝壳镶嵌而成，让这件玩具更有熊岛的气息，格兰特把两只熊都收进了口袋里，看了一眼王后离开的方向，只一瞬间，他的身影就消失在了长廊的阴影中。


	11. Chapter 11

北方的长夜漫漫无涯，王后巴克喂过贝姬公主，将她哄睡了，小心地放到床头的小摇篮里盖好毯子。他走到休息室，在熊熊燃烧的壁炉前脱下了大衣和外衫。房间里很暖和，只穿着寝衣也不会冷，他在炉火前坐下，用一块软布擦拭胸口的奶渍。贝姬食量很大，一天要喂好多次，他的胸口总是胀痛不已，乳头被吸得肿了起来，裹在粗糙的睡衣下很不舒服，他索性扯开领口，把一块浸满了冷水的棉布盖到胸前，这才发出一声惬意的叹息。他闭上眼睛，听着炉火中的木柴发出的劈劈啪啪的爆裂声，不知不觉困意袭来，半梦半醒之间，房间内的灯忽然熄灭了，巴克也没有在意。一双温暖的手盖上了他的脸，他以为是史蒂夫来了，除了他的阿尔法，谁会这样大胆呢？巴克没想到史蒂夫今夜会来，毕竟他听说王后白狼的状况很不好，医师都担忧他会就此早产，他以为史蒂夫会陪在巴基身边呢。史蒂夫的手很温暖，他站在巴克身后，轻轻地抚摸着他柔软的脸颊，他的手指抚上了巴克的嘴唇，拇指插进那双丰润的嘴唇间细细摩挲，其余的手指则揉搓着欧米茄颈侧的腺体。

巴克呻吟了一声，史蒂夫是不太这样挑逗他的，他被约翰爵士看管得很严格，渐渐成年后，老爵士无意中发现这个“丧家犬”侄子是个欧米茄，且相貌端正，很有利用价值，立刻把他拘管起来，不准他再见外人。在此之前他不过是个无权无势的小人物，没有哪个阿尔法看中他，嫁给史蒂夫时他甚至从未与阿尔法交谈过，幸好史蒂夫性格温和，对所有人一视同仁，并不因为自己的身份而过于矜持。巴克一直以为他对史蒂夫是一见钟情的，为什么不呢，他只是一个丧家犬，被自己的家族看不起，只不过是叔父约翰爵士的一颗棋子，随时可以被抛弃。他不像巴恩斯家的王后那样出身显贵、与史蒂夫青梅竹马，又受民众爱戴，也不像詹姆斯那样年轻漂亮、家世显赫，他只是一个偏远海岛来的无名小卒，一无所有，可史蒂夫，那个曾经如此年轻漂亮的阿尔法，穿着鲜红的披风，披着黄金的铠甲，却在他面前跪了下来，握住他的手，承诺婚姻与尊重。没有经历过世事的欧米茄在那样的场合里被冲昏了头，忘记了一切惶恐不安，心甘情愿成了一枚棋子。他与史蒂夫新婚的那个夜晚，一切都慌乱又甜蜜，当史蒂夫最终占有他、在他颈边留下标记后，他感到了一种从未有过的安心，虽然被迫离开自幼熟悉的熊岛，但只要在史蒂夫身边，他就不会再害怕了。尽管结婚多年以来史蒂夫分给他的夜晚并不算多，但作为一个曾经一无所有、寄人篱下的丧家犬，巴克一直觉得很满足，等有了贝姬之后他就更加快乐了。史蒂夫的手指按着他的舌头，他无意识地含住了那根手指吸吮，阿尔法的气息变得比以往更为凌厉而富有侵略性，巴克从未在史蒂夫身上感觉到这样的威压，他觉得浑身酸软，双腿间却变得潮湿粘腻，只想要史蒂夫狠狠地占有他。

阿尔法的另一只手沿着他的颈子向下滑，抚上他敞开的胸口，按住一边柔软的乳房，手指嵌住他被贝姬吸吮的肿胀不堪的乳头轻轻拉扯。巴克觉得又痛又舒服，忍不住攀住阿尔法的手臂，在躺椅里扭着腰，不知道是想让阿尔法更用力一些，还是别再这样折磨他。史蒂夫不紧不慢地揉捏他的乳头，一面用手指操他的嘴唇，很快就闻到了巴克身上动情的气味。他似乎有些不快，更用力地捏了一下左边的乳头，一小股奶水淌出来，巴克羞愧极了，小声呻吟着，史蒂夫从来没有这样粗暴过，他有点儿惧怕，涨红着脸轻轻叫史蒂夫的名字：“史蒂夫……”

“摸你自己。”阿尔法哑声说，巴克一愣，想起之前与史蒂夫度过的夜晚，阿尔法说他喜欢自己抚慰自己的模样，虽然害羞，也还是十分听话地撩开了睡袍，先是小心翼翼地摸了摸被史蒂夫捏得酸麻的胸口，然后将手探到了双腿间。阿尔法低头含住他的耳朵：“我的小熊真听话。”

巴克的脸颊滚烫，心中闪过一丝异样，但他被史蒂夫撩得情欲高涨，整个人在阿尔法侵略十足的气息中飘然欲醉，夜色深沉，火光渐渐暗下去，他什么也看不清，感官和欲望却在黑暗中被无限放大。他的手已经插进了腿间，指尖摸索着那个淌着水的入口，咬着嘴唇将手指插了进去。这当然不是他第一次玩弄自己，除了被史蒂夫撞见的那次之外，结婚数年来，长夜漫漫，偶尔实在难以忍受时，他会取悦自己，只是在他心中，由于自幼被熊岛的老妪严加管束，他总认为这是一件羞耻的事情，他曾亲眼见到熊岛的贵族将犯了通奸罪的欧米茄装进铁笼、沉入冰冷的海水，是叔父约翰命令他观刑的。老约翰爵士为人粗暴，向来看不起欧米茄，说是只有严格管束，才能确保巴克“乖乖闭紧腿”。现在，即使是史蒂夫的命令，可他仍然觉得耻辱，身体却饥渴已极，迫不及待地吞下了那根犹犹豫豫的手指。巴克小声呻吟，不自觉地又插进了一根手指，模仿阿尔法操弄他的动作，两根手指来回进出那个柔软的、散发着甜蜜气味的穴口。手指无法触及内腔的腺体，只能让他的情欲更加高涨。他无法得到满足，侧过头将脸贴上站在身后的阿尔法的腹部，祈求更多的关爱。阿尔法的大手抚摸着他汗湿的头发，另一只手好整以暇地揉捏他的乳头，任一股又一股奶水将他身上那件睡袍彻底打湿：“你的水真多……”他轻笑，声音中透着一种从未有过的轻浮，却反而让巴克更加渴求。

“乖孩子，”史蒂夫边玩弄欧米茄湿漉漉的胸脯，边解开身上的亵裤，将早已硬起来的阴茎顶上欧米茄带着齿痕的嘴唇。巴克一愣，不明白阿尔法在做什么，史蒂夫的手指已经托住了他的脸，“张嘴。”他命令，巴克听话地张开嘴，那根阴茎便毫不留情地插进来，顶得他差点干呕出声。他顾不上取悦自己，空余的那只手抓住了阿尔法强有力的手臂想将他推开，可史蒂夫一反常态、牢牢地钳制着他不放，粗大的、散发着阿尔法威压气息的阴茎反复插进他湿润的嘴唇间，一面捏着他的下巴发号施令：“用力吸，别咬我。”

巴克听话地吸吮，却不明白史蒂夫为什么突然这样折辱他，熊岛的老妪说阿尔法在要自己的欧米茄时不会做这样的事，这是下流的妓女们的勾当。他的眼角湿润，忍不住流下泪水，可他的身体却似乎挺享受这样粗暴的对待，小洞变得又湿又软，他的手指无助地滑出来，抓住了史蒂夫，呻吟声和呜咽声混合在一起，在寂静的夜晚中听起来这样可怜可爱。史蒂夫却不管王后的委屈，管自享受那张湿热的嘴：“别哭，”他喘息着说，“等会儿我也让你舒服。”

这样下流露骨的话让巴克更加羞愧，他的身体在史蒂夫的压制之下颤抖不已，又想起贝姬还睡在隔壁，于是不敢发出更多声音，委屈地含着阿尔法的阴茎，笨拙地吸吮着。史蒂夫似乎不满意他毫无技巧可言的侍弄，他拉开了自己的身体，巴克还没来的及松口气，就被阿尔法拉起来按到了壁炉前的软毯上。阿尔法不怎么温柔地踢开他的两条腿，摆弄着他柔软的身体，让他跪在自己面前，拉着他的腰，掀开他的睡裙，让他还流着水的屁股暴露在火光之下。巴克一动不动，手指紧张地抓紧了毛毯，史蒂夫倒不是没有这样要过他，可总是在床上……除了怀上贝姬公主的那一次，他总是十足耐心温柔，似乎是体贴巴克经验不多。巴克不明白自己做错了什么，他想也许史蒂夫是因为熊岛和白狼王后身体的事情而烦心，又有点儿心疼他，于是忍住羞耻，顺从地按照史蒂夫的意思翘高了屁股。阿尔法低笑，在他挺俏浑圆的屁股上轻轻拍打了几下，听到王后发出忍耻的低泣声后，他反而变本加厉，反复拍打那两团软绵绵、白花花的肉团，毫不怜惜地留下了几个手印。

“别……求你……”王后终于忍不住小声啜泣，他跪在那儿，脸颊贴着毛毯，泪水和汗水打湿了深色的头发，一绺一绺黏在脸颊边，这可怜兮兮的样子似乎激发了阿尔法的保护欲，史蒂夫轻声叹息，撩开王后脸上的碎发。巴克在他这点儿温柔下又动摇了，惬意地闭上了眼睛，谁知下一秒阿尔法的粗大阴茎就毫不留情地插进了他的穴口。巴克紧张地弓起了身体，阿尔法似乎有意要戏弄他，进得又慢又用力，很快就把他狭窄的穴口填得满满当当，沉甸甸的囊袋贴上他被打得火辣辣地疼痛的屁股。巴克咬住了毛毯，才没有尖叫出声。史蒂夫一下子就进得很深，厚重的顶端插进了腔口，弄得内部疼痛酸胀，眼泪一滴一滴滚落，他自己觉得这模样既狼狈又失态，只好闭上眼睛，假装阿尔法没有这样粗暴。史蒂夫有力的手抓紧了他的腰，手指掐着他腰间的丰腴软肉，凶狠地顶弄起来，一点儿也没给他适应的余地。巴克呜咽出声，又咬住了自己的手指，不想吵醒贝姬公主，也不敢让门外的侍卫或史蒂夫的近侍听到自己放荡的声音。阿尔法似乎有意要折辱他，不但顶得粗暴用力，更用那双有力的大手挤压起了他鼓胀的胸脯。巴克痛极了，下面却被阿尔法操得又湿又舒服， 他勉力撑住自己的身体，腰在快感中一阵酸麻，终于再也支撑不住，躺倒在地板上。史蒂夫可没有放过他，他弯腰把王后捞起来，在他耳边低声笑：“你都生过孩子了，怎么还是这么紧？我真想杀了罗杰斯……”

巴克心中隐隐觉得不对，想要挣脱，可阿尔法却把他按在自己的阴茎上，狠狠又抽插了数十下，这才张开结、牢牢地顶住他酸麻的腔口，将他锁在自己的阴茎上。巴克无助地趴在壁炉前，阿尔法沉重的身体像是一座小山，舒爽过后，史蒂夫低头亲他的后颈和潮红的脸颊。巴克迷迷糊糊地躺着，心中却觉得越来越是古怪。阿尔法的脸颊贴着他的，从背后将他牢牢罩住，那张脸十分光滑，正眷恋地磨蹭着他的颈子。巴克忽然瞪大了眼睛：史蒂夫结婚以来一直蓄着胡须，年岁越长，须发越是浓密，很像一头威风凛凛的雄狮。他伸出酸软不堪的手去抚摸阿尔法的脸颊，一颗心砰砰乱跳：“你、你刮胡子了？”

阿尔法低息笑了一声，深埋在他体内的结又用力顶了顶，弄得巴克差点尖叫出声，他感觉到阿尔法咬着他的耳朵，在他耳边留下潮湿的爱语：“我的傻小熊，还是这样听话。”

巴克心中不安的感觉越来越强烈，几乎胜过灭顶的情欲，他挣扎着想要摆脱阿尔法的结，可对方却把他紧紧搂在怀里不放：“嘘……没事的……巴克，别怕……”他一边轻声诱哄，一边抚摸巴克的脸，也不知道他手上用了什么手段，王后居然立刻就昏睡了过去。阿尔法挺了挺腰，在身下这具温暖的肉体中释放自己，拔出软下的结，轻轻抚摸王后裹在凌乱的睡袍下的丰满身躯。巴克已经睡着了，脸上仍带着惊恐的神情，眼角含着泪水，阿尔法把他从地板上抱起来，亲了亲他汗湿的额头，把他带进里间，放到柔软温暖的大床上。他做这一切的动作很是温柔，与方才的强硬蛮横截然不同，他给巴克盖上了毛毯，又走到沉沉睡着的贝姬公主床边，从怀里摸出那只镶嵌了蓝色贝壳的小熊玩偶摆到了她枕头旁。月光照进了窗子，照亮了小公主的睡脸，婴儿的脸颊娇嫩红润，棕色的毛发微微卷曲，惹得阿尔法伸出手指去卷弄。贝姬公主不耐烦地拨开他的手指，阿尔法低头轻笑，又去看熟睡的王后的脸，发出一声轻柔的叹息，从怀里又摸出了什么东西往脸上一罩，赫然化身为格兰特骑士。格兰特在巴克额头留下一个轻柔的吻，随即便打开窗，轻轻一纵，消失得无影无踪，只留下满室情欲的气味，渐渐消散在夜色中。

与熊岛王后寝室里的春光不同，白狼巴基的寝室里一片紧张，这一晚他睡得很不安宁，史蒂夫守在他身边几乎整夜未眠，天亮前好容易朦胧睡去，不久就在巴基的呻吟声中惊醒。史蒂夫坐起身，发现巴基蜷缩在身旁，肩膀不停颤抖，双腿间的睡裙上似乎沾染了血迹。史蒂夫吓坏了，巴基给他生了三个健康可爱的孩子，每一次从怀孕到生产都十分顺利，从来没有遇到现在这样的状况，他赶快下床叫了医师。他轻轻叫醒了巴基，巴基额头烧得滚烫，勉强睁开眼睛看了看史蒂夫，又疲惫不堪地闭上。几名医师很快赶来，一个人仔细检查王后腿间的血迹，另一个用冷酒给他降温，第三个则忙忙碌碌地配置起了汤药。黎明来临之前，巴基总算不再流血，热度也渐渐退了，史蒂夫始终担忧地陪在他床边，等他张开眼睛。三位王子和公主都来看过母亲，史蒂夫忧心忡忡，待他们见过巴基后就让他们离开，只叫住了长子约瑟夫，叮嘱他身为王长子，在这样的非常关头，得多为自己分忧。约瑟夫望着内间昏睡不醒的母亲，又看了看已经走远的弟弟妹妹——乔治王子和萨拉公主都年幼，甚至不明白发生了什么，正讨论着吃过早饭后该去哪儿玩耍。约瑟夫握紧了小小的拳头，忧虑地看着父亲，一夜焦心后史蒂夫根本顾不上整理面容，此刻他头发散乱，胡须不整，衣衫上还带着药渍。巴基和史蒂夫生下约瑟夫时还很年轻，从约瑟夫有记忆起，他的阿尔法父亲总是那样英俊潇洒、威风凛凛，他不记得见过父亲如此憔悴不堪的模样。史蒂夫拍了拍儿子的肩膀，就回到巴基床畔去了，约瑟夫望着他的背影，明白此时此刻，他的父亲不再是鹿溪湾的王者，甚至不再是他的父亲，他只是个全心全意忧虑着妻子的可怜丈夫。约瑟夫什么也没说，默默地离开了母亲的房间。王后们的寝室都很近，经过詹姆斯的房间时年轻的王子停下了脚步，似乎想要敲门，他隐约听到了卧室内有些动静，随即意识到清早来访问詹姆斯是很不合适的，尽管他们年纪相差不多，但詹姆斯是父亲的欧米茄，是鹿溪湾的王后，他们的身份相差太多。约瑟夫明白身为长子，自己很有可能在史蒂夫之后登上王位，他自幼备受父母疼爱，作为继承人被培养到大，又在这样的非常时刻，自然不肯做出会让母亲伤心的事情。尽管如此，走过小王后房间时，约瑟夫仍不免想象屋内的詹姆斯在做些什么。

史蒂夫不知道，也顾不上担心长子的心事，巴基醒了，躺在床上看着窗外，他还是很疲累，但脸色不再像昨夜那样惨白，嘴唇也稍微有了些血色。史蒂夫把他的头发整理好，轻柔地抚摸着他的脸：“你觉得怎么样？”

“医师说什么了？”巴基小声问，短短几天的时间他就瘦了许多，脸颊凹陷，整个人裹在厚实的毛毯中，似乎不能支撑毛毯的重量，肚子却仍鼓起，婴儿不安分地划动着手脚，不时将毯子顶起一小块。

“你流了好多血，医师说有早产的迹象。”史蒂夫忽然感到一阵害怕，巴基的身体向来很健康，虽然不像雅莎一样频繁习武，但也经常跟着雅莎练习骑射。这对双胞胎在弓箭方面的造诣远胜寻常的阿尔法骑士，只要不是怀孕的状态，巴基在王室猎场的记录无人能及。就算是怀孕，也不该突然累成这样，史蒂夫紧紧握着巴基的手，很怕这双手会渐渐变得冰冷。巴基半闭着眼睛，手指轻轻摩挲着史蒂夫的，“医师还说什么了？”

“他们说等你醒了再看看。”史蒂夫轻柔地说，这才想起拉响床头的铃，随即又问，“你饿了吗？要不要吃点东西？”

“我不想吃，”巴基看着史蒂夫的脸，只一个晚上的功夫，史蒂夫竟然憔悴了许多，脸颊灰黄、胡须凌乱，巴基疲惫地笑了笑：“你该刮刮胡子了。”史蒂夫下意识地摸了摸自己的下巴，露出一个苦笑，握紧了巴基的手：“你病成这样，我哪里还有心思管这些。”

巴基靠着史蒂夫，知道他为了照顾自己，八成一整晚都没有休息，又有些心疼：“去睡一会儿吧，我觉得好多了。”

史蒂夫将信将疑地看着巴基，巴基的角色确实比清晨时显得红润了一些，但史蒂夫还不能完全放心，他搂紧了欧米茄，低头亲了亲他的长发：“没事，我们在这儿多待几天，不重要的事情让约瑟夫看着办就好，他也到了该懂事的年纪了。”

巴基恍惚地望着窗外，这次北行越来越不顺利，他心中有种不好的预感。自从进入骷髅泉，他就没再收到过巴恩斯家的来信。他是个欧米茄，没有继承权，嫁给史蒂夫后巴恩斯家的继承权实际上落到了他与史蒂夫的阿尔法子女手中。约瑟夫将来是要继承王位的，次子乔治很可能是巴恩斯家的下一任封君，当然这都得看史蒂夫的意思。眼下巴恩斯家主政的是几位追随过他父亲的老爵士，尽管巴基相信他们的忠诚，但数十天音讯不通，自己的身体又忽然变得这样虚弱，他忍不住不多想。两个人安静地依偎了片刻，有人敲响了房门。史蒂夫知道这时候来打扰的大约是医师，便授意自己的近侍打开房门。当门外站着一位身材高大的学识，穿着雪白的学士服，披着深红色的绶带，正是从史蒂夫少年时代起就教授辅佐他的首席学士厄斯金大人。厄斯金大人头发花白，顶心光秃秃的，鼻梁上架了一副价格昂贵的水晶片，他手里端着一个小盒子，神情很是严肃，史蒂夫对他点了点头：“大人，看来您也很担心王后的病。”

“我不认为这是病，”厄斯金学士打开了手里的盒子，一面仔细察看巴基的脸色，“恕我直言，我觉得王后更像是中了毒。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.

史蒂夫坐在巴基身边，他紧急召唤了威尔逊爵士，现在正焦急地等着对方现身。这个早上他顾不上看渡鸦送来的信件，也顾不上安抚另外两位王后及他的子女，在他看来，现在巴基的安全才是最要紧的事情。自从见过厄斯金学士后，史蒂夫就命令他留在王后的寝室里。这位学士来自遥远的西方大陆，学识渊博，懂得许多鹿溪湾人从未听过的古怪药方和医理，且为人谦和，向来很受史蒂夫敬重。仔细诊查过巴基的脸色后，学士打开了手里的药盒，给史蒂夫看其中撑盛着的一种深黑色的粉末：“陛下，您看，这种毒药是西方的女巫们炼制的，叫做‘黑爪’，我怀疑有人用它暗害王后。”

巴基不安地抓紧了身上的毛毯，厄斯金学士看了看他的脸色，小心翼翼地说：“这种毒药只会伤害欧米伽，对阿尔法没有害处。它可怕的地方就在于起初一点儿征兆也没有，您只会觉得有点儿累，渐渐的您的肢体会变得麻木，您无法抬手，无法吃饭穿衣，到最后则会彻底失去控制，甚至连呼吸都没办法做到。”

巴基看了一眼史蒂夫，自从怀孕以后他确实经常觉得疲累，可他向来身体健康，总以为既然怀孕，体力不足也是十分正常的，毕竟他已经不是生下约瑟夫王子的年纪了。看来无论是谁要谋害他，心机都十分深沉，选择了最恰当的时机对自己下手。与史蒂夫结婚并成为王后这十余年来，巴基从没有像眼下这一刻一样不安过。他靠在史蒂夫怀里，不由自主地想象着厄斯金学士所描述的可怖画面——如果不是厄斯金学士精通各种毒药，看出了“黑爪”的症状，他很可能会就这样失去孩子，并且逐渐变得麻木，成为一个活死人，最终被活活埋葬。这画面让巴基不寒而栗，他又向史蒂夫靠近了一些，握住了他的手，在这座陌生的城堡里，只有史蒂夫能让他觉得安心。

史蒂夫把巴基搂紧，脸色凝重地望着厄斯金学士，他自然相信学士的诊断，但却想不出有谁要这样处心积虑伤害巴基。鹿溪湾和平已久，史蒂夫又接二连三娶了另外两位王后，无论从哪个角度来看，他的王权都很巩固。熊岛的王后是个温和老实的人，不会有这样的心机，詹姆斯王后年轻气盛，不屑于用这样下流的手段，况且他与巴基已经有了三位健康的王子和公主，鹿溪湾的习俗向来是长子继承王位，就算杀死巴基，继承权也不会旁落到熊岛或詹姆斯手上。要怀疑朗姆洛吗，北境守护厌恶的是自己，犯不着对巴基下毒手。沉思了片刻，史蒂夫轻声问：“学士，谁能弄到‘黑爪’？”

“很不幸，如今的西方，只要有钱，什么都能弄到。”厄斯金学士叹了口气，“幸好无论是谁下的手，似乎并不想真要陛下的命，分量不到致命的地步，但陛下即将生产，就很不利了。我会为您调制解毒的汤药，从现在开始请务必小心食物和饮水，‘黑爪’溶进水里后就没有一点儿味道，很难发现。除了您信得过的近侍，最好别吃任何人给您的东西。”

学士的话音刚落，威尔逊爵士就敲响了房门。他不便进入王后的寝室，就在外间等史蒂夫。史蒂夫轻轻松开巴基的手，走到了外间，威尔逊爵士仍裹着厚厚的皮袄，看起来忧心忡忡，“这几天都没有收到罗曼诺夫的渡鸦，这可不太正常。”

史蒂夫的脸色变得更加沉重，不详的征兆一个接一个，现在他已经意识到危机将至，他离开鹿溪湾太久，恐怕就要身陷凛冬之中了。他这次出行带的士兵不多，一旦有任何变故，后果很难预料。罗曼诺夫女爵先行返回鹿溪湾，是为了处理熊岛的变故，她向来守时守信，不会无故与史蒂夫失去联系。史蒂夫沉吟了片刻，轻声问：“其他人的来信呢？巴恩斯家，或者詹姆斯家……？”

“陛下，这几天我们没有接到任何南来的渡鸦。”威尔逊爵士脸色凝重，于是史蒂夫立刻明白，变故已经发生，敌人在暗处虎视眈眈，一只无形的手已经伸向他与他的家人。如果鹿溪湾的其他家族乃至整个宫廷都无法与他联络，那么危机的程度很可能超过他的想象。史蒂夫不由自主地回头看看巴基的寝室，寝室里安静极了，巴基也许仍在休息，他很担心巴基的身体，尽管厄斯金学士说巴基身上的毒素并不致命，但史蒂夫还是很后怕。他没有办法想象如果失去巴基，自己该怎么办。尽管表面上对三位王后一视同仁，但在史蒂夫内心深处，他其实很明白只有巴基对他来说才是不可或缺，如今真正经历过可能会失去巴基的焦虑，他越发真切地体会到了巴基对于他来说有多么重要。眼下危机重重，他在明，敌人在暗，如何保护好他的家人成了一个难题。更年轻的时候，史蒂夫曾经历过一些战役和危机，但没有哪一次让他觉得如此迷雾重重、困扰万分。史蒂夫安静地坐了一会儿，两只手交叉摆在身前，整个人一动不动，凝视着前方虚无的一点，过了许久，他轻声说：“渡鸦如果不通南方，那么往东呢？”

威尔逊爵士一怔，还没有明白史蒂夫的意思，史蒂夫已经站了起来，走到桌边展开了一张羊皮纸，用鹅毛笔蘸满墨水，轻轻地写下了几行字，然后迅速将墨水吹干，将羊皮纸卷了起来。威尔逊爵士注意到当他封信时并没有使用日常书信用的国王权戒，而是拿起了摆在书桌上的一枚徽章封好了腊印。做完后史蒂夫把书简递给威尔逊男爵，轻声说：“放最快的渡鸦，往东飞。”

威尔逊爵士看了一眼封皮，腊封上镶嵌的并不是他看惯了的咆哮的雄狮，而是一匹奔狼，他明白史蒂夫打算以巴基的名字送出这封信，也明白了这封信将会落在谁的手上：“他会来吗？”

“他会的，”史蒂夫苦笑，“就算只是为了巴基，他也一定会来的。”

威尔逊男爵带着封好的信笺离开后，史蒂夫又回到了巴基的床边，巴基喝下了厄斯金学士调配的药剂后，脸色果然红润了很多，他躺在床上，却并没有睡觉，而是望着昏暗的窗外，一只手搭在小腹上。听到史蒂夫的脚步声，他侧过头：“孩子们还好吗？”

“他们担心你。”史蒂夫在他身侧坐下，轻轻地抚摸巴基的头发，“我该叫他们来吗？”

“嗯，我也担心他们。”巴基无意识地抚摸下腹，除了腹中这个让他分外难过的小家伙，他也很担心其他的孩子们。史蒂夫吻了吻他的额头，出去吩咐了些什么，没一会儿乔治王子和萨拉公主就来了。乔治王子今年九岁，模样很像巴基，只是头发的颜色略浅一些，因为不是王长子，便享受了父母的溺爱，此时还不是十分懂事，一双大眼睛眨巴着，好奇地望着母亲，却不敢贸然依偎到巴基身边去。萨拉公主只有四岁，相貌和哥哥约瑟夫一样十分像自己的阿尔法父亲，金发碧眼，像个洋娃娃一样可爱。她没有哥哥乔治那样谨慎，一头扎进巴基怀里腻着不放，嘴里絮絮叨叨地说着她有多么想念母亲。巴基摸摸女儿的金发，年幼的阿尔法是很眷恋欧米茄母亲的，他亲吻她娇嫩的脸蛋儿，又拉住了乔治的手，吻了次子的眉心。两位王子公主满足地依偎到母亲身边，巴基看着史蒂夫，似乎用眼神询问约瑟夫在哪儿，一位近侍来禀报说约瑟夫王子早上就离开了城堡，带着詹姆斯王后，说是要去附近散步。史蒂夫皱起了眉毛，似乎是觉得王长子的举动过于轻率，又似乎是觉得詹姆斯不避嫌隙与约瑟夫单独出门过于轻浮，但这些不是他的要务，巴基的安全才是最重要的。他低声命令一队士兵出去寻找约瑟夫王子和詹姆斯王后，大敌当前，两个人溜出城堡玩耍实在令人担忧。房间内巴基正在给一双儿女念一本书，是乔治王子拿来的，书里讲的是东方大陆的骑士们驯服龙的故事。萨拉公主眨着眼睛，听得十分入神，乔治却鼓起了脸：“世界上没有龙，对吗？母亲？”

“几百年前也许有过呢，有一位东方的骑士曾经来信，说他看过真正的龙骨。”巴基温柔地回答，眼神恍惚，似乎在想像信中所描述的巨大的龙骨的模样。乔治王子一下子好奇起来，缠着他问个不停，巴基耐心地哄着小王子，却没有注意到丈夫的脸色变得有些沉郁。到了午饭时间，史蒂夫让乳母们带走了王子与公主，并命人把午饭端到巴基的房间里。与厄斯金学士谈过话后，他对巴基的饮食起居变得非常小心，热汤和肉食都是威尔逊爵士亲自在厨下监工的。巴基脸色好多了，但仍然没什么食欲，吃下几片沾了汤的面包片后就不肯再碰任何食物了。他知道史蒂夫食量很大，于是坐在桌边陪他用餐，史蒂夫匆匆吃掉盘中的食物，虽然不想让巴基担心，但他是鹿溪湾的王后，与自己分享权力，史蒂夫不能对他有所隐瞒：“鹿溪湾的通信被切断了，熊岛也没有联系，自从罗曼诺夫离开后我还没有收到过任何她传来的消息。”

“我也很久没有收到过巴恩斯家的信。”巴基皱起了眉毛，无意识地揉着肚子，“我们离开太久了，史蒂夫，我有点儿担心。”

“你觉得……皮尔斯可靠吗？”史蒂夫犹豫了片刻，终于还是问。皮尔斯爵士是巴恩斯家地位最高的封臣，曾经侍奉过巴基的祖父，位高权重，家产丰厚。雅沙远嫁、巴基成为王后后，他实际上是巴恩斯家的掌权者。也许史蒂夫将来会授意乔治王子继承巴恩斯家的领地，但眼下鹿溪湾最有实权的贵族毫无疑问仍是皮尔斯爵士。巴基偏头思考了片刻，轻轻叹息了一声：“他在巴恩斯家效忠多年，但人心多变，我现在也说不准。”

“我给史蒂文寄了信。”史蒂夫很不情愿地说，巴基愣住了，他很久没有听史蒂夫提到这个名字了。史蒂夫的母亲萨拉夫人自由体弱多病，生下史蒂夫不久后便撒手人寰，此后他的父亲又续娶了两位王后，但只有一位王后生下了一位阿尔法，这个孩子与异母兄长史蒂夫很是相似，老罗杰斯一高兴，竟然就为次子取了个同样的名字。史蒂夫身为长兄，又是储君，对这个异母的兄弟虽不算亲密，但也并没有什么敌意，在对方成年后就将他派往东方的富庶封地风临谷，此后就极少与他见面了。

“你给他写了信？”巴基十分意外，自从史蒂文王子离开鹿溪湾、前往风临谷后，除了偶尔寄来的信件之外并没有太多联络。至于那些来自风临谷的信，巴基的脸忽然红了，它们总是那么规规矩矩、仿佛公文般严谨无趣，可巴基仍记得史蒂文王子离开鹿溪湾的那一天，他曾在巴基面前下跪，热切地送上自己的心，求巴基给他佩戴“红雪”的荣耀。巴基很是震惊，他的命运从出生起就决定了，能够佩戴“红雪”的注定只有储君史蒂夫，他甚至从未分心关注过这位在兄长的光辉下长大的王子。史蒂文王子同样明白“红雪”如同巴基的婚权，从一开始就只属于史蒂夫，得到巴基委婉但坚定的拒绝后，史蒂文王子沉默地奔赴风临谷，从此绝少回鹿溪湾，巴基甚至不确定史蒂夫是否知道这件事。

“风临谷驻扎着两万人马，现在熊岛局势不明，如果鹿溪湾失守，有史蒂文的兵力，我们还有些胜算。对了，你能不能给雅沙写信，看看朗姆洛的动向？”史蒂夫很不愿意与朗姆洛联系，尽管北境守护向来忠于鹿溪湾的王座，但朗姆洛向来桀骜不驯，如果他要趁这个时候自立为王，只会让局势乱上加乱，更为棘手。尽管不想将雅沙卷入这些纷争中，但内心深处史蒂夫很明白，能让北境守护动摇的，恐怕只有那位沉默寡言的欧米茄了。巴基似乎没有意识到形式的紧迫，他的眉毛皱了起来，显示出一丝忧色：“这些事情我待会儿办。你说熊岛来了一位骑士，那么也许我们该见见他。”

史蒂夫这才想起这一日一夜因为担忧巴基，他还没有去访问过熊岛的王后呢，他揉了揉脸，巴基同情又怜爱地看着他的阿尔法，“或许你该先休息一会儿。”

“不，我还好。”史蒂夫叹息着搂住了巴基，把脸埋进他颈间，欧米茄身上的馨香的气味和淡淡的药香让他重又觉得平静，“我这就请他们来，你待在卧室里就好。”

巴基其实并不很想见到外人，他病了几天，又怀着孕，实在很不愿意被史蒂夫的其他妻子看到，因此对此表示同意。史蒂夫替他拿走吃剩的食物，命令近侍们去邀请格兰特爵士和熊岛王后。熊岛王后倒是很快就来了，他今天破例穿了一件鹿溪湾风格的衣服，没有像往常一样从头到脚裹得严严实实，而是露出了脖颈和丰满的胸口，只用一件室内穿的披风稍微遮挡，看到史蒂夫，他似乎有些害羞，不自觉地拉下披风，将自己的胸口挡得严实些。史蒂夫轻轻搂住他，吻了他的额头，他不便在巴基的居室里与其他王后亲热，因此便请他在长椅边坐下，等格兰特爵士到访。王后巴克坐下后就一直看着自己的手，他似乎很紧张，脸颊发红，鼻尖还渗着汗水。史蒂夫想也许他在埋怨自己这几天都没有去他的寝室，于是握住了他的手，温和地解释说：“抱歉，巴基身体不太好，这几天我都睡在这里。贝姬还好吗？”

王后巴克瞪大眼睛，惶然地看着史蒂夫，他的脸色忽然变得苍白，史蒂夫觉得自己掌中那双原本温暖的手也忽然变冷了，他不由自主地将王后的手握紧：“怎么了，贝姬不舒服吗？”

“不、不是……”巴克语无伦次，脸色白得吓人，几乎像是在害怕着什么，“她、她很好……真的。”

“那就好，”史蒂夫松了口气，虽然觉得巴克神色异常，但却没有想太多，只当他是为了自己的偏心而不快。他心中一向认为这位熊岛来的王后十分老实乖顺，他娶他固然是出于政治考虑，但对于任何一个阿尔法来说，拥有这样一位温顺乖巧的欧米茄，都是值得称道的美事。史蒂夫又轻轻抚了抚他的手，“等格兰特爵士来，我有些问题要问，你在这里听听也好，布林加的形势可能不太好。”他不想吓到这位单纯的王后，因此声音刻意放得低沉了一些，同时摩挲着他的手指意图安慰。史蒂夫自然不知道昨天晚上王后的闺中秘事，可巴克却吓得白了脸，史蒂夫说他这几天都宿在王后巴基寝室里，那昨晚去他房间的就不是史蒂夫了，可那个人有着与史蒂夫相同的形貌，就连气味都很相似……巴克不安地咬住了嘴唇，他其实对昨晚的事情十分模糊，只记得史蒂夫突然闯入他的房间，与他一宵欢爱后又突然离去，期间似乎还说了很多异常羞耻的话，他虽然朦胧觉得昨晚的史蒂夫与平时有些不同，可决然想不到那根本不是史蒂夫。这个念头一点涌入脑海，他就越来越确定昨晚与自己做爱的并不是丈夫，他怕得浑身发抖，不知道史蒂夫是不是已经看穿了真相，他忽然想起今天早上当自己朦胧醒来时，在贝姬公主的摇篮里发现了一个小熊玩偶。他本来还以为那个玩偶是史蒂夫带来哄女儿的，玩偶做得十分精致，是头可爱的小熊，眼窝里嵌着熊岛的蓝贝壳，他还笑着亲了它一下，为史蒂夫的温柔细致而觉得快乐。史蒂夫在说什么，巴克完全停不进去，他只是机械地回忆着昨晚的一切，脑海中浮现出幼时在熊岛海滩看到的画面：一个哭嚎着的欧米茄被塞进满是尖刺的铁笼，她的血染红了笼子，他们把她沉下海湾，没多久就看到了鲨鱼鳍顺着海流而来。叔父约翰按着他的肩膀：“看，”老爵士满不在乎地说，边撸着被海风吹乱的长胡须，“不守贞的欧米茄就该是这样的下场。”

巴克吓得想要嚎啕大哭，肩膀被叔父按得生疼，他不敢哭出声，于是泪水顺着脸颊汩汩流下，他仿佛还能听到那个欧米茄凄厉的嚎叫声。事后史蒂文，那个瘦小干枯的“私生子”，满不在乎地告诉巴克， 那个被处死的欧米茄其实并没有通奸，约翰爵士手下的一个骑士侮辱了她，为了掩盖罪行，他们就把她诬为妓女处死。巴克怕得直做噩梦，现在那噩梦又回来了，他仿佛看到了满是尖刺的铁笼和盘旋不去的鲨鱼，一条鲨鱼冲他张开血盆大口，他吓得浑身发抖，连史蒂夫叫他的名字的声音都没听见，当他回过神来时，他意识到史蒂夫正担忧地抚摸着他的脸颊，一手搂着他的肩膀：“巴克，你怎么了？”

“我……我不太舒服……”王后颤声说，很怕自己会吐出来，一阵敲门声救了他，他忙推开史蒂夫，远远坐到角落里，用披风遮住了自己的脸。来人是格兰特爵士，他一进门就看到了角落里坐着的王后，也嗅到了内室的另外一位王后的气味，由于脸上戴了人皮面具，他没有露出任何表情，向史蒂夫行礼后，便大喇喇地在一张椅子上坐下。面貌可以掩饰，周身的阿尔法气息却无从遮掩，他似乎也没费心去隐藏，巴克忽然便明白昨天晚上与自己欢好的就是眼前这个无名的爵士。他惊恐过度，反而冷静了下来，转过苍白的脸，默默地盯着对方。格兰特爵士只看了他一眼，便转向了史蒂夫：“陛下，您在王后的寝室里召见我，可不太妥当吧？”

史蒂夫因他声音中的油滑不敬而皱起了眉毛，“我的王后身体不适，我很担心。”他说，“格兰特爵士，我想请你详细说说约翰爵士被害的经过。”

“有什么可说的？”格兰特爵士不屑地回答，“金狮箭害死了他，我们熊岛人只要一个公道罢啦。”

“如果约翰爵士死于阴谋诡计，鹿溪湾不会坐视不理，”史蒂夫越看格兰特越觉得诡异，他总觉得自己似乎在哪里见过这个骑士，可从那张僵硬诡异的脸上他又看不出半分端倪，“但我们对实情一无所知，无法就此得出任何结论。”

“金狮箭不会假，”格兰特不屑一顾地说，“不过陛下要知道实情，好吧。我是约翰大人的贴身近侍，一个月前的雾日——这是咱熊岛的休海日，大人是要出去见周遭的海民，解决纠纷的。可那天大人迟迟不起，我进他的房间一看，大人已经死在金狮箭下，靠着窗，身子都僵硬了。守卫大人睡房的只有我，我可不敢放任何人进去骚扰，显然有人半夜暗害，用金狮箭射死了他。”

史蒂夫沉吟不语，他回望了王后巴克一眼，又问：“约翰大人的居室在什么地方，有多高？”

格兰特爵士目光中闪过一丝寒意，“大人向来睡在海堡顶楼，距离地面将近一百尺。”

史蒂夫转望巴克，似乎想要向他求证，巴克轻轻点了点头，约翰爵士向来喜欢高地，说是登得高看得才远。史蒂夫站起来走向了格兰特，“爵士，金狮箭通体都用黄金打造，有数磅重，相信您也知道，向来不是作为武器使用的。它是我罗杰斯家的传信箭，箭尖还算锋利，若是近距离用作刀刃杀人，尚有可能，若有人将它作为普通的弓箭使用，恕我直言，大人，鹿溪湾上下恐怕没有人能拉开两百磅的硬弓、射出这只金狮箭。”

格兰特紧盯着史蒂夫，有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫似乎在他眼中看到了一丝诡异的深红色，但那错觉转瞬即逝，格兰特嘻嘻一笑：“您怎么说都行，陛下，金狮箭不假，约翰爵士的死也不假。”史蒂夫几乎能肯定这个出身不明的格兰特在说谎，这时内室的巴基忽然轻轻咳嗽了一声，史蒂夫不便再多说，匆匆进了内室。他离开后，格兰特望向角落里的巴克，巴克知道他在看着自己，他怕得发抖，鼻尖涌出更多汗水，格兰特轻轻走到他身边，放肆地把一只手搭上他的肩膀：“你为什么穿得像个鹿溪湾的妓女？”他低声说，“就为了让他多看你一眼吗？”他的声音里带着那样多的怨恨，巴克不解，他只知道不能和这个人有什么纠缠，他躲开格兰特的手：“你走开……我要叫卫士来抓你了……”

“你不会，”格兰特笑了，顺手捏了捏王后柔软的脸颊，“‘私生子’和‘丧家犬’就该是一对，不是吗？我的小熊？”

巴克瞪大了眼睛，史蒂夫大步跑出内室，巴克的心砰砰跳，怕得发抖，还以为他听到了格兰特的话，可史蒂夫压根没有看他们一眼，一路跑到门边砰砰拍响了房门：“叫厄斯金学士和医师来！”他的声音里充满了惊恐和焦虑，“王后早产了！”


	13. Chapter 13

史蒂夫 罗杰斯的一生中经历过许多漫长无比的时刻，第一次结婚，长子的降生，北方骷髅泉的内乱，以及无数次地方的战役……在过去那些大大小小的动乱中，他从未像眼前一样无助过，他呆坐在巴基的寝室外，顾不上接见封臣，也顾不上安抚自己的子女们，只能看着医师和学士们焦虑地讨论着什么，听着爱人痛苦的呻吟声，他甚至不知道已经过了多久。窗外的天色早就暗了下来，史蒂夫没有经历过这一切，他的三个子女的降生都十分顺利，每次都只花了不过几个小时，巴基也恢复得很好。欧米茄善生育，这是整个大陆乃至海外熊岛都明白的事情，谁都不觉得这有什么凶险的。可是现在史蒂夫却控制不住自己的双手别去颤抖，他从来没有体会过这样可怕的感觉，一颗心仿佛都没有了跳动的力气，沉重地悬挂在胸口。厄斯金学士匆匆走出卧室，看了一眼颓然的史蒂夫一眼，颇有些同情地说：“陛下……？”

“情况如何？”史蒂夫尽量让自己镇定，但他的举动徒劳无效，他的脸色一片灰白，双眼里满是红丝，肩膀都垮了下来，仅仅一天的功夫，往日那位英俊潇洒的王者彻底不见了，现在他不过是一个颓然无力、为了妻子和子女而忧心的丈夫与父亲。

“情况不是特别理想，但总算尚有希望。”厄斯金学士用一块软布擦着手上的血，血水将雪白的布染成了可怖的猩红色，学士的话让史蒂夫稍稍安心，但那刺鼻的血腥气又渐渐让他不安起来，他仿佛看到了巴基，他的挚爱，了无生气地躺在血泊中，一点儿一点儿地离开他。

“是毒药吗？还是？”史蒂夫的嘴唇在颤抖，他不知道该怎么办，高大的身体几乎要滑落到地板上，但他硬撑着没有摔倒，“我要看看他。”

厄斯金学士无声地让开路，史蒂夫小心迈进昏暗的房间里，巴基躺在床上，深色木然地看着窗外，似乎完全没有听到史蒂夫的脚步声，就那么安静地躺着。史蒂夫轻手轻脚地走过去，在巴基床边坐下，握住了他的手。也许是失血的缘故，巴基的脸色很苍白，手也冷冰冰的，他安静地躺在那儿，看到史蒂夫进来，露出了一个疲惫的笑：“现在是什么时候了？”

“别管那么多了，你觉得怎么样？”史蒂夫把他冰凉的手指拉到唇边一根一根地亲吻，徒劳地捂着它们，似乎这样就能让巴基暖和起来。巴基半闭上眼睛：“别那么夸张，史蒂夫，厄斯金学士说我还不到死的时候呢，孩子也还好，只是出了点儿血罢了。”他一边说一边皱起了鼻子，似乎是嫌弃房间里的血气，史蒂夫总算安下了一点儿心，“等你身体好一些，我们再换房间，今天晚上就这样将就一下吧。”

“我想安静一会儿。”巴基闭上了眼睛，声音轻飘飘地，像是从一个很遥远的地方传来，那让史蒂夫的心里隐隐升起了一种不详的预感，他不敢再打扰巴基休息，在巴基额头上印下一个吻后，就离开了房间，去寻找厄斯金学士。此时此刻，这位年迈的老学士成了他唯一的寄托，这位西方大陆来的学士毕生为罗杰斯家族效力，史蒂夫的父亲在世时就非常信任他。他见证了史蒂夫本人以及约瑟夫王子，乔治王子的出生，史蒂夫很希望他能再次带给自己希望。老学士坐在外厅的火炉边，已经洗掉了手上的血水。他看起来也十分疲惫，还没有换掉染血的学士袍，融融火光下，那些血迹看起来十分刺眼。史蒂夫在他身边颓然坐下，四周一个人都没有，医师们都在房间外待命，谁也不敢贸然打扰国王与王后。这快封地的领主也十分焦虑不安，鹿溪湾的王后要是在他的封地上出了什么事，那对他的前程可是非常糟糕，他一刻也不停地调度城堡里的药材和其他物资，生怕王后有什么好歹，同时还挤出时间向骷髅泉汇报动向，忙得焦头烂额，也顾不上来打扰史蒂夫。

灯光下，史蒂夫求助地望向头发花白的老学士，似乎只要他说巴基一定会平安无事，巴基就会好起来，像过去那样陪在自己身边，策马扬鞭，仿佛两个人都回到了无忧无虑的少年时代，夏天永远不会有尽头，他们也永远不会分开。厄斯金学士当然明白史蒂夫的想法，这位老学士看着史蒂夫出生，向来坚持在老罗杰斯不多的子嗣中，史蒂夫是最为出众的一个，他曾向老国王进言，说王长子不只身份合适，更有一颗真正属于骑士的心，将来一定会保证鹿溪湾和睦繁荣。史蒂夫在成婚之前长久地跟随这位学士学习历史、文学以及其他王者需要的学识，两人共同相处了漫长的时光，可以说幼年时的史蒂夫如果不在巴基身边，就一定是跟着厄斯金学士的，因此史蒂夫对老学士而言有时不仅仅是主君，更像是半个儿子。老学士心知肚明，如果鹿溪湾失去白狼这位王后，巴恩斯家族与罗杰斯家族的关系将会就此变得扑朔迷离，就连北方的骷髅泉恐怕也会有所行动，更别提如果失去巴基，对于史蒂夫将会带来什么样的打击。他很希望自己能够告诉史蒂夫，王后一切安好，但眼下他们人在旅途，医药不全，巴基体内的“黑爪”比他想象的更为棘手，无论是谁对王后下了毒手，似乎比厄斯金学士预料的要精明得多，若非常在西方大陆居住，就是精通毒理的医师。他很想对史蒂夫坦白这些事情，但眼下他们仍在北方地界，四处耳目众多，再加上他尚未完成对毒药的分析，因此厄斯金学士决定还是先别让史蒂夫过于忧虑：“我已经取了王后的血样，”他沉着声音说，“‘黑爪’比我想象的要糟糕一些，我需要花点儿时间来调配适合的药剂。”

史蒂夫眼前一片空白，他很想问到底是谁会对王后下这样的毒手，却也明白老学士的职责是拯救巴基免于被毒杀的命运，而不是查案，这是他自己的工作，只是他现在方寸乱了，冷静下来后，史蒂夫慢慢也就明白了老学士话中的深意：他们人在途中，在后援来临前，形势实在非常凶险。史蒂夫现在该忧心的是能否保护一家人的安全。他又看了老学士一眼，疲惫地说：“巴基就拜托您了。”然后他站起来，慢慢走到房门外，召唤了麾下骑士中真正信赖的威尔逊爵士，要求他亲自镇守在王后的房门外，务必确保王后的安全。这之后，史蒂夫叫来了自己的近侍，要求召见约瑟夫王子。约瑟夫王子清早离开城堡后没走多远，就听到母亲不适的消息，很快就跟着去寻找他的骑士回城了。听到父亲的召唤，王子很快就来到了史蒂夫面前，现在早已过了晚餐时间，史蒂夫忧心忡忡了一整天，还没怎么吃东西，他想也许儿子也还饿着肚子，索性让近侍们端来可用的食物。厨房早有准备，葡萄酒和肉汤都是现成的，还额外端上了肉类，甜食，甚至水果。史蒂夫其实没有什么食欲，他在餐桌边坐下，约瑟夫王子像以往一样坐在他右边，史蒂夫端着葡萄酒杯，却并没有喝。他并不需要酒精来麻痹自己的判断，没有巴基，其余两位王后在政务上并不能帮他太多，他似乎这时候才意识到自己长久以来有多么器重巴基。他索性把酒杯放下，喝了一口肉汤。约瑟夫王子慢条斯理地吃着自己面前的食物，他知道父亲在夜晚召见自己，绝不会是为了共进晚餐。他清早出门不多久，就听到了母亲病重的消息。巴基身体一向健康，约瑟夫已经隐约猜到巴基的病症并非自然，他只是在等着父亲的命令，无论父亲让他做什么，他都会努力去做，既是为了病榻边的母亲，也是为了自己的弟弟与妹妹。果然史蒂夫并没有让他等太久，在约瑟夫切开第一块烧鸭胸时，史蒂夫直截了当地说：“有人下毒要杀害你的母亲。”

约瑟夫单薄的肩膀震了一下，缓缓放下餐具，用餐巾擦拭了嘴角的油渍：“是谁？”他问，过于年轻稚嫩的声音中带着一丝隐藏得很好的惧意。史蒂夫其实很不愿意让这个儿子过早地接触阴谋强权，但眼前局势不明，约瑟夫王子必须承担他身为王长子的责任，否则一旦有任何意外，谁又能保证他能顺利继承王位呢？如果是往日，史蒂夫会抚慰他，确保他准备好进入成人的游戏场中，加入这场肮脏的角逐，只可惜形式不允许他做一个慈爱的父亲，现在他更是一位统治者，一个君主，只有冷静客观、甚至置身事外，他才能揪出那只无形中伸向自己与家族的黑手，保护他爱的人。约瑟夫的脸变得苍白，他也没了半点儿食欲，“您需要我做什么呢？”他小声问，并没有再显出一丝怯色。史蒂夫满意地拍了拍他的肩膀：“从现在开始你不能随便出城，你要跟着威尔逊爵士，照顾好乔治还有萨拉，你是长子，也是他们的兄长，你要为他们做出表率，别让母亲为你担心，他已经很痛苦了。”

约瑟夫觉得自己似乎隐约明白了父亲的言外之意，今天早上他出城探险，也是拧不过詹姆斯。小王后几天没有见到史蒂夫，实在无聊到了极点，关在这栋城堡沉闷的房间里，又听到白狼王后病重的消息，知道史蒂夫是顾不上自己了，他还年轻，玩心重，并不知道眼前的局势已经十分紧张，只想着要出去透透气，约瑟夫怕他一个人出去惹出什么祸事来难以收场，这才跟了去。他毕竟太年轻，没有过欧米茄，还不明白阿尔法的独占欲，但他懂得王长子与过于年轻的庶母太过亲近，对于任何一个宫廷来说都是十足的丑闻。尽管很不情愿，但约瑟夫知道自己不能在这个节骨眼上违逆父亲的意思，他点了点头，目光不由自主地望向了父亲腰间的配剑。近来史蒂夫似乎常常把“红雪”带在身上，这把剑是老巴恩斯为了一双幼子而打造的，剑鞘镶嵌了宝石与黄金，看起来好像一把纯粹的装饰，但剑本身其实十分锋锐，史蒂夫常常保养它，甚至毫不避讳地在子女面前提到这把剑象征着巴基对他的爱，在过去，这句话总是逗得巴基发笑，当然在他娶了熊岛的王后之后，他就很少这样说了。不知是否出于愧疚，史蒂夫倒是更常佩戴“红雪”，其他两位王后当然也送过他陪嫁的珍品，但他日常带在身上的却只有这把“红雪”而已。约瑟夫分神的间隙，史蒂夫又说，“你十四岁了，该有自己的欧米茄了，威尔逊爵士家有一位欧米茄，与你年纪差不多，你觉得怎么样？”

这个问题来得太过突然，约瑟夫一时有些难以对答。身为王长子，他当然早就明白自己的婚姻不会由自己做主。像他的父亲与母亲那样自幼订下婚约、又彼此爱恋的伴侣世间少有，宫廷中就更加罕见了。约瑟夫露出一个苦笑，就算是父亲与母亲，也未必真是完美无缺的伴侣，鹿溪湾的另外两位王后不正是他们完美婚姻的最佳反驳吗？他知道自己没有理由拒绝父亲，在这个非常时期，王室需要拉拢、奖励忠诚的封臣，从出生起他的婚姻就注定要成为棋盘上的筹码，现在那一天只不过略微提前到来罢了。史蒂夫当然是不知道长子这么多心事的，约瑟夫王子颇有他自己少年时期的风格，巴基常笑他过分少年老成，简直就是另一个史蒂夫。这位王子从没有对家族之外的欧米茄展现过任何的关心，总是规矩地待在学堂或是王宫里，从来没有过半点儿丑闻传出。史蒂夫知道威尔逊爵士家有一位十五岁的欧米茄，据说很是能干，也十分聪明，这样一位有地位、有学识的欧米茄，作为鹿溪湾未来的王后，自然是最好的人选。虽然这个时间点有些突兀，但这对鹿溪湾，对罗杰斯家，对约瑟夫本人来说都是个上好的选择，史蒂夫不觉得约瑟夫会反对。果然约瑟夫只是点了点头，尽管他心中隐约有一个身影，但那个想法太过于惊世骇俗，他不但不能说出来，甚至根本不肯去多想。当离开餐桌边时，约瑟夫浑浑噩噩地想着，“我这就算是订婚了吗？”他说不清这是种什么样的感觉，既谈不上快乐，也谈不上愤怒，他只是满不在乎。他告诫自己眼下有更重要的事情要做，他不能辜负父亲与母亲的器重，可在回房间的路上，他的双腿却鬼使神差地将他带到了小王后詹姆斯的房间外。整条走廊都很安静，约瑟夫站在房门前，不知道自己来这里要做什么，他看着那扇深色的木门，觉得自己似乎能隐约嗅到房内年轻欧米茄活泼甜美的气味，更能想像出詹姆斯的模样。约瑟夫觉得难堪极了， 除了父母的期望之外，他觉得自己更背叛了自己的道德准则——詹姆斯是父亲的欧米茄，这是既定的事实，他永远不会属于他。他的手轻轻抚上房门，手指沿着沉重的旧木门滑落，然后低头离开了。

黯然失神的年轻王子自然不会注意到，就在长廊的黑暗角落里，有一双血红色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，当约瑟夫离开后，那个人才走出阴影，赫然就是引起这场轩然大波的格兰特爵士。格兰特看了一眼詹姆斯的房门，漫不经心地走到旁边几丈外的另一个房间，轻手轻脚就打开了门锁，一眨眼的功夫便从长廊中消失，溜进了房间。这间房间自然是熊岛王后的寝室了，王后此时抱着公主贝姬坐在壁炉前，敞着胸口，任公主含住一边的乳头吸吮，另一边的乳头不停地淌出奶水来，打湿了他的胸脯和衣襟，他却一动不动，仿佛置身事外，连格兰特的脚步声都没有听到。格兰特走到他身后，轻轻把他怀里早已吃饱的女儿抱起来拍打，小公主丝毫没有抗拒陌生的阿尔法，打了个响亮的饱嗝后就沉沉睡去。格兰特亲了亲她娇软的脸蛋儿，把她放进里间的摇篮，这才走到王后身边。此时呈现在他眼前的是一幅十足香艳的画面：王后衣衫不整，半边胸口敞开，奶水淋漓，甚至打湿了胯间的衣裙，弄得私密处在柔亮的火光下若隐若现。浅白色的奶水淌过丰腴的麦色肌肤，这画面让阿尔法情欲贲张，但他深知自己今晚别有目的，于是在王后面前曲膝跪下，顺手拿起了一件睡袍，将他的胸口擦拭干净，再替他将睡袍整理好。王后的一双眼睛始终看着壁炉，火光在他蓝色的眼中跳跃不定，他的脸颊上终于有了一点儿血色，一只手轻轻地抚上格兰特僵硬的脸颊，“你是谁？”他轻声问，比格兰特预想中的要平静得多。

“你记得我。”格兰特握住了那只手，将自己的脸贴上那只温暖的、带着贝姬香气的手，“你从小就认识我，你知道我是谁。”

巴克眼中落下一滴泪水，就只有那么一滴，砸到他的睡袍上，很快就消失不见了。他用两只手捧住了格兰特的脸，终于察觉到了异常，于是指尖轻轻一撬，就从爵士的脸上撕下了一层皮。那层面具下，是一张与鹿溪湾的国王史蒂夫 罗杰斯一模一样的面孔，只是略微年轻一些，也没有蓄胡须。格兰特顺从地让王后揭掉自己的伪装，他看着王后，伸手抚摸对方柔软的脸颊：“想起来了吗？我的小熊？”

巴克的嘴唇轻轻颤了颤，他没有再流泪，双手捧着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，一张记忆深处的瘦小脸庞伴随着一波又一波的海潮声渐渐浮现出来，两个小孩子，一个“丧家犬”，一个“私生子”，躲在城堡的后厨碗柜下，心惊胆战地抱着彼此，生怕被老管家逮到，“私生子”的手里还紧紧攥着一小块偷来的黑面包。外面沉重的脚步声夹杂着咒骂声渐渐远去，“私生子”与“丧家犬”相视一笑，拿出手里那块黑面包掰开，把大的那块儿塞进对方手里，可“丧家犬”又把它塞了回来，“史蒂文，你这么瘦，该多吃点儿，他们不会饿着我的。”

“别叫我史蒂文，”私生子小声说，嘴里含着的面包也变得寡淡无味，“那不是我的名字。”

“对不起……”年幼的巴克委屈地看着对方，他知道史蒂文是某个鹿溪湾显贵的私生子，就因为这样他在熊岛向来是众人欺凌的对象，可不叫他史蒂文，又要叫他什么呢？他知道史蒂文虽然饱受欺辱，但其实性格很骄傲，虽然知道自己是鹿溪湾来的私生子，却从不肯为此低头。他其实很怕史蒂文的个性，更多的是怕这个不怕死的瘦小子偏要捍卫自己的骄傲、不管对手比他高大多少，都不知道逃跑，为此不知挨了多少次揍。

“不是你的错，”，私生子叹了口气，“你看，我们都是无名无姓、没有地位的人，你就是我的小熊，我呢，你叫我格兰特就行了，那是我妈妈家里的名字。”

巴克笑了，摸了摸私生子占着灰的金发，“嗯。”他说，多少有点儿不好意思，看史蒂文，不，现在是格兰特了，的爆脾气，一准是个阿尔法了，他是个欧米茄，虽然这海堡上下没人把他当欧米茄看，因为他没有身份，没有地位，也没有财产，叔父约翰不把他看在眼里，海堡的其他爵士们也不觉得这个丧家之犬还有什么前途——一个欧米茄嘛，只要别在嫁人前被弄大肚子就行了，如果大了肚子，卖给沿途的海岛，也还能换几个银币，因此根本没有人管他。巴克觉得这里的人没有一个人比眼前的格兰特好，如果将来他能与格兰特离开这座阴沉潮湿的熊岛，哪怕只是去海上流浪，一定也会很快乐。在海堡幽暗的角落里，两个一无所有的孩子紧紧拥着彼此，想象着今后的生活，他们幼小的心中不存在对未来风险的预知，总以为他们不过是路边的两颗小草，海滩上的两块贝壳，总是能在一起的，毕竟私生子和丧家犬不在一起，又能做些什么呢？巴克怔怔地看着面前跪着的这位高大的骑士，“后来呢？后来怎么了？”在后厨的那一天是他最后一次见到格兰特，那之后将近十年时间里他再也没见到过这个不起眼的私生子。人们说他准是和哪位爵士打架、被杀死丢到海湾了，也有人说他被约翰爵士卖给了路过的海盗，格兰特消失后不久，也许是意识到了一位欧米茄对布坎南家族的价值，巴克就被约翰爵士严格看管了起来，那些自由自在地沿着海滩慢跑、与格兰特分享捡来的漂亮的贝壳的日子也彻底地消失在了熊岛湿润的海风中。他将那个瘦小的男孩儿在心中深藏了二十年，因为他知道，他的格兰特一定早就死了。可是格兰特没有死，他回来了，他跪在自己面前，叫他“我的小熊”，声音仍是那样温柔。

可是他不再是私生子的小熊了，他是熊岛的欧米茄，是鹿溪湾的王后，尽管国王并不爱他（是的，看着格兰特望着自己的眼神，他就明白史蒂夫不爱他），可他已经有了贝姬公主，他属于熊岛，属于鹿溪湾，属于史蒂夫，唯独不属于格兰特。想到了贝姬，巴克瞪大了眼睛，忽然明白了什么：“贝姬……那个晚上……狩猎的那晚……是你？”

格兰特用一种温柔却又古怪的目光望着巴克，轻轻地捏了捏他的脸：“傻小熊，从你到鹿溪湾开始，巴恩斯家的人就在给你吃药，你为什么不想想，丰饶多产的熊岛欧米茄，怎么结婚十年都没有开花结果？狩猎的那个晚上进你帐篷的是我，贝姬也当然是我的孩子，你明白了吗？”

巴克不明白，他的脑海一片空白，木然地坐在长椅上，他听到了海浪声，也看到了那些装在铁笼里被处死的欧米茄，他看到了鹿溪湾那位养尊处优的白狼王后，也看到了佩戴着“红雪”的史蒂夫。即使来自偏远的熊岛，巴克也听说过“红雪”与“白星”的故事，他曾经送给史蒂夫一把弓，是用熊岛的铁木制成，非常结实靠用，可史蒂夫只在狩猎时用过几次，而那把“红雪”却是几乎从不离身的。他觉得浑身发冷，仿佛又回到了孤苦无依的幼年，躲在海堡深处破败的小屋中，在台风雨来袭的夜晚躲在床上瑟瑟发抖。忽然之间他感觉到了阿尔法温暖的、带着安抚意味的气息，与昨夜那种威压截然不同，格兰特轻轻地搂住了他，就像过去无数个暴风雨的夜晚中，私生子轻轻搂住丧家犬。所不同的是如今的私生子已经成了一位强壮的骑士，他把王后搂在怀里，在他耳边说：“跟我走吧，回熊岛去，做熊岛的王后，贝姬会是熊岛的公主，将来的鹿溪湾和骷髅泉都会是她的土地。”

“不……我不能……”巴克其实没有想明白格兰特的话，他只知道他要带着自己离开，却没有想通关键，熊岛上一定发生了可怕的事情，布坎南家族怎么样了？史蒂夫呢，史蒂夫知道这些事情吗？格兰特抬起他的脸，“你能的，”他微笑着说，身上散发出的温暖气息微妙地起了变化，让巴克透不过气、觉得昨晚那个激烈的、桀骜的阿尔法又回来了，他像一条毒蛇，牢牢地钳住了自己的猎物，獠牙深陷猎物的身体，一点儿一点儿让那可怜的猎物陷入万劫不复的境地。

“你、你在熊岛做了什么？”巴克结结巴巴地问，欧米茄的本性告诉他要屈服，可熊岛人的倔强却又让他咬紧嘴唇抵抗。格兰特无谓地一笑，“这你不需要知道。你不和我走，留在这里可要有麻烦了，”他脸上挂着一个漫不经心的笑容，那张酷似史蒂夫的脸上带着一种阴狠的戾气，“我恨熊岛，更恨鹿溪湾，可我知道你和我能让熊岛变成一个更好的地方。走吧，巴克，我的小熊，这里就要变天了。”他钳住王后的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，牙齿咬住抵抗着他的欧米茄，“你想让贝姬死在乱军里吗？想想你的女儿。”

想起贝姬，他的贝姬，巴克动摇了，他怔怔地看着格兰特，一言不发，格兰特知道今晚也只能这样了，他叹了口气，奇怪自己为什么在这双睡梦中想了二十年的蓝眼睛面前会变得如此软弱无力：“我明天再来，乖小熊，想想熊岛，想想贝姬，跟我走。”他离开了王后的房间，却没有费心再带好面具，高大的身影很快就消失在了夜色中。与此同时，厄斯金学士回到了自己的房间，他已经从巴基的血中提取了好几分血样，正将将它们分别放在某种诡异的紫色火焰上烘烤，并仔细地观察着血样的变化，在羊皮纸上用一种不属于鹿溪湾的文字记下了什么。房间里很安静，除了金属罐中火焰燃烧的毕剥声外，就只有静夜中传来的守夜人的脚步声。厄斯金学士十分专注地记录着，忽然之间一缕微风飘过，他似乎意识到了什么，抬头警惕地看了看四周，房间里空无一人，空荡安静，学士笑了，似乎觉得自己过于疑神疑鬼，而就在这瞬间，格兰特悄无声息地从黑影中现身，一只手抓住了老学士的衣领，另一只手从腰间拔出一枚金色的金狮箭，毫不犹豫地插进了老学士的胸口。鲜血四溅，老学士痛苦地捂住胸口那枝箭，用尽最后的力气转身，看到了一张与自己侍奉的主君一模一样的脸。格兰特的脸在火光下呈现出诡异的紫色与橙色，双眼中却带着血红的杀意。他望着在死亡边缘挣扎、已经无力呼吸的老学士，将那枝金狮箭又捅得深了一些、直到穿透他的心脏，“大人，”格兰特用一种十分温柔恭敬的声音问，“当您说服父亲送走我时，大概没有想到今天，对不对？”

老学士无助地闭上眼睛，一行黑血渗出嘴角，这位鹿溪湾学士最渊博的智者就此停止了呼吸。格兰特随手抹掉脸上溅上的血，借着摇摆不定的火光翻了翻厄斯金学士断气前写下的手稿，随手将它们在闪着各色火光的铁罐上烧掉。他看了一眼学士的尸体和那枝金狮箭，脸色变得阴沉下来，戴好了被巴克揭掉的面具，借着夜色的掩映，离开了老学士的居所。


	14. Chapter 14

鹿溪湾地面广阔，有一座海湾，隔海几十里就是布林加熊岛。除了海湾之外，这片土地上耸立着大小数十座城堡，河流蜿蜒其间，成为分割各块领地的天然界限。这里终年气候宜人，潮湿多雨，四季不算特别分明，冬天也远不如北境那样苦寒。巴恩斯家族的堡垒就位于其间最为富庶的一片丛林深处，环境很是幽静，就如同鹿溪湾其他的大城池一样，巴恩斯家最大的一座堡垒也是依傍河水建成的，护城河水奔流不息，数百年来帮助巴恩斯家族抵御了无数次外侵。此时是冬天，河水并不结冰，但也不如夏天时丰沛，缓缓地润湿了青灰色的城墙。几只渡鸦扑棱着翅膀，飞上城头，鸦笼的看守将它们一一捉住，取下渡鸦脚爪上绑着的数个信筒，根据其上涂抹的象征重要程度的颜色加以分类。最后一只渡鸦脚上绑着一只深黑色的信筒，看守看了一眼，不动声色地将这枚信筒藏进了袖管，走下鸦笼高塔，匆匆进入一条悠长的通道。通道尽头是漫长的阶梯，而阶梯下有一间幽静的书房，这里是老巴恩斯爵士过去用来读书的地方，因为这房间位于城堡高处，平时少有佣人经过，所以老巴恩斯爵士选中了这间房间加以装饰，用作私人书房。老爵士离世后，他生前最为器重的心腹封臣皮尔斯爵士继承了这间房间。皮尔斯爵士年愉古稀，头发雪白，精神却很是矍铄。这位老爵士少年成名，年轻时追随老巴恩斯爵士在疆场上立下无数汗马功劳，即使史蒂夫的父亲在世时也曾多次盛赞他的声名。老巴恩斯没有阿尔法子女，又固守旧习，不肯将继承权交给巴恩斯家的旁枝，于是雅莎远去、巴基离开后，皮尔斯也就成了这块领地的代理领主，他已经在这位子上坐了将近二十年，此时他正站在窗边，望着窗外晴朗的冬日天空。看守渡鸦的信使敲响了书房的门，皮尔斯命令对方进来，信使将那枚黑色的信筒交给他，一言不发就离开了书房。

皮尔斯接过信筒，但并没有急于打开，他只是查看了一下信筒的腊封，腊封完好无损，他就把信筒收回衣袋。他穿着一件深色的长袍，其上点缀着各类珠宝，显得比普通爵士的礼服要华丽得多，他年事已高，久不穿铠甲了，长袍上的珠宝恰到好处地显示了他的地位和财富。皮尔斯安静地看着窗外绵延的溪水和覆盖了薄薄一层积雪的群山，过了好一会儿，终于把那枚信筒摸出来，剥开腊封，展开了里面藏着的信纸。信纸是从一整张羊皮纸上剪下来的，似乎放出渡鸦的人很是匆忙，信纸背后画着一个血红色的古怪图案，像是某种蛇类巨怪，而信纸上简简单单地写着“已完成”。皮尔斯眨了眨眼，把信纸随手放到身后一盏油灯上烧掉，那之后他看起来很是愉快，又站回窗边，眺望这块土地，视线逐渐越过鹿溪湾的城墙，飘向了天边的宫殿。鹿溪湾的宫殿距离海港并不远，从高处王后的卧室能清楚地看到海港中往来的船只。通往海港只有一条大路，叫做白角路，当年史蒂夫就是骑着骏马，沿着白角路走向海港，迎来了熊岛的王后。此时白角路尽头的海港一派宁静，海鸥和其他水鸟在空中盘旋，伺机扑向往来的商船，或盗取商人手中的食物，或捕捉船上的老鼠。孩童们在忙碌的人群中穿梭来去，叫卖着手里的鱼干和其他货品。在此谋生的百姓们一如既往地忙碌着，没人注意到一艘不带任何标记的帆船悄无声息地驶进了港口。船上走下一位中年男子，深色头发，脸孔平淡无奇，衣着也十分普通，这个人下船后就用斗篷遮住头脸，在小巷中穿梭了许久，最终拐上白角路，却在即将到达王宫大门前又拐进了一条小巷。这条小路比港口热闹得多，也不像港口那样满是鱼腥气，男人拍打了一下身上的尘土，敲响了小巷深处的一扇木门。木门很快就开了，门内站着一个衣着华丽的妓女，用挑剔的目光打量着男人，这男人不理会她，从怀里摸出一枚小小的红色徽章，给那个妓女看徽章上张牙舞抓的蛇怪。妓女的脸色立刻变得恭敬，将这个男人迎进门，又谨慎地看了看他身后，确保无人跟踪，才将房门再次关紧。

门内与寂然无声的小巷外俨然是两个世界，这里是鹿溪湾最大的妓馆，据说是史蒂夫麾下的财政大臣希特维尔爵士的产业。史蒂夫其实一直想要取缔这里，对于一位谨守骑士精神的国王来说，都城中的妓馆实在让他有些颜上无光。虽然他还没有来得及下达取缔的命令，但这件事情早已被史蒂夫暗自提上日程。此时，希特维尔爵士正窝在妓馆中一间隐秘的暗房里，周围围着几位皮肤雪白、身段丰满的女孩儿，手中或捧着美酒，或捧着水果，殷勤地适逢着他。这位爵士年过四旬，也许是因为政务而忧心国度，头顶上一根头发都没有，面孔绷得紧紧的，一点儿也不在乎身畔那些赤身裸体的美丽妓女，也不在乎坐塌前探着邦古琴、力图取悦他的艺人。海港来的男人进了这间小屋，在希特维尔面前摘下罩袍，希特维尔绷紧的脸终于似乎放松了一些，挥了挥手，妓女和艺人们鱼贯退出房间，爵士本人则站起来给了那男人一个过分热情的拥抱：“泽莫先生！”

“爵士，别来安好。”这位叫做泽莫的男子神色冷漠，似乎有些不耐烦希特维尔的故作亲热，“我奉格兰特大人的命令前来，大人已经准备好了。”

“皮尔斯大人也准备好了，”希特维尔松开手，脸上那虚假的笑容渐渐收敛，“骷髅泉还没有消息，也许朗姆洛不想淌这趟浑水——我听说罗杰斯不久前承认了他的私生子的地位，也许他想给罗杰斯点儿情面。”

“北境是否加入，此时无足轻重，将来格兰特大人自有办法。只要确保鹿溪湾的军队能出动即可。”泽莫不动声色地说，希特维尔近乎炫耀地笑了：“这不用担心，他们现在仍在北境地界，那个小城叫什么来着——温泉口，过了温泉口，就算是鹿溪湾的地盘，五千皮尔斯大人的亲兵在那里等他们，一定能帮上格兰特大人。”

“五千？”泽莫冷笑，“恐怕皮尔斯大人不知道，尽管你们截取了所有来鹿溪湾的渡鸦，但有一只向东飞的漏了网，此刻恐怕已经飞到风临谷了。那里驻扎着另一头金狮——一位正统的罗杰斯，你的五千精兵要怎么对付史蒂文 罗杰斯的两万人马？”

希特维尔的脸色有些阴暗，但他并没有被这个消息吓到：“您确定？”

“不如让我换个方式，罗曼诺夫女爵在哪儿？”泽莫似乎有些看不起眼前这位爵士，希特维尔的脸色终于彻底垮了下来：“她……两天前从地牢逃跑了……”

“不出格兰特大人所料，她已经知道了这里的变故，大约是要与风临谷领主汇合了。请您明白，风临谷的领主也许不会出兵救他的兄长，但他不会坐视白狼陷入危机而不理。”

“您久居西方，对鹿溪湾倒是十分了解啊。”希特维尔干笑了几声，心中却越来越慌乱，泽莫这时候倒是好整以暇地在一张软榻上坐下来，给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，望着眼前这位外强中干的爵士，露出了一个笑容。

风临谷向东，因为不靠海，周围环山，比鹿溪湾气候更为温暖一些，此时正是深秋时节，史蒂文爵士站在城墙之上，望着城中的兵马，罗曼诺夫女爵站在他身侧。史蒂文爵士比兄长史蒂夫年轻五岁左右，穿着深色铠甲，肩头像史蒂夫一样镶嵌了两只雄狮，他留短发，没有蓄胡须，看起来十分年轻。罗曼诺夫女爵经历了一场牢狱之灾，变得十分深沉，她是好不容易才从鹿溪湾的王宫的地牢里逃出来的，一路上不但受了伤，更损失了两名心腹。风临谷是她最后的希望，如果史蒂文不肯帮助兄长，或是更坏的结果，想要借机夺取王位、加入到这场逐鹿之战中，那局势就会彻底糜烂不堪。她追随罗杰斯家族多年，知道两兄弟间唯一的芥蒂，但却不知道是否该贸然开口。史蒂文王子已经离开鹿溪湾、在风临谷经营多年，是一位颇受领民爱戴的领主，他也是一位正统的罗杰斯，如果史蒂夫及其子女有什么万一，史蒂文王子便可以名正言顺地继承王位，他甚至不需要与皮尔斯联手，只要袖手旁观，就能够在双方两败俱伤时站出来收拾残局，坐拥王权。女爵心思转得飞快，目光瞟向王子腰间，王子没有佩剑，她心中一动，也许对于史蒂文王子来说，只有“红雪”才值得佩戴吧。

“女爵，”史蒂文王子先开口了，“温泉口形式如何？”

“熊岛来了数百海民，西方的雇佣兵也有近千人，此外还有皮尔斯的兵马，我不知道他派出了多少人。就算皮尔斯按兵不动，凭陛下出巡的军力，也没办法应付有备而来的海民和西方的雇佣兵，更别提他还带着三位欧米茄和四个孩子。”女爵侃侃而谈，知道史蒂文王子真正想听的并不是这些，“比起双方的军力，我更担心王后的身体。”

“他生病了？”史蒂文平静的脸上终于有了一丝动容，罗曼诺夫女爵点了点头：“我走时他身体不太好，现在恐怕更——”她没有说下去，这句话半真半假，前往温泉口的渡鸦都被拦截，她其实并不知道史蒂夫和巴基的实况，但白狼有孕在身，正是危机的关口，绝不能陪史蒂夫上战场，这是很明显的事情。史蒂文王子笑了，“我哥哥一定真的很绝望，才会给我写信。女爵，您从鹿溪湾到这儿来，足见您对陛下的忠诚。看着这一点上，我可以给您五百人马。”

女爵绷紧了脸，五百人不是她想听到的答案，看来史蒂文王子确实打算趁火打劫，然而出乎她意料，王子继续淡淡说道：“风临谷不能空城，我会留下五千人守城，你的五百人算作前锋，我会带着其余的兵马跟着你。”他说得斩钉截铁，话音落下，便头也不回地离开了高台，只留下靴子上马刺的余音。女爵叹了口气，她奉了史蒂夫的命令回鹿溪湾探查熊岛的情况，可回到鹿溪湾后就立刻被希特维尔的人马囚入地牢，内心深处她明白，这一次恐怕是史蒂夫登基以来面对的最严重的危机。希特维尔向来是皮尔斯的附庸，对他唯命是从，皮尔斯敢于囚禁自己，就说明他已经做好了鱼死网破的准备。熊岛局势不明，敌人似乎不只有皮尔斯一边的势力，史蒂文对兄长又有着解不开的心结，女爵只希望他能看在白狼的份上，不至于与自己的家族和兄长对立。又或者，女爵不安地想，如果王子将眼前的变故视作一个机会，那么恐怕一切就要掌握在王后白狼手里了

巴基疲惫地醒来，发现史蒂夫正坐在自己床边看着自己，他揉了揉眼睛，然后伸手去抚摸史蒂夫凌乱的头发：“你该洗个澡了。”他小声说，“也该刮刮胡子。”

“那些都不是要紧事。”史蒂夫握住了巴基的手，这只手仍是温暖的，史蒂夫心存感激地握紧它轻轻吻了吻，“天亮了，你觉得怎么样？”

巴基欠身坐起来，因大量失血而眩晕无力，他叹了口气，让史蒂夫给他拿来一个柔软的枕头垫好：“我们该出发了，不能一直在这里待下去。”

“等你病好了再说。”史蒂夫回答，“再说，我总觉得这里似乎比鹿溪湾还安全一些。”

“我们还是没收到任何南方来的渡鸦？”巴基抚摸着史蒂夫紧皱的眉宇，心中隐约觉得史蒂夫的话也有些道理。目前北境对他们并没有敌意，敌人显然来自内部，也许是巴恩斯家族中的哪个封臣，也许是罗杰斯家的，但细数所有能有胆量做出这事的封臣，他心中已经隐约有了答案。史蒂夫还没来得及回答巴基，两个人就被门外一阵急促的敲门声打断了。史蒂夫不满地打开房门，威尔逊爵士气色慌乱地说：“厄斯金学士昨晚被刺杀了。”

史蒂夫下意识地回头看巴基，巴基已经挣扎着下了床，给自己披上了一件厚实的外套：“我要去看看。”史蒂夫伸手阻止他：“你昨天差点儿……在这儿待着，我去去就来。”他回头对威尔逊爵士吩咐：“叫约瑟夫来照顾他母亲。”然后便冲向了厄斯金学士占据的小屋。温泉口的城堡不算太大，顶层供给王室成员居住，厄斯金学士地位较高，住所安排在史蒂夫卧室下方。史蒂夫走进这间房间时，发现房间已经被自己的士兵看守了起来，厄斯金学士的一个小学徒哭着跪在门边，对一个士兵语无伦次地说着什么，想来是他今天一早发现了尸体。史蒂夫无心倾听，径直走到书桌前，学士昨夜大概在做什么研究，几口坩埚都有灼烧过的痕迹，史蒂夫看了一眼桌上散乱的羊皮纸，又在一口坩埚中找到了一些燃烧过的羊皮纸的碎屑。他把那几片碎屑捡出来仔细打量了一番，这才低头看地上的尸体。厄斯金学士的尸体已经僵硬，双手伸向空中，眼睛大张，胸口插着一枝金狮箭。史蒂夫在他身边蹲下，轻轻将老学士的双眼合上，他没有贸然拔箭，这枝箭刺得很深，几乎穿透心脏，无论是谁下的手，力气都不小。金狮箭深入体内、又深又狠，尸体上甚至没有太多血迹。史蒂夫忽然意识到也许约翰爵士也是这样毙命的，他对威尔逊爵士点了点头，剩下的几位医师惴惴不安地进来检查遗体及桌上的笔记。史蒂夫在一旁颓然坐下，对威尔逊爵士发问：“谁会做出这样的事？”

“不是北方人。”威尔逊爵士沉吟片刻，慎重地回答，“如果北境守护想要对我们下手，在骷髅泉的城堡里最方便不过，不需要等到边境，他也无需刺杀一位学士。照我看来，这人用您的金狮箭行刺，又杀了您家族最为忠诚的学士，这恐怕是冲着您和罗杰斯家族来的。”

“我想也是这样，”史蒂夫平静地回答，“派人去探听周遭的动向，有一点儿风吹草动都要立刻向我汇报，再看看史蒂文的军队到哪儿了。”

“您笃定殿下会来？”

“他会的。”史蒂夫回答，“联系这里的城主，我们要暂时接管城堡的防卫，直到史蒂文到达，不准放任何人进城。”

然而史蒂夫的命令有些太迟了，格兰特此时早已出城，借着夜色掩映翻过山坡，远离温泉口，来到了驻守着皮尔斯兵马的火石堡。城堡外已经挂起了皮尔斯家族的旗帜，看来他的人马已经等得不耐烦、连掩饰都懒得。格兰特轻轻松松就进入了火石堡城内，他原本的计划是带着自己的欧米茄与女儿连夜回火石堡，但巴克不肯从命，他也就没有耽搁。他已经忍了二十年，要夺回心爱的人，并不急这几日。史蒂夫的军马不足千人，不是这五千精兵的对手，这场战役对方毫无胜算，格兰特只需赶在东方援军抵达之前杀掉史蒂夫，就算是完成了此行的目的。按照他与皮尔斯的约定，格兰特将回到熊岛去，凭借与巴克的婚姻，继承熊岛的领地。当然格兰特的目标绝不只是那个偏远贫瘠的海岛，但这些事情皮尔斯自然不需要知道。现在他们互利互惠，但两个人都知道他们很快就会翻脸成仇，毕竟在名利与权势的角逐中永远不会有真正的同盟，年轻的格兰特甚至比老奸巨猾的皮尔斯更懂得这个道理。

驻守火石堡的五千精兵已经秘密行军至此三日，上下都憋得不耐烦，很想打上一仗，幸亏皮尔斯军令严苛，无人敢擅自离城前往温泉口挑衅，才算保持了隐秘、没有引起史蒂夫的警觉。格兰特知道史蒂夫不是庸碌的君主，发现厄斯金之死后，他很快就会有所准备。北境守护局势不明，这五千精兵的作用就是震慑住史蒂夫的军心，在风临谷的军马加入战局前先稳定局面。想到多年所图终于就要成为现实，格兰特不由得异常兴奋，但他毕竟有着极好的自控力，整顿军马后，便带着五千骑兵有条不紊地离开了火石堡。火石堡与温泉口之间隔着南北方的界河，此时是隆冬时节，界河里的水结了一层厚实的冰壳，渡河毫不困难。格兰特不想打草惊蛇，没有选择来时的大路渡河，而是带着军马绕了几里路。皮尔斯的兵马养尊处优已久，又都是老爵士麾下的亲信，对格兰特这个出身不明的私生子毫不心腹。领头的几位骑士甚至大声在他背后论长道短，格兰特却并不理会。他早就已经习惯了旁人的轻蔑和无视，在熊岛的漫长岁月中历练出了忍耐的本事，若非如此，他大约也活不到今天。大军渡河又花了将近一整天的时间，当这支兵马在格兰特率领下逼近温泉口城墙时，太阳已经落山了。这是个阴沉的夜晚，星月无光，旷野中一片寂静，大军在黑暗中悄无声息地将小小的温泉口团团围住，格兰特仍是一身破毛毡，腰间挂着生锈的铁剑，他是不屑于穿戴华丽的铠甲的，既然世人不承认他是个罗杰斯，他也就毫不犹豫地抛弃了那层身份。他举着一支火把，打量着温泉口，这座城池的城墙十分坚固，此时史蒂夫的人马早已接管了防护，吊桥收起，城上灯火通明，有两队军士守夜，人人手持长弓。格兰特知道史蒂夫已经有所准备，但他久不来北境，对温泉口不够熟悉。这座城池是北境重镇，历来由北境守护的心腹镇守。历任北境守护都是疑心深重的人，往往在城中修建许多密道，以备不时之需。格兰特入城时早就偷看了城池的地图，对于这栋小堡垒中的所有密道都了然于胸。为了掩人耳目，他特意留下大队兵力佯装攻城，自己则带着小股人马走上了那条隐秘的水道。

约瑟夫王子梦见自己正穿过一条长长的走廊，他觉得自己似乎嗅到了某种特别的馨香，他从未闻过那样美妙的气味，那让他觉得自己的身体被渴求填满了。他沿着长廊，循着这气味走下去，长廊尽头就是他的奖赏，他认出那是鹿溪湾的宫廷，新嫁来的王后詹姆斯住在这里，房间的门是新打造的，是鹿溪湾最贵重的木材精雕而成，门上刻着两对雄鹿头像，正是小王后的家徽。约瑟夫伸手抚摸光滑的鹿角，然后他便听到了屋内的喘息声。理智告诉他应该转身离开，可他却无法控制自己的身体，阿尔法的本能驱使他追逐屋内的甜美气味，他轻轻推开门，淡青色的纱帐在微风中飘舞，甜香漫溢，带着欧米茄甜蜜香气的微风拂过年轻的王子的脸庞，纱帐后是他心中渴慕的欧米茄，赤身裸体，淡麦色的肌肤上挂着蜜汁一般的汗珠。约瑟夫王子看着欧米茄修长柔软的身体，他在笑，总是弯着的嘴唇呢喃着什么，呻吟声好似蜜糖一般粘稠。他骑着一位身材高大的阿尔法，阿尔法两条有力的手臂紧紧按着他丰满的屁股和纤细的腰肢，仿佛展示般将他的身体在约瑟夫面前张开，那双腿间的阴影后隐藏着甜美香气的源头，阿尔法粗大的阴茎正不断深深嵌入那里，逼得詹姆斯不停发出急促的尖叫声。他终于抬头看向了约瑟夫，蓝色的大眼睛中含着泪水，却并非因为悲伤或喜悦，仅仅是纯粹的欲望。欧米茄向约瑟夫伸出了手，一面吞吐着身下那根粗大的阴茎，一面用那两片红润的嘴唇呼唤他的名字：“约瑟夫……约瑟夫……约瑟夫……”

那声音越来越响亮，约瑟夫猛然张开双眼，詹姆斯赫然站在他面前，拼命摇着他的肩膀：“快醒醒！约瑟夫！敌人来了！”


	15. Chapter 15

小公主贝姬哭个不停，巴克把她从摇篮中抱起来，贴到温热的胸口，轻柔地拍打她小小的背心，想让女儿安静一些。从昨晚到现在，除了送来食物的佣人和照料小公主的乳母之外，没有任何人来过他的房间。巴克惶恐不安，不知道城里出了什么事情，到了日暮时分，城外忽然躁动起来，史蒂夫派人传令，要他看好贝姬公主，别擅自离开房间，巴克这才明白事态紧急，他想起了昨夜格兰特离开时的话，忽然明白了。格兰特一定是史蒂夫的异母兄弟、鹿溪湾先王的私生子。私生子在这块大陆是活不下去的，或者流放，或者被杀死。格兰特运气好，被送到了熊岛，虽然在折辱中长大， 好歹保留了一条性命，而现在他要回来复仇了。巴克不知道格兰特离开熊岛后的漫长岁月里经历了什么， 他抱着抽泣不已的女儿坐在床边，把一边乳头塞进她的小嘴巴里，希望能让她安静一会儿。小公主十分委屈地含住母亲的乳头，眼角还挂着泪水，但总算安静了下来，开始啧啧吮吸。巴克低头看贝姬的脸，这个女孩儿长得很像他，有棕色的头发，小巧的圆脸，和一双蓝色的眼睛。他想着格兰特的话，不知道那其中有几分真假，但巴恩斯家的人不想让他或詹姆斯生下继承人，倒也是很合理的。长子继承王位，这是自古以来的惯例，约瑟夫是史蒂夫的长子，这是谁也无法改变的事实，就算他出了什么意外，还有乔治在，王位轮不到熊岛血统或詹姆斯的子女。但只要是史蒂夫的子女，就有希望获取一块封地，对于巴恩斯家族来说，属于自己的封地自然是越多越好，如果带着熊岛或西方公国血统的人获得鹿溪湾的封地，长此以往对巴恩斯家来说总会构成威胁。巴克只是无法想象这些事情会经过白狼的首肯。那位王后性情和善，脸上总是带着笑容，对贝姬的出生也十分喜悦，巴克不肯相信这样一个人会在背后作出如此卑劣的行径。可是他与史蒂夫结婚将近十年，却从未受孕，也是不争的事实。巴克为此承受了多年的羞辱和委屈，也都默默忍受，他低头抚摸贝姬的脸颊，不由自主又想起了那个狩猎之夜。那时候史蒂夫还没有与詹姆斯结婚呢，狩猎也是为了让巴基开心，那是个和暖的秋日午后，史蒂夫带着三个子女策马奔驰，逗得白狼王后纵声大笑，而坐在他身边的巴克觉得自己是个不折不扣的外人，压根不该属于这个家族及这段婚姻。约瑟夫、乔治以及萨拉玩得满头大汗，约瑟夫毕竟是长子，还是很守规矩的，乔治和萨拉则一头扎进母亲怀里撒娇，叽叽咕咕对王后说着校场里的趣事儿，都想率先得到母亲的关注。

巴克欣羨地望着那个温馨的场面，他喜欢孩子，可却没有自己的子女。史蒂夫也需注意到了他失落的模样，于是小声安慰他，在他耳边说今晚会去他的帐篷，让巴克红了脸。那个晚上史蒂夫没有来，出现的是他的侍从，说国王今天身体不适，并替史蒂夫送上了一枚金狮别针，以示歉意。巴克对此已经习以为常，他知道史蒂夫更喜爱白狼，鹿溪湾上下都知道，他的寝室抽屉里塞满了各种各样的珠宝，都是来自于史蒂夫的“歉意”，巴克只是把那枚别针丢到一旁，便钻进营帐中铺满兽皮的软床间。这一整天他心浮气躁，下腹发热，也许是情热将至。这并不是他独自度过的第一个情热，但确是第一次在猎场，巴克毫无准备，也不好意思向自己的侍从透露这件事，他们大多是鹿溪湾出身的低阶贵族，在熊岛王后面前有着毫无理由的优越感，而那些随同巴克从熊岛来的侍从们又自幼看着这个“丧家犬”王后长大，对他没有什么尊重。夜深了，巴克睡不着，汗水打湿了身下的兽皮，他觉得热极了，很想脱掉身上的衣服，又有些不好意思，他坐起来倾听，四下无人，整个猎场安静无比，他更不敢做些什么，只好咬着牙忍着情热，撩开睡裙下摆，悄悄抚上自己已经变得湿软的穴口，只是轻轻碰了碰，欲求的火焰就席卷了他的身体，他不知所措，既不敢取悦自己，也不好意思叫史蒂夫来，他想起了在熊岛的少年时代，每次热潮来临，他们都会把他锁进一间空荡荡的冰冷囚室，给他一碗冷水，让他独自煎熬。至少我现在不冷了，巴克想，在床铺间辗转难眠。而史蒂夫，不，现在回想起来，是格兰特，格兰特就是在这个时候溜进了巴克的帐篷。当时他留着胡须，又在昏暗的灯火下，情热中的欧米茄根本无法分辨那个人是否是自己的丈夫，他还以为史蒂夫是出于愧疚才造访自己的呢。他不敢去想那个晚上的细节，把视线重又放到贝姬身上。贝姬已经吃饱了，终于不再哭泣，满意地闭上了眼睛。她的眼皮还很薄嫩，淡淡的血管透出来，巴克低头亲了她，无论这孩子姓不姓罗杰斯，都是自己的孩子，他舍不得放下她。

夜晚越发安静，巴克抱着贝姬亲了又亲，忽然又惧怕了起来，如果这孩子真是格兰特的，他们该怎么办呢？鹿溪湾不会容下她，熊岛更不会让他们活着，也许他们会同时被丢进满是鲨鱼的海湾。他的贝姬还这样小，除了母亲的怀抱之外什么都不知道，他不能让她小小的生命就这样凋零。也许我该逃跑，一个大胆的念头忽然浮上脑海——还有什么比趁乱逃走更好的办法呢？他不在乎做不做王后，他是个一无所有的孤儿，他有力气，也认字，他可以养活自己和贝姬，他可以到西方大陆去，在那里隐姓埋名地生活。然后他想到了史蒂夫，史蒂夫，他第一次见到就爱上的金色国王，他不属于自己，巴克心酸地想，史蒂夫属于白狼，就算巴恩斯家的王后有什么万一，还有年轻漂亮的詹姆斯，轮不到他自己。他默默地下定了决心，把睡熟的贝姬放到摇篮中，爬上窗台，窥看外面的形式。城外围了一只军队，点了许多灯火，昏暗中巴克看不清到底有多少人，但他知道格兰特为此筹划了许多年，一定势在必得。温泉口是一座小城，兵力不多，又隶属北境，看在北境守护的份上，格兰特不会贸然袭击，但北境守护会站在史蒂夫那边吗？巴克回想着不久前见到的那位阿尔法，却只能想起一个模糊的人影。他见识有限，想不到太多，最终决定还是趁机离开，很快这些权贵们的纷争都与他无关了，他只想找块平静的土地，好好把贝姬抚养长大。巴克匆忙脱下身上的华丽睡袍，这房间里还有一套史蒂夫的衣服，他把它拿出来，撕掉上面的金狮纹章，摘掉领口和袖口的珠宝，又把其他史蒂夫送给自己的珠宝都藏好。入夜前，巴克已经换上了史蒂夫的衣服，用柔软厚实的襁褓裹住贝姬，牢牢捆在胸前，然后他就坐在房间的角落里，等着动乱开始。他想得很简单，城里一旦乱起来了，他就可以带着贝姬溜出去，从这里往南走，离开北境后立刻向西。他听说那里很是自由，就算没有通行证，自己一定也能找到一块无人打扰的土地，身上带的珠宝足够他和贝姬下半生衣食无忧，他不想再见到格兰特，也无颜留在鹿溪湾，更不敢再踏上熊岛。西方是最好的选择，说不定将来他可以离开这块大陆到更远的地方去呢。

史蒂夫对第二位妻子的心事一无所知，他刚带着亲兵巡逻完毕，回到了巴基的房间，一进门他就意识到了有什么不对，几位医师都神色紧张，这让他想起了不久前的那个晚上，巴基流了那么多血，如果不是厄斯金学士，他说不定已经死了。这时史蒂夫才明白敌人的阴险用心，没有厄斯金学士在，如果巴基有什么万一，史蒂夫不确定自己是否能冷静下来控制局势。为防万一，他叫来了约瑟夫王子，吩咐他在自己不在时接手城墙防卫，这才进了巴基的卧室。巴基躺在床上，脸色很是苍白，看到史蒂夫，他露出了一个无奈的苦笑：“是时候了，史蒂夫，你的孩子要出生啦。”

史蒂夫的心沉了下来，这个孩子尚未足月，且不说乱军包围下是否能够平安出世，就算生下来，恐怕也很难存活。他走到巴基床边跪下，握住了欧米茄的手，除了心存希望、迎接这个孩子的到来之外他什么都做不了。巴基忍住疼痛，握紧了史蒂夫的手以示安慰：“外面情势如何？”史蒂夫摇摇头，但他不想让巴基担心，只是探身亲了他的脸：“别担心，史蒂文的军队就会来了，无论敌人是谁，不会冒然攻城，这里还是北境的地盘。”

巴基苦笑，朗姆洛巴不得史蒂夫死，或许碍于雅莎的情面他不会亲自出手，但如果有人肯替他解决史蒂夫，他说不定会把整个温泉口送给对方。“也许我该给雅莎写信……”巴基小声说，随即想起既然敌人已经围城，恐怕连渡鸦也飞不出去了。又一阵剧痛席卷了他的身体，巴基疼得满脸汗水，他生了三个孩子，却从未遭遇过这样的痛苦，过去的几次生产都十分顺利。巴基咬了咬牙，忍住了这阵疼，对史蒂夫露出一个勉强的笑容：“去忙你的吧，别在这儿待着，你也帮不上忙。”

史蒂夫又亲了亲巴基的脸，他知道巴基是对的，他的责任是守护这座城池，如果对方真的不顾一切、攻破温泉口的城墙，天知道他们会对自己的家人做出什么事情来。他已经换上了全副铠甲，站起来时铿锵有声，腰间的“红雪”擦得干干净净，巴基看了一眼那把剑，这是史蒂夫最为心爱的武器，却没想到会在今天这个场合派上用场。但他已经没有精力再去担心其他的事情了，他的身体已经虚弱到了极点，疼痛让他眼前发黑，史蒂夫咬牙忍住搂紧他的冲动，招来约瑟夫王子守护母亲，在巴基满是汗水的脸颊上留下一个亲吻，便匆匆回到了城墙上。夜晚太黑了， 史蒂夫在城头只能看清无数星星点点的灯火，他心中暗暗心惊，敌人看起来数量过万，来路不明，形式实在已经到了极其危机的关头。半个时辰过去了，一个时辰过去了，史蒂夫听着守夜人的敲更声，望着城墙下的局面，心中渐渐疑窦丛生：温泉口的城墙并不太高，以敌军如此规模不难攻破，可他们却没有攻城。敌人的阵营中虽然灯火通明，但仔细观察，却看不到主帐，而每顶可见的帐篷周围又似乎点了过多不必要的灯火，不免让史蒂夫怀疑他们在虚张声势。他紧绷着脸，紧绷着脸，一手紧握着“红雪”的剑柄，忽然之间意识到了什么，立刻召见了温泉口的城主。这位城主已经方寸大乱，他没有收到任何来自领主朗姆洛的消息，只能听从史蒂夫指挥，此时面对城外大军，诚惶诚恐，一面用一块手帕擦拭脸上的汗水，一面向史蒂夫行礼。

“你的城里有没有密道？”史蒂夫问，城主一愣，刷地白了脸：“有的……陛下……这条密道连在护城河下，已经好多年没有——”

“立刻派人封锁入口，”史蒂夫绷紧了脸，想了想，又说，“不，由我亲自去。”城主尚未回答，史蒂夫已经迈开大步下了城墙。威尔逊爵士紧跟在他身后，另有二十名骑士，由温泉口的城主带路，走入了城中的一条密道。城主忙不迭地解释说：“陛下，这条水路有好多年不用，没有人保养，大门倒是紧锁的……”他喋喋不休的档口，一行人已经走到了连接密道与城堡的入口，这里竖着一座铁门，由碗口粗的铁柱绞成，看起来十分结实，但史蒂夫用火把照了照，便看到铁门上锈迹斑斑，较为薄弱的轴门处已经满是铁锈，很容易就能炸断。史蒂夫又仔细查看了一下滴水的地面，泥泞的地表上印着几个极浅的脚印，脚印是新鲜的，显然不久之前有人来过此地。史蒂夫的眉毛越皱越紧，他举手止住了城主的絮叨，仔细倾听铁门后的水道中传来的声音。潺潺流水声中，史蒂夫隐约听到了脚步声和水花飞溅的声音，脚步声听起来整齐划一，是训练有素的军人的脚步声，他立刻握紧了腰间的“红雪”，“威尔逊爵士，”史蒂夫沉声说，“分一半兵力进入城中，敌人就要来了！”

巴基从昏迷中痛醒了，他的视线有些恍惚，一时还看不清眼前到底发生了什么，房间很是昏暗，他看到眼前几个模糊的人影，伸出手去想要抓住什么，却什么都抓不到。他看到许多模糊的黑影在眼前晃来晃去，腿间的疼痛让他难以忍受，他已经没有力气再用力了，这第四个罗杰斯显然是降生来折磨他的，他撑不下去了，一个医师给他端来了一碗汤药，巴基不想动，那医师就把汤药喂进了他嘴里：“是厄斯金学士留下来的药方……”医师解释说，冰冷的汤药让巴基恢复了一些精神，他张开眼睛，撑起身体，腿间鲜血淋漓，又一阵钻心的疼痛袭来，但巴基咬牙忍住，他知道那个时刻就要来临了，这个折磨他已久的孩子马上就要出生，就在这个危机关头。他咬着嘴唇，尝到了献血的滋味，却无暇顾及，双手几乎将身下的毯子彻底撕裂，他感觉到有什么细小的东西滑出了身体，疼痛骤然减轻，他倒回床铺间，四肢百骸没有半点儿力气，身体的所有感知都一点一点消失，他觉得累极了，很想睡上一觉，可他听到了约瑟夫的声音，便勉强睁开眼，年轻的王子满脸泪水，摇晃着他的身体，嘴唇一张一合地说着什么，可巴基听不清，他累极了，也痛极了，只想闭上眼睛。他恍惚听到了乔治王子和萨拉公主的哭声，他意识到这个房间里还是太安静了，新生儿没有哭，而那只意味着一件事情。

巴基闭上了眼睛，一滴泪水顺着他的眼角滑落。一位医师捧着那个浑身青紫、细小孱弱的婴儿不知所措，另一位医师剪短脐带、用热水清洗王后的身体。这一切都是徒劳的，婴儿紧闭着眼睛，不动，也不哭，他是那样小，像只被水淋湿的猫仔一般狼狈可怜。约瑟夫顾不上看新生儿，巴基没有睁开眼睛，无论他如何哭喊、呼唤母亲，巴基没有再张开眼睛，他就那么躺着，脸色渐渐变得灰白，身体也渐渐变得冰凉。约瑟夫伏到他胸口，泪水打湿了巴基身上那件睡袍，他的肩膀在颤抖，他从未想过这一天会到来，他从未想过他会失去自己温柔美丽的母亲。巴基的胸口不再起伏，一位医师斗胆去试他的鼻息，随即吓得跌坐在地，脸色惨白。约瑟夫痛哭失声，知道这一切还是发生了，他的母亲、鹿溪湾的王后去世了。就在这瞬间，那个好不容易出生的婴儿发出了一声微弱的啼哭，那啼哭声越来越强，约瑟夫抬起头，满面泪痕地看着那个拼命嚎哭的婴儿，这个提早来到人世的小罗杰斯是个男孩儿，正撕心裂肺地啼哭着，仿佛在同兄长一起哀悼母亲的逝去。


	16. Chapter 16

地道中的脚步声嘎然而止，史蒂夫警惕地皱起眉毛，紧盯着铁门后黑暗的通道，他侧耳倾听，可除了自己手下骑士们的呼吸声之外他什么都听不见。史蒂夫相信自己的直觉，金狮箭，杀死熊岛的约翰爵士及厄斯金学士……对方毫无疑问是冲着自己或是整个罗杰斯家族来的，这是私人恩怨，来人的目标是自己，很可能根本不在乎温泉口的城池。他的手紧握着红雪，一刻也不肯松懈，忽然之间，他听到了通道深处几声极其细微的摩擦声。史蒂夫低头看着那个神秘人物留下来的脚印，忽然大声喊：“后退！！”

一道火花几乎就在这瞬间窜过地面，爆炸声响起，火药的气味填满了狭窄的地道，砖石和泥水四处飞溅，空气一片混混浊，史蒂夫距离铁门最近，虽然他足够警觉、没有受重伤，但额头还是被一块碎铁片击中，鲜血涌出，挡住了视线。史蒂夫挥舞红雪，随手抹掉了脸上的血迹：“整队！”威尔逊爵士在尘烟中四下穿梭，将因爆炸而受伤的骑士们拖出地道。地道中再次响起了脚步声，那脚步声越走越近，终于一个高大的人影穿过被火药炸得七零八落的铁门。这个人身穿灰色的毛毡衣，腰间随便系着一把破剑，吊儿郎当地踩过碎裂的铁块和砖石，穿过烟尘，站到了史蒂夫的面前。史蒂夫费力地张开糊满鲜血的眼睛，有那么一瞬间他还以为自己在照镜子。眼前的人像极了稍年轻时的他自己，宽肩，下颚方正，金发碧眼，标准的罗杰斯家人的样貌。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，忽然这所有的一切都串到了一起：老罗杰斯生前只留下了两个子嗣，长子史蒂夫继承了鹿溪湾的王位，也得到了“红雪”和巴恩斯家的婚权，次子史蒂文去了风临谷，虽然没有王位，但风临谷领地富庶多产，除了头衔之外并没有太大差距。可在史蒂夫幼时，确实曾经听说过父亲晚年曾经与身边的一个侍女有过私情，那侍女给他生了个孩子，但这孩子一出生就被送走，连性别都不知道。鹿溪湾容不下私生子，北方更容不下私生子，那孩子的下场除了风临谷就是熊岛，史蒂夫从来不知道这个异母兄弟的下落，他甚至不知道这个人是否真的存在。眼前这个高大的、有着罗杰斯家族标准相貌的阿尔法比史蒂夫文年轻一些，没有留胡须，看起来像极了曾经的史蒂夫。他握着红雪的手忍不住松了松：“是你……”

“别说得好像你认识我一样，”格兰特笑了，“兄长，你还好吗？”他将兄长这个词儿咬得很重，一想到眼前这位从出生时就拥有一切的黄金王子，格兰特就掩饰不住心中的憎恨。在他还年幼的时候，与母亲在熊岛相依为命，有母亲的庇佑，日子并不特别难熬。虽然他是个私生子，可他们母子俩与世无争，主张送他离开鹿溪湾的厄斯金学士又给他的母亲安排了足够的财产，格兰特从未享受过王子的待遇，自然也不会觉得可惜。可好景不长，他的母亲身体孱弱，在他四五岁时就离世，熊岛的贵族们自然好不可侵地侵占了她的钱财，还把格兰特安排进约翰爵士的城堡中，美其名曰照顾他，实际上借着他是个私生子的名义肆意欺负。如今回想起来，那几年中如果不是有巴克与他同病相怜，格兰特真不知道自己是否能撑得过来。约翰爵士是要将他卖给路过的海盗的，那时候的格兰特瘦弱可怜，谁都不知道他能不能活过下一次海潮，卖给路过的海盗至少能换几个银币。格兰特虽然身体虚弱，却十分精明，听到风声后就悄悄趁着涨潮时爬上一搜去西方的货船，逃离了熊岛。那之后他屡遭奇遇，终于能够回到熊岛，他心中只有一个想法：带巴克走。格兰特满怀希望，坚信幼时怜悯他、关心他、在黑暗中握紧他的手的巴克一定会和他走，他们俩在一起，无论是在海上流浪，还是找个没人的地方隐居，丧家犬和私生子就该在一起，一切都会好起来的。可熊岛上巴克的旧房间里人去楼空，他悄悄探听了很久，才知道自己思念已久的“丧家犬”竟然成了鹿溪湾的第二位王后，而他的阿尔法正是那位得到了一切的罗杰斯家族长子。流落西方列岛多年，格兰特早就不是当年的那个瘦弱无能的小孩儿了，他看到过最黑暗的阴影，经历过最残酷的折磨，杀过人，流过血，也正因为如此，对在熊岛那段岁月的回忆反而成了他生涯中最为安稳、甜蜜的片段。那时的他一无所有，可他有巴克，一个真心关心他的人，一个不在乎他是个私生子的人，可如今这个支撑他活下来的人却被那个夺走他一切的人抢走了。对于格兰特来说，既然他从未得到过罗杰斯这个姓氏，那么彻底抛弃他的家族，步步为营进行自己的复仇计划并不是很难的事情。在那一切开始之前他曾潜入鹿溪湾，他想看看他心心念念的小熊过得好不好。他潜入了猎场的营地，那是个燥热的秋日傍晚，格兰特先找到了史蒂夫的营帐，他本以为在这里与史蒂夫过夜的会是他的巴克，可帐篷里烛光明亮，史蒂夫跪在寝榻间，两只手紧紧掐着跪在自己面前的欧米茄的腰臀。那个欧米茄正翘着屁股任阿尔法反复侵入他的身体，他有一头褐色的长发，被汗水打湿，凌乱地堆在肩头，史蒂夫不时用手抓它们，动作近乎粗暴，可那位欧米茄却好像十分欢喜似的，不但任史蒂夫肆意操弄，更别过头去不时索求亲吻。

格兰特对这场面毫无兴致，那个欧米茄很漂亮，即使稍微年长，但自有一种成熟风韵，可他不是巴克，格兰特对他半点儿兴趣也没有。他转过头，看到了帐篷角落里挂着的金狮铠甲和那把鼎鼎大名的“红雪”，眼珠儿转了转，就离开了。秋日的夜晚，诺大的营地安静异常，走出数十丈后，格兰特觉得自己仍能听到兄长凶狠地操弄那个欧米茄的声音，看来鹿溪湾的国王独宠巴恩斯家的王后并非传言。没过多久格兰特就找到了他心心念念了多年的人。巴克的帐篷中只点了一只小牛油蜡烛，厚重的帷幕隔绝了欧米茄甜美的气息，也隔绝了帐外的灯火和声音。格兰特缓缓走进去，很快眼睛就适应了黑暗，而他的巴克就躺在那儿，睡裙凌乱，双腿间一片潮湿，散发着甜腻诱人的气息。

格兰特先是不动声色地打量着他，他的小熊长大了，体态丰满，腰身圆润，睡裙下的屁股饱满结实，他想不通兄长竟能放着情热中的巴克不顾、去宠爱那位更为年长的王后。格兰特并不是个冲动好色的人，否则他也熬不过这些年在西方列岛上的日子，可那个秋日的夜晚，看着床帐中因情潮而辗转反侧的心上人，他竟然失去了自控，当他意识到时，他的结已经深埋在欧米茄成熟的身体里，紧紧地锁住了他，而他那乖巧的、一无所知的小熊，用甜蜜的声音在他耳边小声呢喃他的，不，史蒂夫的名字，紧紧地搂着他，声音中满是欣喜和欢畅。格兰特亲吻他，咬他的嘴唇和乳头，把他抱在怀里又狠狠地操弄了几回，干涸已久的王后在那个夜晚得到了一场畅快淋漓的欢爱，格兰特得到了满足与更多的渴求，而他们的疯狂也得到了结果，贝姬公主，她正是格兰特的女儿，严格来说她是一位罗杰斯，可她又不是。那个夜晚之后，格兰特在鹿溪湾各大家族中穿梭，巴恩斯家正是他的最后一站。在海外多年，反而方便格兰特观察鹿溪湾的局面，表面上看来史蒂夫四处联姻，政局似乎一片平稳，可巴恩斯家的老封臣皮尔斯早就对王位蠢蠢欲动，甚至不惜派人四处联络，北境守护不想淌这趟浑水，没有接下老皮尔斯的橄榄枝，西方列岛及熊岛可就毫不客气了——与其在罗杰斯家族嘴边讨食，能动手掠夺自然更好不过。老皮尔斯的计谋并没有什么特别高明的，北境既然不想参与，最好能在北境地界内解决史蒂夫，正好还能用雅莎 巴恩斯的旧事栽赃朗姆洛，一石二鸟，就连北境都能落入皮尔斯囊中。当然老皮尔斯千算万算，没想到雅莎仍然活着、且北境守护对他实际上很是宠爱，他当然更没想到这个来路不明的格兰特并不真心想替他卖命。格兰特非但对皮尔斯毫无忠心，甚至也不把鹿溪湾的王位看在眼里。西方列岛是他的天下，让他放不下的不过只有巴克罢了。

眼下，史蒂夫手持“红雪”，强自冷静地望着这位异母兄弟：“你想要什么？”他沉声问，“罗杰斯家族？鹿溪湾的王位？”

格兰特好笑地看着这位兄长，“你觉得那个虚空的王座有什么意义呢？罗杰斯？我从来都不是一个罗杰斯，把你的‘红雪’拔出来吧。”他像是自言自语，又像是在回答史蒂夫的问题，一面顺手把腰间挂着的那把破剑拔出来。这把剑锈迹斑斑，用它来对付史蒂夫手中的“红雪”自然是毫无胜算的。与“白星”一样，“红雪”是巴恩斯家用来庆祝巴基降生的礼物，这把重剑经鹿溪湾最好的匠人花费数月精心锻造，世间少有敌手。在与史蒂夫的婚礼上，巴基亲自将“红雪”别到了阿尔法腰间，那时候的史蒂夫也还年幼，几乎撑不住这把重剑的分量，更别提挥舞它。当然现在的史蒂夫和少年时自然早已判若两人，时过境迁，他又结了两次婚，可对史蒂夫来说，无论是巴克从熊岛带来的弩弓，还是詹姆斯从岛国带来的长矛，都比不上“红雪”趁手。史蒂夫拔出了“红雪”，这把剑同“白星”一样都是由精钢炼成的，只是锻造“红雪”时，据匠人说，一位学徒不小心刺破了自己的手掌，血水融进钢铁，以至于剑身隐隐现出一条红痕，这也是这把剑得名的由来。史蒂夫将“红雪”对准了格兰特，但他看到格兰特手里的破剑，又觉得未免仗势欺人，不想用“红雪”与他战斗。仿佛是看穿了史蒂夫的心意，格兰特微微一笑：“别自大了，罗杰斯，鹿死谁手，可还不知道呢。”皮尔斯麾下的骑士们憋得不耐烦，早就和史蒂夫的手下混战了起来。格兰特提起手里那柄破剑，刺向了史蒂夫，他的剑法很荒唐，一点儿也不按规矩，史蒂夫日常与手下的骑士们格斗时的招数完全用不上，他是国王，显贵出身，虽然勇武，但毕竟用不着在战场上真刀真枪地拼命，习武时也是以骑术弓箭为主，剑术并不特别精通，腿上也不够灵活，仗着“红雪”的锋利，才没有吃过亏。但格兰特似乎根本不在乎“红雪”的剑锋，当史蒂夫一剑刺向他时，他随随便便举起手里的那把锈剑一挡，史蒂夫听到了一声极其轻微的断裂声，他手中的“红雪”，鹿溪湾最有名的两把重剑之一，他与巴基 巴恩斯的定情象征，竟然就这样被格兰特手里那把毫无特色的锈铁剑削断了。

史蒂夫愣住了，“红雪”的半截剑身“当啷”一声掉落在地面，泥水四溅，史蒂夫怔怔地看着手里的半截剑，忽然间意识到了什么，他望了一眼格兰特，脸上露出一个惊恐无比的表情，手一松，残余的半截“红雪”也随之掉落在地上。两截剑彼此相距不过半尺，断开的剑身中仍然透着殷红的血光。史蒂夫转头就跑，推开身后混战的骑士，不顾一切地跑向了巴基的寝室。他什么都顾不上了，心中的不安就像是墨水滴侵染羊皮纸那样扩散开来，最终化为无边的恐惧，将他的心紧紧攥住。他跑到了巴基寝室旁，推开大门，医师们都不敢抬头看他，约瑟夫跪在巴基床边失声痛哭，乔治和萨拉握着巴基的手嚎啕，而他的巴基，十四岁就与他结缡、陪他度过了三十载美满生涯的欧米茄安静地睡在床中央，身上已经换了一件雪白的、干净的睡袍，头发被整齐地编起来，盘到耳侧。他的脸色灰白，双眼紧闭，一动不动地睡着。起初史蒂夫尚且心存希望，也许巴基只是睡着了，他甚至顾不上自己的子女，或是关心新生儿，而是径直走到巴基床边，轻轻将他抱起来。巴基没有动，他的身体比北境的老泉更冰冷，他没有呼吸，没有回应史蒂夫的呼唤，就只是那么睡着，史蒂夫终于明白了什么，他搂紧了那具冷冰冰的身体，忽然之间他什么都看不到了，一切都回到他与巴基结婚的那一天，那时的巴基才只有十四岁，比现在瘦小的多，脸颊雪白，头发也还没有留长，穿着繁重的礼服，一脸不耐烦地与史蒂夫并肩站在神坛前，乞求神明保佑他们的结合。那时候他们都是小孩子，巴基连热潮都还没有过呢，他们自幼就知道将来两人会结合，婚礼对他们来说不过是个形式，虽然周围的大人们都为此忙得团团转，可巴基压根没把它当回事，反而不厌其烦地对史蒂夫抱怨鹿溪湾的老嬷嬷们有多么讨厌、如何折磨他、逼他学习那些毫无用处的礼仪和教养。史蒂夫只是笑笑，告诉他别这么孩子气，他现在是鹿溪湾的王后了，应该要端庄点儿，巴基对他吐了吐舌头：“你也没比我大多少，你连那个词儿是什么意思都不知道。”

婚礼在两个孩子的打闹逗趣声中结束，那时候的史蒂夫也还年幼，对阿尔法与欧米茄之间的情事一知半解，新婚夜两个人并没觉得和以往有什么不同，而是像过去那样肩并肩躺着，过了一会儿，巴基枕上了史蒂夫的肩头，他没有过情热，身上的香气不明显，又穿着厚实的睡裙，史蒂夫也就心无旁骛，顺手搂住他，亲了亲他的额头。王宫寝室又大又空旷，巴基睡在全新的大床里，尽管躺在史蒂夫身边，仍然觉得空落落的，他想家，也想弟弟雅莎，觉得似乎只有紧贴着史蒂夫才能透过气来。史蒂夫把他搂紧，侧身在黑暗中看着巴基的脸：“你睡不着吗？”

“嗯……”巴基小声说，脸颊蹭着史蒂夫的颈侧，本能地眷恋刚开始成熟的阿尔法身上的气息。史蒂夫被他弄得有点儿痒，他比巴基年长，虽然洁身自好，但到底还是对情爱一无所知，巴基单纯的动作撩得他心里发痒，忽然想起了那些老嬷嬷的叮嘱，他记得她们叫他“轻一些”，说小王后年纪太小，又没有过热潮，恐怕承受不住，史蒂夫听得一知半解，又不愿与那些老嬷嬷们讨论这种闺房隐私，也就没怎么放在心上。现在巴基靠在他怀里，他忽然开始心猿意马起来，一股热流透过与巴基紧贴的肌肤传入体内，四处乱窜，最终都汇聚到下体。史蒂夫有点儿不好意思，搂紧了巴基，却悄悄向后靠了靠，好不让自己的勃起顶到巴基。巴基对此一无所知，只是满足地靠着史蒂夫：“我想家……也想雅莎，要是我能和他一起学射箭就好了……他就要去北境了，你知道吗？”

史蒂夫压根儿没听清巴基的话，他只能闻到巴基身上那越来越浓郁的甜蜜气味、感觉到巴基紧贴着他颈侧的温暖嘴唇，他被尚未成熟的欧米茄撩拨得情迷意乱，终于忍无可忍、翻身将巴基压到身下，胡乱亲吻他的额头和脸颊。两个人从小一起长大，一起玩闹惯了，巴基起初还以为史蒂夫怕他寂寞、像过去一样逗他玩，可很快他就意识到了不同，史蒂夫紧紧抓着他，用从未用过的力道将他钳制在自己身下，一边亲吻他，下体一边无意识地顶向他腿间。巴基吓了一跳，脑子里模模糊糊地响起了那些老嬷嬷们在他结婚前的唠叨，对史蒂夫的行为一知半解，又好奇，又有点儿害怕。他不知道该做什么，就顺着史蒂夫，任他不停挤进自己腿间磨蹭，过了一会儿史蒂夫忽然亲他的脸，在黑暗中老着脸皮问：“你……能不能把衣服脱掉？”

巴基的脸颊滚烫，他不想脱衣服，可也不想违逆史蒂夫的话，哪个欧米茄会在新婚夜违逆自己的阿尔法呢？可史蒂夫很快又说：“不想的话也没关系……对不起，我不该……”听到阿尔法温柔的声音，巴基觉得自己的身体也热了起来，他忽然不那么害怕了，坐起身脱掉了身上的睡袍。史蒂夫下床点亮了一盏夜灯，烛火很是明亮，他能清楚地看到欧米茄尚未长成的身体。这是他第一次见到巴基赤裸的模样，巴基身上的皮肤柔软光滑，是淡淡的麦色，肢体修长，双腿间覆盖着一层细密的深色毛发，史蒂夫红了脸，不敢向在黑暗中那样与巴基亲密，反而欣赏起新婚妻子漂亮的胴体。巴基反倒不再羞怯，坐起来拉住了史蒂夫的睡袍：“不公平，你怎么不脱？”

史蒂夫只好也脱掉了睡衣，两个半大孩子赤身裸体，你看看我，我看看你，忽然不约而同地笑出了声，那点欲情也就随之消散。史蒂夫重新爬上床，把巴基搂在怀里，给他看墙角的金狮铠甲和“红雪”，“看，巴基，”他说，“总有一天我会长大，大到能穿上金狮铠甲，也能用‘红雪’，我一定会保护你，绝不会让你受到一点儿伤害。”

“那就谢谢了，”巴基笑着说，翻身枕着史蒂夫的胸口，低头看着他的脸，摸摸他的金发，又摸摸他的脸，仿佛十分爱不释手似的，“我也会保护你的，我的小史蒂夫，我绝不会离开你。”

我们都说了谎，史蒂夫抱着巴基冰冷的身体绝望地想，我没能保护好你，而你也离开了我。

鹿溪湾的国王搂紧了他的王后，无声的泪水滚落，打湿了王后的长发，史蒂夫的眼泪融入巴基脸上的泪痕，无论他搂得多紧，怀里的人都不会再张开眼睛了。

温泉口的高墙之外，远远驶来了风临谷的军队，罗曼诺夫女爵一马当先，率领先锋军队疾驰，她身后数里外则是风临谷领主史蒂文的军马。史蒂文本人穿着一件稍朴素些的金狮甲，走在军队前列。天色阴沉，他眺望着温泉口的方向，似乎在等待什么，一只白色的渡鸦穿过云层而来，这只渡鸦身体很小，在风中快速飞行，并没有引起罗曼诺夫女爵的注意。渡鸦笔直地飞向了史蒂文，停在他的肩头，史蒂文从渡鸦脚爪上取下了一个信筒，那渡鸦随即就化作烟雾消失了。史蒂夫放缓马速，将那卷信展开，心中只画了一头奔狼，正是巴恩斯家的家徽，奔狼之上用鲜红的墨水画了一个痕迹，史蒂文看了一眼那个痕迹，忽然催马急行，很快就赶上了罗曼诺夫的先锋。女爵诧异地看着风临谷的领主，似乎不解对方为何会破坏阵型，史蒂文向来波澜不惊的脸上却显出了一丝焦色：“快走，事情有变！”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在油管上看1600年代穿衣服的视频看得血脉贲张好想看巴基穿羊毛袜子被史蒂夫干，一边干一边弹那个袜带，所以……  
好吧我就直说了这个🦁️可能真的是A4啊

鹿溪湾的欧米伽大都早育多产，白狼王后给史蒂夫生下长子时刚过了十七岁命名日不久，年轻的小王后此前毫无育儿经验，即使有数位乳母辅助，还是忙得团团转。好容易等到王子满月，他才松了口气。某个初冬的清晨，小王后从梦中醒来，轻轻推开紧搂着自己的阿尔法的手臂，起身看着大床侧摇篮中睡着的那个日渐肥壮的婴儿，心中满是欢喜。此时天色还早，他身上只穿着睡袍，那是一件白色的细亚麻长袍，胸口到腹部敞开处用丝带系住，以方便哺乳，下摆长到脚踝，十分宽松。壁炉内火光融融，巴基一点儿也不觉得冷，披上一条羊毛披襟就下了床，站在摇篮边看着约瑟夫。他本想给约瑟夫取名史蒂夫的，但史蒂夫说还是叫约瑟夫的好，因此长子的名字就是约瑟夫。睡梦中的小王子耸了耸娇小的鼻子，睁开眼睛望着母亲，忽然毫不客气地嚎哭起来。巴基叹口气，轻轻把约瑟夫抱出来，解开胸前的丝带，拉低了右边的睡裙。他现在做这个已经十分熟练了，一只手托着约瑟夫，另一只手把微微鼓涨的右边乳房塞进小王子口中。婴儿含住了乳头，立刻心满意足地吸吮起来，也就止住了哭声。史蒂夫也醒了，坐起来从背后把巴基搂进怀里，先是亲了亲他的肩膀，紧跟着低头看大口吸奶的约瑟夫。

约瑟夫吸吮得很用力，小脸儿涨得通红，不时张开眼睛好奇地看看父母。巴基低头看着他，一缕褐色的发丝垂落到胸前，落在雪白的胸脯上，显得异常显眼。史蒂夫看了一会儿婴儿，视线就不由自主地落到王后鼓鼓的胸口：那两只小巧的乳房因怀孕而渐渐发育起来，此刻蓄满了奶水，将睡裙撑起了一个十分微妙的弧度，一边敞开，乳头裹在约瑟夫嘴里，另一边则掩盖在睡裙下，史蒂夫注意到睡裙上渐渐晕开一圈奶渍，便明白另一边的乳头也开始溢奶了。约瑟夫王子出生后，第一次看到巴基哺乳时史蒂夫还很是不好意思，现在他已经颇为坦然了，伸手掀开了巴基胸口的睡裙，手指轻轻挤压渗着奶水的左边乳头。巴基“呀”了一声，侧过头不满地看着丈夫，约瑟夫已经吃饱了，满足地打了个嗝儿，在母亲怀里沉沉睡去。巴基把婴儿放回摇篮，史蒂夫坐在床上看着他，目光中满是欲念。自从约瑟夫降生后，他们每晚同床而眠，还没有亲热过，一来王后生产后尚未恢复，二来史蒂夫也不忍心让为了照顾约瑟夫日夜操劳的欧米茄睡不好觉。此时借着黎明的晨光，史蒂夫肆意打量着巴基薄睡裙下圆润的屁股和腰身，心中的欲火越发高涨，很想搂住他的爱人好好亲热一会儿。巴基一点儿也没意识到史蒂夫的心思，他把已经熟睡的约瑟夫包裹好、放回摇篮中，摸了摸仍胀痛的左乳，拉响了摇铃。两个近侍走进房中，一个拿来了史蒂夫的晨袍，另一个则请巴基在更衣间前的长椅上坐下，替他拿来了日间要穿的衣服。史蒂夫对自己的近侍摆了摆手，坐在床上目不转睛地看着巴基，巴基这时才注意到史蒂夫的目光，他看了史蒂夫一眼，在阿尔法眼中读到了深藏的欲火，不由得脸红心跳，低头不再看他，胸口却越发胀痛，奶水几乎要滴出来了。近侍替巴基套上细羊毛织成的长筒袜，再替他绑上袜带，他生产不久，身体尚未从那种孕期特有的丰腴状态中恢复，细细的袜带勒在大腿上，挤出一点软肉，史蒂夫忍无可忍，咳嗽了一声，两名近侍久在宫廷，对此再老练不过，一声不吭就退出了卧房。巴基的脸更红了，低着头坐在更衣间前，身上仍是那件睡裙，只是多了两条羊毛袜，可说是衣冠不整。他的两只手绞着身上那条睡裙，几乎把那可怜的细亚麻织物扯碎了，他自己也不知道这种羞涩不堪的感觉从何而来，他和史蒂夫从小就认识，一起长大，一起做过那么多亲密的事儿，他们甚至刚有了一个王子。史蒂夫下了床，一步一步走到巴基身边，甚至没有费心掩饰自己气息中浓烈的情欲味道。他站到巴基身后，身上也只穿着一件睡袍，勃起顶上了巴基的肩背，弯腰抱住了小王后的身体。巴基坐在躺椅上，两条腿也摆在长椅上，史蒂夫的气息让他浑身发抖，几乎立刻就软倒在丈夫的怀抱中。史蒂夫低头吻他的肩膀，一只手抚摸他的脸颊、颈项，一面在他耳畔轻轻呼唤他的名字：“巴基……”他小声说，声音十分低沉，倒好像受了很多委屈一样。

巴基被他撩得心烦意乱，双腿微微张开，史蒂夫的大手就顺着他光滑的颈项下滑、抚过他鼓涨的胸口，隔着睡裙按住他双腿间微微湿润的穴口：“疼吗？”

“不疼……”巴基喘息起来，下腹起伏，整个人都软在史蒂夫怀里，当史蒂夫的手指轻轻插进他的身体时，他闭上眼睛，一手向后抚摸史蒂夫刚留起来的胡须，喘息声甜腻缠绵，“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫的呼吸变得粗重，一只手轻柔而稳定地进出欧米茄湿润的身体，很是谨慎，生怕让生产不久的欧米茄疼痛，另一只手则揉上他丰满的大腿，手指尖挑着那根袜带，拉扯了一下又松开，弄得巴基的身体又绷紧了许多，大腿在史蒂夫火烫的手掌下微微颤抖。史蒂夫微笑，把巴基的脸扳过来与他亲吻，含着他柔软的嘴唇和甜蜜的舌头吮吸不停，巴基索性骑到史蒂夫身上，任史蒂夫的大手撩开他的睡裙。这场面旖旎到了极点，年轻的王后身上只穿着一件睡裙，被国王撩高到腰间，露出两瓣圆润挺翘的屁股，股间密处闪着水光，丰腴的大腿裹在雪白的细羊毛长袜下，夹着阿尔法的腰身微微颤抖。史蒂夫把他紧搂在怀中，确定他足够湿润后，就撩开自己的睡袍下摆，将那根早因欧米茄哺乳的画面而挺立的阴茎轻轻插进巴基的身体。他的动作很是小心，先是将肥厚的顶端插入那个湿润的小洞，确认巴基脸上毫无痛色后，才一点儿一点儿地深入。巴基情欲高涨，早就有些不耐烦了，他虽然生产后不久，但毕竟还年轻，加上生产过程又很顺利，身体其实恢复得不错，只是在史蒂夫整根没入才感觉到了一点儿往日不曾有过的胀痛。这感觉和第一次与史蒂夫真正做爱的感觉其实很相似，巴基不自觉地夹紧了阿尔法的阴茎， 靠在史蒂夫肩头，在史蒂夫的阴茎渐渐顶入他体内深处时，因那种酸痛的满足感而叹息不已。

史蒂夫满头汗水，两只手揉上巴基的胸口，手指轻轻一按，便感觉到温暖的乳汁渗出来，弄得巴基胸前一片狼藉，几乎要因为过于强烈的快感而尖叫出声。史蒂夫没有很用力，他怕巴基不能承受，进出的动作十分轻缓，可巴基很快就适应了再次被填满的感觉，他习惯了被史蒂夫大力操干，一时竟然觉得有些不足，便拉住了史蒂夫的胡子，近乎撒娇地说：“到床上去……”

史蒂夫咬住巴基的耳垂，把阴茎往他身体里又顶了顶，这才站起来把浑身瘫软的巴基抱在怀里，阴茎重新插入欧米茄温暖潮湿的体内，将他拖在怀中，一步一步走向他们的大床。房间内的情欲气息浓郁到了极点，史蒂夫把巴基轻轻放到床上，脱掉了自己的睡袍，巴基也想脱掉那件被体液和奶水打湿的睡裙，史蒂夫却按住了他的手：“穿着它。”阿尔法低沉的呻吟中带着压抑已久的情欲，巴基脸红心跳，双手抓住床头的铁柱，抬眼看史蒂夫，脸颊粉红，细长的眼尾处挂着一点泪水，却并非因为疼痛或惧怕，而是十足的快感。史蒂夫压住欧米茄温暖的身体，阴茎深埋进他体内，再一次轻柔地律动起来。这次他们面对彼此，不时在彼此的脸上落下轻柔的细吻，史蒂夫抚摸巴基的长发，又低头含住了他的乳头，下身深入他，嘴唇吸吮他肿胀的乳头，像要将他的乳房整个吸空一般，一只手抓住另一只因哺乳而鼓起的乳房不放，繁复揉捏，弄得巴基尖叫连连，几乎要因过载的快感而失声大哭了。史蒂夫吸了一会儿，又去吻巴基的嘴唇，唇舌间淡淡的甜味让巴基面红耳赤，史蒂夫就在这时搂紧了他，阴茎又重又深地顶进去，巴基浑身颤抖，在史蒂夫成结时终于哭出了声，刚生育过的身体却欣喜地再次承受了阿尔法粗大的结，不停地淌出湿粘的液体，让深埋在他体内的阿尔法如登天堂。

情爱过后，两个人相拥而卧，史蒂夫让巴基侧躺在自己怀里，此时太阳已经升起，朝阳下，年轻的王后脸颊绯红，头发散乱，蓝色的大眼睛中满是欲望与喜悦，嘴唇鲜红湿润，饱满的肉体裹在那条凌乱无比的睡裙下，呈现出一种淡淡的象牙白色。史蒂夫抚摸着巴基丰腴的大腿，手指又开始把玩那条细细的袜带。巴基还恍惚着，史蒂夫的结让他体会到了久违的高潮，好一会儿他才清醒过来，滚烫的脸颊贴着史蒂夫的肩膀：“别玩了……”他腻声说，觉得很是困倦。

“疼不疼？”史蒂夫放开他的大腿，轻轻抚摸两人仍连接的地方，他的结已经开始消退，但他暂时不想动，只想好好抱抱自己的欧米茄。巴基困了，不顾敞开的胸口和仍淌着奶水的乳房，只是摇了摇头，就靠在史蒂夫怀里沉沉睡去。史蒂夫亲他汗湿的额头，若非惧怕巴基的身体不能承受，他真想让巴基再次受孕，好看着欧米茄因自己的子嗣而腹部鼓起、奶水四溢的画面。但约瑟夫还小，巴基也还年轻，他的健康比史蒂夫的欲念更为重要，因此他轻轻退出巴基的身体，给他盖上毛毯，将室内的壁炉点旺，召唤近侍给王后准备避孕的药茶。冬日晨光下，巴基沉沉睡着，胸口微微起伏，不远处的小王子也睡得十分欢畅，咬着自己的小指头。即使多年后，这幅画面在史蒂夫脑海中仍然无比清晰，是他漫长生涯中最为珍贵的回忆之一。他的一生得到过太多，也失去过太多，与巴基在一起的岁月中，他不曾真正珍惜过那些甜蜜的时光，悔恨填满了他的后半生，可这时候的史蒂夫还不知道他将会失去什么，多年后他陆续又娶了两位王后，那时的他仍然不知道自己的未来，他只以为巴基总会在那里爱着他，等着他，做他甜蜜的妻子和忠实的后盾，他从未想过自己会失去他的心与他的爱。

黎明到来，最后的黑暗隐去，阳光照亮了温泉口的城墙，城外的数千军马蠢蠢欲动，丝毫不知风临谷城主的军队已经跋涉到温泉口外不远处。史蒂文率领大军远道而来，不肯贸然加入战局，而是在距离温泉口数十里处扎营整顿，并派了几只前哨去探听温泉口的消息。罗曼诺夫女爵骑着马四处巡视，见到史蒂文的军队并没花太多时间便在野地中安营扎寨，上下齐整，不由得心中暗暗惊心：治军如此，说明史蒂文平日勤于演习，这位王子向来表现得与世无争、毫无野心，在风临谷居住多年，也不曾有过半点儿违逆迹象，可罗曼诺夫也隐约听到过这对兄弟与白狼王后少年时的事儿，史蒂文向白狼求过婚，这不是什么隐秘的事情，可问题在于白狼从出生起就注定要嫁给史蒂夫，那位拥有鹿溪湾王权的长子。史蒂文向巴基求婚，即等于公然反对兄长的继承权，若巴恩斯家肯将雅莎嫁给史蒂文，倒也还算是个解决办法，可巴恩斯家守旧，且北方也需要安抚，因此雅莎去了北境，所幸王子史蒂文并未就此做出什么出格的行为，而是顺从地去了风临谷，却至今未婚。女爵在风临谷待过数日，没有听说过这位独居的王子有过任何情人，对一个年富力强的阿尔法来说，这是极为罕见的。将所有这些细节联系起来后，罗曼诺夫认为自己看不透史蒂文 罗杰斯：一个有欲望、有野心的阿尔法毫无疑问是可怕的，可罗曼诺夫却觉得一个明明有能力的强大阿尔法却表现得毫无野心，则更加可怕。史蒂夫的敌人也许不止有熊岛，或皮尔斯，如此一想，女爵不由得更为担忧——事已至此，她又如何能知道史蒂文是否也是这场权力角逐中的一环？鹿死谁手真的无人知晓吗？也许一切早在暗中决定了也不可知呢。

史蒂夫似乎对女爵的心事毫无所知，一整个早上他忙着整顿兵马，前哨在正午前传来回报，说温泉口城外的军队人数不多，渐渐躁乱，似乎毫无组织，而温泉口城内却意外显得很是平静。史蒂文对这消息显得有些惊讶，策马找到罗曼诺夫女爵，请她到自己的营帐中商议对策。女爵在史蒂文的主帐前下了马，防备地握着自己腰间的长剑。史蒂文看起来十分随意，请女爵在帐内的长桌后坐下：“罗曼诺夫，请坐下。”他说，他毕竟是史蒂夫的弟弟，相貌和气质都与兄长如出一辙，只是他至今未婚，所以不留胡须，显得年轻许多。他的双手插在腰间，他不佩长剑，惯用的武器是一面盾牌，女爵早已明白对于史蒂文王子来说，“红雪”才是值得佩戴的兵器，但她不知道史蒂文对此到底有多执着——巴基与史蒂夫结婚已经将近二十年，生下了三个健康可爱的子女，现在说不定已经生下了第四个，他爱着史蒂夫，尽管他们的婚姻是策略结合，但两人自幼一同长大，谁都能看出维系这对青梅竹马的王室伴侣的婚姻的，除了家族与权力外，更多的是那份自少年时代起便萌芽的缠绵情意。罗曼诺夫忽然感到了一丝后悔，当年史蒂夫决意迎娶熊岛王后时，他们这些封臣实在应该反对的。尽管多婚是罗杰斯家族的惯例，鹿溪湾也需要巴恩斯家族之外的势力，但又有谁能说白狼王后没有为此伤透了心呢？尽管他表面上显得十分大方体统，对熊岛的王后也很是客气礼貌，就连后来的王后詹姆斯他都表现的十足耐心，但现在，站在局外仔细回忆，女爵忽然意识到这对王室伴侣的关系并没有表面上看起来那么稳固。她想起了詹姆斯嫁入宫廷前夕的某个夜晚，她与威尔逊那天分别在两位王后的宫廷中当值，当时白狼刚怀上他与史蒂夫的第四个孩子不久，那一晚史蒂夫没有像往常一样与他共进晚餐，而是在安抚熊岛的王后——他要生产了，欧米茄不像白狼第一次生产那样年轻，对此似乎很是害怕，史蒂夫去照顾他，也不是什么了不起的大事。那个晚上由罗曼诺夫女爵负责照料白狼的晚餐，她记得巴基独自坐在长长的餐桌边，他似乎胃口不佳，一只手转着叉子，心不在焉地看了看身侧空着的位子，他因怀孕而无法喝酒，似乎很不满意，放下叉子挥了挥手，佣人便端走了那碗几乎没怎么动过的肉汤。

“陛下，您不舒服吗？”女爵轻声问，巴基摇摇头，“我还好，大人。迎接詹姆斯王子的准备工作进行得如何？他的房间修缮好了吗？”

罗曼诺夫女爵皱起眉毛，没想到他还要操心第三位王后的居室：“都已经妥当了，您似乎不必为此担心。”她说，在银盆中洗干净自己的手，从一个侍从手里接过主餐的炖肉，替巴基切了一小块，“您该多吃点东西。”

“我吃不下，”巴基苦笑，“吃了也会吐出来，还是算了。”他的目光有点涣散，但女爵不打算放弃，王后也只得妥协、在她逼视的目光下勉强咽下几口肉食，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角：“我去睡了，大人，如果史蒂夫要来，请告诉他我睡下了，请他去别的房间吧。”他离开了餐厅，三位王子和公主已经用过晚餐，一一来向他问好，他坐在壁炉前，与每一个孩子道了晚安，那是属于他们家人之间的私密场面，因此罗曼诺夫女爵就此告辞，但离开王后的卧室前，她回头看了一眼对方，王后坐在那儿，怀里抱着萨拉公主，听约瑟夫王子读一本书，他的目光显得那样漫不经心，似乎望着一个很遥远的地方。

罗曼诺夫女爵起初不以为意，王室婚姻下场大都如此，最初的甜蜜总会在岁月间、在权利与欲望的交锋间酸腐变质。现在，望着眼前年轻的史蒂文王子，女爵不由得暗暗想，不知道白狼王后在日后的岁月中是否曾经后悔与史蒂夫的婚约？如果他当时甘冒大不韪而选择史蒂文结合，今日的鹿溪湾又会是怎样的局面呢？她的心思转得飞快，脸上却不露半点声色：“大人，您有什么要吩咐的吗？”

史蒂文低头看着长桌上温泉口的地图，地图十分老旧，但仍可辨认，他指了指地图中一条模糊的黑线，“我曾听说北方人在筑城墙时，总会留一条密道。若我是敌人，一定会兵分两路，走这条密道入城。皮尔斯治军手段一般，他的军队现在已经乱了阵脚，你带一半兵力，足够包抄他们了。”

“那么您呢？”罗曼诺夫问，史蒂文王子的话无可挑剔，就眼前的局势来看，这是很合理的办法，史蒂文笑了笑，将用惯的那面圆盾挂到手臂的铠甲上，盾牌上的金色雄狮像是在嘶声咆哮，露出闪亮的獠牙：“我走那条密道，倒要看看是谁能让我哥哥这样狼狈。”

他的声音中平淡无波，罗曼诺夫听不出他的情绪，她无法反驳史蒂文的方略，对方地位高于她，整个风临谷的兵马都只听他号令，就算史蒂文要借此杀掉兄长、占有王后，佣兵自立，除了北境之主外，也无人能与他抗衡。女爵忽然感觉到了一种绝望，鹿溪湾稳固的王权此时看起来如此脆弱不堪，史蒂夫已经陷入了漩涡中心，而这场好戏的高潮就要上演，到底谁能撑到最后，胜到最后？是老谋深算的皮尔斯吗？是隐忍多年的史蒂文吗？是那个神秘的敌人吗？还是史蒂夫本人呢？女爵想不出答案，但她深知他们都是这场棋局上的棋子，也是棋局背后的推手，所有人推波助澜，或多或少地促成了今天这个局面，而现在他们要做的就是把这盘棋下完，看看到底花落谁家、鹿死谁手。女爵扬眉微笑，红发在铠甲下鲜艳耀眼，“那就走吧，王子，瞧瞧到底是谁弄出了这么大的乱子。”她看了史蒂文一眼，目光中自然别有深意，随即便抽出腰间两把细剑，走出了史蒂文的营帐。

风临谷的军队渐渐逼近温泉口，尚在城堡内的格兰特其实对战局毫不关心，也对史蒂夫的离开并不意外，这是他精心酝酿了许久的礼物，是他策划好的戏码，史蒂夫从他身上夺走了一切，他也要夺走史蒂夫的一切。巴克是他的，贝姬也是他的，他要带着他们远走高飞，去海外列岛，那里才是他真正的天下，是他的领地，他会让巴克和他们今后的许多子女衣食无忧、幸福快乐。至于鹿溪湾这块土地，随便谁接管，他并不关心，他想要的不过是摧毁史蒂夫，那位道貌岸然的长兄罢了。他已经看出要毁灭史蒂夫、让他感受到自己的痛苦，最好的办法不过是解决掉白狼、史蒂夫唯一真正心爱的王后。皮尔斯也是如此建议，对于皮尔斯来说，杀掉巴基一来便于他巩固自己在巴恩斯家的地位， 二来也可以就此打击史蒂夫、让他一蹶不振。可格兰特也明白杀掉白狼，也就彻底得罪了风临谷的另一位兄长，白狼是维系史蒂夫与史蒂文之间微妙平衡的重要一环，格兰特精于计算，自然不会同意皮尔斯的办法，他对皮尔斯向来虚与委蛇，既然他人在温泉口，要对皮尔斯的人做手脚再方便不过。皮尔斯的人不算太蠢笨，不敢直接毒死王后，而是在他的饮食中缓慢投毒，“黑爪”自然来自格兰特，但他给出的配方十分精妙，不会真正置白狼于死地，他对白狼另有处置，杀掉他等于无故放弃一枚上好的棋子，格兰特想要搅乱整个鹿溪湾的局面，而这世上还有什么比白狼更能让史蒂文动容的呢？他看着皮尔斯的军马在狭窄的城墙内与史蒂夫的骑士们混战，悄无声息地溜出了战局，史蒂文已经得到消息，知道接下来该怎么做，他要去找巴克，他的傻乎乎的小熊肯定在想着偷偷逃走，傻小熊，格兰特脸上露出了一个少有的温柔笑意，走向了熊岛王后的寝室——他花了这样长的时间来策划这场甜蜜的复仇，又怎么会就此让巴克离开？他属于他，丧家犬和私生子永远在一块儿，他绝不会放手。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写到这里有点寂寞，来个无奖征名吧哈哈哈哈总不能一直叫狗血文（其实也不是不可以？反正都是写出来大家爽的）

海岛的黎明来得分外早，天不亮巴克就醒了，先是快手快脚地熄灭屋子里的炭火，他能分到的炭火不多，要是都用完了，冬天可就难熬了，毕竟他不像叔父家里其他娇贵的欧米茄那样受宠。他把炉子放到床下，理了理身上的睡裙，拿过床头搭着的粗亚麻长袍套上，又套了好几件衬袍，他怕冷，可叔父对他毫不关照，手下的人也就把他和普通仆人相同对待，给他的衣服都是下仆穿的，没有毛皮，只有几双羊毛袜子是少见的奢侈品。几层棉裙穿在身上不免显得臃肿，巴克又套了一件方便干活的围裙，这才小心翼翼地穿上羊毛袜子。他听说有钱的欧米茄用来绑袜子的都是真正的丝带，又细又软，不会把大腿勒出红痕来，可他只有从旧棉裙上剪下来的布条，勉强让袜子不滑落罢了。把这些都套好，巴克打开门去吃早饭，他和佣人们一起在下厨吃，上级仆人都嫌这里终日散发着鱼腥气，巴克倒不讨厌。厨娘舍曼人还不错，对他和格兰特都照顾有加，给巴克的粗麦粥里总会藏点儿剩下的厚培根或是鸡蛋，下厨因为长年生火，也特别暖和。他在粗木长桌边坐下，火光照得他的小脸儿红扑扑的，舍曼给他端来一碗热粥，捏了捏他的脸蛋儿：“哎，长得倒是好模样，可惜。”

巴克不知道她在可惜什么，道过谢后捧着自己的粥碗慢慢吃起来，今天舍曼在粥里藏了黄油和黑肠，味道好极了，他边吃边笑。格兰特背着一大捆柴走进了门，一股寒气随之而来，巴克放下勺子，看到格兰特冻得瑟瑟发抖，连眉毛上都挂了雪霜，忙跑到他身边帮他把几乎将他的背压断的大捆柴火卸下来，握住了他冻得好像两坨冰块的小手，心疼地说：“快到火边暖和一下。”

格兰特看了他一眼，把他热乎乎的手放到嘴唇边亲了一下，这才往火炉边走。巴克吓得心怦怦乱跳，不安地把两只手在围裙上擦了擦， 转身看舍曼，厨房里的人都忙着伺候大人们的早饭，根本没人看他们，可巴克还是害怕。他和格兰特说好了将来要在一起生活，可万一叔父约翰不同意，被人看到他们亲近，两个人可是要倒霉的。格兰特在餐桌边坐下，舍曼也给了他一碗粗燕麦粥，还加了一碟鱼肉，自然都是大人们剩下来的。格兰特满不在乎地吃起来，他近来似乎长高了一些，身高渐渐追上巴克，还是瘦得可怜。巴克也坐回餐桌边，对格兰特露出一个小小的笑容，让他吃慢点、别呛到了，格兰特则看着他身上那层层近乎寒酸的衬裙和深色的粗羊毛袜子，小声说：“等以后我们在一起，我会给你最好的衣服，你再也不用干粗活了。”

巴克的脸涨得更红了，觉得格兰特真是傻，别说他们还是孩子，就算将来在一起了，难道还会有什么前途？就算他们只是过着朴素的小日子，做一对渔民，或是经商，也没什么不好，日子都要过下去，能和格兰特一起他就很开心了。虽然如此，他的心里还是甜蜜的，隔着粥碗的腾腾热气看着格兰特的脸，嘴角不知不觉就翘了起来。

那是巴克最后一次见到格兰特，当天晚上格兰特就失踪了，人们都说他是被卖给了海盗，一个私生子的失踪对于布坎南家族来说自然不算什么了不起的事，只有巴克偷偷躲在房间里哭了好几个晚上。他的未来就这么消失了，唯一关心他的人失踪，连个水花都没溅起，从此以后他就要留在这冰冷可怕的岛上，嫁给叔父指定的人，或者干脆和格兰特下场一样，在海潮和腥风中无声无息地失踪。那时候巴克才明白，那些执掌权力的人要毁灭他这样的小人物有多么地容易，不过是动动嘴巴，挥挥手指罢了。后来老约翰爵士无意中发现这个侄子相貌尚可，又是个欧米茄，且仍规规矩矩，就把他严加看管起来——一个欧米茄无论相貌如何，总能派得上用场，老约翰对此深信不疑，等鹿溪湾的橄榄枝递来，他自然忙不迭就将巴克装裹起来，充作一个受宠的欧米茄嫁给了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫对巴克很好，一直很好，他的生活发生了天翻地覆的变化，从万人之下的丧家犬成了尊贵的王后，可夜深人静的夜晚，每当想起熊岛的过去，巴克总会忍不住好奇，如果格兰特还活着，他们在一起，做一对最平凡、最普通的伴侣，他会比现在更开心吗？他再也没有机会知道了。

巴克醒了，发现自己无意识中靠着床睡着了，他站起来揉了揉眼睛，看了看窗外，天色依然大亮，城外的几千军马一片躁动，但还没有明显的攻城迹象。巴克回身看了看小公主，贝姬醒着呢，小手拨弄着那个格兰特给的小熊玩偶玩耍，似乎很喜欢它。巴克把贝姬抱出来，小公主立刻抓住母亲的胸口，嘴巴动了动，一幅要开哭的模样。巴克任命地敞开身上那件史蒂夫的夹克，把乳头塞进她嘴里，城里一时不乱，他就一时跑不掉，他的心越来越慌，总觉得有什么大事要发生，甚至比眼前兵临城下的局面更加糟糕。贝姬体会不到母亲慌乱的心思，自顾自地吸奶，才几个月大的婴儿，吸吮得十分有力，没多久就把一边的乳房吸空了。巴克把她小小的身体倒过来，再喂另一边，一面用一块软布擦干净被贝姬吸得红肿的乳头。格兰特就在这时悄无声息地溜了进来，他的脚步轻极了，直到走到巴克身边，巴克才注意到他，吓得整个身体都绷紧了。贝姬仍吸吮着，格兰特低头看了看巴克敞开的胸口上那对白嫩的乳房，脸上露出一个笑意，伸手抚摸欧米茄的脸：“你穿着他的衣服，要往哪儿逃？”

巴克没想到格兰特这样快就看清了自己的想法，他眨了眨眼睛，结结巴巴地说：“我……不是……”

“没关系，巴克，你要离开这里是应该的。”格兰特在他身边坐下，把他搂紧，“但你得跟我一起走。”

“我不能……”巴克说，他也不知道自己为什么要拒绝格兰特，他们本来是该在一起的，是残忍无情的命运将他们分拆开，可他却本能地想要拒绝这个阿尔法——他让巴克害怕。格兰特那双温柔的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝红光，很快就消失了，他握住了巴克的脸：“你能，你属于我，记得那些在熊岛的日子吗？你除了我什么都没有，我也是，跟我走吧，巴克，难道你爱上罗杰斯了吗？”他问， 声音中带着一种残酷的快意，“他已经顾不上你了，傻小熊，他心爱的白狼死了，他的弟弟要夺他的王位，而且就算没有了白狼，还有那个南国婊子呢，他不会爱你的。想想吧巴克，要是鹿溪湾的人知道贝姬是我的女儿，他们会对你做什么？”

巴克没想到一夜之间城里发生了这么多事，可当格兰特提到贝姬的名字，他就软化了，他低头看吃着奶的女儿，心里的恐惧达到了极点：鹿溪湾的人把格兰特送到了熊岛，让他从小就吃了那么多苦，谁知道他们会对他可怜的贝姬做出什么来呢？阿尔法们天生容不下其他阿尔法的后代，就算史蒂夫为人宽厚，鹿溪湾的宫廷会放过他吗？贝姬吃饱了，对母亲露出一个娇美的笑容，她是这样可爱，才几个月大，还不知道这世界有多美好、多凶险。格兰特不动声色把女儿接过来摆到肩膀上，轻轻拍打她小小的背心：“风临谷的军队来要来了，巴克，城里马上要变天了，跟我走吧。”他一只手托着贝姬小小的身体，对着巴克伸出了另一只手，巴克神情恍惚，都没注意到自己的胸口还敞开着，他的脑海被熊岛的海潮声填满了：“要回熊岛吗？”他小声问，格兰特笑了，一只手把他拉进怀里，亲了亲他的额头，“熊岛也行，回我的领地也行，傻小熊，我说过要让你过上好日子的，我没骗你。”他把贝姬公主放进摇篮，把巴克的衣服系好，手指恶作剧地在他的乳头上捏了捏，巴克一动不动，任他照拂自己，看着格兰特的眼睛他就明白了，他逃不掉的，就算他不跟格兰特走，他也会找到他。私生子和丧家犬，他们是拆不开的。巴克闭上眼睛，轻轻点了点头，就此放弃了鹿溪湾的一切——他不在乎王后的位置，鹿溪湾的人都看不起他，他过得不快乐；他不再在乎史蒂夫的爱，那个阿尔法从来没有爱过他，他爱的也许是白狼，也许是熊岛的统治，但他不爱巴克。只有贝姬才是最重要的，巴克把女儿裹在胸前紧紧抱住，格兰特亲了亲他们两个，拉住了巴克的手：“走吧。”

掀起这场风波的始作俑者，竟然就这样趁着白狼王后去世、温泉口一片大乱的关头带着熊岛王后偷偷溜出了温泉口。格兰特带着巴克走另一条密道出了城，那里停着一条小船，穿上坐着一个中等身材的男人，身罩厚重的披风。格兰特带巴克上了船，那男人摘掉了披风，对格兰特点了点头：“大人。”

“泽莫爵士，”格兰特用一袭披风将巴克和小公主罩得牢牢的，“都准备好了吗？”

“那是当然，”泽莫笑了笑，“鹿溪湾城里也要乱了，皮尔斯弹压不住效忠巴恩斯的军队，希特维尔更是个废物。现在正是您行动的大好时机，您真的要就这样一走了之？”

“剩下的让史蒂文收拾就行了，”格兰特懒洋洋地示意泽莫开船，一手搭在巴克的腿上轻轻抚摸，“我离开咱们的地盘太久，谁知道那边又会发生什么？”

披风下，巴克紧紧搂着小公主贝姬，接着一点缝隙看着渐渐远离的温泉口城墙， 他做的选择是正确的吗？他不知道，北境的寒风袭过，巴克搂紧了贝姬，很怕她受寒。格兰特将他们俩都搂住了，阿尔法的身体如此温暖，轻轻隔着披风撩拨着巴克的长发，巴克闭上眼睛，靠进了阿尔法的怀抱。

他又听到了熊岛的海潮声，仿佛看到少年时的格兰特走进下厨，对着也还年轻的他微笑，那双蓝眼睛里藏着温柔的爱意。

也许他的选择是对的，巴克想，靠着格兰特的怀抱，无视了后颈史蒂夫留下的咬痕正微微刺痛着。

这个当口，史蒂文王子已经进入了密道，密道一片狼藉，到处是火药的痕迹，他皱起了眉毛，不知道格兰特都搞出了些什么花样。密道尽头是幽暗的长廊，史蒂文举高了手里的火把，赫然看到了断成两截的“红雪”躺在泥水间，剑身断口十分整齐，显然是被更为锋利的武器削断的。史蒂文听说西方列岛间有些懂得法术的人，能用法术让长剑无往不利，他不知道格兰特是不是对“红雪”动了什么手脚。史蒂文躬身将“红雪”捡起来，用披风擦干净剑身上的泥水，剑鞘也许还挂在史蒂夫腰间，史蒂文想了想，索性脱下披风，将“红雪”妥善地包裹起来，交给一个随从：“保护好它。”他的声音里透着一种从未有过的温柔与体贴，随从不解地接过两截断剑，不明白为什么主人要这样怜惜它。史蒂文走入温泉口，一路之上随手打倒了一些已经落单的属于皮尔斯的人马。格兰特带进来的人本就不多，现在群龙无首，很多其实已经投降了，被温泉口的城主派人看管起来，约瑟夫王子也仗剑帮着维持秩序。史蒂文远远看到这位侄子，约瑟夫王子虽然是史蒂夫与巴基的血脉，却有着标准的罗杰斯家人的相貌，金发碧眼，下颚方正，与他们兄弟俩都十分相似。他对这位年幼的侄子点了点头，约瑟夫王子似乎很意外在这里见到叔父，他的脸上还挂着泪痕，正在伤痛母亲的病逝，可他也知道自己是王长子，父亲已经崩溃了，若他不出来维持局面，情况只会更糟糕。史蒂文没有多看约瑟夫，匆匆离开大厅，前往王后的房间。走到长廊外他便听到房间内隐约的哭声，他推门走进去，房间里一片昏暗，几位医师惶恐不安地呆在角落，乔治王子和萨拉公主在乳母陪同下坐在母亲床边哭泣不止。史蒂夫本人则坐在床的另一侧，握着巴基的手，另一只手梳理着巴基的长发，不时低头吻欧米茄早已冰冷的手指。听到史蒂文的脚步声，他头都没有抬：“你来晚了。”他说，一双眼睛舍不得离开巴基的脸。

我来得刚刚好，史蒂文想，他看了一眼憔悴不堪的兄长，又去看乔治和萨拉，萨拉与约瑟夫一样继承了罗杰斯家族的金发碧眼，乔治却很像巴基，脸颊圆润，深褐色的头发梳理得十分齐整，和史蒂文回忆中巴基幼年的模样像极了。他怜爱地抚摸了几下乔治的头发，这才把视线放到床上躺着的巴基身上。巴基身上换了雪白的长袍，头发原本梳理很整齐，被哀悼的史蒂夫又弄乱了，散在枕席间，他的脸色是苍白的，不像史蒂文记忆中那样红润鲜活，他的嘴唇，那双总是笑着的、让史蒂文魂萦梦绕了多年的多情双唇此时紧紧闭着，毫无半点儿生气，无论怎么看，巴基 巴恩斯，鹿溪湾的王后都已经逝去了。

“我要和你谈谈。”史蒂文说，“罗曼诺夫女爵会收拾皮尔斯的叛军，你不用担心。”

史蒂夫抬起头来，他的眼中满是泪水，双目红肿，也许是因为过于伤心，鬓边的金发中赫然掺上了几丝白发，越发显得憔悴不堪。史蒂文离开鹿溪湾许久，他记忆中的史蒂夫向来意气风发，从未如此狼狈落魄。他看了一眼无声无息地躺着的巴基，明白白狼的离去对自己的兄长造成了何等的打击。他并不责怪史蒂夫脆弱，当初他带着巴基的拒绝，独自一人远赴风临谷，情形并不比如今的史蒂夫更好。他叹了口气，一只手按上了史蒂夫的肩膀以示安慰。乔治王子和萨拉公主随着乳母离开，医师们也都忐忑不安地离去，诺大的房间里终于只剩下兄弟两人，史蒂文在床侧坐下，再次开口：“父亲的私生子来复仇了？”他问，史蒂夫点了点头，其实并不在乎：“他恨我，”他说，“他夺走了我最宝贵的东西。”

“我还以为你最宝贵的东西是鹿溪湾的王座呢。”史蒂文说，毫不掩饰语气中的嘲讽，史蒂夫抬头望着这个向来沉默安静的弟弟，两头雄狮彼此凝视，谁都不肯服输，但史蒂夫的眼角余光看到了巴基，于是他又软化了，失去伴侣的雄狮再也无力像往日那样怒吼，他的脸无助地埋进双手间，竭力遏制、不在兄弟面前痛哭失声。史蒂文似乎也觉得这句话有些过分，但史蒂夫与巴基结合后又娶了两位王后，这是不争的事实。史蒂夫紧紧握着巴基的手不肯松开：“我让他伤心了，”他轻声说，“我总以为我还有时间，当约瑟夫再大一些、能够继承王位，我会用一切来弥补……”

史蒂文没有再指出兄长的话语有多么天真，裂痕无法弥补，死人不能复活，史蒂夫又怎么会觉得，他对巴基的伤害可以经由岁月得到缓解？他握住了巴基冰冷的手，这是巴基拒绝他的求婚后他第一次碰触巴基，他的手指抚摸着巴基的手掌心，鹿溪湾的王后养尊处优，掌心细嫩光滑，只有几个因习武而留下来的薄茧子。史蒂文当然知道格兰特的把戏，他恨透了兄长，想让自己与史蒂夫反目成仇、让鹿溪湾从此再不得安宁。格兰特在鹿溪湾宫廷中混了一段时间，自然也打听到史蒂文的往事，知道他痴心爱着王后，却不得不带着那颗被拒绝的心远赴风临谷隐居。对于史蒂文来说，藏起来的爱火永不熄灭，不过在岁月的煎熬中变得更加激烈深沉罢了。格兰特曾经见过他一面，他对史蒂文说，我与你同病相怜，他夺走了我唯一的爱，又没有好好对待他。凭什么他坐拥一切，你我却要受尽苦难？格兰特不知道，说服史蒂文的不是他的花言巧语，史蒂文不在乎为巴基受尽苦难，他爱他，巴基给他的一切折磨都是甜蜜而应当的，真正撼动史蒂文的是巴基的来信。他与巴基并未切断联系，他总会写信给巴基，而巴基也总会回复。他们的信中没有任何不能公布的内容，每一封都可以拿到宫廷之上被大声朗诵，人们只会觉得他们的通信泛泛无趣。史蒂文写一些风临谷的风景，一些他从海外诸国来客那儿听到的稀奇有趣的故事，巴基总是很喜欢看这些信的，而他的回复却总是很简单，乔治王子长高了一些，鹿溪湾今年的秋麦收成很好。史蒂夫第二次结婚时，巴基的来信中完全没有提到这件事情，只是信筒上的奔狼蜡封有些歪斜。史蒂夫定下第三次婚约时，巴基的来信中则写道：“他又要结婚了。你们罗杰斯家这传统可真是……”仅此而已，没有更多的抱怨。那封信卷上有几点细小的、不仔细看几乎看不出来的水渍，史蒂文一直想知道那是不是泪痕，这大约是巴基给他不多的来信中少有的私密，可他又有什么能抱怨的呢？史蒂夫每一次结婚的理由都十分光明正大，为了鹿溪湾，为了王权，为了他们的子女。与史蒂夫结婚前巴基就知道这总会到来，他只是没有想到它来得那样快。

“我要带他回风临谷。”史蒂文轻轻抚摸巴基的长发，“他曾说他死后要藏到风临谷，埋在龙骨和泉水边上。”

史蒂夫愕然，弟弟的话太过惊世骇俗，且不说巴基从未对自己说过这些，鹿溪湾的王后和巴恩斯家的欧米茄当然要葬在王室墓穴中，等自己死后也会与巴基合葬，史蒂文怎么敢？怒火填满了史蒂夫的胸口，王者的尊严和阿尔法的独占欲灼烧着他的心，他瞪着史蒂文，史蒂文从铠甲中抽出一封短信递给他：“如果你真爱过他，就满足他这点心愿吧。”

史蒂夫接过那封信，羊皮纸上确实是巴基的笔迹无误，看落款是他与詹姆斯结婚后不久，信中只有寥寥几句话，都是日常琐事，没有什么私密的内容，与任何一封巴基与其他家人的通信都差不多，只是在信的末尾，巴基写下了这样的话：真羡慕你可以去看真正的龙，我被绑在宫廷里，什么都做不了，但至少我还算是个好王后。如果我死后能埋在泉水边，听龙骨被风吹出的音乐，埋在自由的土壤里，那就最好不过。

史蒂夫捏紧了信，无从想象巴基基于何种心情写下了这些话，他把那封信看了又看，绝望地望着已经逝去的爱人，他从不知道巴基在自己身边竟然这样不快乐。史蒂文怜悯地看着彻底崩溃的兄长，事到如今，史蒂夫又能做什么呢？莫说这是巴基的遗愿，就凭史蒂文的兵马，别说要带走巴基的遗体，就算要拿走史蒂夫的王座也是轻而易举。他同情地看着握紧巴基的手失声痛哭的兄长，决定再给他一点儿时间。他已经失去了巴基，死去的人不会复活，巴基也不会再回来了，史蒂文乐意施舍这点慈悲。他想着那柄断掉的“红雪”，想着巴基埋葬在鹿溪湾近二十年的岁月，看着巴基那张没有了生气的脸，在心中默默许诺，你的自由就快来了，我的爱，我对你发誓。


	19. Chapter 19

人死去后，会是什么样的感觉呢？人们向诸神祈祷，求爱情，求丰收，求健康，求财富，这世间有那么多神，鹿溪湾的人崇敬老神，熊岛人以海神为偶像，北境的人不信神，只信天上的星星，伴侣星，战争星，丰收星……南国人信爱神，情欲是他们的一切，其余的都微不足道。巴基 巴恩斯在鹿溪湾长大，自然而然认为老神对世间诸人都早有安排。在他的少年时代，他从未考虑过死亡，死亡对他来说是一件那么遥远的事情，他是个出身显贵的欧米茄，注定要成为鹿溪湾的王后，这世间一切的苦难对他来说不过是书本上的诗篇，他所经历过的最为痛苦的事情，是目睹父母的相继离去，及弟弟雅莎的远嫁。可那些都不过是神给人类命运中的一环，巴基从未想过他不应当承受这些。他亲眼看着殓葬的人洗涤父亲的遗体，用白色的布将他层层裹住，用鲜花与珠宝装点他的荣耀，将他隆重地埋入家族的墓地。墓地上雕刻着老巴恩斯的肖像，雕刻着老神的祝福，“奔狼不息”，群狼刻在墓石之上，每一头都那样鲜活，那样英武。他是一匹狼，屈居在鹿的领地上，这就是他，巴基 巴恩斯，屈生为一个欧米茄，注定没有自由，没有荣耀，他的生命与未来都绑在鹿溪湾的王座上，他的快乐与悲哀都掩盖在那顶小小的王冠下，鹿角与珍珠换不来少年人的野心与快乐，可史蒂夫的爱能够。当他与史蒂夫还快乐的时候，巴基从未考虑过死亡。他们曾经有过那么快乐的时光，每一天只要看着史蒂夫，看着那双蓝色的眼睛，看着他那头顺滑的金发，他都由衷地快乐。若这是老神赋予欧米茄的使命，若他的出生就是为了史蒂夫，那么就如此吧，巴基甚至想，他也许不能做一个扬名沙场的骑士，也不能自由自在周游列国、看尽世间的繁华美景，可他能让史蒂夫快乐。当史蒂夫轻声呼唤他的名字，将他圈在自己双臂间，欧米茄的世界就只剩下那个怀抱，而巴基竟以为这是他在这世间真正想要的。

当史蒂夫给他带来悲伤与痛苦时，巴基从未考虑过死亡。老神给他的不只是荣耀，还有考验。史蒂夫曾说王者的婚姻不只意味着情爱，更关乎国运与家族，年幼的约瑟夫王子听得似懂非懂，可廊外听到这句话的王后也似懂非懂。爱一个人这件事情，又怎么会复杂呢，他想，老神教会人爱，人自己把那爱拿去分了等级贵贱罢了。他爱着史蒂夫，史蒂夫是国王也好，是骑士也好，是脚夫也好，他都爱他，可史蒂夫大约不这么想。如果他不是出身巴恩斯家族、身份尊贵的欧米茄，史蒂夫还会爱他吗？如果他想要离开鹿溪湾，周游群岛，史蒂夫还会爱他吗？如果他想要抛下一切，回山野间隐居，史蒂夫还会爱他吗？巴基不知道，可当他坐在床边，顺着白角路望向海港时，他忽然想问老神，这是一个考验吗？他抱着年幼的约瑟夫王子，怀中的乔治还在吃奶，他听不见儿子的呼唤声，只是看着远处的海潮。熊岛的船来了，他的史蒂夫正沿着白角路向海港进发，从今天开始鹿溪湾将会有两位王后，老神没有回应他的祈祷。他有漂亮的容貌，有可爱的子女，有世人想象不到的地位与财富，可他的快乐，那颗单纯地爱着史蒂夫的心就在这一天死去了，剩下的是一个王后的头衔，一顶沉重的王冠，以及他死去的爱。他的爱就好像是老神祭坛前摆放的花朵，有人常来浇水养护，自然维持新鲜，但时间久了，再没人理会它，于是那爱情枯死了，占满尘埃，化作一条锁链，将他牢牢绑在鹿溪湾的王座之上。

当史蒂夫再一次背叛他们的誓言时，巴基终于第一次想到了死亡，当然他并不想结束自己的生命，他只是开始好奇当一个人的命运终于走到尽头、站在老神面前时，老神要如何审判这个人的一生，而他巴基 巴恩斯的一生，又有什么值得称颂的呢？他是位仁慈的好王后，忠诚地履行了自己的职责，照拂平民，辅佐国王，又生下了四位继承人，可任何一个人坐在他的位置上都能做到那些，那与他本身又有什么关系呢？他只是一个稀里糊涂走上被安排好的人生的愚人，碌碌无为，从不知道鹿溪湾之外的人生。他给远在风临谷的史蒂文写信，他想象着风临谷的风光：高耸入云的山峰间漂浮着云雾，山谷间枝繁叶茂，春日时一定美极了，数百年前有龙飞过那块领地，翅膀呼啸，吹散云雾，飞入高空。他的眼泪滴落，打湿了羊皮纸，却并非因为史蒂夫的背叛，而是哀悼他不曾有过的人生。如果我死后，不用再背负王后之名，做个无名小辈下葬，埋进风临谷的山间，听风声水声，看龙的英灵飞过，一定也不错。巴基如是想，写下那些破碎的文字，可他回头看看刚出生不久的萨拉公主，那念头便又烟消云散了。他哪里都去不了，老神对他早有安排，他是鹿溪湾的王后，王冠化作荆棘，史蒂夫的爱是枷锁，他只能做一个幸福的王后，一个贤惠的伴侣，尽管他心中那个缺口再没什么能填补。

巴基张开双眼，感觉自己站在一片柔软的草地上，他低头看自己，他正赤着双脚，身上穿着一件雪白的睡袍，山风吹过，吹得那件睡袍四处飘扬，他却不觉得冷。他环视四周，这是片无垠的草海，开满了各色鲜花，远处的山峰重重叠叠，隐藏在云雾中。他觉得自己听到了溪水潺潺流过的声音，也听到了陌生的龙啸声，他走了几步，日光暖洋洋的，柔软的青草拂过脚底，他觉得很舒服。

我一定死了，他想，心中平和愉悦，不为生命惋惜，也不为死亡哀悼。

我一定死了，葬在了风临谷，这里有自由的泉水，有龙的英魂，这是个好地方。

巴基在一处岩石上坐下来，吹着微风，看着山谷间隐约的龙影，那就是龙吗，他想，它们可真大，不知道近看又是什么模样。一阵柔和的光笼罩了他，巴基抬头，那不是阳光，却比阳光更明亮，他听到一个声音问他，如果能再活一次，你想要什么？忠贞的爱？更多的财富？你想做一个阿尔法吗？追逐权势与自由？享受崇拜与欲望？

巴基望着那暖洋洋的光，这是老神的审判吧，他安详地想，我已经死去了，我没什么好怕的。约瑟夫，乔治，萨拉，雅莎……这些骨血的脸庞在他眼前一一闪过，可他却没有想起史蒂夫。

如果再活一次，巴基想，那又有什么必要呢，这里多好，我就留在这里罢。

不，那光说，老神对你另有安排。

巴基苦笑，这世间的苦难尚未结束，让我自由吧，他说，爱情会变质，子女会长大，权势会消散，欲望会减退，只有自由让我心安。

光散去，山谷变得阴暗，山风凛冽，巴基隐隐看到一头巨兽向他呼啸而来，龙，他想，那是真正的龙……他闭上眼睛，感觉到彻骨的寒冷，那冷意顺着四肢百骸侵入他的身体，他冷得发抖，很想回到温暖的山谷中去，可他听到一个声音叫着他的名字，巴基，巴基，求你了，回来。

那不是史蒂夫，巴基想，史蒂夫不会这样叫他，他死了，史蒂夫还有两位妻子，鹿溪湾仍有两位王后，一切都会继续，并不会有什么不同。

那是谁呢，他站在黑暗中迷茫地望着前路，暴风雪刮起来了，他浑身刺骨地疼痛，只想回到身后温暖的山间，隐约还能听到龙的吟唱。

别，巴基，回来，我求你。

那就再试一次吧，巴基想，老神对我另有安排。他迈动脚步，穿过暴风雪，走向未知的黑暗，他失去了意识，又过了很久很久，也许是数百年，他终于再次张开了眼睛。他躺在一间草屋里，这绝不是北境的温泉口，更不是鹿溪湾，这是一间普普通通的草屋，像是风临谷再向西才会有的民居。巴基坐起来，觉得浑身无力，他的头发长了许多，垂落到胸口，他发现自己身上穿着一件深蓝色的粗布长袍，他坐起来，揉了揉胀痛的双眼，一时有些分不清幻景与现实。这是哪儿？发生了什么？过了多久？他记得自己在温泉口危机时刻生下了史蒂夫的第四个孩子，那之后一切都变得模糊黑暗，他记得约瑟夫的哭喊，甚至隐约记得史蒂夫的泪光，他以为自己已经死去，回到老神身边。他试着站起来，幸好身体还听使唤，他走出了草屋，惊讶地发现这里竟然像极了他梦中的那片山谷。

巴基怔怔地站在草屋前，这里安静极了，没有一点儿人声，只有远处轻微的鸟鸣声，现在也许是风临谷的清晨，山谷间雾气氤氲，草屋前的湖水也罩在晨雾中，水面安静无波，一只水鸟站在湖水边沉睡。巴基茫然极了，难道他真的死了，葬在了风临谷吗？就在这当口，他听到了小屋后传来的脚步声。水鸟惊醒了，扑棱着翅膀飞入浓雾，巴基望着那脚步声的来头，一匹马穿越浓雾而来，马上的骑士金发碧眼，穿着金狮铠甲，猩红的披风在晨光中十分耀眼，让巴基一瞬间错觉那是他的丈夫，可很快他就认出来人并非史蒂夫。

史蒂文王子下了马，他腰间挂着一把重剑，巴基一眼就认出那是他十四岁那年送给史蒂夫的“红雪”，他目不转睛地望着它，又抬头看史蒂文，一别多年，史蒂文王子比过去老成了些，除了没有留胡须之外，更像史蒂夫了。他看着巴基，目光十分温柔，伸手摘掉巴基长发剪的草叶：“他们说你这两天就该醒了。”

“过了多久？”巴基问，他知道自己已经成了阴谋的一环，敌人用他来打击史蒂夫，而他又不知为何落到了史蒂文手里。

“你睡了两年，”史蒂文轻声说，“来，坐下。”

“两年？”巴基难以置信，世间并没有什么医术能让他睡上两年，厄斯金学士也做不到。

“是的，两年了，”史蒂文苦笑，“你中的毒分量太重，虽然没有杀死你，但也差不多。我把你带来风临谷，是因为这里有人能救你。”他拉着巴基坐在一丛软草间，爱惜地看着他的脸，“你睡了整整两年，现在才醒来，你觉得怎么样？”

“我不知道，我以为我已经死了……”巴基轻声说，“史蒂夫呢……还有孩子们？”

史蒂文苦笑，看来巴基心中想的还是兄长：“史蒂夫很好，鹿溪湾发生了很多事情，你先休息一会儿，喝点水，我慢慢告诉你。”

巴基的眼睛盯着史蒂文腰间的“红雪”，“既然我都睡了两年了，还休息什么？”他抬头看史蒂文的眼睛：“他以为我死了，对不对？”

史蒂文望着巴基那双蓝色的眼睛，他在那双眼睛里读到了一种绝望后才有的平静，“是的，”他坦诚地说，“你确实死了，‘黑爪’杀死了你，如果没有风临谷的……医术，你会就此死去。”

“你骗了你哥哥，”巴基微笑，“发生了什么？”

史蒂文知道巴基醒来后是一定会追根究底的，他也从没想隐瞒巴基什么。过去的两年，每一天对他都是煎熬，负责治疗他的医师曾说，王后身上的黑爪其实早已清除，是他自己不愿醒来，他不想回到这段人生，尽管老神并未恩准他离去。然而巴基毕竟还是醒了，史蒂文不知道自己是否该告诉巴基这两年来发生的事情，但他不想对巴基有任何隐瞒。温泉口叛乱后，史蒂夫很快就发现格兰特不见踪影，不仅如此，他似乎还拐走了熊岛来的王后。失去了巴基，史蒂夫已经无力追究这些，只是派人追查王后的下落，便返回了鹿溪湾。回到鹿溪湾后自然又是一场动乱，一位王后去世，一位王后失踪，皮尔斯的叛乱，史蒂夫很是花了点时间才收拾完残局，皮尔斯被监禁，很快就在牢中中风去世。没过多久，约瑟夫王子拒绝了史蒂夫安排的婚约，惹得父亲勃然大怒。史蒂夫失去了巴基，本来就心绪不佳，又遭受长子的公然反对，再加上熊岛王后及贝姬公主下落不明，盛怒之下他竟然将约瑟夫发配到南部边境的一座小城，而约瑟夫离开后不久，王后詹姆斯也借口养病，匆匆离开了鹿溪湾，再也没有回来。乔治王子被派到巴恩斯家整顿家业，成了巴恩斯家的现任家主，萨拉公主与一位北境的显贵定下了婚约，这位爵士来自朗姆洛的家族。萨拉公主与雷欧 朗姆洛血缘太近，不宜结合，此举也算是史蒂夫对北境的示好。至于巴基垂死之际生下的小王子，据说长得还算健康，史蒂夫叫他吉米，既然约瑟夫王子被流放，乔治王子继承了巴恩斯家，萨拉公主要远嫁北境，唯一还在身边的吉米自然就是鹿溪湾未来的王太子了。巴基默然听完这些，忽然问：“史蒂夫呢，他又结婚了吗？”

史蒂文欲言又止，过了很久，才轻轻说：“哥哥与卡特家的一位女爵定下了婚约，秋天猎场节过后就要结婚了。我还听说南国那位王后已经送来了离异的请求。”

巴基微微一笑，“喔，是这样。”他面无表情地望着湖水，既不伤心，也不惊讶，史蒂文轻声说：“你还好吗？”

“‘红雪’为什么在你身上？”巴基突兀地问，“你知道它象征着什么，你戴着它做什么呢？”

史蒂文没想到巴基会问这个，他把“红雪”小心地摘下来，拔出剑给巴基看中间的断痕：“这把剑断了，”他说，“在温泉口的时候就断了，我找人把它修补好了，你看，这里是用龙血炼的，不会再断了。”

“你没有回答我的问题。”巴基盯着史蒂文的眼睛，“你戴着‘红雪’做什么？”

史蒂文轻声叹息，握住了巴基的手。“红雪”象征着巴基的婚权，这是巴基出生时就决定好的，史蒂夫从未质疑过，只是从巴基那里接过了“红雪”，也一并执掌了巴基的人生。史蒂文不是兄长，他把“红雪”放到巴基手里：“这是你的剑，你愿意把它交给谁，就交给谁，或者你自己戴着它。”

巴基似乎没想到史蒂文会这样说，他接过了“红雪”，仔细地打量着这把属于他，却又从未属于他的剑。剑身殷红，透着血光，中间那条断口更是血气森然，却又弥补得天衣无缝。重剑分量不轻，手柄却很是趁手，他看着剑柄末端那咆哮的奔狼，忽然想起了梦境中的那道光。

让我自由吧，他对那道光说，史蒂夫爱情早已变质，他的子女都已长大，他的权势已经消散，他的欲望早就减退，只有自由让他心安。

巴基握紧了“红雪”，他知道从今往后，他不会再把“红雪”给任何人了。他站起来，紧握着“红雪”，举起重剑比划了几下，脸上露出了一个微笑。望着他的笑脸，史蒂文就明白了：“你要离开。”

“是的。”巴基轻声说，低头看着仍坐在草地间的史蒂文，“我要去看看约瑟夫，那傻孩子。”他的声音很温柔，笑容也很甜蜜，却说着这样残忍的话，“再之后我要去东边，你曾说过风临谷的龙都消失了，我觉得它们还没有绝迹，再往东一定能找到。”

史蒂文愕然，替巴基治疗的医师曾警告他，王后体内的黑爪太厉害，用秘术治疗，固然能捡回一条命，可谁知道带回来的又是不是王后本人呢？老神自有安排，史蒂文说，他相信巴基决不会就此放弃世间一切。当他看着巴基紧握“红雪”时的表情，他忽然就明白了，从死亡边缘挣扎回来的并不是那个世人熟知的王后白狼，而是巴基 巴恩斯原本该成为的模样。他想了想，解下了腰间的佩带替巴基扎上，他的身材比巴基高大些，佩带在巴基身上显得又些空落落的，但也足够挂上“红雪”。巴基看着史蒂文，史蒂文抚摸着他的头发，用一种十分温柔，又十分坚定的声音说：“你走吧，去看这个世界，去找龙，老神带你回来别有用意，你不用回鹿溪湾，也不用留在风临谷。”

巴基一笑，他就知道史蒂文会了解的，史蒂文翻身上马，对巴基伸出了手：“我不会求你留下，巴基，可我要跟你一起走。”

巴基一怔，看着史蒂文晨光中的双眼，忽然之间他明白了，在他梦中一遍又一遍呼唤他回来的人就是史蒂文，他摇头，“你疯了，你是风临谷的领主，你走了这儿该怎么办？”

“谁都能做领主，”史蒂文无谓地耸耸肩膀，“我要和你一起走，就你和我，你爱我也好，不爱我也好，我都要跟着你，我们两人隐姓埋名，无足挂齿，你赶不走我。”

巴基握紧了“红雪”，这是他年轻时希望从史蒂夫那里听到的话，他曾经对史蒂夫说过，想和史蒂夫两个人就此离开鹿溪湾，回到只有他们两个人的过去，可史蒂夫只是轻轻弹了弹他的鼻子，“傻瓜，这样的话鹿溪湾的子民和我们的孩子又要怎么办呢？”时隔多年，死而复生，巴基却在史蒂文这里听到了这番话，他不知道作何感想，他刚醒来， 仿佛经历了一次重生，他不会再回到鹿溪湾，这是毫无质疑的，“红雪”不会再属于任何人，他要掌握自己的命运，他该相信史蒂文吗？巴基不知道，他想到了那个梦，老神对他别有安排。

爱情会变质，欲望会消散，巴基想，他是这样对老神说的，他抬头看史蒂文的眼睛，史蒂文的眼中也许有爱，也许有欲望，可现在巴基只看到一片纯粹的蓝色，暖得像是风临谷的晴空。他握住了史蒂文的手，翻身上了马，史蒂文微微一笑，催了催缰绳，胯下的白马轻轻打了个响鼻，踏入风临谷深处的氤氲浓雾，两个人从此不见踪影，再没有在史书上留下名字。

约瑟夫王子终生留在南国小城，詹姆斯与史蒂夫离异后也回到了南国，在这里一个欧米茄嫁给两个阿尔法不是什么新鲜事，没人理会他是否曾属于约瑟夫王子的父亲。雷欧 朗姆洛继承了骷髅泉，他的父母虽然没有结婚，但相守终生，未曾分离，似乎也算幸福快乐。贝姬公主长大， 继承了熊岛，金发碧眼的女爵总是向熊岛诸人抱怨自己的阿尔法父亲多么荒唐离谱，居然又给她添了一个兄弟。至于史蒂夫，他与一位来自鹿溪湾另一个显赫家族的女爵结了婚，照拂小吉米长大，在他的垂暮之年，陪伴他的除了同样苍老的女爵之外，就只有白狼王后的画像。那位早逝的白狼王后呢，也许他找到了龙，也许没有，爱情变了质，可“红雪”始终握在他手里，老神对他或许有所安排，但这一回，他真正成了巴基 巴恩斯，他没有再见过史蒂夫，也没有见过其他的子女，他一直向东走，没有停下脚步，直到走完了他自己的人生，他再也没有回过头。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这回真的完结了，凑了整数后我就觉得舒服多了嘻嘻嘻

20\. 尾声

不行我必须凑整，不然太难受了，就算是给每一对一个交代吧

南国的夏日异常炎热，褐色皮肤的女佣端着切割整齐的水果，将它们一样一样摆上床塌边的酒桌。黑色皮肤的女佣捧来用最甜蜜的葡萄酿造而成的南国红酒，倒在黄金打造的酒杯中，酒杯都是冰镇过的，夏日的潮湿暑气一扫而光。约瑟夫王子躺在庭院间的长椅上，看着院中生满水莲的池水，池水中波澜起伏，忽然之间一个人影从池水中窜出来，发间满是水珠和水莲花瓣的碎屑，一身丝质的长袍早就被池水毁了，湿漉漉地裹在窈窕饱满的肉体上。这人留着短发，身躯是南国最时兴的蜜色，后颈倒是雪白的，动作轻盈灵巧地爬出水池，一路走到约瑟夫身边，嘻嘻笑着在他身上坐下，从他嘴唇间叼走一颗冰凉的葡萄，两只湿得滴水的手臂紧紧缠着约瑟夫的脖子不放。

约瑟夫罗杰斯是鹿溪湾的国王史蒂夫罗杰斯与早逝的巴恩斯家的王后的长子，这位王子今年二十出头，年纪越长，越像父亲，近年来开始留胡须，越发像父亲盛年时的样貌。他因忤逆父亲而被流放到这座南境小城已经七年有余，这些年来他倒是没有忘记父母的教诲，勤于治理，小城的农业和贸易都大有起色，即使是夏日也能用是上冰块，吃上西边群岛出产的水果。骑在约瑟夫身上的赫然是史蒂夫曾经的王后，南国的王子詹姆斯，他正低声笑着，因池水而冰冷的身体磨蹭着约瑟夫的，低头咬吻金发的阿尔法。约瑟夫面红耳赤，想把欧米茄推开，又舍不得他的分量，只好抓住欧米茄湿滑的腰身：“詹姆斯，别胡闹。”

詹姆斯好笑地看着他，约瑟夫发配来此的路上他们就滚到了一起，这些年过去了，少年早已长大成人，这方面仍毫无起色，和他的父亲倒是截然不同，哪怕和詹姆斯在大庭广众下稍微亲近一些，都会面红耳赤。詹姆斯故意骑着约瑟夫，他的情热又要到了，正是欲念旺盛的时候，光是年轻的阿尔法身上的气味都能让他情动，又怎么会乖乖听话？他咬住了约瑟夫的耳朵，舌头顽皮地舔他的耳垂，一只手伸到约瑟夫长袍下，揉搓阿尔法半勃的阴茎，另一只手抓住阿尔法的手掌，按到自己赤裸的胸口，让他抚摸那对在冷水中浸泡过而挺立的粉红乳头：“亲亲我，你这个傻瓜。”

约瑟夫叹了口气，詹姆斯不再是他的母亲了，他在自己被流放的那一年就解除了同史蒂夫的婚约，放弃了一切头衔、地位、珠宝，回到南境小国。他家族的人都说他疯了，可詹姆斯却大大方方地骑着一匹枣红马敲响了约瑟夫的城门。年轻的欧米茄看着比自己更加年轻的阿尔法，大而圆的眼睛里带着无尽的笑意，仿佛整个世界都在他手心里那样快活：“你说你一辈子只要一个欧米茄，”詹姆斯说，胯下的枣红马躁动不已，驮着詹姆斯转了好几个圈子，詹姆斯回头看约瑟夫，长长的眼尾中带着一丝彼时尚年少的阿尔法还不能分明理解的风情，“现在我来了，你怎么说？”

约瑟夫把这个任性的前任王后抱下马，他那时还不够强壮，詹姆斯的分量差点把他压倒，可他亲了欧米茄的脸，他说，你别走，你一个人会做傻事的。

詹姆斯嘻嘻笑着，第一次把约瑟夫当作一个阿尔法一般亲吻：”怎么会呢，你把这世界上的傻事都做光了啊！“

从那以后，得蒙爱神眷顾，詹姆斯再也没有离开。七年过去，孩童长大成人，约瑟夫成了一位高大威猛的阿尔法，像罗杰斯家其他的阿尔法那样身材健壮，金发碧眼，他始终没有结婚，但蓄起了胡须，身上总是带着詹姆斯的香味，谁都知道他已经心有所属。詹姆斯湿漉漉地骑着约瑟夫，低头咬吻年轻阿尔法的嘴唇：”你的胡子……”他小声说手指抚摸着约瑟夫浓密的暗金色胡茬，“真像他，我不喜欢。”

约瑟夫眯起眼睛，双手掐紧欧米茄的屁股，一个翻身就把他按在自己身下，撩开身下的长袍，一只手便抓紧欧米茄的手腕按住，另一只手引导自己进入欧米茄情热湿润的身体，他当然知道詹姆斯是故意提起父亲的，当年在鹿溪湾的宫廷里，约瑟夫不止一次听到宫廷中人背地里叫詹姆斯“南国的婊子”，说他风骚放荡，即没有熊岛来的王后老实，也远不如王后白狼端庄。那时候约瑟夫还不明白这侮辱从何而来，可现在，将詹姆斯牢牢钉在身下，看着他不停扭动的躯体泛上一层情欲难耐的粉色，听着他模糊的喘息，看着他含笑的眉梢眼角，约瑟夫就全了解了。他低头去咬欧米茄的乳头，好像要把这个欧米茄整个都吃下去一样用力，他想起离开鹿溪湾前，盛怒的父亲问他难道就此放弃王位竟不会后悔吗？约瑟夫想起孤栖的母亲，想起北境的寒风，想起詹姆斯的背影，坚决地说出那个从此改变了他一生的回答。

我不后悔，永远也不会后悔。

约瑟夫是对的，他看着詹姆斯因情欲而迷离的双眼，低头吻欧米茄的嘴唇，把一口冰凉的红酒渡给他，让身下扭动着的欧米茄越发情热高涨。选择詹姆斯，而非鹿溪湾的王座，这一辈子他永远都不会后悔。

一只夜莺停止了鸣叫，低头看着葡萄藤下交媾的恋人，夜莺那双黑色的眼珠转了几转，展开翅膀，飞入夏日的夜空。它越飞越高，身形渐渐变大，化成一只渡鸦，穿过南国湿热的雾气，飞入北境凛冽的寒风。这时已经是北境的初秋了，北境守护朗姆洛站在高台之上，一手搭在身前的栏杆上，另一只手握着腰间的“白星”，看到云端的那只渡鸦，他眯起了眼睛。他的头发已经花白了一半，脸颊上的线条也比过去更为深刻，但身型依旧挺拔。朗姆洛看着那只渡鸦在云层间穿梭，关上了窗，回身看着屋内，北境守护的卧室里破例点起了壁炉，火光融融下，雅莎 巴恩斯睡在北境守护的床榻上，身上盖着层层皮毛，他的头发铺满了枕头，其间也有了几丝银发。朗姆洛在他身边坐下，抚摸熟睡中欧米茄的眉眼和手指，这么多年过去，雅莎的手终于暖和起来了。

雅莎睡得很警醒，他张开眼睛，看到是朗姆洛在床前，又闭上双眼，无意识地将脸颊贴上了阿尔法的掌心。朗姆洛叹了口气，雅莎已经是两个孩子的母亲了，又怀着第三个，可当他困倦时，还像是当年那个不懂事的十六岁孩子。年少时的雅莎稀里糊涂地刺了自己一刀，弄得北境差点儿彻底翻了天。当然往事并非雅莎的过错，这一点北境守护再明白不过，他拍了拍半梦半醒的雅莎，把脸贴到欧米茄的小腹，听里面的动静。这是雅莎给他的第三个孩子，他们的长子雷欧就要继承骷髅泉了，是个威风凛凛的小领主，第二个孩子年纪还小呢，朗姆洛最大的私生子的儿子都比他大，他听了雅莎的话，不打算再给其余的孩子名分或地位，私生子也好，什么也好，雷欧总会照顾他们，让他们自由自在、快快乐乐地生活下去吧。雅莎醒了，看着紧贴着自己下腹的阿尔法，笨拙地伸手抚摸阿尔法那头曾经深黑的浓密头发，现在朗姆洛的鬓角已经全白，发间也掺杂了许多银丝，他抚摸着它们，十余年的往事在眼前一掠而过，“你在听什么？”雅莎问，他是不常说话的，声音中带着一点儿睡意。

“听它的心跳。”朗姆洛回答，他自然早已不是第一次做父亲，但只有雅莎的孩子能带给他这样的新奇与快乐，他把两只手贴上欧米茄柔软的腰身，似乎对这把年纪再次做了父亲有点儿不好意思，“它心跳得好快。”

雅莎竟然笑了，他闭上了眼睛，握住了朗姆洛的手，十指交缠，似乎是无意识的，又似乎是有意为之，窗关得紧紧的，他身上裹着厚实的毛毯，他的手是温暖的，他再也不冷了。朗姆洛亲了亲雅莎的手指，他也累了，他在北境的寒风中屹立了这么多年，从十七岁开始就一肩挑起整个骷髅泉的重任，他想雷欧早就准备好了，他的小阿尔法，带着北境人的坚韧和鹿溪湾的狼血，他会是个威风凛凛的好领主。他爬上床，在雅莎身后躺下，把欧米茄搂进怀里，用一条毛毯牢牢裹住两个人，亲了亲欧米茄带着自己咬痕的后颈。

“你还冷吗？”朗姆洛用沙哑的声音问，话语中似乎别有深意。

“不冷。”雅莎困倦地回答，转身靠入阿尔法的怀抱，他暖和极了，他不再梦到鹿溪湾的溪水和山丘，也不再梦到史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，他的梦中只有北境的寒风和暴雪，可这一次，在他的梦里，他没有在冰雪中艰难跋涉，他坐在阿尔法的怀抱里，抚摸着他腰间悬挂的“白星”，看着天上的星斗诞生、坠落，从此以后我属于你，你属于我，他说着与北境传统誓言截然不同的话，他的阿尔法对他微笑，你属于我，我属于你，他回应，把雅莎拉进自己怀里。

雅莎在梦中露出一个真心实意的快乐微笑，他终于不再觉得冷了。

渡鸦仍在飞，它的翅膀挂满了北境的寒霜，却一往无前，穿透云端，直到阳光尽头，它看见了苍茫的大海，便化作一尾鱼，跃入海水间，随波逐流，向西方而去，游过熊岛，年幼的女爵贝姬在熊岛高耸入云的城墙内嬉笑奔跑，巴克在她身后追着她，小公主咯咯娇笑，敏捷地闪躲着因怀孕而身形笨拙的母亲，一下子扑进阿法尔父亲怀里，抓着他的两条腿往上爬。格兰特也在笑，把贝姬公主捞起来亲她的脸，他可真爱这个金发碧眼的小姑娘，他的骨中骨，血中血，他把贝姬放到肩头，抓着她两条肉嘟嘟的小腿儿，带着笑数落她不该让母亲担心。曾经的鹿溪湾王后巴克看着他那个不省心的小女孩儿，嘴角也翘了起来。他的肚子已经很大了，距离分娩不久，这是他第四次做母亲，已经对此十分熟练，并不像生下贝姬时那样担心受怕。他的脸颊很圆润，腰身也粗重起来，还是和从前一样怕冷，不习惯熊岛的海风。格兰特用自己身上的斗篷把他团团裹住，刮了一下他的鼻子，好像他们俩还是两个无知无识的少年，手拉着手在熊岛的海滩上四处乱跑那会儿一样。熊岛和西方列岛都是格兰特的治下，多年来他们随波漂流，在各个岛屿上停留，像海盗一样自在快乐，没有王后的头衔，没有统治的义务，曾经的私生子和丧家犬就像两尾快乐的小鲸鱼，在这片自由的大海中遨游来去。巴克把贝姬从父亲肩头抱下来，交给乳母，他还有两个孩子，都还小呢，都是离不开母亲的年纪，可这个任性坏了的阿尔法却要霸着他不放。夜晚的海风呼啸作响，巴克待在曾经属于约翰爵士的高塔之上，这里是熊岛最好的房间，墙壁都用最密实的礁石砌成，包裹鹿溪湾运来的丝缎和棉花，一点儿也不冷，也听不到海风的声音。他看着深蓝色天空上挂着的那弯月亮，怀里抱着第三个孩子，心不在焉地给他喂着奶。他听到了一阵歌声，沿着海堡的阶石飘扬而来。

“海浪来了，礁石在哪儿，飓风来了，城堡在哪儿，鲨鱼来了，船长在哪儿，熊来了，北方来的熊，熊会吃人……”

格兰特随着歌声走进房间，在巴克身后低下头亲吻欧米茄的颈子，在他耳边小声唱：“可我的熊啊，却这样听话。”

巴克笑了，脸涨得通红，格兰特看着那个吃着奶的幼子，“真不该让你生这么多孩子，个个都来和我抢。”一边说，一边去拨弄欧米茄空闲的、滴着奶水的乳头。巴克被他气笑了，对这孩子气又厚颜无耻的阿尔法毫无办法，任他搂着自己又摸又亲，直到给婴儿喂完奶、把他妥善包裹好，才抬头抚摸阿尔法的脸颊，“你可真傻。”他小声说，他不再怕格兰特了，他知道格兰特就是那个记忆深处的瘦小私生子，那还有什么好怕的呢，私生子和丧家犬就是要在一起的，在熊岛，在鹿溪湾，在海风间，在群岛上，他们是不会再分开的了。他把婴儿熟练地放进摇篮里，月夜下，曾经的羞涩与保留都消失殆尽，欧米茄从小干惯了重活，有的是力气，轻轻一推就把格兰特推进床间的熊皮毛毯里，抓着阿尔法的手骑上了他，沉重的肚腹顶着阿尔法的身体，低头看着阿尔法的脸。格兰特对他笑，撩开他的睡袍，他怕冷的欧米茄白睡袍下穿了好几层衬裙，他就像过海神祭时打开礼物一般一层一层掀开它们，终于摸上巴克丰腴柔软的屁股，“我的小熊学坏了，不听话了……”阿尔法仰头调笑，欧米茄衬裙下赤身裸体，连亵裤都没穿，他很轻易便将两根手指插进那滴着水的、让他沉迷的肉穴里去搅动。巴克的脸像燃烧一样红，却不像过去那样闭着眼睛，小心翼翼，他低头看着格兰特，咬着丰润的嘴唇，等着阿尔法来吻他，屁股在阿尔法的手指上耸动，真正全身心沉浸在肉欲中，快活得像是再没有了明天一样。

格兰特把自己的勃起插进欧米茄湿润滴水的身体，咬他的乳头，咬他的嘴唇，咬他颈边自己留下来的咬痕，新的痕迹覆盖了旧的，怎么会没有明天呢，他与他的小熊正要走遍整片海域，看遍每一寸礁石，每一朵海浪，每一颗贝壳，日子正长着，明天远会比今日更快乐。

游鱼在波涛间灵活地穿梭着，躲过了渔民的大网，躲过了满口獠牙的鲨鱼，游过暗礁，游过珊瑚丛，忽然之间一跃出水，化为一尾龙，这龙通体暗绿，鳞甲一片一片展开，咆哮着穿入熊岛的海霞，飞过云层，龙的身体变得越发庞大， 尾翼展开，散着一片金光。龙向东方飞去，飞跃高山峻岭，飞跃湾地溪水，飞跃浩瀚的沙漠，最终它在一处山谷间停下，脚抓踢打着岩石，喉咙间喷出火焰，这里大约是东方的尽头，是所有龙的归宿，它看着天上仍熊熊燃烧的太阳，发出最后的悲鸣。老神保佑，它就此睡下，进入永恒的长眠，身躯历经世间岁月，滋养了谷间万物，只余一架雪白的骨骸，经历风吹雨打，依然屹立不倒。早已隐姓埋名的鹿溪湾王后巴基巴恩斯下了马，张大眼睛，望着这巨大的龙骨，他欣喜地抚摸那数根比他高出许多的肋骨，想象着这头巨兽曾经的模样，他的眼中含着泪水，找到了龙的头骨端详片刻，终于回头看仍端坐在马上的史蒂文。离开鹿溪湾多年，巴基的模样可变化得太多，长发早已剪去，露出雪白的后颈，曾经史蒂夫留下来的咬痕在他再次醒转后就消失不见，他仿佛真正得到了第二次人生。他不再穿那些绊手绊脚的长袍，而是换上了轻便的骑装和马裤，不戴任何珠宝，腰间总是别着“红雪”，这是属于他的佩剑，他不会再把它交给任何人了。巴基抚摸龙角，又走回龙骨架下，抬头看那一根根肋骨构架成的宽敞空间，不晓得这巨兽活着时要吃多少东西才能填饱肚子。他看了一会儿，脸上露出一个微笑，望了史蒂文一眼，解开颈中的围巾随手丢下，又脱下身上的短皮袄，扯下了里头的细麻衬衫，史蒂文眯起了眼睛，望着半裸的巴基，双手握紧了缰绳，下腹升起一股欲火。巴基转头对他微笑，赤裸的肩膀雪白无暇，他的手又向下探，去解开马裤的系带，史蒂文忍无可忍跳下马，从背后将他紧紧搂住，双手自然而然握住了“红雪”，轻轻摘下，放到龙骨间的地面上：“你在干什么？”他哑声问巴基，双手因第一次碰触欧米茄赤裸温暖的皮肤而颤抖。巴基在笑，蓝眼睛中倒映着雪白的龙骨，他在潮湿的黑色泥土上躺下，身体舒展，气味芬芳，“你说你从小就爱我，”他看着那局促的骑士，声音中带着一丝温暖的柔情和一点儿甜蜜的促狭，“来啊，来告诉我你有多爱我。”

史蒂文愣住了，他伸手去抚摸欧米茄的脸庞：“我以为……”他的声音有点儿哽咽，自己也不知道说了些什么，巴基把他拉进怀里：“可我选择了你啊……”他轻声叹息，“你不会得到‘红雪’，永远不会，但我会和你在一起，我们一起向东，史蒂文，从此四处流浪，隐姓埋名，无足挂齿。”

“你是说真的？”龙骨下，史蒂文抚摸巴基的脸颊，温暖的大手穿过欧米茄浓密的棕色短发，望着他碧蓝双眼中的欲火与决然，巴基笑了，探头亲史蒂文的脸颊：“你可真是个傻瓜……”他轻声笑，伸手解开阿尔法身上的鹿皮甲，近乎狂野地扯掉史蒂文的短袄、几下就踢开他的马裤，握住他的胯下，当史蒂文终于醒悟，热切地搂紧他、亲吻他的嘴唇时，他捧住阿尔法的脸，手指细细抚摸他的眉眼：“你要想好，史蒂文，我永远不会属于你，也不会再生下任何子女，我活过一次，绝不会再回到过去。”

史蒂文抚摸欧米茄成熟温暖的肉体，手指一寸寸熟悉这具少年时所有的爱欲幻化而成的具象，他的手指埋进欧米茄湿热的穴口，惊异于巴基的脸颊如何因自己的手指而变得潮红、那双碧蓝色的大眼睛又如何被欲潮淹没。“那没关系，”雪白的龙骨下，阿尔法紧搂住他此生唯一的挚爱，“我属于你，我的心，我的爱，我的名誉，我的未来，都属于你，‘红雪’是你的，我的心也是你的，你去哪儿，我就去哪儿，我绝不离开。”史蒂文柔声说着自己的誓言，沉入欧米茄湿软的身体，死而复生的欧米茄发出欣喜的低吟，两条修长的腿夹紧阿尔法的腰，要他更深、更快地进入自己。龙骨之下，他们反复交媾，日光隐退，长夜降临，他们躺在柔软的泥土中，巴基趴在史蒂文胸口，听着阿尔法的心跳渐渐平复，他的后颈依然光洁如新，没有咬痕留下，可他的腰身和大腿上满是阿尔法留下来的手印，胸乳上更添了几个新鲜的齿印。

“人们都说阿尔法第一次最难对付，”巴基声音嘶哑，紧贴着史蒂文汗湿的身体，发出一声甜蜜的抱怨，“你这到底是忍了多久？”

史蒂文轻笑，低头亲欧米茄浓密的短发：“我属于你，我只有你，记得吗？”他说，握紧巴基的手，用粗毛毯裹住他们两个，抬头越过龙骨，看着满天的星斗。巴基困了，他想北境的人都崇敬星辰，说阿尔法与欧米茄要在伴侣星下结合，才会得到诸星保佑，可不知道那两颗星才是伴侣星？老神在上，他们是要一直向东走的，要找到龙才停止。“红雪”安静地躺在熟睡的爱人身侧，剑身带着龙血的断口处发出一阵低鸣，像是久远的巨兽再次复活过来一般。而这同一片星光下，史蒂夫孤身一人，抱着他的小吉米，又一个金发碧眼的罗杰斯，看着天上的星辰。

“你瞧，吉米，”史蒂夫指着一颗最亮、最大的星星，“那是天狼星，那是你的母亲，他在天上看着你呢。”

年幼的小王子吉米咬着手指，露出一个甜蜜的笑，抓着父亲的胡须不肯放手。史蒂夫把这巴基留给他的最后的骨血搂得紧紧的，他对星星其实并不熟悉，鹿溪湾的人只知道老神，不知道天上的星星。他把怀里戴着的一枚雕刻着奔狼头像的项链盒打开，给小吉米看内中嵌着的巴基的画像，边亲吻儿子柔软的金发。小吉米什么也不懂，抓住了项链盒便往嘴边塞，史蒂夫搂紧他小小的身体，回身看这间曾属于他与巴基的卧室，到处都承载着他们少年时的甜蜜回忆。星光点点洒落，尽管祈祷从未得到回应，但史蒂夫仍搂紧了儿子，对着满天星斗再次默念：老神在上，无论我的巴基在哪儿，请让他从此幸福安乐。


End file.
